Mon ange gardien pour l'éternité
by lilimordefaim
Summary: Tandis que l'école de Poudlard est en pleine préparation à l'assaut imminent de Voldemort. Le trio de Gryffondor est encore en pleine chasse aux horcruxces au sein du château. Alors qu'ils sont attaqués par Drago et ses sbires, Crabbe lance un sort et envoie Hermione et Drago dans le passé...
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur: **Les personnages et l'univers potterien appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Bonjour, Voilà ma première fanfiction HP, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai opté pour une dramione parce que je trouve ce couple tellement improbable que c'est ce qui le rend intéressant. En tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur ces deux personnages. Le premier chapitre peut sembler un peu long. Mais je trouvai nécessaire d'expliquer certaine chose ou de developper certains détail. Alors j'espère que vous aurez l'envie de le lire en entier. Soyez indulgents avec moi s'il vous plaît, comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est ma première fanfic. Mais n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou à faire des critiques. C'est toujours bien de pouvoir progresser. Autrement dit je suis avide de reviews autant que de petits gâteaux à la crème! ^^ ( et oui je suis une gourmande d'où mon pseudo! ^^)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :-)

PS: le titre peut paraître un peu guimauve dégoulinante, mais j'ai une idée précise de la direction de l'histoire. le sens du titre se justifie dans la suite . ^^

_**Chapitre Premier**_ _**: Un voyage inattendu**_

Un éclair de lumière bleu aveugla Hermione tandis qu'elle tentait d'échapper aux sorts jetés par le groupe de jeunes Mangemort. Elle plaça son bras devant ses yeux afin de se protéger de cette insupportable brillance. Mais elle avait l'impression que la lumière du sort transperçait tout sur son passage. Sa vue n'était que bleu intense. Elle entendait des cris autour d'elle. Ils avaient des intonations de panique. Cependant la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette lumière aveuglante.

En effet tout son esprit était comme happé par ce puissant halo de lumière. De nouveau elle entendit des cris. On appelait quelqu'un lui semblait-il. Le sens des paroles étaient difficile à discerner. Hermione ne parvenait à distinguer que de simples sons, même pas des syllabes cohérentes. Néanmoins elle sentait nettement l'angoisse dans leurs voix. Elle dut consentir à un effort intense pour décrypter les sons qui lui parvenaient de loin, comme un écho. Elle finit par reconnaître ses amis. Ils l'appelaient avec force et elle voulait leur répondre mais elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était incapable de parler et de bouger. Elle tenta de retirer son bras, qui refusa de lui obéir. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses mouvements.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se sentit entraîner dans un courant d'air glacial. Elle était comme aspirait, arracher au sol et libérer en une fraction de seconde de la gravité terrestre. Elle ne pouvait voir ce qui l'a faisait virevolter, ses bras lui barrant le vue. Elle se sentait entrainer dans un tourbillon ascensionnel. Impuissante, son corps était emporté dans la course folle de cette masse d'air, qui la ballotait de part et d'autre de ces parois immatérielles. Ce manège aérien semblait interminable et ne l'amusait pas du tout. Elle suppliait mentalement ses amis de l'aider. Mais son esprit aussi se retrouva paralysé par cette tornade bleu électrique. Peu à peu son esprit se vida de toute pensée, comme bercé par les mouvements du tourbillon. Finalement elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant sur le sol réveilla la gryffondor. Un instant elle crut apercevoir la lumière bleu vif s'imprimer derrière ses paupières. Ça avait été la dernière image qu'elle avait vue avant de s'évanouir. Elle pensa alors que son cauchemar n'était pas terminé et qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans cette tornade géante qui l'avait malmené avant sa perte de conscience. Mais rapidement cette désagréable sensation la quitta. Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir de l'attraction pesait sur chaque atome de son être. Ce qui eut pour effet de la rassurer. Autant pour le tour de manège gratuit auquel elle avait échappé, que par rapport à l'état de sa santé mentale. Elle se réjouissait de pouvoir penser avec lucidité.

Elle entreprit alors d'élaborer un compte rendu de son état physique. Mis à part un mal de tête lancinant et quelques courbatures dans les épaules et le dos, Hermione ne constata aucune blessure grave. Enfin elle se décida à examiner son environnement, remotivée par le bilan encourageant sur le plan physique et mental. Mais avant même de jeter un regard sur ce qui l'entourait et où elle se trouvait. Ce sont ses sens qui furent sollicités. Elle sentit quelque chose contre son corps. Elle se trouvait allonger sur le ventre, sur une surface douce comme un matelas de plume, cependant plus ferme. Une chaleur diffuse, qui provenait d'en dessous d'elle, se répandait dans tout son être. C'était comme si la jeune femme s'était trouvé sur un nuage tiède qui la maintenait dans une atmosphère confortable et réconfortante.

Puis la gryffondor sentit contre la peau de son visage un doux contact. Le tissus sur lequel elle était étendue lui donnait l'impression d'une parfaite réplique d'une peau de bébé. Il s'avéra d'ailleurs que l'odeur qui l'imprégné était agréable. Un mélange de senteurs de bois d'épineux et de menthe fraîche. C'était une odeur mystérieuse mais agréable. Puis elle se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'elle était bercée. La surface contre laquelle elle se trouvait se soulever de manière régulière. La jeune femme mit ce détail étrange sur le compte de son étourdissement. Et n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Hermione aurait pu rester là pour l'éternité. Elle imagina alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh prenait un soin tout particulier à chouchouter ses malades. Assurément toute cette histoire de tourbillon et de jet de lumière bleu n'avait était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Un tour de son esprit. Après tout ils avaient parcourus la moitié de la planète, elle, Harry et Ron, pour fuir la vigilance de Voldemort, alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche des horcruxces. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis et avaient enchainés les péripéties angoissantes. Son esprit avait était victime de ce surmenage et ses amis l'avait simplement emmené se reposer avant de devoir se préparer à affronter ce qui devrait être le plus important combat de leur vie. Et même si elle ne se sentait pas du tout reposer, il fallait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle rejoigne ses proches pour la bataille finale qui déciderait de l'avenir du monde.

La jeune rouge et or ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puisqu'il faisait plutôt sombre. Ce qu'elle vit alors, l'étonna. Son champ de vision était beaucoup trop à ras du sol. Et le décor environnant était beaucoup trop en désordre pour être une des chambres de repos de Mme Pomme fraîche.

Mais elle était installée si confortablement, la délicate chaleur et les effluves envoutants toujours présents contre sa poitrine et dans ses narines. Elle se sentait en sécurité installée comme elle l'était. Cependant elle finit par se décider à relever la tête pour voir ou elle avait atterri. Elle se souleva difficilement en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Hermione ressentit avec plus d'intensité les courbatures qui parcouraient son dos et ses bras. Et en même temps qu'elle faisait cette constatation, elle vit sur quoi elle était allongée un instant plus tôt. Ses bras faillirent se dérober alors qu'elle observait la partie supérieure du corps de son pire ennemis. Encore assoupi, la peau diaphane, les cheveux d'un blond intense virant presque au blanc, une veste noire et luxueuse. Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait de : Drago Malefoy.

Elle resta bouche bée au-dessus de ce qu'elle avait considéré comme le plus confortable des refuges. Mais passé le moment d'hébétude. Elle revint à la raison et elle se projeta en arrière avec violence afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet être répugnant. Elle atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses. Mais ignora la douleur et continua de glisser en arrière sans quittai l'abomination qui demeurait assoupi. Par Merlin, que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle coincée avec…MALEFOY !

Elle observa la salle d'un regard circulaire et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la salle sur demande. A part le bazar ambiant et les petits gémissements de farfadet en train de se disputer une longue vue, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se souvenait s'être trouvé dans cette même salle avec ses amis en train de se défendre contre les sbires de Voldemort. Et maintenant elle était seule…enfin pas tout à fait, mais son esprit préféra ignorer provisoirement cette partie de l'information. Elle mobilisa alors les minces forces qui lui restaient pour retrouver un semblant de calme et de logique.

La gryffondor essaya de refaire le scénario des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés. D'abords elle et Ron avaient rejoint Harry qui était en train de chercher la tiare de Serdaigle. Et puis Drago et ses acolytes les avaient attaquaient dans la salle sur demande. Crabbs avait lancé un sort tous azimut. Un éclair bleu. Le tourbillon d'air. Une chute. Et puis...rien d'autre. Son esprit n'était pas capable de reconstituer un récapitulatif cohérent. Ce patchwork de souvenir était tout ce qu'Hermione fut à même de produire. Ce qui la ramenait au présent. Si plus personne n'était dans la salle, ça voulait dire qu'ils l'avaient quitté. Sauf elle et Malefoy.

Pourquoi ses amis ne l'avaient-ils pas emmené avec eux ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas inquiétés de ne pas la voir revenir ? Il l'avait abandonné ici avec l'un des êtres les plus détestables que la planète ait jamais portés. Harry était censé être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et Ron s'était vanté d'être son petit-ami lorsque Goyle avait osé l'attaquer. Et elle se retrouvait toute seule. Lâchée de tous. Sous l'impulsion de l'incompréhension et de la colère qui l'envahissait de plus en plus, elle se releva avec rage. Elle chercha à canaliser sa colère en enlevant d'un mouvement vif la poussière qui s'était installée sur ses vêtements. Mais aussi pour se débarrasser de la sensation de souillure qu'elle ressentait à être resté assoupi pendant, elle ne savait pas combien de temps, sur cet immondes chose qu'était Drago Malefoy.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Hermione devait quitter cet endroit et retrouver ses soi-disant amis qui l'avaient littéralement abandonné à son sort. Une fois qu'elle les aurait rejoints, elle ne manquerait pas de leur faire partager le fond de sa pensée. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur chemin à prendre pour trouver la sortie, le jeune Serpentard émit un gémissement grave.

Il ressentait une douleur intense provenant de son torse. C'était comme si on l'avait frappé de plusieurs coups violent sur l'abdomen. Il fronça les sourcils et frotta son torse pour évaluer les dégâts potentiels. A son grand soulagement il n'avait rien de casser, juste quelques bleus sans gravité. Pourtant il avait eu une sensation étrange. C'était comme si avant de ressentir cette douleur, il avait été soulagé par une présence douce et tiède qui avait apaisé ses blessures. Et le parfum composé d'un mélange d'agrumes lui revenait en mémoire. Cette douce odeur l'avait convaincu de restai assoupi. Son corps entier s'était délecter de se contact doux et réconfortant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être.

Néanmoins, ce contact s'était évanouit à présent. Drago se reprocha presque immédiatement d'avoir pu se réjouir de cette douceur. C'était faire preuve de faiblesse. Et il n'en avait pas le droit, plus le droit. Ses sentiments entamaient sa capacité de réflexion. Son éducation l'avait toujours incitait à mettre de côté ses sentiments et à agir avec son cerveau et non son cœur. Il devait sans cesse afficher son hostilité, et agir avec prudence et calcul. Il avait déjà fait preuve de fragilité l'an passé. Il se rappelait l'hésitation face à la réalité de sa mission. En fait il avait échappé de justesse à de violentes représailles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, grâce à l'intervention de Rogue et de ses talents en occlumancie. Le jeune homme avait mis en danger sa famille et sa propre vie. De plus des années d'instructions et la peur des conséquences, lui intimaient à travers toute les cellules de son corps de combattre toute forme de tendresse. Et d'écarter tout ce qui le diminuait.

A présent que son esprit sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur et de son égarement, Drago entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne s'avait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il ne se souvenait que de cette étrange lumière bleue. Cet imbécile de Crabbs avait lancé un sort au hasard. Il l'avait vu faire tourbillonner sa baguette dans les airs en direction du trio de gryffondor. Et avant d'avoir pu lui intimait le moindre ordre, son monde s'était imprégné d'un halo bleu aveuglant. Puis il avait était entrainé dans une tornade. Surement provoqué par un autre sort, lancé par l'un de ses ennemis. Qui avait profité de sa désorientation. Puis il s''était évanouit.

Ses paupières eurent du mal à se soulever. Le Serpentard se sentait très fatigué et las à la pensée de devoir retrouver les rangs de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne tarderait pas à pénétrer le château de Poudlard. Enfin, il les ouvrit et observa le plafond de la salle. Un plafond où les fondations de chênes brut étaient visibles. Des moulures élégantes mais usées par le temps décoraient avec finesse les rebords des poutres. Il en conclut qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la salle sur demande. Cet art décoratif était caractéristique de cette pièce. Même s'il ne s'était retrouvé à l'intérieur que très rarement. Il avait dès la première fois remarquai l'élégance paradoxale de la boiserie dans cette pièce désordonnée. Cependant il n'avait pas le temps de développer plus le sujet. Il devait sortir de là et rejoindre ses partenaires de guerres. Ces scroutt à pétards avaient dus l'abandonné sans aucun remords. Il ne leur en voulait pas néanmoins car il aurait surement réagi de la même manière. Il aurait constitué un poids mort qui les aurait ralentis. On ne pouvait pas compter sur un acolyte Mangemort. Toujours prêt à sauver sa _propre_ peau.

Sur cette réflexion, il se releva en position assise et remarqua avec surprise et crainte ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. A quelques mètres seulement. Il aperçut d'abord ses chaussures. Des baskets en toile, crasseuses. Puis il remonta lentement le regard le long de la silhouette qui demeurait immobile. Elle portait un jean plein de poussière et noircie à certains endroits comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il continua l'examen plein de méfiance. Ses yeux remontèrent en suivant la ligne de deux jambes fines. Puis le regard de Drago atteint le haut du corps de cet étrange observateur. Il découvrit avec horreur le visage de l'individu planté devant lui. Couverte d'une veste marron et d'un sweat-shirt à capuche, tous deux dans le même état que le jean. Là devant lui. Immobile. Le regard attentif et méprisant. L'une des personnes les plus abjectes de ce monde le toisait de toute sa ridicule hauteur. Hermione Granger.

Le regard du jeune Serpentard se remplit instantanément de fureur et de haine. Si elle était là, ça voulait dire que ses petits potes Potter et Weasmoche n'étaient pas loin. C'était surement elle qui l'avait projeté au sol. Il ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois. Il chercha sa baguette à l'aide de ses mains. Elle n'était nulle part. Paniqué, il jeta un regard sur le sol autour de lui. La rouge et or ne bougeait toujours pas. Il était totalement à sa merci. Ce qui l'énerva un peu plus. La colère qui bouillonnait en lui et la panique, faisaient se soulever sa poitrine à un rythme irrégulier.

« Tu perds ton temps à chercher Malefoy. Il n'y a aucune baguette dans le coin. J'ai déjà vérifié », annonça la gryffondor avec calme.

Le Serpentard affichait une grimace de haine. Si ses yeux en avaient été capables, ils lui auraient envoyé des éclairs qui auraient brûlé vif la jeune femme. Hermione aurait souhaitait ne pas être présente au réveil du vert et argent. Mais elle avait mis trop de temps à se décider sur l'itinéraire à prendre dans le labyrinthe des meubles. Elle avait assisté à son lent et trainant réveil. Et s'était figé, saisit par une soudaine angoisse. Elle avait tenté de saisir sa baguette qui devait se trouvait dans sa poche et n'avait rien trouvé. Puis elle avait scruté les alentours, espérant que l'objet soit tombé durant sa chute. Mais elle avait eu beau fouiller le sol du regard, elle avait été incapable de l'apercevoir. Puis Malefoy s'était relevé et maintenant il l'observait ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler sa répugnance. Elle soutint son regard avec férocité. Elle se préparait déjà à subir ses assauts verbaux. Des années de pratiques l'avaient immunisée contre les attaques perverses de Drago Malefoy. C'était un petit jeu auquel elle était habituée.

« C'est toi qui m'as envoyé à terre Granger ? Tu vas me le payer ! , s'écria Drago alors qu'il se relevait sans la lâcher des yeux. Affichant un regard haineux, presque meurtrier.

— J'aurais été enchanté d'être à l'origine de ton humiliation, mais malheureusement un de tes sbires s'est charger de la sale besogne !, dit Hermione sur un ton de défi.

— Espèce de salle petite Sang de Bourbe !, cracha le Serpentard.

— Tu devrais chercher à te renouveler. C'est du recyclé ton insulte. Et même les meilleures ont une date d'expiration », annonça- telle.

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle redoutait le moment où il se jetterait sur elle. Il n'avait pas une carrure imposante, mais il était plus grand qu'elle. Et on pouvait deviner sous son costume noir des muscles fin mais puissant. Il aurait facilement le dessus sur elle dans un corps à corps. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer. Par Merlin, où étaient ses amis quand elle en avait besoin.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Granger !, continua le jeune homme le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On fait moins la fier sans ses petits copains à ses côtés ? D'ailleurs où ils sont ses deux gnomes ? l'interrogea-t-il, en observant avec une attention redoublé les armoires, les vitrines, les grands fauteuils…qui les entouraient. Tous ces objets s'étaient transformés en cachette potentielle pour ses ennemis.

— Ils ne sont pas là, inutile de faire dans ton pantalon, Malefoy ! Tu crois qu'il m'aurait laissé ici seul avec toi, sans t'achever avant. », ricana-t-elle.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle se maudissait. Une nouvelle provocation ne l'aiderait surement pas. Et puis elle venait de lui révélai qu'elle était à sa merci. Sans aucun moyen d'invoquer la magie, ni ses amis. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Bien sûr elle se débattrait comme une lionne. Mais elle restait lucide, elle n'avait aucune chance de victoire. Le Serpentard redirigea son attention sur la jeune femme. Son regard semblait brillait d'une lueur destructrice. Hermione se préparait à combattre de toutes ses forces, tandis que le garçon blond s'avançait lentement dans sa direction.

Drago n'était qu'à quelques mètres de sa victime désignée. Il ne voulait pas se salir les mains en touchant cette Sang impur. Mais elle avait dépassé les bornes. La simple présence de cette miss-je-sais-tout l'avait énervé à tel point qu'il en perdait la raison. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses mains autour de son cou. Refermant progressivement leur étreinte autour de leur proie.

Mais alors qu'il était à portée de main de la jeune Gryffondor, les portes de la salle sur demande grincèrent. Les deux ennemis ne pouvaient voir la grande porte massif, cependant ils voyaient tous les deux un renfort potentiel dans cette irruption soudaine. Restait à savoir pour lequel d'entre eux. En une fraction de seconde, ils s'accroupirent dans un même mouvement derrière un buffet en bois blanc. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Chacun pouvait lire dans le regard de l'autre, l'incompréhension mutuelle. Aucun jet de lumière, aucuns cris, même pas une menace. Pas d'ennemis, pas d'alliés. Ils osèrent un regard en direction du grincement des gonds de la porte, qui se refermait avec lenteur.

Ils ne virent rien au début. Mais ils entendaient des chuchotements. Apparemment ils étaient plusieurs. Deux pour être exacte. Hermione parvint à déchiffrer un juron étouffé aux intonations graves. Il s'agissait d'un garçon. Elle espéra un moment qu'il pouvait s'agir de ses amis qui venaient à son secours. Mais ses espoirs fondirent comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, qui s'avançaient avec précaution dans le dédale encombrant de la salle. Il s'agissait de deux élèves de l'école. Elle ne les avait jamais vus. Il semblait du même âge pourtant. Surement de la même année qui plus est.

Hermione observa la jeune fille qui arborait une chevelure doré. Ces cheveux étaient longs et soyeux. Hermione aurait surement tué il y a quelques années, pour avoir ce genre d'atout féminin. Elle nota ses jambes fines et sa taille menue. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile. Puis elle concentra son attention sur le garçon. Il avait des cheveux brun en bataille, qui descendait jusqu'au niveau des oreilles. Il était grand et arborait de larges épaules. Il ne portait qu'une chemise et un pantalon, sans veste ni robe de sorcier. Il la portait très cintré, de telle sorte que l'on pouvait apercevoir les muscles noueux de son torse et de ses bras. Cet parfaite réplique de la virilité fantasmée ramena le souvenir de Viktor Krum dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette simple pensée. Puis elle secoua la tête pour revenir à des préoccupations plus sérieuses, que la situation imposée. Elle essaya de discerner plus de données sur la physionomie des nouveaux arrivants. Mais dans la demi-pénombre il était assez difficile, à la distance où ils se trouvaient, de distinguer davantage que les silhouettes et quelques détails flous.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer prudemment, et jetai quelques regard angoissé autour d'eux. Cependant cette angoisse semblait mêlée à une excitation mal dissimulée. Ils ne voulaient pas être surpris. Ils bravaient les interdits. Hermione reconnaissait parfaitement ce regard pour l'avoir à plusieurs reprises arborait elle-même durant ses années au côté d'Harry. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent non loin des deux ennemis cachés. A cette distance Hermione pouvait parfaitement distinguer ce qu'ils étaient en train de manigancer.

La jeune fille tenait dans une main un sac lourdement chargé et de l'autre la main de son compagnon. Soudain un détail l'interpella. La fille blonde arborait un ensemble vert et argent, tandis que le garçon portait les couleurs rouge et or ! Le choc de cette observation paralysa momentanément la jeune femme. Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard main dans la main, sur le point d'enfreindre les règles ensemble. C'était du jamais vu à Poudlard.

Une fois l'hébétude passai elle écouta leur conversation, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur son ébahissement. Drago, lui aussi semblait captivé par les deux élèves. Il resta immobile, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« Bon je pense qu'on a pas été suivis, annonça la jeune fille blonde, de toute façon personne ne connait cet endroit. C'est une des salles secrète de Poudlard, continua-t-elle avec une assurance exagérée. Comme si elle cherchait à se persuader de ses propres paroles.

— Tu m'étonnes ! Normal que personne ne connaisse cet endroit. C'est un vrai taudis ! Il n'y a aucun intérêt à connaître un tel débarras !, s'exclama le jeune homme en ouvrant largement ses bras pour désigner la salle.

— Oui _cette_ salle n'est pas la meilleure. Mais comme je te l'ai expliqué elle peut être différente à chaque fois, insista-t-elle devant la mou sceptique du Gryffondor. Je t'assure, elle se remplit en fonction de tes besoins. Elle s'adapte à ta demande inconsciente quand tu en as besoin. C'est un vrai joyau de la magie. L'une des plus ingénieuses utilisations de la sorcellerie.

— Alors là je te suis pas ma petite vipère !, commença le Gryffondor. Selon toi, cette salle considère que nous avons besoin de meubles en bois, de broche vieillotte, de loupe rétrécissant…Oh ! Et d'un farfadet farceur aussi ! », ironisa le garçon.

Le farfadet qui leur tournait autour depuis un moment, fonça soudainement vers le gryffondor. Et lui déroba, ce qui semblait être une baguette de sorcier.

« Hé ! Rend moi ça tout de suite saleté de créatures puante ! », s'énerva-t-il.

La petite créature tenta de s'échapper en volant, mais il fut stopper dans son élan par la poigne féroce du jeune homme. Il récupéra son bien mais ne relâcha pas tout de suite le petit bonhomme, qui se débattait avec force entre ses grandes mains. Le garçon semblait s'amusait, sans méchanceté, de l'effort vain de l'être qui se tortillait dans sa poigne d'acier. Hermione savait à quel point ces petits êtres pouvaient se révélaient farceurs et mesquins. Malgré tout elle était contre toutes les violences envers les créatures magiques. Elle allait se lever et ordonnait au garçon de relâcher sa prise, quand la jeune Serpentard intervint :

« Lâche le Caleb, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec tes expériences stupide, s'exaspéra la jeune fille d'un ton las.

— Ç'a n'a rien à voir avec mes recherches. Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui, la prochaine fois, s'attaquer à un ennemi de sa taille. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au farfadet, qui épuisé par ses vaines tentatives pour se libérer, était à demi inconscient.

« Bon je crois qu'il a compris ! », dit-il alors qu'il relâchait sa prise.

Aussitôt l'insupportable créature retrouva un subit regain de vie et s'envola hors de portée des deux étudiants. Et avant de s'éloigner définitivement, il mima une grimace grossière à leur attention.

« Bon alors mettons-nous au travail maintenant !, s'exclama la jeune Serpentard en claquant ses mains.

— Laisse-moi t'aider Mable, dit le Gryffondor tandis que la jeune fille blonde vidait le contenu de son sac. On va le poser sur cette table ici », annonça-t-il en déposant un chaudron qui semblait plein, sur une table massif patinée par le temps et la saleté ambiante. « Dis-moi tu en as fait pour un régiment. Ne me dit pas que je vais devoir ingurgiter la moitié de ce truc ! Et se tournant vers elle il l'interrogea du regard.

— J'avoue que j'ai peut-être exagéré sur les quantités, reconnut-elle avec un air contrit, mais c'était celles indiquaient dans le livre de potions. Et je ne voulais pas rater la réalisation de cette recette alors j'ai suivis à la lettre les instructions. Il nous suffira d'en avaler une louche chacun.

— J'espère que t'es sûre de ton coup cette fois, Mable !, dit Caleb en observant avec inquiétude le contenu du chaudron. La dernière fois je me suis retrouvé avec _tes_ cheveux pendant une semaine. Alors je te préviens que c'est la dernière tentative à laquelle j'accepte de participer.

— Fais-moi un peu confiance. La dernière fois la potion n'était pas au point. Les variables sont très nombreuses. Et il est difficile de prédire le résultat. Cette potion permet d'échanger nos corps comme je te l'ai expliqué. Nos esprits doivent se libérer de leur enveloppe corporelle d'origine pour s'installer dans le corps de l'autre. Mais cette fois ça marchera. C'est sûr avec les modifications que j'ai opérées. Ainsi je pourrais ressentir tout ce que tu ressens et inversement. Ça va être une grande expérience Caleb. Un moment unique », annonça-t-elle à son partenaire avec un sourire complice.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, sans se départir de son sourire malicieux. Puis elle dirigea sa baguette vers la base du chaudron et invoqua un feu :

« Ignitum ! », s'exclama-t-elle et une flamme diffuse apparut sous le chaudron. Après un instant, la potion commença à frémir doucement. « Elle a atteint la bonne température on peut se servir. »

Ils prirent chacun une petite louche et la plongèrent dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Puis ils se placèrent face à face. Ils portèrent tous deux la louche à leur bouche, et burent la potion. Puis ils prononcèrent l'incantation à l'unisson:

_Une gorgée de nectar_

_Qui me rapproche d'un être à part_

_Pour un échange mutuel_

_De deux cœurs brûlant d'un amour éternel_

_Je t'offre mon corps contre ton corps_

_Dans ces termes se lie notre accord_

Le temps s'arrêta un instant…juste assez pour qu'Hermione et Drago se demande pourquoi ces élèves tentaient une expérience pareil alors que le monde des sorciers se préparait à la guerre au dehors. Mais leur incrédulité ne dura que trois seconde. En effet passé ce délai, une lumière orangée envahit la salle toute entière. Une onde de choc propulsa en l'air tout ce qui se trouvait autour des deux maîtres de potion en herbe. Et une fois de plus les deux ennemis, après avoir volai à travers la pièce, chutèrent lourdement sur le sol.

L'explosion de lumière rose orangé cessa progressivement de clignoter. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione reprit péniblement ses esprits. Le corps endoloris par la chute. Elle entreprit de se relever, et aperçut tout près Drago Malefoy qui se redressait à son tour. Les deux ennemis étaient étourdis. Le sort avait été d'une puissance ahurissante. Hermione avait même eu l'impression de se sentir scier en deux tellement le charme avait était violent. Le vert et argent semblait dans le même état qu'elle.

Ils se redressèrent complètement et le regard chocolat d'Hermione croisa celui du Prince des Serpentards. Elle nota une lassitude extrême dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Puis les yeux de Malefoy quittèrent son regard. Quelque chose derrière elle, attira son attention. Subitement ses yeux s'arrondirent dangereusement. Pendant un moment la Gryffondor crut qu'ils allaient s'échappés de leurs orbites et roulai sur le sol. Et puis elle prit peur, il s'agissait peut être d'un ennemis puissant qui les avait trouvé. Elle allait se retournai quand elle réfléchit plus calmement à cette idée. Dans cette hypothèse, il aurait détalé et l'aurait laissé comme amuse-gueule pour le nouvel arrivant. Mais le Serpentard resta figé sur place. Comme changé en statue de pierre. Puis il porta une main à son visage. Puis l'autre main suivie. Ses traits exprimés une terreur non feinte. Ses doigts parcoururent la peau pâle de son visage. Ils laissaient une empreinte rouge derrière leur passage. Témoignage de la violence avec laquelle Malefoy pétrissait sa mâchoire. Puis il passa une main furieuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

Hermione ne comprenait rien à son comportement. Certes Malefoy était complètement cinglé. Mais il était atteint d'une folie froide et calculatrice. Pas de démence psychotique.

« Comment ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? souffla-t-il.

— Euh Malefoy, commença Hermione, ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale, mais tu fais peur à voir. Pour un Serpentard tu manque littéralement de sang-froid !

— Regarde Granger !, souffla-t-il de nouveau. Sa voix n'était qu'un mince murmure. Sa gorge était obstruée par l'effroi.

— Que je regarde quoi Malefoy ? On dirait que cet ultime choc t'a définitivement anéantis le cerveau ! », remarqua-t-elle avec moquerie.

Drago l'agrippa par les épaules, enfonçant ses doigts fin mais puissants dans sa chair. Elle allait protester, quand il l'a fit pivoter et qu'elle aperçut le grand miroir au moulure doré qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« Oui c'est un mir... », commença-t-elle.

Mais le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle apercevait leurs deux reflets face à elle. Mais au lieu d'y voir un blond au trait condescendant agrippant une brune à la chevelure sauvage. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image horrifié d'une blonde au teint de pêche vêtue des couleurs de la maison de Serpentard et d'un brun à la musculature exagéré arborant l'emblème de Gryffondor. Pourtant elle avait regardé Drago quelques secondes plus tôt et elle avait reconnu les traits caractéristiques de son pire ennemis.

Elle porta une main tremblante vers le miroir, et effleura du bout des doigts la surface froide. C'était bien elle. Le reflet reproduisait ses mouvements à la perfection. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Son autre main se posa sur ses cheveux. Comme pour confirmer cette réalité qui avait du mal à s'imposer dans son esprit. Elle imaginait que le miroir était soumis à un ensorcèlement. Mais lorsque les doigts fin et gracieux que lui renvoyait le miroir touchèrent une de ses mèches. Elle se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle pouvait sentir la raideur et la douceur des cheveux de son nouveau corps. Hermione granger était devenue la jeune blonde qu'elle avait observée quelques minutes plus tôt…

**Note:** Voilà!Une fin assez étrange et que j'espère pas tiré par les cheveux! Hum...si je crois que c'est un peu le cas, mais bon personne n'est parfait. En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire ce chapitre. Car après tout un auteur n'est rien sans lecteur


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur: **Bonjour à tous! D'abord, je tenais à dire merci à tout ceux qui sont passés lire mon premier chapitre et tous particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont soit mit dans leur favoris, soit qui sont devenus des followers (ils se reconnaitront ;D). Il fallait avoir un sacré courage pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce looooonnnnng premier chapitre! XD

Pour ce qui est de ce nouveau chapitre, l'histoire avance doucement mais surement. L'action arrivera bientôt pour ceux qui aiment l'aventure. Mais pour l'instant je souhaite installer l'histoire et les personnages. Il faudra se montrer un peu patient. :)  
Bonne lecture! ^^

_**Chapitre second**__** : Une alliance forcée**_

Hermione observai toujours le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait. Elle était pétrifiée. L'incompréhension remplissait toute ses pensées. C'était inconcevable. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être approprié le corps de la Serpentard. Il fallait que ce cauchemar ce termine. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, se répétait-elle. Et il lui suffisait de se réveiller pour mettre fin à cet enfer. Soudain une poigne puissante l'a projeta sur le côté. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur les bords d'une petite table en verre.

Elle allait protester, mais se stoppa nette devant l'image de Malefoy penché sur le miroir. Il affichait une expression de panique, cependant mêlé à quelque chose d'autre. Hermione eu du mal à nommer l'émotion qui se lisait sur ses traits. De la colère ? Non c'était plus fort. De la rage peut-être. Oui, une fureur énergique chargeait sons corps tout entier. Il se mit à frémir.

_Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ? Par Salazar Serpentard, pourquoi cela lui arrivait à lui ? pensa Drago._

Une série de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Plus rien ne tournai rond dans son monde. Il devait retrouver ses esprits. Par la barbe de Merlin, il ne pouvait pas avoir pris l'apparence de ce guignol bodybuilder. Sa tête lui criait que cette situation était inconcevable. Pourtant ses yeux lui disaient tout autre chose. Les prunelles d'un bleu profond le fixaient de l'autre côté du miroir. Les cheveux soigneusement décoiffé, les pommettes hautes, la mâchoire carré, dont la peau était fraîchement rasé. Chaque détail le révulsait un peu plus. Il sentait une rage incontrôlable se déchainer en lui. Il ne supportait plus l'image qui le narguait en face.

Bon sang, il n'avait pas assez subi ? Il fallait encore qu'il paye pour les erreurs des autres. Il avait déjà dû supporter les choix de son père. Qui l'avait conduit lui et sa mère à subir la menace permanente du mage noir le plus puissant et dangereux de tous les temps. En fait tous ses ancêtres avaient décidé de son propre avenir. Ils avaient pris le parti de se ranger du côté de la sorcellerie occulte. Une magie puissante et destructrice. Et ils avaient dissimulés leur désir de pouvoir sous la bannière de la pureté de leur sang.

Il était fatigué de devoir penser et agir en fonction de conventions adoptées dans le passé. Cependant, ses choix aristocratiques étaient ancrés dans chaque parcelle de son être. Et presque malgré lui il les justifiés pour la plupart. En outre, il avait toujours retiré un plaisir pervers à détenir l'ascendant sur les autres individus. On lui avait toujours répété que sa singularité se tenait de ses racines familiales. Pourtant, malgré la jouissance qu'elles lui procuraient. Il avait souvent dû souffrir à cause de cette magnificence du contrôle et du pouvoir qu'on lui avait inculqué.

Et cet ultime revers du sort lui était insupportable. Ce visage étranger lui renvoyait son propre dégoût. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa fureur. Son corps se mit à trembler. Ses ongles pénétraient sa chair, tellement il serrait les poings. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il envoya un coup violent dans le miroir. Sa surface éclata en une pluie de débris brillant, qui s'étalèrent sur le sol dans un bruit cristallin. La main ensanglantée, mais le cœur moins lourd, Drago se tourna vers Hermione qui le fixait avec intensité.

C'était étrange, il regardait Hermione Granger et _voyait _Hermione Granger. Comment le reflet dans le miroir et ses sensations pouvait lui renvoyer l'image d'une autre, alors que sa vue lui montrai la Gryffondor tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu ? Il porta son attention sur ses propres mains et retrouva l'aspect habituel de celles-ci. Un teint pâle. Sous sa peau il pouvait observer les veines d'un bleu adoucie. Ses doigts longs et fin soulignaient l'élégance de l'ensemble. Il s'agissait effectivement de ses mains. Il en conclut alors que la Gryffondor de cœur le voyait _lui_. C'est-à-dire sous son apparence physique originelle.

« Tu me vois comment Granger ? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité, afin de confirmer ses doutes. Et alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, il attrapa un morceau de tissus brodé qui trainait sur une étagère. Et s'en servit pour envelopper sa main blessée.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de le fixer avec calme. Elle suivait le même raisonnement que Malefoy. Son cerveau tentait d'analyser la situation. De relier les informations entre elles. Le sort était censé permettre aux deux amoureux d'échanger leur corps. Mais visiblement la potion n'avait pas fonctionné comme ils l'attendaient. Et maintenant il se retrouver, elle et Drago, coincés dans des corps étrangers.

La situation était vraiment au plus mal. Mais le détail le plus étonnant résidait dans le fait qu'elle puisse voir Drago Malefoy tel quel le connaissait depuis toujours. Le miroir lui avait pourtant renvoyait l'image du jeune Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur.

« Hé ! Tu m'entends Granger ?!, s'écria-t-il après un long silence.

— Malheureusement oui, je t'entends Malefoy ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Leur voix respective semblait être restait les mêmes. _De plus en plus étrange_, songea-t-elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes ?, demanda-t-il avec impatience.

— Je vois un blondinet malingre et dégingandé. Doublé d'un fils à papa pourri gâter qui ne jure que par la pureté de son sang. Autrement dit je te vois dans toute ta monstruosité ! » annonça-t-elle.

Il détourna la tête en lâchant un soupir de mépris puis enchaina :

« J'adore tes interventions humoristiques d'ordinaire, ironisa-t-il, mais là nous avons un sacré problème en commun ! On a quelque peu changé d'apparence ! Mais peut-être que ça ne dérange que moi puisque tu gagnes au change, Granger! dit-il avec mépris. Mais quand je te regarde directement, je vois l'éternelle Miss-je-sais-tout mal coiffée. Et si je te vois en tant que _toi_ et que tu me vois en tant que _moi_. Ça voudrait dire…ça voudrait dire…Bon sang je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! s'énerva-t-il finalement.

— Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas en t'arrachant tous les cheveux de la tête que tu trouveras une solution. Il doit y avoir une explication logique. Partons du commencement, dit-elle. La potion qu'ils ont bue était censée leur permettre de changer de corps. Cependant c'est nous qui avons échangé de corps avec eux. Mais on continue à se voir tel que nous sommes d'ordinaire ». Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose sur ce sujet », elle se parlait à elle-même à présent. Exprimant ses pensées à haute voix.

« C'était dans un livres traitant du rapport entre la magie et la métaphysique. Certains témoignages de sorciers qui avaient expérimentés les conversions mentales, mettaient en évidence la possibilité de conserver l'image de leur ancien corps. Comme si l'esprit était indissociable de l'enveloppe corporelle. Mais cet état de fait ne concernait que les personnes touché par le même sort. Tous les autres voyaient le corps tel qu'il existait sur le plan réel et non immatériel. C'est surement ce phénomène qui nous arrive. On ne voit pas nos corps, mais nos âmes. »

Drago l'observai et l'écoutait avec attention. Cette explication était plutôt convaincante. Mais, même s'il comprenait à présent une partie du problème. Il n'était pas résolu pour autant.

« La suite Granger ? Quel est le moyen de retrouver _ma_ véritable apparence ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. », avoua-t-elle, déçue elle-même de ne pas détenir la solution, mais seulement l'explication. Mais une minute ! Il avait parlé de SON apparence. Et ben çà alors ! Et elle, elle ne comptait pas dans l'histoire !

« Une vie à lire des livres inintéressant pour n'avoir aucune solution en stock ! Inutile de se la jouer si tu es juste capable de réciter tes bouquins, se moqua-t-il.

— Et toi alors, à quoi tu sers exactement ! s'exclama Hermione hors d'elle. Tu agis comme un petit dictateur et attends que je te serve tout sur un plateau. Tu es trop bête. Débrouille-toi tout seul ! », s'écria-elle avant de s'éloigner du jeune homme.

Elle avançait avec hâte et précipitation. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle souhaitait s'éloigner le plus possible de Malefoy. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser embobiner ? Il se servait d'elle. Comme il se servait de tous les autres. Comme si le monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui. Il prenait les gens pour des petits soldats à sa botte. Il ne connaissait pas la camaraderie. Tous ses rapports se limitaient à savoir ce que tel ou tel individus pouvait lui apporter. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle laisser entrainer dans cette discussion de sourd ? Il avait comme d'ordinaire prit plaisir à utiliser et manipuler autrui et elle se sentait humilier. Avec l'expérience, elle aurait dû savoir à quoi s'attendre, de la part de ce serpent.

Pourtant une petite voix intérieure, lui soufflait, qu'elle devait rester près du jeune homme. C'était une condition _sine qua non_ à la résolution du problème d'échange de corps. Mais aussi à sa _survie_. Elle effaça vivement l'idée que ce prétentieux puisse être indispensable à sa survie. Et alors qu'elle cherchait du regard la sortie, elle buta sur un objet dur. Elle failli tomber de toute sa longueur, mais retrouva l'équilibre à temps. Elle jeta un œil au sol et découvrit le chaudron renversé. La découverte du ce dernier, ramena une réalité plus pressante dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. En effet, si elle et Malefoy avait inter changés leur corps…le couple devait avoir subi le même sort !

Elle entreprit donc de se mettre à leur recherche. Ils devaient être restés inconscient. Mais ils ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller et à se demander à leur tour ce qui leur était arrivé. Si elle les trouvait, elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre davantage sur la potion utilisée. Ainsi elle serait capable de penser à un contre sort. Ou au moins, entamer le chemin vers la résolution du problème. Elle commença à chercher partout avec frénésie. Derrière les meubles, sous les tables. Elle déplaçait quantité d'objet.

Le bruit produit par ses recherches était assourdissant. C'est pourquoi, elle n'entendit pas les pas de Drago derrière elle. Il lui avait emboîté le pas, après avoir compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance de recouvrer son apparence originelle sans l'aide du rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas, mais il était assez futé pour savoir qu'ils seraient plus efficaces à deux. Il fut surprit de la voir mettre le contenu de la salle sur demande sans dessus dessous.

« Tu t'amuses bien on dirait, Granger ! », dit-il avec condescendance.

Hermione se raidit au son de la voix aux accents nonchalant. Elle se retourna et le vit la toiser de son regard gris, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

« Bon sang ! Malefoy, tu es prêt à me pourrir l'existence jusqu'au bout du monde, alors que nous… que j'ai un réel souci à régler ?, pesta-t-elle.

— Je te signale qu'on partage ce souci Miss-je-sais-tout !

— Pourtant tu avais l'air d'être le seul à être concerné il y a quelques instants !, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine blessée dans son estime. Je n'ai pas le temps, et surement pas l'envie de te consoler. Le plus important est de trouver une solution et vite. Je te rappelle qu'à l'extérieur de ces murs une guerre est sur le point d'éclater.

— Et alors ? Le petit toutou veut rejoindre son maître ?!, cracha—elle, la voix rempli de dégoût.

— Je veux retourner auprès de ma famille », répondit-il dans un murmure. Ces yeux s'étaient baissés sur ces mots et tout mépris s'était évaporé. Cette remarque semblait l'avoir…_touché_. Mais ce petit moment de transparence émotionnelle ne dura pas, et il attaqua la Gryffondor :

« Et toi auprès de ces limaces gluantes que tu considères comme tes amis !

— Au moins moi, je peux me vanter d'en avoir, ce n'est pas comme toi et tes deux gardes du corps sans neurones !

— Des amis ! s'exclama-t-il avec ironie. Qui t'abandonnes désarmée en compagnie d'un Mangemort ! Des amis comme ça j'en ai plein moi aussi! », ricana-t-il.

Hermione n'avait rien à répondre à ça. En effet ses compagnons l'avaient _abandonnée_. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à penser qu'ils l'avaient fait de leur plein gré. Ils avaient partagés tellement d'aventure ensemble.

Elle était persuadé qu'ils avaient été confrontés à un évènement qui les avait obligés à la laisser derrière eux. Malefoy ne comprendrait jamais ce que l'amitié représentait. Le partage de moment de bonheur, de complicité et les moments plus difficiles. Où les bras protecteurs ou les mots réconfortants d'un proche, pouvait faire basculer votre cœur du désespoir vers l'espérance en une fraction de seconde. Hermione était certaine que ce serpent égocentrique n'avait jamais ressentis un tel contact émotionnel. En fait elle c'était même surprise, certaine fois, à ressentir de la pitié pour lui.

« Je crois que l'on n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se supporter, le temps de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette galère, reprit-elle résignée. Même si cette idée me révulse au plus haut point, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut commencer par retrouver ces deux élèves. Peut-être qu'on pourra avoir le contre sort et quittait ce cauchemar une bonne fois pour toute.

— Enfin un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord ! », ajouta-t-il exaspéré mais lui aussi résigné.

Ils reprirent les recherches à l'unisson. Retournant chaque recoin du capharnaüm de la pièce. La tâche était fastidieuse et semblait interminable. Le choc du sort avait aggravé l'état d'encombrement de la salle (si c'était possible !). Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre espoir, Drago aperçut un des corps sous une table renversée. Il se précipita suivis de près par Hermione.

Il s'agissait du corps de la jeune fille blonde. Assoupis. Elle n'était pas blessée. En tout cas rien de visible. Drago souleva la table, afin qu'Hermione puisse examiner _son _corps. Elle n'avait rien de grave. La jeune femme était simplement évanouis suite au choc du sort et à la chute. Un peu plus loin ils retrouvèrent le corps du jeune sorcier brun. Il était lui aussi inconscient. Sans blessure grave. Les deux ennemis entreprirent de rassembler les deux corps inanimés. Puis ils les observèrent un moment. Sans rien dire durant de longues minutes. Ils voyaient leurs âmes, c'est-à-dire leur apparence originelle. Comme pour eux-mêmes. Le silence devenant pesant, Hermione se décida à prendre la parole.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, interrogea-t-elle.

— On laisse faire le temps. Peut-être que le sort est provisoire, proposa Drago.

— Oh oui, bien sûr ! Et on attend gentiment qu'une semaine entière passe, coincés ici, rétorqua-t-elle. Peut-être plus !

— Si tu as une meilleure idée, Granger, je suis tout ouïe ! »

Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la démarche à suivre maintenant. Elle avait compté sur l'aide de la jeune élève de Serpentard. Mais à présent, elle se retrouvait à la case départ. Elle voulut mettre ses mains dans poches pour tromper son décontenancement. Quand elle s'aperçut que dans la poche gauche de sa veste était replié une liasse de papier froissée. Elle l'extirpa de la poche et l'étudia attentivement.

C'était un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Hermione nota la présentation différente de la première page. Il différait de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir. Un style quelque peu…vieillot s'étonna-t-elle. Elle pensa à un numéro spécial. Puis son regard fut attiré par la photo qui prenait un tiers de la page. Elle représentait une femme élégamment vêtue d'une robe charleston, très rétro. Elle envoyait du bout de sa baguette des cœurs à un public invisible. Au-dessus était inscrit en gros titre : _« LE SUCCES INNATTENDU DE LA DIVA DANA »._

Le contenu de l'article concerné l'engouement récent, du monde des sorciers, pour une chanteuse lyrique. Apparemment la surprise était suscité par son passé tumultueux. Elle avait était impliqué dans une affaires de fraude. Selon le journaliste, elle avait été soupçonnée d'avoir aliéné son mari en le soumettant à la torture du sort de _Doloris_. L'homme devenu fou ne parvenait qu'à prononcer le nom de sa femme. La famille richissime du sorcier avait conclus à une tentative d'extorquassions de leur fortune. Et l'avait poursuivie. Cependant la jeune sorcière avait était disculpé suite aux témoignages d'un elfe de maison, qui était présent sur les lieux du crime présumé. Il avait assuré au tribunal réunis, que l'état de son maître était dû à une mauvaise manipulation de potions. En effet, le sorcier dément, était connu pour s'adonner à des expériences de sorcellerie mystérieuses et dangereuses.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas au courant de l'existence d'une telle histoire. Certes ces derniers mois elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se mettre au courant des dernières nouvelle du monde des sorciers. Mais ce fait d'hivers semblait sorti du passé. Les artistes adulés dans le monde de la magie étaient plus moderne. Cette femme artificielle au style désuet, semblait tout droit sortis d'un temps ré Gryffondor reporta son attention sur la date du journal. Et lorsque ses yeux lurent de quand dater la parution, elle crut que le ciel s'était effondré sur sa tête.C'était impossible. Comment une telle chose pouvait être réelle.

Drago se rapprocha de son ennemi. Il l'avait observé pendant son examen de l'exemplaire du journal. Il l'avait vu passer de la surprise à la concentration. Puis de la concentration à la surprise de nouveau. Enfin elle s'était soudainement raidie. Et s'était figé dans une attitude choquée. Visiblement abasourdi par sa lecture. Il découvrit la une de la gazette par-dessus son épaule. Puis suivit les prunelles chocolat de la Gryffondor qui était resté fixé sur la date. L'instant d'après, il partageait son désarçonnement.

_« 14 septembre 1925 », _lut-il à haute voix.

Ça expliquait un certain nombre de chose. Les visages inconnus des deux élèves. L'absence d'angoisse dans leur comportement alors qu'une guerre était censée se déroulai au dehors. Le sort de cet imbécile de Crabbe avait été plus efficace que prévue. Non d'un troll des cavernes, il avait remonté le temps !

Passé le moment d'hébétude, Drago reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle était toujours pétrifiée par la nouvelle. Son cerveau était comme gelé. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas accepter d'avoir traversée le temps. Ils avaient remontés soixante-treize années. Comment surmonter ce choc. Elle n'était pas prête de retrouver ses amis. Ils n'étaient même pas encore nés.

Pourtant, elle réalisait que ce détail temporel expliquait les incohérences qu'elle avait décelées depuis son réveil. Elle entreprit d'établir un récapitulatif des ennuis qui s'étaient enchainés d'abord la perte de conscience. Suivit, de la découverte de sa cohabitation forcée avec Drago Malefoy, l'échange de corps, et enfin le voyage dans le temps. C'était trop de péripéties en si peu de temps.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut pas connaître pire. On a atteint le sommet avec cette histoire de voyage temporel ! Si je mets la main sur ce gnome de Crabbe, je le réduis en charpie ! L'unique sort qui fonctionne dans sa vie, et il m'envoie soixante-dix ans en arrière. Quel abruti ! », s'écria Drago.

Hermione n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. En fait aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer l'effroyable panique qui la tenaillait. Les ennuis s'accumulaient. Elle devait non seulement trouvé le moyen de récupérer son corps. Mais également, retrouver le chemin vers son époque. Elle savait, d'autant plus, les risques liés à de tel manipulation du temps. Ils devraient se montrer prudents.

La réalité s'imposait peu à peu à elle. Et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur le réveil du couple endormis. Le choc qui suivrait les révélations des deux voyageurs temporels, qui devraient expliquer leur présence, les achèverai définitivement. Elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Ses recherches se porteraient directement sur les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'était surement là que la jeune vert et argent avait trouvé la potion.

A présent, il fallait trouver un moyen de les maintenir endormis, tout en conservant les corps en bon santé. Hermione connaissait justement le sort idéal. Sa préparation à la fuite pour la recherche des horcruxces, l'avait amenée à apprendre tout un tas de sort qu'elle avait pensé utile. Cependant elle n'aurait jamais cru l'utiliser contre _elle-même. _Elle devait à présent mettre au courant Malefoy, qui n'apprécierait pas du tout la nouvelle. Elle se racla la gorge pour retrouver une certaine contenance. Puis s'adressa au Prince des Serpentards :

« Malefoy, commença-t-elle prudente, comme tu l'as compris nous avons fait un sacré bond dans le temps ! Problème qui s'ajoute à notre liste. Il faut que tu saches que les expériences temporelles requièrent une prudence extrême. Et le…

— Epargnes moi un cours sur les voyages temporels Granger, tu veux bien ! la coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas un sorcier de seconde zone. Je connais déjà le sujet. Il s'agit de ne pas provoquer de paradoxe. Et d'éviter de dévoiler notre véritable identité et les raisons de notre présence dans ce monde. Et blablabla et blablabla. », il avait récitai tout ça en faisant des mouvements de moulinet avec sa main droite.

« Maintenant il faut décider de ce qu'on va faire de nos corps en attendant de trouver un moyen de les réintégrer. Je crois que l'on va devoir provisoirement remplacé ces deux idiots dans leur quotidien. », poursuivit-il.

Hermione était bouche bée par le raisonnement du jeune homme. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était doué. Mais étant donné qu'il avait toujours utilisé son potentiel de sorcier pour de mauvais desseins. Elle n'avait retenu que l'aspect négatif de ses capacités. Et l'avait ignoré le plus souvent. Mais le souvenir de son combat contre Harry durant leur seconde année lui revint en mémoire. En effet, il avait prouvé son talent de duelliste au sein du Club de duel. Il avait démontré un talent indéniable, en lançant des sorts d'une incroyable efficacité pour son âge. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se mette à parler en Fourchelangue.

« Très bien Malefoy ! Si nous réussissons à mettre nos rancunes de côté, et que nous faisons équipe. Il sera possible d'envisager un miraculeux dénouement heureux !, déclara-t-elle.

— Pas de dénouement heureux pour moi. », murmura-t-il l'air songeur.

Hermione trouva son attitude énigmatique. Mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

« Es-tu réellement prêt à jouer la comédie pendant un délai indéterminé Malefoy ? Je te rappelle que ton rôle consistera à agir comme un Gryffondor. Il faudra s'adapter à l'environnement des deux étudiants, s'habiller comme eux, parler comme eux, agir comme il l'aurait fait, supporter leur entourage. Il faudra s'immerger totalement dans leur vie au château et à l'extérieur. On devra s'approprier leur histoire. Ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire. Alors je te le redemande veux-tu vraiment t'engager dans un tel défi ? ».

Elle avait posé cette question mais n'attendait pas réellement de réponse. Finalement il n'avait pas le choix. Ils étaient au pied du mur. Il n'existait aucune autre solution pour leur permettre de récupérer leur corps. Il devait accepter ou bien rester coincé dans cet état de fait pour toujours, si le sort avait réussi.

« Quelle question stupide. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Mais tu auras intérêt à m'aider à trouver un moyen de retourner dans notre époque rapidement. Je ne voudrais pas manquer d'assister à la chute du Balafré. », répondit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

La Gryffondor ignora la dernière réplique du Serpentard, et se concentra sur les deux corps inanimé à ses pieds. Elle avait besoin d'une baguette. Mais elle n'en avait plus. La sienne avait disparue durant le voyage temporel. Cependant elle se rappela qu'elle n'était plus dans son corps. La jeune Serpentard, devait avoir la sienne. Elle fouilla la robe de sorcière vert et argent. Et découvrit dans une poche intérieure, l'objet de son désir.

Elle sourit d'aise en apercevant la fine baguette. Elle était faîte d'un bois blanc. Probablement du saule, songea-t-elle. Elle l'a fit tourner entre ses doigts. Sur la surface brillait un reflet argenté, ce qui lui procurait de l'élégance. Assurément c'était une œuvre d'art. Puis détachant son regard admiratif de l'objet. Hermione entreprit de jeter un sort. Elle redressa sa main tenant la baguette et la dirigea vers les corps inconscients. Puis après s'être éclairci la voix, elle prononça la formule :

« Arte somnum caperio ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle remua son poignée dans un mouvement circulaire et régulier. Puis elle relâcha sa concentration une fois le sort terminé. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy.

« Ce sort a plongé leur esprit dans un profond sommeil. Les corps sont comme réfrigérer. Ils ne souffriront pas du manque de nourriture, ni des agressions extérieures. Ne reste plus qu'à les mettre à l'abris et trouver la sortie », déclara-t-elle calmement.

Il obtempéra sans chercher à la contredire. Ils dissimulèrent leurs corps dans une grande armoire. Puis entreprirent de se mettre à la recherche de la sortie. Ils déambulèrent un bon moment dans les chemins exigus. Tous deux appréhendaient le défi qui les attendait en dehors de cette salle. Ils devraient adopter la vie de ceux qu'ils incarnaient à présent.

Hermione se demandait si elle serait capable de survivre ne serait-ce qu'une heure en compagnie de Serpentard vantards et mesquins. Quant à Drago, rien qu'à l'idée de devoir copiner avec des Gryffondors à l'optimisme sans faille et à la camaraderie exagérée, il avait envie de vomir. Lui qui était habitué à inciter le respect par la terreur et la moquerie. Il devrait prendre sur lui-même et renier tout ce qu'il était, dans l'espoir d'être crédible. Les deux ennemis n'avaient pas le choix néanmoins. Leur seul espoir résidait dans les recherches qu'ils feraient au sein de l'école des sorciers.

Ils atteignirent enfin la grande porte. Ils se tenaient côte à côte face à la sortie. Aucun des deux adolescents ne bougea. Ils restèrent un moment immobile à observer la porte en bois massif. Deux ennemis qui savaient au fond d'eux qu'après avoir franchi cette porte, ils ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Ils étaient sur le point d'affronter des périples nouveaux. Soudain, leurs mains se levèrent en même temps vers la poignée. Ils stoppèrent leur mouvement, leurs doigts à quelques centimètre de la poignée, se frôlant presque. Et échangèrent un regard. Chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre, la bataille intérieure qui se déroulait dans leur esprit. Puis Drago avança sa main et ouvrit la porte.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs familiers du château. Il régnait un calme assourdissant. Comparé à ce qui se passait dans leur propre époque. Les autres élèves devaient assister à leur cours. Le couple avait dû faire l'école buissonnière pour s'adonner à leur expérience.

« Il faut que l'on se rende dans nos maisons respectives. On pourra peut-être trouver des renseignements sur nos emplois du temps et d'autres détails qui nous aideront à les remplacer. A partir de là on pourra commencer à nous intégrer et à entamer nos recherches. », annonça Hermione.

— Très bien, répondit simplement Drago.

— Retrouvons-nous à l'heure du déjeuner demain. Dans la Grande Salle. On pourra élaborer un plan à ce moment-là.»

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Hermione s'étonna de sa docilité. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les escaliers. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer pour se rejoindre leur nouvelle maison. Ils entendirent des pas résonner derrières eux.

« Miss Wright, Monsieur Windson ! Quelle surprise de vous trouver dans les couloirs pendant les heures de cours ! », s'exclama une voix pleine d'ironie.

Hermione avala avec difficulté sa salive. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Malefoy, qui fit de même. Les deux adolescents étaient paniqués. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Ils pensaient avoir un peu de temps pour intégrer définitivement leur nouveau rôle. Mais leur mauvaise fortune n'était pas prête à leur laisser un seul instant de répit.

Ils finirent par se retournai en direction de la voix. Ils découvrirent alors une femme brune élégante. Elle portait une robe beige, et une ceinture noir sur sa taille svelte. Elle arborait un chignon sophistiqué dans lequel était plantée une plume noire. Elle n'était ni vieille, ni jeune. C'était le genre de beauté intemporelle. Elle avait des traits doux mais ses yeux ambrés brillaient d'une autorité froide.

« Je vous avais prévenus jeunes gens ! », susurra-t-elle. « Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en sortir aussi facilement que la dernière fois. On ne provoque pas Adélaïde Hawthorne impunément. Maintenant suivez-moi dans le bureau du Directeur, ordonna-t-elle. J'ai hâte d'entendre votre nouvelle excuse. », acheva-t-elle en les menant dans les escaliers capricieux.

Hermione nota qu'elle frottait, discrètement, ses mains gantées et affichait un sourire satisfait. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour elle et Malefoy.

**Note:** Voilà qui aggrave un peu plus leur situation! Je dois être un peu sadique... ^^ Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura fait passé un bon moment. A bientôt. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteur:**

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Un chapitre plein de nouveauté. L'histoire se construit progressivement. Les éléments de l'intrigue s'installent peu à peu. Même si je pense qu'il faudra encore deux chapitres avant qu'ils soient tous réunis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, personellement j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture à tous! :)

Merci pour vos gentils review!

**Lilarose12**: Merci pour tes gentils compliments, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite :)

**Mama**: Et oui Hermione est devenue une Serpentard...Mais elle n'en reste pas moins une Gryffondor de coeur. La transition risque d'être compliquée...enfin je te laisse découvrir comment va évoluer l'histoire ^^ Merci pour ton enthousiasme! :D

**Reviewer anonyme**: Voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

_**Chapitre 3 **__**: L'apprivoisement d'un nouveau monde**_

Après avoir parcouru le chemin, en silence, jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau du Directeur. La femme autoritaire, qui devait être un professeur de l'école, prononça le mot de passe donnant accès à l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Cheval à bascule ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis la gargouille s'ouvrit sur un petit vestibule coquet. Le trio se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Arrivé en haut, le professeur Hawthorne frappa trois coups sonores, contre la porte sculptée. Une voix guillerette les invita à entrer.

Derrière un bureau magistral, installé sur une petite estrade, se trouvai installé un homme grassouillet au sourire chaleureux. Il portait une robe de sorcier orange, décorée d'une bordure bordeaux. D'élégants ornements brodés au fil doré donnaient un aspect plus traditionnel à l'ensemble. Quelques boucles blondes s'échappaient de son chapeau orné d'un pompon doré. Il avait les joues rebondies et roses, le nez rond, de grandes mains dodues et un ventre proéminant. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux petites fentes verte. Il faisait penser à un énorme bébé joufflu.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Non pas parce qu'elle le trouvait ridicule. Mais parce que ce personnage dégageait une bonne humeur communicative.

« Professeur Hawthorne, dit le Directeur de Poudlard d'une voix presque chantante. Quelles raisons vous amène dans mon humble bureau ?

— Professeur Chubby !, commença le Professeur Hawthorne. J'ai l'immense _plaisir_ de vous ramener deux élèves que vous connaissez bien ! Miss Wright et monsieur Windson, annonça-t-elle en poussant en avant les deux adolescents. Figurez-vous qu'ils ont récidivés. Ils ont délibérément manqués les cours, pour s'adonner une fois de plus à des actes de sorcellerie interdite. »

Le Professeur Chubby observa les deux étudiants avec attention. Ses prunelles vertes étaient remplies d'une malice éclairée.

— Ce sont là des accusations graves que vous avancez, Adélaïde ! dit le Professeur Chubby, d'un air faussement solennel. Avez-vous des preuves de la réalisation des actes réprimandés ? », demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du bureau, autant que sa bedaine lui permettait.

Son attitude étonna Drago, qui sentait derrière les paroles du Directeur, un amusement qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

« Monsieur le Directeur, êtes-vous en train de remettre en cause ma bonne foi ? s'insurgea le Professeur Hawthorne en portant une main à sa poitrine.

— Loin de moi cette idée, Adélaïde. Je ne suis pas là pour vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. J'essaie simplement de rester aussi impartial que possible, la rassura-t-il. Vous dites donc, les avoir surpris en train de pratiquer des actes de sorcellerie incompatibles avec le règlement de l'école ? poursuivit-il.

— Eh bien… Pas exactement Professeur, répondit-elle avec hésitation. Disons qu'ils erraient dans les couloirs avec des intentions douteuses évidentes.

— _Des intentions douteuses, _dites-vous ? Vous ne les avez donc pas pris sur le fait accomplis ?

— Quand je les ai attrapés, ils chuchotaient comme deux conspirateurs…

— Répondez simplement à la question Professeur Hawthorne, la coupa-t-il. Avez-vous, oui ou non, pu constater de vos propre yeux l'utilisation de magie répréhensible par le règlement ? »

Le directeur affichait à présent un sérieux surprenant. Le professeur Hawthorne se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur du Directeur de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle était censée amener ces délinquants pour qu'ils soient gravement punis. C'était elle qui se retrouvai à devoir se justifier. Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers songea-t-elle intérieurement.

« Non, répondit-elle simplement. Mais la rage se lisait sans peine sur son visage.

— Bien, vous me rassurez. J'ai pensé un moment que ma chère école était pleine de criminelles en puissance. Cependant, continua-t-il en se tourna vers les adolescents, vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs pendant les heures de cours. Cela implique une punition à la hauteur du délit. ». Il se tourna à nouveau vers le Professeur Hawthorne et ajouta :

« Vous pouvez disposer Adélaïde. Je me charge de trouver une sanction proportionnelle à leur infraction au règlement.

— Bien Professeur Chubby, se résigna-t-elle à contrecœur. Mais n'oubliai pas que ce sont des récidivistes et des manipulateurs entrainés. Ne vous laissez pas attendrir par leurs paroles vides de sincérité.

— Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, répondit le Directeur. N'hésitez pas à revenir me rendre visite », la salua-t-il alors qu'elle quittait, furieuse, le bureau.

« Bien, bien, bien !, s'exclama-t-il une fois seul avec le couple d'adolescent. Vous êtes des jeunes sorciers bien indisciplinés, vous deux, leur dit-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil complice. Toujours à vous trouver là où on ne vous attend pas. Vous vous attirez des ennuis à tous les recoins du château. Mais vous me redonnez espoir pour le futur du monde des sorciers. Un Gryffondor qui se laisse charmer par une élève de Serpentard ! C'est une idée réconfortante. »

Il les contempla d'un air satisfait. Avant d'ajouter avec entrain :

« Ah ! La jeunesse d'esprit. Toujours le cœur en revendication, dit-il songeur. Ça me rappelle mon jeune temps. J'étais un sacré révolutionnaire à une époque, leur dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. J'ai même était à l'origine du règlement 287 bis : qui interdit aux élèves faisant usage de leur liberté d'expression de manifester dans des tenues inappropriées. Avec mes camarades nous avions fondés une confrérie. Quel en était le nom déjà… dit-il les sourcils froncés. Ah oui ! _La confrérie des sans robe_. Je vous laisse imaginer sa signification. », et il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Soudainement, il se leva d'un bond, submergé par l'émotion que ranimait ce souvenir de désobéissance scolaire. Déplaçant l'imposant bureau de son ventre, et repoussant son siège dans un grincement sonore. Il leva le poing en l'air, puis entonna un chant :

_« A bats les barrières de la bienséance_

_Prenons, les armes de la résistance… »_

Il s'interrompit soudainement. Les deux élèves le fixaient avec effarement. Il se ressaisit et retrouva sa place sur sa chaise. Il toussa, puis reprit avec un peu plus de sérieux :

« Comme je le disais, il faut savoir contenir ses ardeurs d'adolescents et apprendre à respecter les recommandations des adultes. Des adultes que vous deviendraient bientôt vous-même. Ne perdez pas de vue les ASPICs que vous devez préparer. Je vous invite donc à réfléchir sérieusement aux conséquences de vos absences répétées aux cours. Et pour vous aider à réaliser cette réflexion je vous contrains à aider Madame Condry à la bibliothèque. Cette punition prendra effet dès demain soir. ».

Ses prunelles vertes se fixèrent sur le bandage improvisé de Drago.

« Monsieur Windson je pense qu'un petit tour à l'infirmerie ne sera pas du luxe. Sur ce retournez dans vos Maisons. J'ai une partie d'échec à termin... commença-t-il avant de se reprendre confus. Je veux dire, j'ai un tas de parchemin à examiner. »

Une fois de retour dans les couloirs du château, les deux ennemis sortirent de leur mutisme. En effet il n'avait pas osés prononcer un seul mot durant leur entretien avec le Directeur de Poudlard. La peur d'être démasqué et aussi une certaine surprise les avaient retenus.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais assisté à un aussi pitoyable spectacle de toute ma vie, dit Drago ahuri. Cette espèce d'opossum ne peut pas avoir sérieusement été élue Directeur de Poudlard.

— Il se nomme Alistair Chubby ! le reprit Hermione avec exaspération. C'est un des plus célèbres Directeur de Poudlard. Si tu avais étudié l'histoire de l'école avec plus d'attention tu le saurais. Et tu le traiterais avec plus de respect. Moi je le trouve sympathique. Il est plus avertis et intelligent qu'il ne le laisse transparaitre. Il a beaucoup œuvré pour l'entente entre les élèves au sein de l'école. Il était contre les revendications haineuses des stupides arrogants de ton espèce, cracha-t-elle.

— C'est tout à fait ce que je disais. Un utopiste qui croit que le mélange des races est bénéfique. L'idiot ! ricana Drago. Il faut qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Cette Mable Wright a dû être soumis à un charme puissant pour accepter de traîner avec ce guignol musclé. Et puis si on va plus loin, jamais un Sang de Bourbe ne pourra faire le poids face un Sang Pur. Notre noblesse coule dans nos veines. Et votre médiocrité coule dans les vôtres.

— Tu es un être méprisable Drago Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione. Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle. Il y a quantité de sorciers d'origines moldus qui ont surpassaient les exploits d'autres issus de famille de sorcier depuis des générations. Les Sangs Purs, comme tu aimes les nommer, ne sont pour la plupart connus que pour leur insensibilité et leur mesquinerie. Mais heureusement que ton exemple n'est pas le modèle suivis par tous. Certains sorciers de première souche, accepte la fibre magique chez des non-initiés. Comme le Professeur Chubby par exemple. Ça me rassure sur l'état d'esprit du monde des sorciers, qui ne se laissera jamais gangréner par des aristocrates prétentieux.

— Tu es forte pour les beaux discours, Granger. Mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait.

— Sur ce point tu te trompes Malefoy ! Voldemort n'a réussi qu'à soumettre les plus faibles esprits. Ceux qui ont crus à la puissance d'un lâche. Mais en ce moment même des centaines de personne luttent pour préserver ce qu'il reste d'humanité et de courage dans ce monde. »

Le répit qu'avait établi leur alliance, s'était finalement évanoui. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi borné. Voldemort était lui-même un Sang Mêlé. Il ne correspondait pas à l'image de la pureté que Drago se faisait d'un sorcier. Il se contredisait lui-même. De toute façon, elle savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il était inutile d'espérer un assentiment de Malefoy. Il avait choisi son camp depuis longtemps. Celui des lâches et des assoiffés de pouvoir.

« Tenons-nous en au plan établis, tu veux bien ? reprit-elle plus calmement. Nous sommes toujours coincés dans des corps et un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre. Alors le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est d'oublier nos divergences d'opinion afin d'optimiser nos chances de retour à la normale !

— Mouais, marmonna-t-il en regardant à côté, comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas.

— Je suis sérieuse ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que notre seule chance réside dans notre collaboration. Alors essaye d'y mettre du tien Malefoy ! insista la Gryffondor.

— J'ai compris ! Ne me prends pas pour un abruti. T'es ancien petits copain était peut-être long à la détente, mais moi j'ai des neurones en parfait état de marche ! rétorqua-t-il.

— Très bien ! Alors maintenant retournons dans nos dortoirs et tâchons de nous immerger dans nos nouvelles vie », acheva une Hermione excédée.

Sur ces mots ils partirent, énervé, chacun de leur côté. Et rejoignirent leur nouvelle Maison.

Après avoir suivi le chemin des cachots. Hermione s'était retrouvée face à l'entrée de la Maison De Serpentard. Elle était bloquée depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle n'avait pas pensé au problème du mot de passe. Et maintenant elle était coincée devant le mur de pierre, attendant un miracle. Et alors qu'elle était sur le point d'envoyer un coup de pied violent dans l'entrée, elle entendit un cri strident derrière elle.

« Mable ! s'écria une jeune fille habillé d'une robe de sorcier vert et argent. Alors ça a fonctionné votre petit tour de magie clandestin ? demandant-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Euh… » dit Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Visiblement la nouvelle venue semblait la connaître. En tout cas la Mable Wright qu'elle était devenue. Elle avala sa salive, cherchant à gagner du temps. En même temps qu'elle réfléchissait à une réponse digne d'une élève de Serpentard, elle examina la jeune femme. Ses cheveux noirs, étaient séparés en deux chignons. Son nez pointus était constellé de tâche de rousseur. Et ses yeux bleus azur brillaient de malice.

— Tout bien réfléchis, ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas être complice de vos expériences de tordus ! annonça-t-elle en secouant ses mains devant elle. Mais je veux bien savoir s'il t'a embrassé ou plus ! Alors dis-moi tout ! », gloussa-t-elle. Puis elle s'avança vers le mur et prononça le mot de passe. « Naja Nigricollis ! »

Le mur s'ouvrit alors dans un bruit de pierre s'entrechoquant. Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle et Hermione découvrit pour la première fois la décoration de la Maison des Serpentard. Harry et Ron avaient eu l'occasion d'y pénétrer durant leur deuxième année. Ils lui avaient décrit quelques détails généraux. Mais rien n'aurai pu la préparer à ce qu'elle vit.

C'était une salle au plafond bas. Des fauteuils verts étaient disposés un peu partout. Et des tentures arborant l'emblème de la Maison, étaient accrochées aux murs de pierre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Elle avait lu quelque part que la Maison de Serpentard était situé sous le lac. Ce qui fit naître en elle un sentiment d'étouffement. Des lampes pendues à des chaînes, diffusaient une lumières vertes diffuse.

Les élèves de Serpentard devaient apprécier le manque de luminosité. D'où leur teint blafard pour la plupart, songea la Gryffondor de cœur. Le sol était fait de grandes dalles grise et terne sur lesquelles résonnait dans un écho lugubre chacun de leur pas.

La pièce ressemblait vraiment à un cachot, ses amis n'avaient pas exagérés. Les salles communes étaient censées constituer un lieu de repos. Mais ici l'atmosphère était oppressante. Néanmoins, c'était un lieu qui ne manquait pas de raffinement. En effet les fauteuils et la cheminée, étaient élégamment sculptés. Et bien que les motifs de serpent et de crâne fussent de mauvais goût. La recherche du détail était d'une grande finesse.

Sa nouvelle amie l'attira vers un escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans le sol. Elles longèrent un long couloir éclairé de flambeaux. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bout, Hermione se laissa guider dans l'une des nombreuses chambres. Elle découvrit les dortoirs qui adoptaient la même décoration que dans la salle commune. A l'exception faîte des lits à baldaquin. Ils étaient habillés de draps de soie verte, brodé de fil argenté. Son amie, s'assit alors sur un des lits et tapota de sa petite main celui qui se trouvait juste à côté. Hermione s'assit et attendit que l'autre élève entame la discussion.

« Bon tu vas te décider à parler oui ou non ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Tu sais que je peux me montrer très coriace quand il s'agit de récolter des potins croustillants ! Je crois bien que je pourrais me diriger vers une carrière d'enquêtrice au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ». Malgré la question, elle poursuivit sans temps mort. « Oui, je m'y vois déjà. Fouiller le passé des suspects, déterrer des sales histoires de famille, mettre en lumière la face obscure qui sommeille en chacun de nous ! Rien ne résisterait à la Grande Tweenie Tilt ! », conclut-elle dans une attitude triomphale.

Tweenie continua ce monologue enthousiaste pendant un long moment sans qu'Hermione n'ait l'occasion de pouvoir placer un seul mot. Cela l'arrangeait d'autant plus, qu'elle apprenait quantité d'information sur sa nouvelle amie et ses autres camarades de chambre. Et surtout, sur sa nouvelle identité.

Mable Wright était fille unique et issue d'une famille de sorcier respectée du côté de son père. Apparemment ses origines magiques étaient _« pures ». _C'est pourquoi, Tweenie se demandait comment une fille aussi intelligente et prospère avait choisi de fréquenter un Gryffondor né de parents moldus, et sans le sous (Hermione sourit en imaginant la réaction de ce crâneur de Malefoy, dès qu'il découvrirait que dans son nouveau corps coulait un sang qu'il rejeter de tout son être). Tweenie considérai cette relation comme inappropriée. Car le père de Mable, Jim Wright, était un homme important qui n'accepterait jamais cette relation hors norme. Sur sa mère, elle n'obtint aucune information.

Alors que Tweenie entamait le récit de l'heure de cours manquée, elle fut interrompue par l'entrée de trois jeunes filles.

L'une d'elle avait les cheveux mi- courts, de couleur auburn. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du jais. Elle semblait froide et distante. La deuxième Serpentard, en revanche, semblait plus amicale. C'était une métisse. Ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne, mettaient en valeur son visage. Et plus particulièrement ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Elle dégageait une confiance en elle sans limite. Puis la troisième de ses camarades de chambre pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était plus petite que les autres, et portait des lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur le côté en une longue tresse. Elle sourit à Hermione, qui remarqua l'écart entre ses incisives.

« Hé ! Mable, où étais-tu passé ! Tu as manqué un cours mémorable, s'exclama la belle métisse aux yeux verts.

— Oh oui ! C'était fantastique ! renchérit avec excitation la fille aux lunettes. Ce nouveau Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est fascinant. N'est-ce pas Calliste ? » demanda-t-elle à la Serpentard froide, qui était restée en retrait du groupe. Cette dernière ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers son armoire.

« Toujours aussi bavarde, ma chère amie ! » s'écria Tweenie, à son attention, puis elle se tourna vers le petit groupe. « Ça tombe bien que vous soyez toutes là, Mable était sur le point de me raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant cette heure de vagabondage. »

Elles formèrent un petit cercle autour d'Hermione. La panique commençait à l'envahir sérieusement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Nom d'une sucrerie de chez Honeydukes, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se sortir de ce piège. _Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis, réfléchis_… se pressa-t-elle. Quand soudain une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit.

« Je… je ne me souviens pas, dit-elle hésitante.

— Comment ça tu ne te souviens pas ? l'interrogea Tweenie.

— Eh bien, la potion a eu des effets secondaires, je crois. Et maintenant j'ai des pertes de mémoires. Par exemple, poursuivit Hermione, je ne me souviens plus de vos noms ! »

Les trois étudiantes n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Elles demeurèrent toute hébétées. Même celle restée à l'écart se rapprocha du groupe.

« Ne recommences pas avec tes blagues stupides Mable ! reprit, Tweenie d'une voix angoissée.

— Ce n'est pas une blague. Je pense que c'est provisoire, néanmoins. Je commence déjà à me souvenir de quelques détails, mentit Hermione pour les rassurer. Elle espérait qu'elles ne poseraient pas des questions trop précises.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as oubliée exactement ? demanda la jeune fille aux lunettes.

— Ne l'ennui pas avec tes questions, Tana ! s'énerva la jeune métisse. Voici Tweenie Tilt, reprit-elle en désignant la jeune fille aux chignons. Et Tana Dawkin, dit-elle en pointant de son doigt fin la fille aux lunettes. La muette, là-bas, c'est Calliste Foster. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Moheira Pumpkin. Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose ? continua-t-elle avec douceur.

— Oui… partiellement, mentit la Gryffondor de cœur.

— Je t'avais prévenu que ces petits tours de magie clandestins t'attireraient des ennuis. Comment on va pouvoir cacher ça ! Il faut en parler au Directeur, il saura quoi faire, annonça Tweenie.

— Non, non, surtout pas ! Mon père sera tellement en colère, implora Hermione. Non il faut me promettre de ne le dire à personne. Je vous assure que je sens que ma mémoire est toujours là. Il faut juste laisser le temps à mon esprit de reprendre ses marques. ».

Hermione improvisait totalement. En fait elle n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'elle explique le changement de comportement, car elle ne pourrait pas être Mable Wright avant d'avoir réunis assez de renseignement. En fait, elle espérait en finir avec le problème d'échange de corps assez vite, pour éviter d'avoir à jouer la comédie.

« Très bien, calmes-toi May ! reprit Moheira. On ne dira rien pour l'instant. Mais si tes souvenirs ne reviennent pas vite, on sera obligées de demander de l'aide, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle l'assemblée.

— D'accord ! » répondit Hermione.

Du temps, rien qu'un peu. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant.

Les autres filles hochèrent la tête, pour signifier leurs accords. Sauf une, la dénommée Calliste la toisait d'un regard soupçonneux. Apparemment, elle n'était pas prête à gober si facilement l'histoire qu'Hermione lui avait servie.

L'heure du dîner arriva assez vite. Et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre ses camarades de chambres. Au moins pour un temps. Tweenie l'avait aidé à se rappeler la montagne de devoirs à faire et l'emploi du temps de Mable. Elle était en septième année. Au moins, pensa-t-elle, elle pourrait finir en partie sa scolarité qu'elle avait mis entre parenthèse cette année. Ensuite Tweenie l'avait laissé se reposer. La Gryffondor espérait que Malefoy se soit aussi bien débrouillé et qu'il ne s'était pas immolé quand il avait appris ses origines moldus.

Hermione suivit ses nouvelles amis dans les couloirs des cachots, puis dans le hall de Poudlard jusqu'à la Grande salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle put admirer la pièce. Elle était la même que dans son souvenir. Le plafond représentait un ciel étoilé, recouvert de léger nuage gris qui masquait la demi-lune. Les chandelles, éclairée toute la pièce d'une lumière accueillante. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Et s'assit entre Moheira et Tweenie. Elle avait donnée rendez-vous à Malefoy pour le lendemain midi seulement. Mais elle était impatiente de savoir comment il s'en était sorti. Elle le chercha du regard.

Quand Drago atteignit les portes de la Grande Salle, son corps frémissait sous le coup de la fureur. Après s'être séparé d'Hermione, il ne s'était pas rendu à l'infirmerie comme le lui avait conseillé le Directeur. La douleur provenant de ses blessures lui permettait de canaliser sa colère. Et une fois qu'il avait atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il avait été bloqué ne sachant pas le mot de passe. Il avait attendu comme un idiot pendant une bonne demi-heure, durant laquelle la Dame du tableau c'était moquer de lui, avant qu'un membre de la Maison n'arrive et ne lui ouvre l'entrée.

Ensuite il avait était interpellé par des camarades qui voulaient connaître les détails de son escapades avec la jolie verte et argent. Il s'était arrangé pour que ses nouveaux compagnons de chambre croient que lui, c'est-à-dire un Sang de Bourbe répugnant dénommé Caleb Windson, et Mable Wright aient partagés un moment d'une intense intimité. Ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin, et s'étaient contentés du récit détaillé qu'il leur avait conté.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il serait difficile de jouer la comédie. En effet le personnage de Caleb était aux antipodes de sa personnalité. Et en plus c'était un nés moldus sans le sous. Le corps du jeune homme, le dégoutait. Décidemment cette pimbêche de Granger avait hérité de la meilleure partie du couple, aux dires des autres élèves.

Drago avait réussi a tiré un certain nombre d'informations crucial sur la vie du Gryffondor. Il n'avait presque pas eu besoin de poser des questions. En effet le jeune homme était une vraie célébrité dans sa Maison.

Un des élèves de première année l'avait interpellé pour qu'il lui signe un livre. Il s'agissait de l'autobiographie de Caleb Windson. Ce prétentieux avait écrit un livre relatant sa misérable existence. Drago le trouvait d'autant plus pitoyable. Il feuilleta le bouquin avant le dîner. Et apprit que ces parents étaient décédés. Il était donc un orphelin, qui avait découvert l'existence du monde magique le jour de ces onze ans, en recevant un courrier de l'école. Il avait vécu jusque-là dans des orphelinats.

Mais une fois ses pouvoirs révéler il avait était pris en charge par la bienveillance d'un sorcier généreux. Ce dernier lui avait assuré une rente annuelle raisonnable pour couvrir ses frais d'étudiant et lui avait offert le logis. C'était un vieux professeur de Poudlard à la retraite qui n'avait jamais eu le temps de fonder une famille. Alors quand il avait vu arriver ce jeune garçon volontaire, il avait vus une chance de remédier à cet état de fait. Le Gryffondor était reconnaissant de la nouvelle vie que son tuteur lui avait offerte. Cependant, Caleb était un jeune homme peu doué en cours, mais qui rattrapait ses lacunes par ses talents de batteurs au Quidditch. Un chapitre entier était d'ailleurs dédié à son amour de ce sport.

Drago avait eu envie d'arracher les pages de ce navet. La rage avait envahi tout son être pendant cette lecture. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de quitter ce corps.

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, il remarqua la Gryffondor assise à la table des Serpentards, entourée de plusieurs élèves. C'était une épreuve de plus à supporter pour le vert et argent. Devoir se contenir en présence de l'esclave de Potter. Puis par habitude, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, mais un de ses nouveaux amis le tira par le bras et le ramena vers la table des Gryffondor. Sa rage n'en fut que redoublée.

Avant le dîner, le Professeur Chubby se leva et prononça un discours :

« Bonsoir, bonsoir ! chantonna-t-il à l'assemblée bruyante. Je vois que vous ne manquez pas d'enthousiasmes ce soir ! Le repas sera bientôt servi, ne vous énervez pas. Mais avant j'aimerai introduire auprès de vous, un nouvel élève qui nous vient du vieux continent. Et j'aimerai que vous lui accordiez un accueil chaleureux ! » s'exclama-t-il en frappant vigoureusement dans ses mains.

Au même instant la Grande Porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un jeune sorcier fit son entrée. Il marchait avec assurance sous le regard des élèves surprit. Il était grand. Il avait une carrure athlétique, et se mouvait tel un félin. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient coupés court. Ses lèvres étaient fines et bien dessinées, tout comme son nez droit et harmonieux. Hermione observa que sa robe de sorcier était d'un extrême raffinement. Toute l'école applaudit son arrivée avec enthousiasme. Déjà sous le charme de ce séduisant jeune homme. Assurément sa présence au cours de l'année ajouterait du piment dans la routine scolaire.

« Voilà, voilà ! dit le Directeur Chubby avec bonhommie. Voici Monsieur Scott Hopkins. Il intégrera la maison de serpentard. Je demande à présent, à l'étudiant qui s'est porté volontaire pour lui servir de guide, de se lever. »

Personne ne bougea. Les secondes passèrent et un silence pesant s'installa. Les élèves se regardèrent interloqués.

« Bon sang, lèves-toi Mable ! Tu es _la_ volontaire! », s'exclama Tweenie, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. Alors qu'elle pensait que toute cette histoire ne pouvait pas s'aggraver. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir aider ce nouveau venu alors qu'elle-même se retrouvait perdu dans un monde presque inconnu. Néanmoins elle se leva avec maladresse, sous le regard moqueur de certains élèves.

Le jeune homme s'avança dans sa direction. Et tandis qu'il se rapprochait, elle fut saisie par son regard ambré qui la fixait avec intensité. La Gryffondor fut hypnotisée par ces deux prunelles mordorées. Plus rien n'existait autour. C'était comme si par un simple regard, elle s'était senti emporté dans les airs. Puis il lui sourit et elle vit la fossette qui se creusa dans sa joue. Il était la beauté incarnée. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit. Même le contact de sa peau était parfait. Douce et satinée. Elle sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Très bien ! Maintenant prenez vos places, dit le Directeur. Et je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous ! », annonça-t-il en claquant des doigts. Et les tables de la grande Salle se chargèrent de nombreux mets succulents.

Une fois le contact rompu, Hermione sortit instantanément de sa torpeur. Et retrouva sa capacité de réflexion. Elle se retourna et son regard croisa les prunelles d'aciers de Drago Malefoy. Elles étaient pleines d'une haine glaçante…

**Note:** Alors que pensez vous de ce directeur et de ce nouvel élève craquant et troublant pour Hermione. J'espère que l'introduction de l'histoire de Caleb et Mable n'est pas trop abrupte, mais bon fallait bien rentrer dans le vif du sujet! ;) J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite! ^^

Je vous dis à la prochaine! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur:**

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau chapitre dans lequel Hermione et Drago commencent à se bouger un peu et entament les recherches. ^^ Le chapitre aborde pas mal d'évènements alors j'espère que vous réussirez à me suivre. ;)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

** Mama:** Je ne dis rien sur la relation entre Hermione et le nouvel élève, tu en découvriras plus sur lui dans la suite de l'histoire et notamment dans ce nouveau chapitre ;) Et pour répondre à ta question, non Drago n'est pas jaloux. Il est juste très en colère, et vue dans quelle situation il se retrouve je pense que c'est assez logique. Il faut quand même rappeler qu'il se retrouve dans le corps d'un né-moldus...Et que les Malefoy détestent viscéralement ce genre d'individu. Disons qu'avec l'accumulation des coups du sort, il reporte sa fureur sur Hermione. Voilà j'espère t'avoir éclairé sur les sentiments de Drago.. Et n'hésite pas à me poser d'autre questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre :D

_**Chapitre 4 :**__** Début des recherches**_ _**et rivalité naissante**_

Le dîner s'était bien passé. Et s'était le ventre plein et rassasié que le petit groupe de Serpentards était retourné dans son dortoir. Toute les nouvelles amies d'Hermione l'avaient entourée et rassurée tout au long du repas. Néanmoins, la jeune femme s'était senti mal à l'aise pendant toute la soirée. Elle s'était sentie épiée. Sans parler du regard furieux que Malefoy lui avait décoché. Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder en face après ça.

Certes elle n'avait pas peur de ce prétentieux, mais quelque chose en elle lui intimait la prudence. Ce regard avait une lueur inhabituelle qui avait fait trembler intérieurement la Gryffondor. Hermione ne savait pas comment prendre cette énième attaque silencieuse du Serpentard. Mais ce dont elle était certain s'était que leur entente forcée, était fragile et qu'elle devrait rester sur ses gardes à l'avenir. Cependant ces sombres pensées se dissipèrent avec l'émulation que la venue du nouvel étudiant avait suscitée.

Ce bel apollon attirait toutes les sympathies des jeunes femmes de Serpentard. Aucune n'avait échappé à son charme dévastateur. Et finalement la mission de guide qui incombait à Hermione fut prise d'assaut par d'autres élèves, qui souhaitaient en apprendre davantage sur le jeune homme.

Toutefois il semblait garder ses distances. Il ne répondait qu'évasivement aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Son regard doré qui avait cloué sur place la jeune Gryffondor de cœur, semblait s'être refroidi. Comme si la chaleur de l'été avait laissé place à un automne rigoureux. Les autres étudiantes ne paraissaient pas troublées par ce détail et l'entouraient comme des groupies. Hermione ne souhaitait pas participer à ce joyeux rassemblement. Elle se dirigea donc vers son dortoir. Une fois à l'abri des conversations, son esprit s'apaisa aussitôt. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, le réveil de la Gryffondor se fit tout en douceur. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se reposer avec insouciance. Elle n'avait pas était dérangé par des cauchemars ou d'autres rêves perturbant. En fait elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil jusqu'au matin. C'était un sommeil réparateur qui l'aiderait à appréhender cette journée dans un monde nouveau.

A son grand étonnement, elle avait pris ses marques rapidement. Et avait adopté la vie de Mable Wright avec enthousiasme. Bien sûr elle se rendait compte des dangers que la situation impliquait. Néanmoins elle sentait qu'une routine familière et rassurante se mettait en place. L'encadrement scolaire qu'offrait l'école de Poudlard était unique. Assurément, le temps que durerait leur mésaventure, Hermione comptait en profiter pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans ses études.

Ce matin, elle avait un cours de Runes anciennes et de potion. Mable semblait avoir les mêmes préférences intellectuelles qu'Hermione. Ce qui la ravissait d'autant plus. Elle n'avait aucun mal a donné le change.

Après avoir partagé son petit déjeuner avec ses nouvelles amies, elle les salua. Et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son premier cours, on la retint. Elle leva le regard vers la silhouette qui agrippait son bras. Et son regard croisa les prunelles mordoré du nouvel étudiant. Instantanément, Hermione fut projeté, presque malgré elle, dans un état second.

« Tu m'écoutes ? », dit le jeune homme avec amusement.

Hermione secoua la tête. Et se rendant compte qu'il avait dû lui demander un renseignement elle lui dit :

« Excuse-moi, je crois que je ne suis pas tout à fait réveillée ! Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-elle alors qu'il lui souriait aimablement.

— En fait j'aurais aimé que tu m'aides à trouver la salle de mon premier cours. Je suis censé avoir cours de Runes ancienne, mais la disposition du château est encore floue pour moi. Alors si tu pouvais m'y conduire ou tout simplement m'indiquer le chemin, se serait gentil de ta part. »

Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il lui disait. Trop absorbé par son examen approfondi de sa perfection. Mais elle nota tout de même, que sa voix était ensorcelante. Une voix grave et mélodieuse. Il avait tout pour plaire. Hermione s'en voulait presque de le détailler avec une telle minutie. Elle qui avait horreur de mettre l'apparence sur un piédestal. Pourtant ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de ses lèvres fine et rose. Quand il eut fini de parler, elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour masquer son trouble.

« Euh…Bien sûr…hum…aucun soucis, bafouilla-t-elle. C'est mon rôle après tout. Et puis, c'est là où je me rends aussi. Alors il n'y a aucun problème ! »

Elle le guida à travers les couloirs du château. Une fois arrivé à la salle elle se dirigea vers son bureau habituel. C'était incroyable, rien n'avait changé. Un peu plus de soixante-dix ans dans le passé et tous les repères qu'elle connaissait étaient à la même place. C'était comme retrouver son lit douillet et familier. La journée commencée de la meilleure des manières.

Le jeune étudiant étranger vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Hermione fut d'abord surprise, puis pensa qu'il souhaitait simplement être au plus proche de sa source d'information. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Le professeur fit son entrée, et le cours débuta.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione sortait de la salle de cours. Elle avait eu droit à une montagne de devoir, ce qui la réjouissait. Elle adorait passé des soirées entières à déchiffrer les symboles et les dialectes anciens. C'était quelque chose de précis, qui ne faisait pas intervenir l'inattendu.

Alors qu'elle était absorbée dans ses pensées, quelqu'un derrière elle l'appela. Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Puis se souvint qu'elle répondait désormais au nom de Mable Wright et pivota en direction de la voix. C'était Scott Hopkins qui l'avait suivi depuis la sortie du cours. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Le jeune homme était resté silencieux pendant tout le cours. Il avait fait preuve d'une telle discrétion, qu'Hermione avait oublié sa présence. Il se courba et appuya ses paumes contres ses genoux. La course pour rattraper la Serpentard l'avait essoufflé.

« Dis donc t'es…une rapide toi ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle. J'ai eu à peine le temps de ranger…mes affaires…que tu avais…déjà disparu… termina-t-il péniblement.

— Excuse moi je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu m'avais suivi ! Tu voulais avoir un renseignement ?

— Le Professeur Chubby m'a donné la liste des cours que je suis censé suivre », annonça-t-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

Hermione observa un instant le document.

« Mais attends, on dirait que nous avons le même emploi du temps, s'exclama-t-elle. Oh, je vois ! C'est logique, en effet. Pour pouvoir jouer mon rôle de guide, je dois pouvoir être à portée de main. Et bien ça veut dire que tu vas devoir me suivre vers les cachots pour un cours de potion », annonça Hermione en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Et ils commencèrent leur descente en direction des sous-sols du château.

« Tu t'appelles Mable Wright ? C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il. Je te pose cette question parce que tu avais l'air d'être surprise quand je t'ai interpellé tout à l'heure.

— Oui, je crois que je suis un peu dans la lune en ce moment. Mais Mable c'est bien moi. Et toi tu es Scott Hopkins, si je ne me trompe pas, annonça-t-elle en souriant.

— Tu as tout bon, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Je te remercie de t'être porté volontaire pour me servir de guide. Je ne connais rien ici. Tout est nouveau, et c'est un peu déstabilisant pour moi.

— _A qui le dis-tu ?_ », murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Puis elle ajouta à haute voix : « Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'aider.

— C'est rassurant de savoir que tu seras là pour me conduire dans ce dédale de couloir et aussi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Enfin si jamais je venais à t'ennuyer ou à être une gêne dans ton quotidien, il ne faudrait pas hésiter à me le dire… » Il marqua un pause avant d'ajouter : « Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra pour que je m'habitue. Mais j'espère que même à ce moment-là, nous pourrons rester amis. »

A ces mots Hermione sentie ses joues virer au rouge. Comment ne pas succomber au charme d'un être aussi aimable et adorable. Mais elle se reprit, et essaya de chasser la chaleur qui s'était installée dans ses pommettes. Elle tenta de rediriger la conversation vers un sujet plus banal.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens exactement ?

— D'un peu partout en Europe. Mes parents sont des observateurs acharnés du monde magique. Ils travaillent pour le compte de sorciers fortunés ou pour le ministère de la magie lui-même, qui les sollicite pour établir des rapports sur des sujets divers. Ils aiment changer d'horizons aussi souvent que leur permet leur employeur.

— Ca à l'air passionnant. Tu as du visiter des tas de régions différentes et intéressantes.

— Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de beaucoup voyager et de vivre des expériences plus ou moins enrichissante. Mais sur le plan personnel c'est une autre affaire. Bouger sans arrêt n'aide pas à approfondir suffisamment les relations avec d'autres personnes. La plupart du temps je ne restai que quelque semaine dans une école. En tout cas quand je pouvais avoir le luxe d'en trouvait une. Le contact avec des sorciers de mon âge est assez nouveau pour moi. Mais c'est plutôt agréable jusqu'à maintenant, dit-il en lui lançant un regard en coin.

— Euh, je crois que l'on est arrivé », annonça Hermione en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

En effet, les deux étudiants se trouvaient face à la porte de la salle de cours. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. Les autres élèves devaient être encore en chemin. Hermione pénétra dans la salle, suivit de Scott. La pièce était aussi sombre que le couloir. La Gryffondor détestait de plus en plus ses cachots. Elle se choisit une table ni trop près ni trop loin du bureau du professeur. Scott reproduisit le comportement du cours précèdent. Et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme. Un silence gênant s'installa.

Mais fort heureusement, le vide qui les entourait s'évanouit très vite. Les autres élèves firent leur entrée dans la salle de cours. Et une animation bruyante remplit l'espace de la pièce. Des élèves de Serpentards s'installèrent, mais également des étudiants de la Maison de Gryffondor. Il s'agissait d'un cours commun.

Hermione fit signe à ses nouvelles amies de chambres lorsque celles-ci arrivèrent. Elles remarquèrent aussitôt qui se trouvait aux côtés de la jeune Serpentard. Et elles se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Tweenie ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer des clins d'œil exagérés et de lui faire de grands signes pour lui faire part de sa jalousie.

Et malgré le manque de discrétion flagrant de son amie, Scott ne parut pas se rendre comptes de ses gesticulations. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas les prendre en compte, tout simplement. D'ailleurs Hermione remarqua qu'il avait repris son masque d'indifférence de la veille. C'était un garçon étrange. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il agissait différemment en présence des autres élèves. C'était un nouveau mystère qu'elle se promit de résoudre. Mais sur le moment, elle se contenta de l'étudier d'un regard attentif.

Alors qu'elle l'observait regarder dans le vide, un poing s'abattit violemment sur le bureau des deux élèves.

« Tu es assis à _ma_ place ! » susurra froidement une voix nonchalante.

Scott fit glisser son regard le long du bras qui venait de s'abattre tout près de lui. Et vit Caleb Windson lui décochait un regard noir.

« Dégage ton derrière de mon siège le nouveau ! menaça le Gryffondor.

— A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été présentés, répondit calmement Scott.

— On t'a jeté un sort de surdité ou quoi ? Bouge de là avant que je décide de te donner un coup de main. »

Hermione observai la scène avec surprise et anxiété. Elle avait prié dès qu'elle avait aperçue Drago, pour qu'il ne fasse rien qui puisse attirer l'attention sur eux. Visiblement c'était raté. Tous les élèves avaient interrompus leurs conversations et avaient tournés leurs regards dans leur direction.

« Je suis Scott Hopkins. Ravis de… »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Drago envoya valser dans les airs les parchemins, l'encre et la plume posée sur son pupitre. Son encrier se déversa sur le sol, alors que ses feuilles retombaient avec lenteur.

Le regard du nouvel élève se transforma. Il se fit plus dur. Toute amabilité l'avait quitté. Il porta ses prunelles incandescentes vers son agresseur.

— J'étais là le premier, alors cherche toi une autre place, annonça-t-il avec une rage contenu.

— Cette fille à côté de toi c'est ma petite amie. Alors à moins que tu veuille goûter à ton encre qui est par terre. Je te demande une _dernière_ fois de bouger de ma place. », dit Drago en pointant une baguette sur Scott.

Scott paru sceptique, il porta son regard de Drago à Hermione. Et d'Hermione à Drago. La gryffondor de cœur ne savait pas comment réagir pour faire retomber l'atmosphère pesant qui s'était installée. Soudain les prunelles du nouvel étudiant s'adoucir.

— Toute mes excuses. Je n'étais pas au courant. Je te laisse la place », annonça-t-il.

Cependant il le fit avec une lenteur insupportable. Et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de son rival. Comme pour le défier davantage. Néanmoins l'incident se conclut sans altercations. Scott ramassa ses affaires et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle renvoya un regard contrit à l'attention du jeune homme qui s'éloignait. Et se tournant vers Drago, elle lui adressa un regard furieux, tandis qu'il prenait place avec brusquerie.

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard posa sa main blessée sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione, et l'autre sur le bureau. De tel sorte qu'elle était prisonnière. Cette proximité des corps dérangeait la jeune femme. Mais Drago ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Son regard froid et violent s'était mué en un regard affolé de petit garçon.

« Il faut qu'on commence les recherches dès que possible. Je ne peux pas rester dans ce corps plus longtemps. Cette sale vermine est tout ce que je déteste. On doit aller à la bibliothèque et entamer les recherches au plus vite !

— Calme-toi Malef…Caleb, murmura Hermione, sentant le regard de certains élèves toujours posés sur eux. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis à t'agiter comme un oiseau en cage. On ne peut pas se rendre à la bibliothèque pour le moment. Je te rappelle que l'on doit se fondre dans nos nouvelles existences.

— Je me fiche des conséquences ! Je veux me débarrasser de ce corps dans les plus brefs délai, quel qu'en soit le prix.

— Ecoute, tu dois… »

Hermione fut interrompue par l'entrée du professeur de potion. Et elle eut une mauvaise surprise en découvrant de qui il s'agissait. Le professeur Hawthorne scruta d'un œil mauvais l'ensemble de la classe. Et son regard ambré sembla devenir plus sombre quand il se posa sur le couple d'adolescent.

« Oh non pas encore elle, murmura Hermione.

— Je sens que nous allons passer une heure de cours des plus intéressante, mes chers élèves », annonça-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

En sortant du cours, Hermione était lessivée. Ça avait était un véritable enfer. Le professeur s'était acharné sur elle et Malefoy. Leur posant mille et une questions. Elle avait gardé un œil sur eux en permanence. Les observant sans ciller. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas pu relâcher leur vigilance. Contraint de rester en alerte toute la durée du cours.

Malefoy s'était repris à temps. Pendant un instant Hermione avait bien cru qu'il avait perdu la raison. Mais finalement le jeune homme s'était montré stoïque tout le long de l'heure de cours. La jeune Gryffondor avait trouvé son comportement étrange néanmoins.

C'était vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de se conduire comme un enfant gâté. Qu'il cherchait souvent à attirer l'attention en pleurnichant. Peut-être n'était-ce simplement qu'une part de sa personnalité qui avait ressurgi. La pression était telle qu'elle se doutait qu'elle-même était à un cheveu de perdre les pédales. Soudain elle fut entrainée par une poigne ferme. Malefoy avançait le regard vide en direction des escaliers.

« Suis-moi, faut qu'on discute ! lui ordonna-t-il.

— Qu'est ce qui te prend encore ? Bon sang, lâche-moi immédiatement ! s'énerva-t-elle.

— En effet, « _bon sang_ », je l'étais il y a vingt-quatre heures. Mais maintenant je ne suis qu'une contrefaçon ratée. Il faut qu'on commence les recherches. Pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

— Et tu crois que je vais me laisser mourir de faim pour ton salut !

— Pas pour mon salut seulement, mais pour le tien aussi. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens et je suis parvenu à une seule conclusion. Les problèmes vont s'enchainer sans qu'on ne puisse les arrêter. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tes nouvelles meilleures amies te poseront une question à laquelle tu ne pourras répondre. Ou quand tu recevras une lettre des parents de Mable Wright. Et que feras-tu quand arriveront les vacances de Noël et que tu devras retourner auprès de ta nouvelle famille ! Plus on passe de temps ici, et plus nos chances de retourner chez nous s'amenuisent. Un jour on se fera démasquer. Et je ne veux pas attendre que ce jour arrive. Alors s'il y a une chance pour qu'on trouve le moyen de regagner notre époque dans nos vrai corps, je veux la saisir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Hermione l'avait écouté avec attention. Il avait raison, chaque minute comptait. Chaque seconde gaspillée serait du temps en moins pour leur espoir de retour.

« C'est d'accord, se résigna-t-elle. Débutons ses recherches. »

Une fois à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, Hermione sentit son cœur s'alléger. Elle était heureuse de retrouver sa compagne de toujours. Les tables de travail en bois massif. Les chaises austères mais confortables. Les rangées de livres qui semblaient infinies. Les odeurs des vieux ouvrages qui avaient été empruntés et feuilletés des centaines de fois, et qui regorgeaient d'informations diverses. Hermione s'avança vers une étagère et effleura du bout des doigts la reliure dorée d'un livre.

« On a pas le temps de contempler le mobilier Granger. On a d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter ! », s'énerva Drago en l'entrainant dans les rangées de la pièces.

Il se stoppa devant la section des livres de potions.

« Bon on devrait commencer par cette partie. Le problème le plus simple à régler est cette histoire d'échange, alors on devrait se concentrer là-dessus pour le moment. Cette Mable a bien dû chercher sa fameuse potion quelque part. Alors c'est le meilleur endroit pour débuter les recherches, annonça Drago alors qu'il commençait à former une immense pile de livres sur son bras.

— Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle aurait trouvé une potion aussi complexe et dangereuse dans un livre en libre accès ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Mais elle a bien dû commencer par le commencement. Ce n'est pas dans un livre ordinaire que l'on trouve ce genre de sortilège, mais au moins on peut y découvrir un indice. Si on suit son raisonnement on pourra remonter jusqu'à la formule. »

Elle se mit elle aussi à empiler les livres sur son avant-bras. Et ils se dirigèrent vers une des tables de la bibliothèque. Ils se mirent à chercher pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner. Ils enchainèrent les livres de potions sans grand succès. Aucun d'eux ne traitait des échanges de corps. Drago commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne rien trouver. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce cauchemar le plus rapidement possible, sous peine de devenir cinglé. Lorsque le signal de la reprise des cours retentit, il se sentit désemparé. Et il envoya un coup violent dans la pile des livres, qui se renversa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

« Tu croyais que ce serait facile Malefoy ?

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Toi tu n'as eu droit qu'à des améliorations de ta pauvre condition, cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

— Hé ! héla Hermione. Tu crois que c'est moi qui vais ramasser tout ce bazar. »

L'après-midi se passa de la même manière que la matinée. Tout se déroula de manière ordinaire pour les deux ennemis. Scott avait continué à suivre la Gryffondor dans ses déplacements entre chaque cours. Cependant elle avait senti une certaine distance s'installée entre eux. Le jeune homme avait gardé le silence tout l'après-midi. Hermione comprenait très bien son comportement après la scène de Malefoy. Après tout, pensa-t-elle, cela lui permettrai de ne plus être aussi troublé par sa présence.

Entre deux cours elle eut l'occasion de croiser Drago dans les couloirs du château. Elle avait remarqué, hormis son regard toujours aussi méprisant, qu'il était accompagné de deux garçons. Ils l'entouraient comme ses anciens gardes du corps. La jeune rouge et or sentit un fou rire monter à ses lèvres. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait à son époque d'origine avec de nouveaux personnages, mais incarnant les mêmes rôles.

Cependant un détail la chiffonna. L'un des étudiants qui suivait Drago, lui avait décoché un regard étrange. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de déchiffrer sa signification car ils l'avaient dépassée avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre. Puis elle avait décidé d'ignorer ses craintes et s'était focalisée sur la suite de sa journée.

Après le dîner, une convocation signée de la main du Directeur lui fut transmise. Elle lui rappelait les termes de leur punition, à elle et Malefoy. La missive indiquait que les deux élèves devraient se diriger vers la bibliothèque directement après le souper pour recevoir des instructions de la bibliothécaire. Hermione rejoignit son pire ennemi à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Ils entrèrent ensemble et furent accueillis par Madame Condry. Elle était installée à son bureau et détacha à contrecœur son regard du livre qu'elle tenait. Elle n'avait rien du stéréotype de la bibliothécaire ordinaire vieille et aigris. Elle était jeune, pas plus de la trentaine. Elle était élégamment habillée d'un pantalon en toile marron et d'un cardigan beige. Ses cheveux blonds se répandaient en une cascade de boucle parfaitement dessinées sur ses épaules gracieuses. Ses yeux noisette les toisaient avec douceur.

« Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir, commença-t-elle avec politesse. J'ai été chargé de vous assigner une punition. J'ai donc décidé de vous confier le rangement des documents laissés par les élèves peu consciencieux. Lorsque vous aurez fini, vous rangerez par ordre alphabétique les ouvrages, parchemins et quotidiens fraichement arrivée et les installerez dans la section correspondant à leur thème respectif. Quand vous aurez remplis ces deux missions vous viendrez me voir afin que je vous donne une autorisation écrite pour retourner dans vos dortoirs. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on croit que vous rôder tard dans les couloirs ! leur confia-t-elle avec malice. Maintenant au travail ! »

Sur ces paroles elle reprit la lecture de son livre. Et les deux ennemis commencèrent à faire le tour des tables à la recherche des ouvrages à ranger.

« On ferait mieux de se séparer pour que l'un de nous deux puisse poursuivre les recherches, proposa Drago.

— Et que ferait l'autre pendant ce temps ? l'interrogea Hermione.

— Tu es plutôt lente d'esprit Granger. L'autre, autrement dit toi, continuera à exécuter la punition.

— Mais oui, c'est d'une évidence ! ironisa la Gryffondor de cœur. Tu n'es pas sérieux dis-moi ? J'ai déjà dû ranger tous les livres ce midi. Tu dois m'aider Malefoy !

— Je suis sûr que tu feras du bon boulot ! » ricana le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione fulminai sur place. Ce prétentieux avait choisi de l'abandonner pour continuer les recherches seul. Il lui incombait à elle seul à présent de ranger les quantités astronomiques de livres oubliés sur les bureaux d'études. Elle se laissait toujours avoir par ce petit arrogant. Si au moins il lui avait proposé de changer à tour de rôle. Cependant elle finit par reprendre son inspection des tables avec son chariot.

De son côté, le jeune Serpentard avait repris l'inspection des rangées fournis de la section des potions. Il y resta un bon moment. Fouillant tous les ouvrages existant, tous les chapitres, toutes les pages. Mais quand il atteint le dernier livre de la dernière étagère, la soirée avait déjà beaucoup avancée. Drago était fatigué et désespéré. Il crut qu'il ne trouverait jamais le moyen de s'arracher de ce corps abject. Il s'adossa contre la paroi de l'étagère et se laissa glissai au sol. Les bras appuyai sur ses genoux il enfouit son visage dedans.

Les coups du sort lui étaient de plus en plus insupportables. Il voulut rire et pleurer en même temps en repensant à l'ironie de sa situation. Un Sang pur de la Maison de Serpentard, qui se retrouvait dans le corps d'un orphelin née moldus de Gryffondor. Il avait souvent haïe Potter pour son histoire larmoyante d'orphelin qui avait survécu au mage noire. Il avait toujours considéré l'histoire exagéré pour rendre ce binoclard plus intéressant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Toujours à chercher à attirer l'attention sur lui et à obtenir les faveurs de tous. Et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans la peau d'un garçon au destin presque similaire. Caleb était aussi populaire que Potter au sein de l'école, et avait eu une histoire familiale difficile. Maintenant, Drago se haïssait lui-même.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Il pensa qu'il s'agissait de Madame Condry. Il se redressa et fit semblant de ranger des ouvrages.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Malefoy ? Je croyais que tu étais censé poursuivre les recherches ! s'exclama Hermione.

— J'ai cru que c'était la bibliothécaire qui venait inspecter. Mais et toi tu n'es pas censée ranger des tas de livres et parchemins ?

— J'étais justement en train de le faire, quand je suis tombé sur un livre intéressant. Tu te souviens de l'explication que j'avais avancée pour expliquer le fait qu'on se voit sous nos véritables apparences tous les deux ? Eh bien, en rangeant les livres j'ai retrouvé l'ouvrage dans lequel je l'avais lue, annonça la jeune rouge et or avec enthousiasme.

— Je suis censé sauter de joies là? dit Drago plein de scepticisme. Nan, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il ne proposait aucune solution…

— Je l'ai feuilleté rapidement. Et en relisant certains passages, j'ai noté que le livre présente une version différente. Des mises à jour ont été opéré dans la version que j'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier. Dans cette impression de 1925, j'ai trouvé un chapitre qui a été supprimé dans la version plus récente ! ».

Hermione marqua une pause. Elle-même ne croyait pas à sa propre chance.

« Viens en au fait Granger ! s'impatienta le jeune homme.

— L'auteur précise qu'il existe trois sortilèges pour permettre l'échange des corps. Mais deux d'entre eux ont été hérité de manière orale. Et aucun sorcier vivant ne voudrait se résoudre à partager ce secret avec d'autre personne que leur propre descendant. Cependant, l'un des sortilèges existe dans une version manuscrite, Malefoy. Le seul et unique sort dont l'explication fut retranscrite par écrit se trouve dans le livre de Borgan Gavilinzcic, intitulé : _Le miroir des âmes… »_ acheva-t-elle.

**Note:** Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites? C'est qu'il est tout paniqué mon petit Dragounet!^^ Je voulais un peu montrer le paradoxe de sa personnalité. C'est à dire faire apparaître son côté provocateur et son côté fils à papa pleurnichard. Mais je sais pas si c'est bien réalisé. En tout cas on en apprend un peu plus sur le nouvel élève qui n'est pas si lisse que ça...

Voili voilou! Je vous dit au prochain chapitre!

PS: je compte ralentir la publication à un chapitre par semaine. Dorénavant, je posterai un nouveau chapitre chaque mercredi. J'espère que vous serais quand même fidèle à cette histoire. Voilà, à bientôt ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note d'auteur:**_

Konichiwa à tous!

Un nouveau chapitre comme promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!^^

Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 5 :**__** Un oiseau de mauvais augure**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la découverte du livre contenant le sortilège tant convoité. Les deux adolescents avaient retournés le contenu de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et malgré leur acharnement, il n'avait pas trouvé le livre écrit par Borgan Gavilinzcic. C'était le scénario logique, puisque le corps professoral et le Ministère de la Magie n'auraient jamais permis de laisser un livre détaillant un sort aussi dangereux en libre consultation.

Cependant, les deux ennemis n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception. Ils leur restaient néanmoins encore un mince espoir de trouver une nouvelle piste dans le contenu de la Réserve. Mais les chances de régler leurs ennuis dans de brefs délais s'étaient envolées avec la frénésie des premières recherches.

Hermione et Drago avaient donc été contraints de continuer à s'immerger dans la vie du couple. La jeune femme n'avait ressentie que peu de difficulté. En effet, ses camarades se montraient protectrices et rassurantes. Et bien qu'elles affichaient parfois un air soucieux en la regardant, Hermione avait réussi à les convaincre de ne pas parler de ses trous de mémoire. D'autant plus qu'elle gagnait en crédibilité grâce à la biographie publiée par Caleb Windson.

C'était une mine d'information qui lui était devenue indispensable. Elle l'avait lu en entier et s'était imprégner de chaque détail de la personnalité de la verte et argent. La présence de Mable Wright se ressentait dans toute l'œuvre. Comme un fil rouge dans la vie du jeune Gryffondor, depuis son entrée dans le monde des sorciers. Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être émue en découvrant la façon qu'il avait de la décrire. Les superlatifs n'étaient pas rares mais toujours subtils. Et même si à certains moments il tombait dans l'exagération, il savait dépeindre les côtés sombres de la personnalité de l'élève de Serpentard.

Ainsi Hermione avait découvert que le couple s'était formé dès leur première année à Poudlard. Ils avaient été mis en binôme lors d'un cours de métamorphose. Provenant de Maison différentes, ils n'avaient pas échappés aux préjugés qui empoisonnent les relations entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Néanmoins leur goût commun pour les expérimentations mystérieuses, les avait rapprochés presque instantanément. Caleb décrivait comment ils avaient tous deux surpassés leur idées reçues, la rivalité de leur Maison et la barrière de la pureté du sang.

La Gryffondor de cœur ressentait de l'admiration pour ce couple. Ils représentaient tout ce en quoi elle croyait. L'union des sorciers sous une bannière unique. Dans un monde où ne seraient pas permises la discrimination et la violence gratuite.

Cette idée fit remonter les souvenirs de son époque. Dans son présent, en 1998, une guerre terrible était sur le point d'avoir lieu. Et de nombreuses personne qu'elle aimait et chérissait aller risquer leur vie alors qu'elle était prise au piège dans la spirale du temps. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait refoulé les souvenirs de ses amis. Mais le temps commençait à devenir long. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de supporter la présence permanente de Malefoy qui restait fidèle à lui-même. Méprisant, condescendant, vicieux. Il n'était jamais à court de réflexion blessante.

Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui mais ça ne rendait pas la situation moins insupportable. Cette fois elle était contrainte de jouer le rôle de sa petite amie. Et elle essayait de limiter le plus possible les moments où ils devaient jouer la comédie du couple atypique de l'école. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs mis d'accord pour limiter les apparitions publiques, afin d'éviter de commettre une bévue qui ne manquerait pas d'éveiller les soupçons.

En outre Hermione se réjouissait que le couple ne soit pas du genre expansif. En effet, même si leur relation suscitait un engouement exagéré auprès des élèves de l'école, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas pour habitude de se pavaner en public. Ils se montraient réservés, même si Caleb se laissait convaincre de raconter certaine de leurs excursions à ces meilleurs amis. Il avait un caractère plus volontaire que la jolie Mable, qui était plutôt du genre discret et prudent.

Drago de son côté, avait de moins en moins de mal à accepter sa nouvelle condition. Même s'il ne supportait toujours pas d'être dans le corps d'un sang impur et d'être entouré en permanence de Gryffondor optimiste et plein d'assurance, il devait avouer que son statut de vedette de Poudlard lui convenait. D'autant plus, que Caleb n'était pas un Gryffondor ordinaire. Il avait un goût prononcé pour les expériences mystérieuses.

D'ailleurs, il tenait un journal qui rassemblait toutes les expérimentations qu'il avait opérées. Le carnet était très fourni. Après l'avoir feuilletait, Drago avait vite compris que le jeune Gryffondor était un garçon téméraire et audacieux. Il chercher à avoir un avis sur tout sans se donner de limite. En effet, certaines études qu'il avait mené seul ou avec l'aide de Mable se confondaient parfois avec de la magie noire. Pour lui, il semblait que la magie n'était qu'une et que toute les manifestations de de celle-ci était un bon sujet d'étude et d'observation.

De plus, malgré sa popularité, Caleb s'était entouré d'élève en retrait et très adulte pour leur âge. Ses amis les plus proches étaient Aaron Bones et Stanley Applewik. Tout deux avaient vécus des histoires familiales compliquées et avaient dus mûrir plus rapidement que leurs camarades du même âge.

Aaron était un élève de Serdaigle, c'était un grand brun, aux yeux sombre et très mince. Le style de garçon calme et posé, qui réfléchissait avant d'agir. A tel point, qu'on pouvait prendre son attitude pour de la froideur (parfois à juste titre). Tandis que Stanley, était un blond, de taille moyenne et à l'allure sportif. En outre, il était gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il aimait rire de tout et de tous, y compris de lui-même. Cela passait souvent pour de l'insolence auprès des Professeurs de l'école et pour du mépris auprès de ses camarades. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas aussi populaire que Caleb. Mais il savait se faire respecter et imposer ses idées. Ainsi il avait obtenu le titre de préfet en chef pour son ultime année à Poudlard.

Drago se réjouissait d'être tombé sur des élèves qui préféraient rester en retrait. Aaron et Stanley, se contentaient de rester dans leur coin et ne parlaient que si c'était important. Cela arrangeait les affaires du Serpentard de cœur, qui n'avait pas à faire beaucoup d'effort pour faire illusion auprès de ces nouveaux camarades. D'autant plus que cela lui changeait de ses deux colosses qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle. Avec Aaron et Stanley il pouvait avoir des échanges intellectuels intéressant, et il commençait presque à les apprécier. En fait, ils lui rappelaient un peu Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

Cependant, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Car la popularité de Caleb attiré une nuée de jeune fille, dont une qui se montrait plus tenace et déterminée que les autres. Elle était une élève de Gryffondor et se prénommait Félicity Grunch. Elle se collait à lui aussi souvent que la situation le permettait. Et elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se placer à côté de lui lors des repas. En cours, elle s'amusait à lui envoyer des petits mots enchantés. Une fois, alors qu'il suivait avec attention une leçon de métamorphose avancée, elle lui avait fait passer un mot. Le morceau de parchemin s'était changé en bouche au contact de ses doigts et l'avait goulument embrassé sur les lèvres.

Les démonstrations de son amour sans limite faisaient beaucoup rire les autres élèves. Par contre, pour Drago ce comportement tourné à l'obsession et devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Certaines conversation d'élèves lui avaient fait comprendre que l'obstination de la jeune femme s'était aggravée lorsque la relation de Caleb et Mable avait été révélée au grand jour à la fin de leur sixième année.

Drago faisait tout pour l'éviter. Mais la tâche était souvent difficile, parfois même impossible. D'autant plus qu'elle suivait les mêmes cours que lui. Le jeune homme était exaspéré, car elle lui faisait perdre une énergie précieuse. Il avait tenté de la repousser à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle restait toujours accrochée à lui.

Pourtant il lui était facile de trouver des répliques blessantes qui auraient fait fuir la plupart des jeunes filles normales. Car elle était banale et n'avait rien d'une beauté fatale. C'était une brune au teint terne et qui faisait preuve d'une maladresse quotidienne. Elle était très maigre et elle avait un rire de crécelle. Mais le plus étrange de ses traits était son addiction au jus de citrouille. Elle ne sortait jamais sans une fiole de son précieux nectar dans la poche.

L'exercice préféré de Drago, qui consistait à trouver les failles des autres et à s'en servir pour les rabaisser se révélait inefficace. Cela devenait même une torture, car ça ne donnait aucun résultat. Et la jouissance qu'il avait pu tirer, dans le passé de ce jeu, s'était presque complètement évanouie.

Autant dire que les sentiments des deux ennemis n'étaient pas tout à fait au plus haut. Malgré tout, ils acceptaient de mieux en mieux leur nouvelle identité et ne baissaient pas les bras pour leur recherche. D'autant plus qu'une sortie à Pré au lard, qui était prévue pour bientôt, ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour leur moral.

Le matin de la sortie à Pré au Lard, Hermione s'était levé de bonne heure. Elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour finaliser un devoir d'arithmancie. Elle avait beaucoup de travail, car les septièmes années devaient passés leurs ASPICs en fin d'année. Cela ralentissait considérablement leurs recherches pour retrouver leur apparence originelle. Mais c'était aussi un bon moyen de rattraper la scolarité qu'elle avait mis de côté lors de son année de fuite auprès d'Harry et Ron.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite du contenu de son parchemin, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour saluer ses nouvelles amies. Une fois assise à la table des Serpentards, elle se servit un bol de porridge et essaya de suivre la conversation.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère Moheira ! s'exclama Tweenie. Je ne pourrais jamais aller le voir et lui dire ce que je ressens. Il n'est pas du genre abordable.

— Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu lui trouve. Mais s'il te plaît autant tu ne devrais pas hésiter, et l'inviter tout de suite pour t'accompagner à la Nuit des Morts Sanglantes.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de Nuit des Morts Sanglantes ? interrogea Hermione, avec curiosité.

— Tu n'as pas lu l'affichage du tableau, dans la salle commune ? lui demanda Moheira. Cette année, les préfets ont organisés une soirée spéciale pour Halloween. Ils veulent que l'on forme des binômes qui se promèneront dans le château. Il y aura plusieurs épreuves, durant lesquelles chaque couple devra résoudre des énigmes ou affronter leur plus grande peur. Une sorte de carte au trésor, sauf que le trésor à la fin c'est cent points pour la Maison des gagnants et accessoirement une nuit de cauchemar, termina-t-elle en mimant un regard mystérieux.

— C'est intéressant comme idée, dit Hermione. Vous savez déjà avec qui vous y rendre ?

— J'y vais avec Auric Swanson. Il est complètement stupide, mais tellement craquant. Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, répondit Moheira. Tana et Calliste n'ont pas encore trouvés. Et Miss Tilt n'arrive pas à se décider à demander à Abraxas de l'accompagner.

— Abraxas ? répéta Hermione, car ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

— Oui, Abraxas Malefoy. Le beau et froid Prince de Serpentard, ricana Moheira.

— Arrête ! Il pourrait t'entendre, lui intima Tweenie en jetant un regard inquiet vers l'autre bout de la table.

— Le Serpent au regard de fer qui a réussi à séduire la pétillante Tweenie Ti...

— Bon sang tu vas te taire à la fin ! » s'écria Tweenie en se jetant sur son amie et en lui scellant la bouche de ses deux mains afin de l'empêcher d'en rajouter.

Hermione porta instantanément son regard en direction du bout de table. Et là elle le vit. Une parfaite réplique de Malefoy petit-fils. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs, le teint pâle, des yeux gris et surtout cet air supérieur inimitable. C'était indiscutable, il s'agissait bien d'un Malefoy.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle et Drago, n'avaient eu l'occasion de croiser que très peu de sorciers de leur connaissance. Ils avaient pu apercevoir des élèves provenant de famille notoire du monde des sorciers. Mais, avec le temps passé à la bibliothèque, leur devoir, et le stress permanent qu'ils ressentaient, ils n'avaient peut-être pas remarqué Abraxas Malefoy. Cependant, elle n'en était pas convaincue, car après tout, un Malefoy était tout sauf du genre discret. Cela l'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas noté sa présence plus tôt.

« Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu avant aujourd'hui, dit-elle afin d'en savoir plus.

— C'est parce qu'il est arrivé hier soir, dit Tana. Il raconte à tout le monde qu'il a souffert d'une pneumonie suite à une excursion dans les plaines glacées de Sibérie. Il était parti étudier les Bigfoot avec son père, pendant les vacances. Son affaiblissement était tel qu'il a dû rester plusieurs jours à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Et qu'ensuite il est resté cloitré pendant de longue semaine, au manoir de sa famille. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a manqué les premières semaines de cours. »

Hermione observa l'ancêtre de son pire ennemi. Il avait l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de sortir d'une convalescence de plusieurs semaines. Ces amis et lui pouffaient de rire. Abraxas tenait sa baguette tendu et luttait pour rester concentrer et ne pas éclater de rire. Hermione suivit le point que fixait sa baguette. Et elle découvrit qu'il s'amusait à faire léviter un bol remplit de porridge au-dessus d'un élève assis à la table des Poufsouffles. Hermione se rappelait avoir croisé le jeune homme aux cours de botanique. Il était un peu enrobé. Et portait des lunettes trop grandes pour son visage, qui grossissait ridiculement ses yeux sombres. Ces cheveux étaient noirs, avec un épi rebelle sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Il tournait une cuillère dans une tasse, l'air absent, tandis que le bol, au-dessus de lui, oscillait au rythme des secousses d'Abraxas. Le Serpentard avait de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir en équilibre. Soudain il lâcha l'emprise de son Locomotor. Et le porridge se déversa sur le jeune homme de Poufsouffle. Ce dernier sortit instantanément de sa torpeur. Surpris, il tourna son regard vers le groupe de Serpentards qui ne se retenait plus d'exploser de rire. Un éclat de rancœur passa dans les yeux de l'étudiant de Poufsouffle. De nombreux autres élèves se mirent à s'esclaffer, et le pointèrent du doigt. Le petit groupe de Serpentard encore euphorique, commença même à entonner un petit refrain moqueur :

_« Millard n'est qu'un ringard !_

_Millard pire qu'un cafard !_

_Millard rien qu'un gros lard !_

_Millard le binoclard !_

_Millard le vilain petit canard ! » _

Henry Millard se leva et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Ce qui eut pour effet d'aggraver leur hilarité.

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cet abrutis Tweenie ? s'insurgea Moheira, qui était dégoutée par le mauvais tour qu'Abraxas avait joué au jeune homme.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise, l'amour me rend aveugle. Et puis c'est juste pour s'amuser. En plus, c'est aussi un peu de sa faute, il ne se défend jamais, alors Abraxas en profite, l'excusa-t-elle.

— Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'emporta Hermione. Tu lui trouves des excuses alors qu'il agit comme un idiot. Aucune raison valable ne peut permettre de tolérer de telles moqueries. C'est blessant et mesquin. Cette méchanceté gratuite me révulse. En même temps venant d'un Malefoy, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. »

Ses jeunes amies la toisèrent avec étonnement. La Gryffondor de cœur commença à penser qu'elle en avait fait un peu trop. Quand Calliste qui était restée muette jusque-là prit la parole :

« Malefoy n'est qu'un prétentieux, qui se croit supérieur aux autres. Il ne mérite pas qu'on use de la salive pour parler de lui, ça lui donne plus d'importance qu'il n'en mérite. Il s'en prend toujours au plus faible comme Henry Millard. Juste parce qu'il ne répond pas à ses critères ridicule de pureté. ». Puis se tournant vers Hermione, elle ajouta : « C'est la première fois que je t'entends donner un avis aussi tranché, il faut croire que ce problème de mémoire à de bons côtés. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse ou de réaction, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le hall. Ses camarades restèrent silencieuses après son départ. Même Tweenie ne chercha pas à la contredire. Puis un bruit d'aile mit fin au silence.

C'était l'heure de la remise du courrier. Un moment redouté par Hermione qui craignait de recevoir une lettre provenant d'un des parents de Mable. Elle avait appris qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Et qu'ils avaient tous deux refait leur vie chacun de leur côté. Selon ses amies, d'ordinaire elle avait l'habitude d'être gâtée plus que les autres élèves étant donné qu'elle était fille unique.

Toutefois, depuis qu'Hermione avait emprunté le corps de Mable, elle n'avait rien reçu. Cela lui convenait, car ainsi elle n'avait pas à leur répondre. De savoir qu'elle devrait leur mentir la répugnait. En fait, ça lui rappelait le douloureux choix qu'elle avait dû faire l'an dernier en effaçant la mémoire de ses parents. Pour elle, sa famille avait une importance fondamentale. Et même si elle savait avoir agi pour leur bien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle leur avait mentis par omission. Et qu'elle ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Ce souvenir la faisait énormément culpabiliser et souffrir. D'autant plus que leur présence dans sa vie lui manquait cruellement.

Alors que la jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées, une chouette épervier vint lui déposer un paquet de forme rectangulaire accompagné d'une lettre soigneusement cacheter. La jeune femme sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Drago avait bien prédit que ce moment se présenterait.

« Ouvre-le vite Mable ! dit Tweenie toute excitée. Si c'est ta mère l'expéditeur, c'est surement de délicieuses confiseries! ».

Hermione s'apprêtait à s'emparer du colis, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'au lieu de s'envoler, la chouette la fixait d'un air scrutateur. Brutalement l'oiseau se mit à émettre une série de cris aigus. Les cris s'accentuèrent, et la chouette commença à bondir sur la table en renversant tout sur son passage. L'animal dirigeait toute son excitation contre Hermione. Ses prunelles rouges et sévères ne quittaient pas les yeux de la jeune femme.

Puis, la chouette s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner, elle fondit sur Hermione. L'attaque fut si soudaine, que la Gryffondor de cœur n'eut pas le temps de se protéger des serres qui lacérèrent son cou. L'oiseau était complètement hors de contrôle. Sa rage était telle que les élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité prirent peur. Et se levèrent de table afin d'échapper à la fureur du rapace.

Hermione se leva et tenta de se soustraire aux griffes de l'attaquante. Elle voulut attraper sa baguette, mais la chouette s'acharnait avec une telle violence, que l'objet lui échappa et tomba sur le sol de la Grande Salle. L'oiseau s'envola et continua son agression, cette fois, en utilisant son bec acéré. Elle s'en prit au visage de la jeune femme, qui essaya de se protéger en utilisant ses bras comme bouclier. Hermione trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, priant pour que ce cauchemar se termine. Elle ressentait une douleur sourde à chaque coup de bec et de griffe. Des larmes de souffrances rendaient sa vision trouble.

_Par Merlin ! Personne ne daignera m'aider !_ implora-t-elle intérieurement, au bord du désespoir, tandis qu'une grande quantité de sang s'écoulait de ses plaies. Lorsque la nausée commença à l'envahir, une ombre s'interposa entre elle et la cause de sa douleur.

« Confundo ! », s'exclama une voix masculine.

La chouette interrompit son attaque. Le sort de confusion l'avait déboussolé. Cependant une fois l'enchantement évaporé, la chouette retrouva tous ses esprits et voulut de nouveau s'en prendre à sa victime. Cette fois, le sauveur d'Hermione fut plus radical.

« Stupefix ! », tonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Le rapace se figea en plein vol, tomba au sol et resta immobile. Cependant la Gryffondor de cœur pouvait voir ses prunelles de prédateur luire d'une rage sans limite.

« Ces petites bestioles peuvent parfois se montrer très agressive quand elles sont contrariées », dit le jeune sorcier qui était venu en aide à Hermione.

La jeune femme se releva avec peine. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine. L'adrénaline ne l'avait pas encore totalement quitté. Son corps tout entier était secoué de tremblement. Comme si la chouette pétrifié pouvait à tout moment recommençait à l'attaquer. Elle leva les yeux sur son bienfaiteur et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un des deux garçons qui accompagnaient Malefoy partout dans ses déplacements.

Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il se nommait Aaron Bones et que c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de Caleb. Il semblait d'ailleurs l'apprécier car il n'avait jamais rien dit de négatif à son sujet.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur la réserve. Son instinct lui intimait la prudence, car elle gardait un souvenir désagréable du regard qu'il lui avait lançait lors du premier jour de cours. Il avait d'ailleurs réitéré à plusieurs reprises. Pendant les repas, elle l'avait surpris en train de la fixer d'un air étrange. Mais ce sauvetage in extrémiste, faisait naître le doute dans son esprit.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rendre à l'infirmerie Wright, lui conseilla-t-il. Ce serait dommage que tu te vides d'un si précieux sang. », ajouta-il en affichant un air curieux.

Hermione avait l'esprit embrumé. Ses pensées étaient de moins en moins claires. Ses plaies étaient profondes. Et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Le monde autour d'elle semblait tourné au ralentie.

Soudain ces forces la quittèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Mais avant de s'évanouir, elle entendit une agitation autour d'elle. Des bruits de pas précipité. Des cris angoissés.

« Miss Wright vous m'entendez ? lui demanda la voix grave du Professeur de Métamorphose. Miss Wright ? Miss Wright ? Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons nous occupez de vous ! la réconforta-t-il. Monsieur Bones allez prévenir tout de suite le Directeur. Et maintenant, libérez tous le passage que je puisse la conduire à l'infirmerie ! ».

Les sons lui parvenaient difficilement. Elle voulut lui répondre mais son corps n'était qu'une masse de douleur qui refusait de lui obéir. Elle avait l'impression que la souffrance ne s'arrêterait jamais. Hermione, qui ne voyait plus qu'une obscurité opaque, se sentit soulevée. Puis n'en pouvant plus, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

La Gryffondor de cœur se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle était encore assez faible, suite aux graves blessures que lui avait infligées la chouette. Néanmoins, elle se força à se relever pour pouvoir se rendre compte de son état. La douleur encore bien présente, lui arracha une grimace. Une fois en position assise, elle remarqua qu'on avait changé ses vêtements, elle portait à présent, un pyjama à rayure verte. Elle leva les yeux et nota en regardant par les fenêtres qu'il faisait nuit. Elle en conclut qu'elle était donc restait inconsciente toute la journée.

Puis elle souleva les manches de son haut de pyjama. Ses bras étaient bandés sur toute leur longueur. Ses bandages dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde surement due à l'onguent qu'on avait appliqué sur les plaies. Elle porta ensuite ses mains à son visage et sentit de nombreux pansements sous ses doigts. Cette chouette ne l'avait pas épargné. D'ailleurs le souvenir de l'agression était encore vif dans sa mémoire. A présent, Hermione avait l'esprit assez reposé pour se demander qu'elle raison avait pu pousser cet animal à l'attaquer avec une telle violence.

Mais ses interrogations furent interrompues par des murmures qui se rapprochaient. La porte menant au bureau de l'infirmière s'ouvrit. Le Professeur Chubby et l'infirmière firent leur entrée accompagnés des Professeurs de Défense : Vladimir Razimov, et du Professeur de métamorphose : Duncan Herzen. Le Directeur fut le premier à remarquer l'éveil de la jeune femme. Dès qu'il la vit, son regard s'illumina.

« Miss Wright, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. Je suis rassuré. Votre chouette Pépita, vous a bien amoché. Mais grâce aux bons soins de notre cher Madame Peachface, aucune séquelle ne sera à déplorer. Je vais de ce pas prévenir vos parents de l'amélioration de votre état. Inutile de préciser que vous serez dispensez de cours le temps de votre convalescence. Et vous êtes également libérée de vos obligations à la bibliothèque, dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Reposez-vous bien Miss Wright, termina-t-il avec gentillesse.

— Je vous accompagne Alistair. Maintenant que Miss Wright est réveillé, je suis tranquillisé. ». Puis s'adressant à la jeune femme, il chuchota : « Remettez-vous vite, sinon j'aurai vite fait de croire que je suis un mauvais enseignant, avec tous ses élèves qui sont incapable de transformer une simple allumette en aiguille, lui dit-il en souriant sous sa moustache noire et broussailleuse.

— Merci Professeur, je ferai de mon mieux. », promit Hermione.

Puis ils sortirent de la pièce. Sauf le Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Hermione lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il portait un costume à veste longue. Son col remontait très haut sur sa nuque. Et la couleur noire de son habit faisait ressortir la pâleur intense de sa peau et de ses yeux bleus.

L'infirmière examina Hermione. Bien que pâle, la jeune femme se portait beaucoup mieux. Puis elle confia la surveillance de sa jeune malade au Professeur Razimov, afin d'aller lui chercher un bon repas chaud.

Hermione ne se réjouissait pas de rester seule avec le Professeur de Défense, car c'était un vampire. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle la fixaient avec suspicion. Une fois que l'infirmière eut fermé la porte derrière elle, il huma l'odeur de la pièce en fermant les yeux. Puis il prit la parole :

« Cette mésaventure est assez étrange. J'ai examiné votre chouette, Miss Wright, et je n'ai pu trouver aucune explication à son comportement. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir subi un sort d'emprise, comme un Opugno. Néanmoins, mes tentatives pour révéler un enchantement n'ont menés qu'à des impasses. D'autant plus que dès que j'ai libéré l'animal de son immobilisme, la chouette s'est montrée d'une douceur extrême. Est-ce que vous auriez une idée de ce qui l'aurait poussé à vous attaquer de la sorte ? »

Le ton qu'il adoptait laissait croire qu'il considérait qu'elle était impliquée dans cette histoire.

— Non, je n'en ai aucune idée Professeur. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.

— Inutile d'être sur la défensive, je ne vous accuse de rien... pour le moment du moins. », dit-il.

Puis l'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce accompagnée d'un elfe de maison qui tenait un plateau garnis. Elle remarqua l'air renfrogné qu'affichait Hermione.

« Professeur, j'espère que vous n'avez pas ennuyé Miss Wright avec vos hypothèses loufoques, le sermonna-t-elle. Maintenant disposez, la pauvre enfant a besoin de repos. »

Le lendemain, Hermione n'avait presque plus de douleur. Elle se sentait juste fatiguée car elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Et malgré les potions régénératrices de Madame Peachface, son corps avait du mal à s'en remettre.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que l'infirmière était sortie, ses amies lui rendirent visite. Elles lui avaient apportés des cours et les devoirs à faire. Elles s'excusèrent de n'avoir pas réagi lorsque le hibou l'avait attaqué, car elles avaient été pétrifiées par la violence de l'agression. Même Calliste, d'ordinaire froide, lui avait exprimé sa compassion. Puis Tweenie avait remarqué le paquet et la lettre qu'Hermione avait reçue.

La Gryffondor de cœur ne l'avait pas encore ouvert. Elle lut sur l'enveloppe que l'expéditeur était : Dana Sprite. La lettre était courte, la mère de Mable lui souhaitait de passer une bonne semaine. De toute évidence c'était raté. Puis Tweenie la supplia d'ouvrir le colis, et Hermione s'exécuta. Il s'agissait d'une boîte remplie de pâtes de fruits au goût immuable.

« Servez-vous ! Je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant, leur proposa-t-elle.

— J'ai eu l'occasion d'en goûter chez ma cousine d'Ecosse. Elle en raffole, dit Tweenie. Elle a même était jusqu'à vérifier qu'ils ne perdaient pas leur goût même après les avoir mis plusieurs fois en bouche. Elle m'a assuré, qu'après deux ans, leur saveur et leur texture restaient identiques. J'ai voulu tenter l'expérience, mais je les mange dès la première dégustation, tellement c'est bon. Ceux à la framboise sont mes préférés ! acheva-t-elle, avant de se saisir d'une poignée entière de bonbons.

— Ta cousine tente des expériences vraiment écœurantes Tweenie. Beurk ! Rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de vomir », dit Moheira en écartant la boîte remplie de confiseries que Tana lui tendait. « De toute façon on va pas traîner, tu as une mine affreuse Mable, et en plus nous ne sommes pas les seuls visiteurs, annonça-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à l'attention de Tweenie qui se gavait de bonbons.

— _Moui_ ! répondit celle-ci la bouche pleine. A _pluch_ Mable ! », lança-t-elle après avoir repris une poignée de pâte de fruit.

Une fois sortis, elle les entendit discuter avec quelqu'un. Puis leurs pas s'éloignèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Et Drago fit son entrée. Hermione était surprise. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit inquiété pour son alliée ?

« Ne te méprends pas Granger. Je ne suis pas là pour te souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Plutôt plonger nue dans le lac de Poudlard en pleine hivers, dit-il avec dédain. C'est juste que ça aurait paru étrange que le petit ami de Mable ne vienne pas lui rendre visite.

— Ca m'aurait étonné ! Bon alors reste mais tais-toi, parce que j'ai envie de dormir. Tu pourras partir dans cinq minutes, dit-elle tandis qu'elle se glissait sous les couvertures.

— C'est incroyable. Ce château n'a pas changé. Chaque pièce, chaque détail est à l'identique, dit-il tandis qu'il se baladait dans la pièce en trainant des pieds. Ils auraient pu au moins lui donnait un petit coup de jeune dans notre présent. ». Il marqua une pause puis ajouta : « Tu as eu l'occasion de croiser mon grand-père, Granger ? demanda-t-il.

— Visiblement tu ne comptes pas m'ignorer, dit-elle en se redressant.

— Il est comme mon père me l'a décrit. Tu as vu comme il a humilié ce gros lard de Millard ? J'ai bien cru mourir de rire. Un vrai coup de génie.

— _Lol, mdr, ptdr_ ! répondit-elle avec emphase.

— Quoi ?

— Non rien ! Un truc de moldus, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Ouais c'est ça. En tout cas, cette chouette a tout gâchée. Elle a éclipsé totalement l'éclat de sa blague. Du coup c'est de toi que tout le monde parle en ce moment. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à cette bestiole ?

— Mais rien du tout ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. La chouette s'est juste jetée sur moi sans raison.

— Bon alors c'est que ma deuxième hypothèse est la plus probable…, dit-il pensif.

— Quelle hypothèse Malefoy ?

— Les hiboux ont une vue très développée. Ils aiment la nuit et son capable de voir dans l'obscurité totale. Le hiboux voit et sait ce qui l'attend. Il est impossible de le berner. Il perçoit la vérité sous le déguisement du mensonge. Peut-être t'a-t-il vraiment vu toi et pas Mable. Et qu'il a paniqué.

— Eh bien ! Je n'y avait pas du tout pensé. C'est un raisonnement qui tient la route. Espérons que personne d'autre ne sera capable de faire le rapprochement.

— Tu ne connaissais pas la symbolique du hibou ? ricana le jeune homme. Granger, tu n'es vraiment pas à la hauteur de ta réputation. », s'exclama-t-il.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles à voix haute, un bruit se fit entendre en provenance du couloir. Hermione et Drago tournèrent leurs visages en direction de la porte. Figé par la panique.

Puis leur parvint l'écho de pas précipités qui s'éloignaient. Drago émergea de sa torpeur et courut vers la sortie aussi vite qu'il le put. Mais l'individu qui s'était trouvée derrière la porte quelques instants plus tôt, avait disparu. Hermione observa le jeune homme ramasser un morceau de tissus. C'était un mouchoir blanc avec une bordure beige. Celui ou celle qui les avait espionnés avait dû le faire tomber dans sa précipitation. Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione. Et tous deux, échangèrent un regard angoissé.

— Il y avait quelqu'un derrière cette porte. La question est de savoir qui, et surtout ce qu'il a eu le temps d'entendre… », dit Drago en refermant, avec force, sa main autour du mouchoir...

_**Note:**_

Arigatô gozaimasu à vous lecteur d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai remarqué que j'avais une faiblesse certaine pour les fins de chapitre. Je sais comment commencer, mais jamais comment conclure... Du coup j'ai toujours l'impression que ça fini en queue de poisson... Enfin c'est poster, je peux plus revenir en arrière. :p (mais je ne désespère pas de m'améliorer)

Pour le petit anachronisme que j'ai introduit quand Hermione dit "lol,mdr, ptdr", je m'excuse auprès des plus puristes d'entre vous (je sais bien qu'en 1998 c'était pas aussi utilisé qu'aujourd'hui). Mais quand j'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre, j'avais en tête le sketch sur kévina d'élie Semoun , alors forcément mon cerveau a voulu l'introduire dans le texte...:p

Houlà! Je m'étale sur la note de fin! :D Bon il est temps de vous dire à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Note d'auteur:**

Buenos dias chers lecteurs! ^^

Voici le chapitre de la semaine, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre alors je vous laisse le découvrir.

Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 6 :**__** Tête à tête aux Trois Balais**_

Hermione quitta l'infirmerie après une semaine. Elle portait encore quelques pansements aux bras, où les blessures avaient été les plus profondes. Mais la majorité de ses plaies avaient guéris. Le corps de Mable ne garderait aucune séquelle de l'incident grâce à l'onguent qui avait prouvé son efficacité. La jeune femme avait donc réintégré sa Maison et reprit les cours.

Néanmoins le souvenir de l'intrus qui avait écouté aux portes de l'infirmerie ne la quittait plus. La jeune femme s'était surprise à paniquer à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait ou ouvrait les portes. La crainte de voir débarquer un responsable du Ministère, pour l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre et l'arrêter, ne la quittait plus.

Hermione et Drago ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Mais le simple fait que l'individu se soit enfui en courant ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ils ne savaient pas vers qui tourner leurs soupçons. Et le mouchoir qu'ils avaient récupéré, ne constituait qu'un mince indice. Leur situation devenait de plus en plus préoccupante. Si jamais ils étaient découverts, ils seraient confrontés à de plus gros soucis. Ils avaient donc décidé de mettre tout en œuvre pour récupérer leur corps au plus vite.

Afin de s'exécuter, il fallait qu'ils aient accès à la Réserve, afin de faire avancer leurs recherches qui stagnaient un moment. Drago avait assuré à Hermione qu'il trouverait un moyen d'avoir accès à la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Néanmoins le jeune couple était connu pour leur tendance à enfreindre le règlement. Par conséquent ils avaient perdus leur droit d'accès direct, même s'ils étaient en septième année et que Caleb étudiait la défense avancée contre les forces du mal.

Il ne pouvait obtenir ce droit que grâce à une note signée d'un Professeur. Le jeune homme paraissait confiant, mais Hermione était restée dubitative quant à ses chances de réussites. Malgré ses inquiétudes, elle était de toute façon contrainte de lui faire confiance car elle était coincée à l'infirmerie à cause de ses blessures. C'était une position frustrante pour la Gryffondor de cœur, car elle ne supportait pas de rester inactive. Ne rien pouvoir faire était une réelle torture. Mais elle s'était armée de patience.

Drago n'était pas revenus lui rendre visite pendant sa convalescence. Mais il lui avait fait parvenir des messages en passant par ses amies. Les petits mots se réduisaient à des phrases, qui sortis de leur contexte n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens. Quelques exemples illustraient parfaitement cela : « frileux, mais pas nuageux », « le serpent se rapproche de sa proie », « le serviteur n'attend plus que les ordres », et d'autre du même genre. Les quatre élèves de Serpentard trouvaient parfois les messages énigmatiques mais n'avaient pas cherchés à comprendre, imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jeu du couple. Mais ces petites énigmes avaient irritée la Gryffondor de cœur. Malefoy réagissait avec un tel détachement, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'amusait de leur situation.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin remise de sa mésaventure elle entendit demander des explications sérieuses au jeune homme blond. Le lendemain de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle se rendit donc d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Et sans détour, elle se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or. Drago était en train d'écouter la conversation de ses camarades sans vraiment y participer. Il affichait clairement son ennui. Et lorsque la jeune femme se posta près de lui et attira son attention, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage pâle. Il était visiblement amusé de voir Hermione dans tous ces états. Car les messages qu'il lui avait fait parvenir n'avaient eu d'autre but que de la mettre en colère. Elle lui demanda de la suivre, ce qu'il fit, après s'être longuement fait prier, sous les regards amusés des Gryffondors installés à proximité. Une fois dans le hall et à l'abri des regards, Hermione voulut obtenir des explications claires sur l'avancée de sa mission.

« Tu n'as pas reçu les petits mots que j'ai confié à tes amies ? déclara-t-il avec amusement.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes plaisanteries Malefoy ! As-tu oui ou non obtenu la note d'accès à la Réserve ?

— Tu es tellement terre à terre Granger ! rit-il. Tu sais il faut que tu apprennes à te détendre…

— Je n'ai pas le temps de me détendre car il y a une double… Non une triple menace au-dessus de nos têtes. Alors si tu as fini de t'amuser de la rigidité de ma personnalité, je te réitère ma question, as-tu obtenu la note ? »

Finalement le petit gag de Drago n'était pas aussi divertissant que prévue. Il savait parfaitement le genre d'ennuis qui les menaçait. Il n'avait pas envie de se le voir répéter par cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Par conséquent, il poursuivit leur entretien avec plus de sérieux, mais toujours en restant un poil insolent.

« Je pensais devoir user de tous mes charmes pour l'obtenir, annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais le Professeur « Barbiche » n'a eu finalement que très peu de réticences à me la donner. Cette créature étrange semble avoir un très gros faible pour Caleb. ».

En effet, il s'était tourné vers le Professeur de Sortilège, Georgina Pimskitt. On la surnommait « Barbiche » car dans sa jeunesse elle avait eu le malheur de jeter un sort qui s'était retourné contre elle. Et une barbe fournie avait envahi son visage. C'était depuis ce jour qu'elle s'était intéressée plus spécialement à l'art du sortilège, puisqu'elle avait cherché à se débarrasser sans succès de cette barbe humiliante. Cependant avec le temps elle avait appris à s'en accommoder, comme c'était le cas de sa myopie prononcée et de sa petite taille exagérée.

Elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour Caleb Windson qui montrait beaucoup d'attention durant ses cours, même si dans la pratique il avait des lacunes indiscutables. Drago n'avait donc pas eu à consentir beaucoup d'effort pour la convaincre de lui donner une autorisation.

« Elle te l'a confié sans te demander ce que tu comptais en faire ?

— Non, en échange elle m'a simplement proposait des cours de soutien pour améliorer mon niveau en Sortilège.

— Au moins un détail qui a été régler sans peine. Maintenant il faut qu'on en use avec intelligence.

— On a juste à se rendre à la bibliothèque et présenter la note à Mme Condry. On perdra moins de temps.

— Oui et comme ça tout le monde aura le loisir de savoir sur quoi portent nos recherches ! s'écria la jeune femme. Non il faut que l'on fasse preuve de prudence. On s'y rendra un jour ou nous seront sûr de n'y croiser personne.

— Bon courage Granger ! Parce que cet endroit est le plus souvent remplis d'élève. Et à moins d'avoir une nouvelle punition qui nous autoriserait à nous y rendre tard dans la nuit, nous n'avons aucune chance de trouver le moment idéal que tu décris !

— Si ! Nous avons une chance. La soirée d'Halloween approche et je suis sûre que ce soir-là, aucun élève n'aura l'idée de s'aventurer dans la bibliothèque.

— Une minute, tu veux dire que j'aurais accepté de fournir autant d'effort pour obtenir cette fichue note, alors que dès le départ tu envisageais de t'y rendre à l'insu de tous !

— Disons simplement que c'est une garantie, au cas où…

— Je me suis donc abaissé pour rien au final. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te...», s'énerva-t-il sans achever sa phrase.

Hermione savait qu'il ne pourrait pas nier le bon sens de cette proposition. Elle mit donc fin à leur discussion, sans oublier de lui rappeler, qu'il y avait une sortie de prévue à Pré au Lard le même après-midi. Elle comptait, pour sa part, accompagner ses amies qui voulaient faire quelques emplettes en vue de la très prochaine Nuit des Morts Sanglantes. Il s'agissait d'une soirée déguisée, il leur fallait donc trouver un costume à la hauteur de l'évènement.

Cependant, ils se devaient de jouer le couple amoureux et par conséquent elle lui donnât rendez-vous en milieu d'après-midi aux Trois Balais. Il acquiesça avec mauvaise humeur. Il en avait assez qu'elle le traite comme un enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un lui répète sans cesse ce qu'il avait à faire ou non. En la regardant s'éloigner, Drago appréhendait déjà l'après-midi en sa compagnie qui s'annonçait des plus désagréables.

Les élèves se préparaient pour leur sortie. Les moments de détente que procurait les journées passées à Pré au Lard, étaient toujours très attendus et apprécier. L'effervescence était à son comble. Et le petit groupe d'amie d'Hermione était tout excité de trouver le déguisement parfait. Néanmoins la plupart des élèves avaient reçus ou commandés leurs costumes par correspondance. C'était le cas de Moheira qui avait décidé d'aller faire un tour en compagnie d'un séduisant sorcier de sixième année, pendant que ses amies faisaient les boutiques.

Mais avant de pouvoir profiter de ce relatif moment de répit, Hermione eut une mauvaise surprise en passant les portes du château. Les plus jeunes élèves devaient présenter leur autorisation signée. Et cette mission de contrôle incombait au Professeur de potion, Adélaïde Hawthorne. Hermione ne put passer la grille sans qu'elle ne s'interpose et lui demande son laisser passer.

« Mais Professeur, je suis en septième année, est-ce vraiment nécessaire que je vous la présente, expliqua Hermione avec incrédulité. Elle s'étonnait de voir jusqu'où aller la haine que le Professeur Hawthorne vouait à la jeune Mable.

— L'accès à Pré au Lard n'est possible que si les parents ou tuteur ont signés l'autorisation. Vous êtes toujours tenue de présenter celle-ci même en septième année. Et il me semble que vous ne me l'avez toujours pas remise Miss Wright, conclut-elle avec triomphe.

Hermione en avait vraiment assez de ce tyran au féminin qui abusait de sa position hiérarchique pour la tourmenter. Mais résolue à lui faire ravaler son petit sourire, elle se montra plus insolente que l'exigeait sa position délicate. Et au lieu de refaire tout le chemin vers les dortoirs, elle s'épargna l'aller et retour en pointant sa baguette vers le ciel et en prononçant d'une voix claire :

« Accio autorisation de sortie! ».

L'expression d'indignation du Professeur Hawthorne, qui se réjouissait d'avance de lui infliger un déplacement inutile, était une récompense bien suffisante pour Hermione. Et même si elle savait que cet affront lui couterait cher plus tard, elle se félicitait d'avoir pu lui donner une bonne leçon. L'autorisation fut finalement présentée et le groupe d'amis se dirigea gaiement en direction du village. Leur mésaventure avec leur professeur de potion les avait mise de bonne humeur. Et c'est l'esprit léger qu'elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de Pré au Lard.

Hermione reconnut immédiatement le style particulier de cet endroit. Les chaumières, la grande rue pavé, les boutiques colorées… elle se sentait à l'aise autant qu'elle pouvait l'être à Poudlard. Et l'ambiance automnale rajoutait quelque chose de nostalgique au lieu.

Tandis que Moheira se séparait du groupe de jeunes filles pour rejoindre son rendez-vous galant. Les autres se dirigèrent vers la boutique de mode. La célèbre chaîne de prêt à porter Gaichiffon était déjà installée à Pré au Lard. C'était une des institutions du village, avec le pub les Trois Balais et bien d'autre encore.

Elles passèrent un bon moment à choisir le modèle qu'elle souhaitait. Et finalement elles optèrent pour des costumes sur mesure. Elles avaient eu la chance d'arriver tôt ce jour-là, et ainsi être les premières à passer leur commande. Car après leur départ, la boutique avait subi une invasion et la couturière avait croulé sous les commandes.

Après cette étape, elles allèrent faire un tour à la boutique Zonko pour éventuellement y trouver un objet originale qui pourrait parfaire leur tenue d'Halloween. Le temps passa vite et l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Malefoy arriva.

Elle quitta donc ses amies à contrecœur et se rendit au pub des Trois Balais. Une fois entrée dans ce lieu familier, elle chercha du regard le jeune homme. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'eux. La salle était tellement remplie, que la Gryffondor de cœur eut du mal à retrouver Malefoy dans la foule et le bruit ambiant. Mais finalement elle l'aperçut assis à une petite table dans un coin sombre au fond de la pièce. Dès qu'il la vit s'approcher, il ne put réprimer une grimace de lassitude à la pensée de devoir supporter la jeune femme tout un après-midi.

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir, mon cher Malefoy ! ironisa-t-elle en voyant sa mine mécontente.

— Commandons vite ! dit-il en agitant sa main pour interpeller la serveuse. Cela nous évitera de nous infliger une discussion désagréable. »

La serveuse arriva enfin à leur hauteur le bras chargé d'un plateau remplis de chopes de Bièraubeurre vides. C'était une jeune femme aux boucles blondes et au physique très attrayant. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient commander. Drago opta pour un choix audacieux : un brandy mandarine à la crème, et Hermione se cantonna à une Bièraubeurre classique mais fiable. L'attente fut tellement longue, que Drago eu le temps de recompter plusieurs fois le nombre de client (qui était nombreux) dans la salle.

Lorsqu'enfin la serveuse réapparut. Il n'oublia pas de lui signaler qu'elle avait été trop longue pour les servir et que par conséquent elle ne mériterait aucun pourboire. Ce, à quoi elle répondit sèchement en lui faisant observer qu'il n'était pas le seul client de l'après-midi, d'où son débordement. Le jeune homme se renfrogna qu'une domestique ne devait pas manquer de respect à un client et il la menaça clairement en exprimant son désir de parler de ses mauvaises manières à son employeur. La serveuse le fixa avec irritation, se saisit du verre de brandy et le renversa sur Drago. Et avant de s'éloigner elle lui indiqua que le propriétaire n'était autre que son oncle bien aimé, qu'elle désigna du menton.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. C'était vraiment une situation des plus jouissifs pour elle. Elle avait pensé que ce moment avec Malefoy serait d'un ennui terrible. Mais grâce à la spontanéité de la serveuse, elle venait d'assister à l'un des moments les plus hilarants de toute sa vie. Malefoy quant à lui n'était pas dans les mêmes dispositions. Il était à présent complètement trempé et humilié. Il commença de s'éponger à l'aide du mince mouchoir qu'il possédait. Et Hermione ne put réprimer une réflexion moqueuse :

« Je crois bien qu'il te reste un peu de crème dans les cheveux Malefoy ! », pouffa-t-elle.

Puis elle se remit à rire de plus belle. Face à tant d'hilarité, le Serpentard décida d'aller se nettoyer dans les toilettes. Il se leva et quitta la jeune femme qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle, en vain. Longtemps après son départ, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à se reprendre. L'image de Drago Malefoy noyait sous un verre de Brandy, la rendait plus que de bonne humeur. Cependant, elle fut interrompue par une personne qui avait été attiré par ses rires.

« Bonjour Mable, commença Scott Hopkins, tu sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Puis-je te demander ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

— Bonjour Scott ! Tu veux savoir ce qui me rend heureuse ? En fait c'est juste une blague que Caleb m'a raconté. », elle se retint de sourire de nouveau à la pensée d'un Drago surmonté de crème chantilly.

« Ah ! Tu es avec lui, j'avais pensé que tu étais seule pour une fois. Je ne vais donc pas m'attarder. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais content que tu te sois si vite remise de l'agression. Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, quand ils t'ont emmené ton état avait l'air préoccupant.

— Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce aux bons soins de Madame Peachface. C'est gentil de t'être inquiété pour moi.

— C'est normal après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour que je te considère comme une amie. Mais cette histoire d'attaque de hiboux était étrange non ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui lui a pris ? ».

Hermione se sentait gênée, car elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre sans lui mentir. Le jeune homme s'était montré d'une extrême gentillesse tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie. Il lui avait fait parvenir les cours par ces amies et lui avait envoyé des friandises pour la réconforter et lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Cependant il n'avait jamais osé lui rendre visite. La jeune femme avait pensé qu'il voulait éviter de contrarier Malefoy.

En effet, depuis leur première rencontre, la relation des deux adolescents était tumultueuse. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se fusiller du regard. Malefoy considérait que Scott avait une aura douteuse et le soupçonnait de duplicité. Il se fondait sur son instinct, qui ne l'avait jamais trompé dans le passé. Pour le Serpentard de cœur sa façon de traiter tout le monde avec tant de révérence, cachait forcément quelque chose. Hermione avait tenté de faire taire ses accusations. Elle considérait qu'il était le plus mal placé pour parler de duplicité. Et que s'il méprisait toute forme d'amabilité, il ne devait pas condamner pour autant, d'hypocrite et de menteur, tous ceux qui en faisaient preuve.

En réponse à la question de Scott, Hermione se contenta de dire ce que le professeur de potion lui avait communiqué. A savoir, qu'aucune explication magique n'avait poussé le rapace à l'attaquer. Et qu'il cherchait toujours une explication logique à toute cette histoire. Elle ajouta qu'elle préférait oublier cet épisode traumatisant, et passer à autre chose. Le beau jeune homme eut un regard plein de compassion, il la salua, en exprimant à nouveau la joie que son retour lui procurait. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était débarbouillé. Il avait réussi à se sécher et à se débarrasser de la crème dans ses cheveux. Cependant, l'odeur de mandarine restait imprégnée dans ses vêtements. Il ne supportait pas de sentir ce parfum d'agrume. Car cela lui rappelait l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Toutefois, il se décida à quitter les toilettes. Et alors qu'il en sortait tout juste, une autre mauvaise surprise vint à sa rencontre. Félicity Grunch, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, se précipita vers lui dès qu'il mit un pied dans la salle bruyante.

« Oh ! Caleb ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai assisté à la scène de toute à l'heure. Cette serveuse a agi comme une écervelée. T'humilier de la sorte ! Mon pauvre tu étais complètement trempé, elle n'a pas pensé une seule seconde que tu pourrais attraper froid avec cette vilaine brise dehors. Son comportement est inadmissible. Elle ne connait pas ta popularité et ta perfection sans faille. Sinon elle t'aurait traité avec plus de respect. Je sais bien que tu es assez intelligent et fort pour te défendre tout seul. Mais si je pouvais lui faire payer son ignorance ! A cette petite prétentieuse de Mable aussi. Elle a osé rire de toi au lieu de te réconforter. Si j'avais été à sa place, moi, je n'aurais jamais ris à tes dépends.

— Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Bon je dois rejoindre Mable maintenant, alors on se voit plus tard. », dit-il, puis il ajouta pour lui-même : « Plutôt jamais ! ». Et il s'éloigna d'elle aussi vite que la foule le permettait.

Il croisa Scott Hopkins sur le chemin qui le ramenait à sa table. Il ne se priva pas de lui lançait un regard plein de suspicion et de mise en garde tacite. Puis une fois assis aux côté d'Hermione, il garda le silence. Les deux ennemis se contentèrent de formulés des banalités, afin de donner le change. Mais leur amitié forcée était de plus en plus difficile à tenir. Drago en voulait à la Gryffondor de s'être moquée de lui avec autant d'aplomb. Tandis qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas quel plaisir il pouvait tirer de traiter les gens qui l'entourait avec autant de condescendance.

Finalement, l'après-midi à Pré au Lard s'était révélé moins reposant et divertissant que prévu. Et c'est de mauvaise humeur que les deux adolescents retournèrent au Château de Poudlard.

A la fin du dîner, Hermione fut intercepté par Abraxas Malefoy. Il l'avait attendu dans le hall avec son groupe d'amis. Lorsqu'il eut obtenu l'attention de la jeune fille, il indiqua d'un geste nonchalant à sa compagnie qu'il était temps de le laisser. Puis il dirigea ses prunelles grises vers la jeune femme.

« Bonsoir Mable ! susurra-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te croiser à Pré au Lard cette après-midi. T'y es-tu bien amusé ?

— Je dirai que oui, dans l'ensemble.

— Je suppose que tu étais avec ce guignol de Windson ? », dit-il en affichant un air hautain.

Hermione ne répondit pas et attendit la suite.

« Après les révélations de juin dernier, j'avais imaginé que c'était juste une passade pour toi, mais on dirait que tu ne te lasses pas de ce gnome de jardin. Enfin, on a tous le droit à l'erreur. Je vais te donner une chance de te racheter une réputation et de rétablir l'ombre de ton honneur passé. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous devons nous trouver un partenaire pour la soirée d'Halloween. Eh bien, tu es l'heureuse élue.

— L'heureuse élue pour quoi Malefoy ? interrogea la Gryffondor de cœur qui voyait exactement où il voulait en venir.

— Ne joue pas les impertinentes Wright ! Tu sais très bien que je te permets d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée. En vertu des liens qui unissent nos deux familles respectables, j'ai l'obligeance de t'offrir la possibilité de te remettre sur le droit chemin.

— Merci, mais non merci ! J'ai déjà un cavalier, et c'est Caleb. Je suis certaine que tu sauras trouver une âme égarée qui aura plus besoin de ta générosité que moi. Sur ce, je te souhaite une agréable soirée. »

Et elle le planta là, figé dans une attitude d'incrédulité. Après cet entretien avec Abraxas, Hermione comprenait mieux le comportement de Malefoy petit-fils. L'arrogance dont avait fait preuve le Serpentard, avait excédé la jeune femme. Il avait présenté cette demande comme s'il lui accordait une faveur. Ils ne connaissaient décidemment pas le sens des mots respect et humilité dans leur famille.

De retour dans la salle commune de la Maison de Serpentard, elle décida de s'installer dans un des fauteuils. Elle réfléchissait déjà à un stratagème qui lui permettrait de se faufiler discrètement dans la bibliothèque pendant la Soirée d'halloween. La note leur servirait au cas où un professeur ou un des organisateurs déciderait de s'y aventurer. Il valait mieux être prudent et avoir de quoi expliquer leur présence dans la Réserve.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, le souvenir de la tête de Malefoy trempé lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette image agréable d'un Malefoy humilié s'ajoutait à toutes celles auxquelles elle avait assisté.

Cependant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que le jeune homme avait fait preuve de retenue et ne lui avait pas lancée l'un de ces regards froid remplis de haine, ni même traité de « Sang de Bourbe » ou tout autre insultes. A cette pensée, elle se rendit compte que malgré la rancune mutuelle qui les animait, l'un et l'autre, le jeune homme faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas la provoquer. Malgré sa tendance à lui lancer des petites remarques insolentes et pleine de sous-entendus, elle était forcée de constater que le Serpentard ne la considérait plus avec autant d'antipathie qu'au début de leur mésaventure. Et cet état d'esprit apaisé s'appliquer à elle aussi.

Le contact forcé qu'ils entretenaient, rendait les sentiments d'Hermione plus tolérants qu'auparavant. Elle imagina un instant que Malefoy n'était peut-être pas aussi antipathique que ce qu'elle croyait. La Gryffondor de cœur se rappelait son silence sur l'identité d'Harry lorsqu'ils avaient été enfermés dans le manoir des Malefoy. Elle avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'il ait mentis à sa tante. Peut-être l'avait-elle mal jugé depuis le début. Et que si elle cherchait à le connaître, et à comprendre qui il était, en ignorant ses préjugés, sans doute serait-elle surprise de découvrir des côtés attrayant à sa personnalité.

Mais cette simple possibilité effraya Hermione, qui se rappela instantanément les sept années durant lesquelles il s'était acharné à la mépriser et la violence que sa famille avait employée pour les livrer à Voldemort. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais en venir à imaginer une quelconque entente volontaire avec le Prince de Serpentard. Puis des pensées plus nostalgiques emplirent son esprit. Ses amis lui manquaient, et plus spécialement un certain rouquin…

Drago Malefoy était allongé dans son lit décoré au couleur de Gryffondor. Les yeux fixait au plafond, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et appréhendait l'arrivée prochaine de la Soirée d'Halloween. Il devrait s'y rendre avec Hermione Granger. Déjà qu'il devait passer près d'un tiers de son temps en sa compagnie (c'était plus que ce qu'il aurait pu tolérer quelques semaines plus tôt), maintenant il était forcé de passer une soirée entière à arpenter les couloirs du château avec elle.

Il s'était aperçut qu'il faisait de moins en moins d'effort pour conserver son calme en sa présence. Et la plupart du temps pour éviter de se quereller avec elle, il gardait le silence. Il avait observé que la jeune femme faisait également preuve de réserve envers lui. Elle, qui avait l'habitude de toujours se montrer fier. Certes, il reconnaissait que c'était pour contrer les plaisanteries qu'il lui faisait à elle et ses amis. Cependant, il savait que son comportement était différent depuis peu. Et lui-même sentait au fond de lui, que son propre calme n'était pas qu'apparent.

Leur relation changeait peu à peu. Ces idées étaient embrouillées et les rancunes passées étaient relativisées par cette proximité forcée. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien à prouver en tant que Caleb Windson. Il ne devait plus se montrer aussi condescendant et insolent que dans son présent. Le fait d'agir contre son gré avec humilité et gentillesse commençait à déteindre sur sa personnalité.

D'autant plus que le monde où il évoluait était dénué de toute pression. Il commençait même à trouver sa nouvelle existence de plus en plus agréable. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs de ressentir un sentiment aussi minable. Mais les obligations et les devoirs qui reposaient sur ses épaules dans son époque, était devenue si difficile à gérer, que parfois il se surprenait même à souhaiter rester dans cet état de fait. Même s'il se sentait mal dans le corps du Gryffondor, il trouvait que sa vie en 1925 était plus agréable.

Néanmoins ses réflexions le ramenaient toujours vers sa mère. Elle lui manquait. Même si il la trouvait parfois trop protectrice et étouffante, il savait qu'elle l'avait toujours épaulé. Son amour et son soutien indéfectible manquait au jeune homme. Les mots tendre et les gestes affectueux qu'elle lui prodiguait, n'étaient plus là pour le réconforter.

Mais s'agissant de son père, il avait trop était déçu, pour lui accorder autant d'importance qu'à sa mère. L'année passée il avait pu se rendre compte de la réalité des choix de ce dernier. Bien entendu il rêvait toujours de pouvoir et de domination, mais ces désirs étaient à présent empreints d'amertume. Il en voulait à son père, qu'il avait toujours admiré, d'avoir été incapable de protéger sa famille. Cependant, les années d'idolâtrie qu'il lui avait vouée étaient tenaces, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter un peu son absence.

Au final il était pour la première fois de sa vie livré à lui-même. Dans le passé, il avait toujours pu compter sur l'appui d'un proche. Il se rappelait l'abnégation et l'affection dont avait fait preuve son parrain, Severus Rogue, durant sa sixième année. Et même si le jeune homme n'avait pas exprimé sa reconnaissance, il avait apprécié le support qu'il lui avait offert.

Drago tourna son regard vers la fenêtre qui laissait entrer la lumière de la lune. Il était obligé de reconnaître que l'emplacement des dortoirs des Gryffondors étaient impressionnant et offrait une vue incroyable. Il observât un moment le parc plongé dans les ténèbres. Au bout d'un long moment, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Et épuisé, il les ferma doucement. L'image de sa mère qui souriait avec bienveillance fut la dernière qu'il eut avant de s'endormir.

**Note:**

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas c'est promis (même si mon pseudo peut faire peur...ou sourire, c'est comme vous préférez :P). La relation de nos deux jeunes héros évolue doucement. Et on peut voir apparaître une légère faille. Mais la rancune est tenace... La soirée d'Halloween approche à grand pas, et en exclusivité je vous informe que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un peu de Quidditch (mais ça reste entre nous! ;) )

Bon j'arrête de faire des teasers pourris et vous dit à très vite! ^^

10


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note d'auteur:**_

Guten Tag! ^^

**Oohfemmeluxieuse et Emma des îles**: merci beacoup pour vos gentils reviews :) ça me motive pour la suite! ^^

Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent, ainsi qu'à ceux d'entre vous qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir :D

Voici le chapitre de la semaine! Comme promis, le Quidditch est mis à l'honneur. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Moi ça m'a beaucoup amusé de décrire un match de Quidditch. Je vous proposes une compétition pleine de rebondissement qui je l'espère ne vous ennuiera pas. D'autant plus que le comportement de Drago devient très étrange. Mais je n'en dis pas plus! ;)

Bonne lecture. ^^

_**Chapitre 7 :**__** Une défaite amère**_

Le temps passait à une vitesse hallucinante. Drago avait tellement d'occupation qu'il n'avait pas une minute pour se reposer. Mais cela lui convenait car ainsi il n'avait pas à penser au manque que lui procurait l'absence de ses proches. Il s'était plongé dans les différentes activités que Caleb pratiquait. En plus des cours et des devoirs ordinaires, il devait désormais suivre les cours de soutien en sortilège que le Professeur Pimskitt lui avait imposée. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, en plus du double de travail qu'entrainaient les examens de fin d'année, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor devaient se préparer au premier match de la saison, qui les opposeraient à l'équipe de Serpentard au début du mois de novembre.

Le jeune homme avait donc dû se soumettre à un entrainement quotidien des plus strictes. A chaque fin de journée, et même parfois pendant les heures du déjeuner, ses coéquipiers et lui-même se rejoignaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'entrainement était rude, car le capitaine : Andrew Phillips était un jeune homme autoritaire, qui ne cachait pas sa volonté de conserver la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons, qu'ils avaient réussis à gagner ces quatre dernières années. Il leur imposait des exercices difficiles et à chaque fin de session d'entrainement, Drago ressortait complètement vidé. Ce régime quasi militaire, commençait sérieusement à le rendre dingue.

A cela s'ajoutait la difficulté d'occuper un poste auquel il n'était pas accoutumé. Cependant, il s'était vite accommodé de ce détail, puisqu'il trouvait son nouveau rôle de batteur passionnant. Son nouveau rôle consistait à protéger les membres de son équipe contre les attaques des cognards. La jouissance qu'il tirait d'une telle mission constituait une consolation bien suffisante pour lui faire oublier son ancien statut d'attrapeur. Et même s'il considérait que ce poste était inférieur à celui qu'il occupait à son époque, il était heureux de pouvoir lâcher toute sa frustration sur ces sphères capricieuses.

Ses lourds entrainements d'avant match furent l'occasion pour le jeune homme de se familiariser avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Il y avait, bien entendu, le capitaine : Andrew Phillips qui occupait le poste de batteur, Stanley Applewick était le gardien et l'un des meilleurs amis de Caleb. Au poste d'attrapeur c'était une élève de troisième année, petite mais athlétique, qui répondait au nom de Margareth Simmons. Enfin le groupe des poursuiveurs était constitué de : Fanny Foster, Arthur Lowsome et Edmund Burke. Les joueurs de réserves participaient également aux entrainements, mais Drago n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir leur poste et leur nom respectif.

Le jeune homme reconnaissait le potentiel de cette équipe, mais il refusait d'admettre qu'elle puisse battre celle de Serpentard. Il avait eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de voir la fin de leur entrainement alors qu'il attendait avec ses compagnons, leur tour pour utiliser le terrain. Les verts et argent semblaient n'avoir aucune crainte de montrer leur technique et affichaient au contraire une volonté d'impressionner leurs adversaires en faisant la démonstration de leur talent.

Leur attrapeur, Alan Bonoeuil montrait une plus grande agilité et une meilleure maitrise de son balai que l'attrapeuse des Gryffondors. Et la capacité d'esquive des poursuiveurs était pour lui sans contexte de plus haut niveau que celle de ses coéquipiers actuel. Il se demandait comment l'équipe des rouge et or avait pu conserver son titre de champion pendant autant de temps alors qu'une équipe bien meilleure leur faisait face. Néanmoins il se promit de ne pas favoriser l'équipe de Serpentard le jour du match et de se montrer impliqué dans sa manière de jouer, de peur d'éveiller des interrogations chez les autres élèves.

Les derniers jours avaient donc été difficiles, il ne comptait plus les courbatures et les ecchymoses qui parcouraient son corps tout entier. Et les entrainements sous la pluie et dans la boue, avait lourdement entamé son moral. Le Quidditch poursuivait les joueurs même en dehors du terrain car toutes les pensées des membres de l'équipe se focalisaient sur la tactique à adopter pour remporter la victoire de ce premier match. Et bien que Drago fût un grand amateur de ce sport, et qu'il appréciait la compétition, ses réflexions se portaient sur un tout autre objet.

Un soir, alors qu'il s'installait à la table des Gryffondors pour dîner, Stanley lui fit part d'une nouvelle tactique à laquelle il avait réfléchi. Et alors qu'il lui exposait l'idée lumineuse qui lui était venue en rêve pendant une sieste, Drago aperçut Hermione Granger entrait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de l'insupportable Scott Hopkins. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en les voyant discuter avec bonne humeur.

Le Serpentard de cœur se demandait pourquoi la rouge et or refusait de prendre en compte ses mises en gardes répétées. Il sentait bien que quelque chose de louche se cachait derrière le sourire hypocrite de Scott. Et chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il tentait de l'éloigner de la jeune femme. Ce qui le contraignait à être auprès d'elle plus souvent encore, car Drago avait remarqué que le nouvel élève restait à distance raisonnable lorsqu'il accompagnait la Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être suivis de trop près par un individu qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance et étant donné qu'Hermione et lui étaient alliés pour une durée indéterminée, le jeune homme étendait sa protection à son profit. Cependant ces derniers temps, avec les entrainements à répétition et le reste de ses activités, il n'avait pas pu empêcher Scott de renouveler ses tentatives de rapprochement.

Son manque d'attention et son regard fixé sur les deux jeunes gens en train de s'installer à la table des Serpentards, n'échappa pas à son ami Stanley.

« Tu ne m'écoute pas beaucoup en ce moment ! s'exclama-t-il. Et c'est bien dommage parce que cette astuce de déviation latérale pourrait bien surprendre nos adversaires et nous assurer la victoire la semaine prochaine ! »

Drago ne répondit pas, tout absorbé qu'il était à observer ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la Salle. Stanley suivit le regard de son camarade et instantanément un sourire moqueur illumina son visage.

« On dirait que notre cher Caleb est préoccupé par des choses bien plus intéressante ! se moqua-t-il. Hopkins n'a aucune chance de te voler ta précieuse Mable. Alors arrêtes de te faire des idées !

— Je ne me fais aucunes idées ! », rétorqua Drago qui était sorti de son mutisme en entendant les dernières paroles de Stanley.

Il ne pensait pas à l'idée de se faire voler cette insupportable Hermione Granger ! Au contraire dans d'autres circonstances il l'aurait sans doute souhaité. Il s'inquiétait simplement de l'influence négative que pouvait engendrer le rapprochement qui s'opérait entre elle et Scott. S'il s'avérait qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui, il s'en fichait complètement. Cependant, si cela altérait leurs objectifs de récupération de corps et de retour à leur époque, c'était une autre histoire. Mais cela il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer.

« Ça ne te vas pas du tout de jouer les jaloux Caleb ! ajouta Stanley qui s'amusait beaucoup de la réaction de son ami.

— Je ne suis pas du tout jaloux ! s'énerva Drago, qui ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lui associer un tel sentiment à l'égard de la lionne de Gryffondor.

— Explique-moi alors, pourquoi tu les observes avec tant d'insistance ? Et pourquoi tu piques un fard dès qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux ? Car ce n'est pas la première fois que tu réagis comme ça. Ces derniers temps, c'est même très fréquent.

— Je ne les fixais pas. J'étais juste curieux de savoir ce qui les faisait autant rire. Alors arrêtes avec tes allusions débiles !

— Un moldu célèbre que j'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier en cours et qui se prénommait Molière, a écrit : « La curiosité nait de la jalousie. », renchérit Aaron qui s'était installé à leur table.

— Ah Amour, Amour ! Quel tourment tu fais naitre dans le cœur des victimes de ton emprise ! », déclama Stanley avec emphase, avant de s'esclaffer bruyamment.

Aaron ne riait pas, mais son regard pétillait d'amusement. Drago en avait assez de leurs sous-entendus stupides. Et il décida de ne plus prononcer un seul mot de tout le repas. Ces camarades, face à son attitude butée, n'éprouvèrent plus aucun plaisir à le taquiner et changèrent de sujet. Et tandis que la conversation se portait sur le récit d'une série d'enlèvements étrange dans le monde des sorciers. Le regard de Drago se reporta sur Hermione et Scott. Et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un agacement qu'il ne parvint pas, cette fois, à s'expliquer. Néanmoins son trouble se dissipa vite, lorsque la discussion s'anima et que les élèves autour de lui commencèrent à échafauder tout un tas de scénarios pour expliquer le fait d'hivers mystérieux qu'ils venaient d'évoquer.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait passé d'agréable moment en compagnie de Scott. Sa présence l'apaisait et son amitié commençait même à lui devenir précieuse. Il se montrait charmant à tous points de vue. Et même envers quelqu'un d'aussi hostile que Malefoy, Scott cherchait toujours à se montrer sympathique, même si c'était sans succès. C'est pourquoi, le comportement du Serpentard de cœur lui avait paru excessif. Il n'arrêtait pas de la prier de rester à l'écart des bonnes manières et du sourire permanent de Scott. Mais elle avait ignoré ses mises en garde et s'était même surprise à accepter la compagnie du nouvel élève rien que pour agacer son ennemi.

Elle sentait les regards plein de rancœur qu'il posait sur elle. Mais Hermione s'efforçait de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir de qui il fallait se méfier. Et sur ce sujet, elle n'avait pas manqué de faire part de ses sentiments mitigés qu'elle ressentait à l'égard d'Aaron Bones. Drago avait balayé ses craintes d'un revers de la main et lui avait assuré qu'il était fiable et qu'il ne leur causerait aucun ennui.

Ainsi chacun campaient sur ses positions, et ignoraient leur avertissement mutuel. Ce comportement, faisait planer une atmosphère de tension entre eux. Atmosphère tendue qui allait s'étendre à tous les élèves avec l'annonce que le Professeur Chubby fit le lendemain, lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis pour le petit déjeuner.

« Chers élèves ! Je vous ai demandé de bien vouloir rester quelques instants avant de commencer votre journée de cours, car j'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. La date du premier match de Quidditch, initialement prévue pour le premier week-end de novembre, doit être modifiée. »

Suite à cette annonce, une rumeur de contestation commença à s'élever dans les tables de la Grande Salle. Mais le directeur poursuivit :

« Très tôt dans la matinée, j'ai reçu une proposition par courrier que je ne pouvais pas refusé. Il s'agit de la célèbre cantatrice Dana, qui ne doit pas vous être étrangère étant donné ses récentes apparitions à la une de la Gazette. Elle sera de passage dans la région et elle a pensé qu'un petit détour par notre chère école de Poudlard serait une bonne idée. L'honneur qu'elle nous fait n'a pour seule contrepartie que votre présence à tous pour un concert exceptionnel. Je peux deviner d'avance l'enthousiasme naître dans vos esprits. »

Il fit une pause afin de laisser aux jeunes sorciers le temps de réaliser la nouvelle. Cependant, le concert ne les intéressait pas du tout, et ils voulaient plutôt tous savoir à quelle date était reporté le premier match de l'année.

« Et qu'en est-il du match de Quidditch Professeur? », interrogea un élève. Cette intervention enflamma toute la salle, car beaucoup reconnaissaient le bon sens de cette interrogation.

— La date sera avancée à cette fin de semaine. La veille de la Soirée d'Halloween », annonça le Directeur en essayant de couvrir le tohu-bohu général.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à bavarder avec humeur. L'ensemble des jeunes sorciers ne tolérait pas que l'on puisse avancer la date d'autant de jours. Et à la table des deux équipes visées par cette annonce, une indignation redoublée se faisait entendre. Ils ne concevaient pas qu'on les prive de plusieurs jours d'entrainement et d'élaboration de stratégie au profit d'un concert qui se révélerait sans nul doute un calvaire pour leur fragile tympan. Et même certains professeurs, qui n'étaient visiblement pas au courant des modifications du calendrier des matchs, manifestèrent leur désapprobation par des murmures étouffés ou des regards lourds de reproche.

La surprise du Professeur Chubby n'en fut que renforcée. Il s'étonnait que la venue d'une chanteuse si douée ne soit pas accueillis avec plus d'enthousiasme. La colère des élèves s'intensifia encore et le Directeur décida enfin de contenir cette excitation générale.

« Du calme s'il vous plaît ! Du calme ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'avancer la date du match, car les week-ends de novembre sont tous déjà pris. C'est le seul compromis qui soit véritablement envisageable.

— L'annulation du concert est selon nous la seule solution appropriée, rétorqua Andrew Phillips, le capitaine des Gryffondors.

— Je vous en prie, essayons de rester dans les limites de la politesse. Cette lady, nous fait un honneur que l'on se doit d'accepter. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, alors j'espère que vous réfléchirez fortement à votre comportement déplacé et que le jour du concert vous ferez preuve de maturité et de respect. Je dois me retirer à présent, pour tout renseignement supplémentaire vous vous adresserez aux préfets de votre Maison. »

Le Professeur Chubby quitta la Grande Salle avec dans le cœur une lourde déception envers ses élèves. Tandis que les jeunes sorciers recommençaient à discuter avec animation du changement de calendrier.

« Mable, tu aurais pu nous prévenir qu'elle allait venir donner un concert ! s'exclama Tweenie encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

— Je n'étais pas au courant et de toute façon comment aurais-je pu l'être ? »

Tweenie fixa Hermione d'un regard incertain. Elle ne savait pas si son amie tentait un trait d'humour ou bien s'il s'agissait encore d'un trou de mémoire.

« C'est la Diva Dana…. Dana Sprite. C'est ta mère ! »

La révélation que venait de faire Tweenie, lui coupa le souffle. Hermione rassemblait à présent tous les morceaux du puzzle. Elle se rappelait de l'article qu'elle avait lu le jour de son réveil dans la Salle sur Demande et la lettre que lui avait envoyé la mère de Mable. Alors cette femme qui avait était impliquée dans une affaires douteuse d'héritage était la mère de la Serpentard ? Et elle devrait lui faire face dans seulement quelques jours. Une nouvelle fois (et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière) la panique envahit tout son être…

Finalement le jour du match de Quidditch arriva, sans qu'aucune des tentatives de modification ne trouvent grâce aux yeux du Directeur. Les joueurs n'avaient eu que quelques jours pour affiner leur jeu. De ce fait, ils avaient dus se soumettre à une discipline encore plus stricte. Et comme si leur contrariété n'était pas assez importante, la pluie s'était invitée. Cependant, l'animation que pouvaient susciter un match finit par adoucir les esprits.

Et le matin du grand jour, certains élèves recueillaient les pronostics, et les prises de paris n'étaient pas rares. Stanley, avait d'ailleurs misé dix mornilles sur leur victoire, ce qui représentait la totalité de son argent de poche. Alors que le capitaine des Gryffondors, qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur, ressassait sans cesse les combinaisons qu'ils avaient élaborés, et se montrer désagréable dès qu'on tentait de le détendre un peu. Drago n'avait pas cédé à l'euphorie générale et s'était contenté de rester dans son coin en attendant leur entrée sur le terrain.

De son côté Hermione s'était rendue au terrain de Quidditch accompagnée de ses amies. La venue prochaine de la mère de Mable restait présente dans son esprit. Mais l'ambiance survoltée des autres élèves l'avait convaincue de s'accorder un moment de répit. Et elle avait décidé de profiter de cette journée d'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch.

Tout le monde était très excité d'assister au premier match de la saison. Et c'est avec entrain qu'elles s'y rendirent. Elles se placèrent dans la partie des gradins réservée au Serpentard et attendirent le lancement de la compétition. Hermione avait appris que la sœur de Calliste, Fanny Foster, était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Calliste adorait sa sœur, malgré leur caractère très différent. Et Hermione les avait surprises à plusieurs reprises discutées avec bonne humeur, et elle avait pu constater que la vert et argent était une jeune fille douce et attentionnée à l'égard de sa petite sœur. Ce qui l'avait étonné car au premier abord, elle donnait l'impression d'être froide et calculatrice. Malgré son affection pour sa cadette, Calliste se montra impartial, et n'envisagea pas une autre issue que la victoire des Serpentards.

Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva. Le Professeur Maverick Murray (dont la fille serait plus tard l'attrapeuse de l'équipe des Pies de Montrose), était chargé d'arbitrer le match. Les joueurs des deux équipes firent leur entrée sous les acclamations des supporters. Et avant de commencer, le Directeur fit un discours d'ouverture d'une grande éloquence. Hermione fut heureuse de lui retrouver sa bonhomie habituelle. En effet, il ne gardait aucune rancune contre ses élèves et comptait profiter de cette journée importante, malgré les conditions météorologiques désavantageuses. On présenta le commentateur : Samuel Collins, un élève de quatrième année à Serdaigle. Puis le Directeur demanda aux joueurs de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et de respecter leurs adversaires. Le Professeur Murray lança en l'air une noise de bronze, et demanda aux deux capitaines de choisir entre pile ou face. Le hasard voulut que ce soit l'équipe des verts et argent qui prenne la main. Les joueurs se placèrent ensuite sur leur balai. Le vif d'or et les cognards furent lâchés. Et le coup de sifflet signala le début de la compétition.

Les poursuiveurs de Serpentards commencèrent à se passer le souafle à une vitesse impressionnante. Si bien qu'il était difficile pour le commentateur, Samuel Collins, de restituer à l'oral ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain. Leur vivacité surprit les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui encaissa un but, au bout d'à peine cinq minutes de jeu. Les supporters de Serpentard brandirent leurs bannières aux couleurs de leur Maison et applaudirent cette spectaculaire entrée en matière. La météo défavorable semblait ne contrarier que les rouges et or.

Cependant ils ne laissèrent pas impressionner et leur capitaine, Andrew Phillips, intima à ses coéquipiers d'être plus vigilant. Ils avaient à présent la main, et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à démontrer tout leur talent. Fanny Foster parcourue la moitié du terrain, en se montrant plus maligne que les défenseurs de l'équipe adverse. Mais elle se heurta à un colosse vert et argent qui apparue derrière le rideau de pluie. Il la surprit en lui barrant la route, ce qui la déséquilibra. Le public retint son souffle tendit qu'elle cherchait à rester sur son balai. Finalement elle se redressa en position stable et envoya le souafle à Edmund Burke.

« Burke est à présent en possession du souafle, mais la défense des Serpentards est impénétrable aujourd'hui. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont mangés ce matin pour être en aussi bonne forme ? En tout cas s'il continue comme ça, c'est du lion qu'ils dégusteront ce soir ! Burke passe à Foster de nouveau. Elle tente d'avancer mais Henry Mallom lui barre à nouveau la route. Oh ! Mais attendez, Arthur Lowsome s'est faufilé sous la défense, Foster lui passe le souafle et il marque ! Jolie feinte qui permet à l'équipe de Gryffondor de revenir au score. »

Matthew Cantburry, le capitaine des Serpentards, affichait son mécontentement. Il adressa des remontrances aux joueurs qui s'étaient laissé berner. Puis la partie reprit. Les points s'enchainèrent très vite, et le score était serré. Chacune des équipes ne voulait pas abandonner le moindre point à l'autre. Le combat était acharné, car il en allait de leur réputation, du fait de la rivalité emblématique des deux Maisons de Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, les attrapeurs étaient à la recherche du vif d'or. Margareth Simmons qui jouait pour les Gryffondors, aperçut la petite sphère dorée lui passait sous le nez. Elle se lança à sa poursuite, suivit de près par son adversaire.

« On dirait que les attrapeurs ont repérés leur proie ! s'exclama Samuel Collins. Ils fondent tous les deux sur le vif d'or comme si une armée de strangulot était à leur poursuite ! Incroyable manœuvre de Simmons qui est passée à deux doigts d'un poteau. Elle obtient ainsi une avance considérable en prenant tous les risques. Espérons que son audace payera. Du côté des poursuiveurs, Mallom envoi le cognard en direction de Lowsome, qui esquive avec élégance. Cependant la balle capricieuse revient avec force en direction cette fois…de Foster ! Mais belle intervention de Caleb Windson qui dévie sa trajectoire, épargnant ainsi à notre jeune amie de terribles souffrances. »

Drago était dans son élément, il adorait sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ces veines. Tout son être se délectait de chaque moment passé sur le terrain. Son rôle de batteur lui demandait une grande attention, mais il s'en acquittait avec talent. Il parvint à éviter de lourde blessure à plusieurs de ces coéquipiers et menaça plus d'une fois ses adversaires en envoyant le cognard dans leur direction. Les verts et argents se montraient fourbes. Et plus d'une fois il observa comment il s'acharnaient sur Fanny Foster qui était plus menue que les autres.

Mais les rouges et or, se montraient soudés et face à l'attitude malhonnête des Serpentards, ils affichaient une solidarité sans faille. Ainsi, leur stratégie porta ses fruits. Foster attirait les défenseurs et se faufilait aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Et dès qu'elle était assaillit de toute part, elle passait à Edmund Burke ou à Arthur Lowsome, qui n'avait plus qu'à foncer vers les buts. Le gardien de Serpentard seul face aux jeunes hommes puissant se laissait le plus souvent surprendre. Leurs adversaires tombèrent plus d'une fois dans le panneau, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure de jeu, les Gryffondor avaient atteint une avance confortable.

« Après cette magnifique contre-attaque menée par Lowsome, l'équipe de Gryffondor mène la partie avec 100 points contre 60 points pour Serpentard. On dirait que les pronostics de début de match sont démentis. Si l'écart continue de se creuser à ce rythme, ce sont les lions de Gryffondor qui risquent de servir du ragout de serpent au dîner ! Voilà le capitaine des Serpentards, Cantburry, qui fonce vers les buts adverses. Parfaite parade de Stanley Applewick, qui nous prouve une fois de plus ses talents de gardien. Mon petit doigt m'a révélé que l'entraineur du club de Flacquemare avait l'intention de le prendre dans son équipe dès la fin de sa scolarité. Avec un joueur aussi brillant, ils sont sûrs d'avoir des buts bien gardés ! »

Le match continua de se poursuivre sans qu'aucun incident ne survienne, et Drago remplissait toujours son rôle de batteur avec la même constance. Hermione qui suivait le match avec attention, constata que Malefoy fournissait de gros efforts, et qu'il jouait son rôle de batteur avec efficacité. Ce nouveau poste lui convenait mieux que celui d'attrapeur. Tandis qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotiser par ses prouesses, on la bouscula. Scott Hopkins s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à elle.

« Alors, que dit le score ? demanda-t-il.

— L'équipe de Gryffondor mène de quarante points. Mais où étais-tu passé tout ce temps ? l'interrogea Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'il avait pu fabriquer durant son absence.

— Je voulais peaufiner mon devoir de Runes Anciennes. Heureusement que je m'y suis replongé, car je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais complètement planté sur la troisième partie du texte.

— Vraiment ? C'est pourtant celle que j'avais trouvé la plus simple à traduire... », puis tournant son visage de nouveau vers le terrain, elle s'exclama : « Oh oui ! Gryffondor vient encore de marquer ! ».

Les supporters qui étaient à proximité lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de Serpentards susceptibles et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser, certains d'entre eux lui lancèrent des emballages de bonbons et des dragées surprise à la figure. Elle se retrouva vite couverte de déchets. Les petites sucreries s'étaient infiltrait dans sa robe et dans ses cheveux. Elle s'en débarrassa aussi bien qu'elle le put.

« Mable, il te reste des dragées collées dans les cheveux », lui indiqua Scott.

Hermione tenta de s'en débarrasser elle-même, mais même avec les indications du jeune homme, elle n'arrivait pas à nettoyer sa chevelure correctement,. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule, il se pencha vers elle et porta une main vers son visage.

Pendant ce temps, perché à quinze mètre du sol, Drago renvoya un cognard en direction du gardien de Serpentard afin de permettre à ses coéquipiers de marquer. Une nouvelle vague d'acclamation s'éleva et on entendit les supporters de Gryffondor clamer la gloire de son équipe. Drago jeta un coup d'œil au gradin, et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'il aperçut où s'était placée Hermione. En fait il ne put voir correctement son visage, car elle était en partie cachait par Scott Hopkins. Il était dos au terrain, penché vers la jeune femme, une main sur son bras et l'autre posée sur son visage. Le Serpentard de cœur ne voyait pas tous les détails d'où il était, mais inconsciemment son imagination combla les approximations de sa vision. Et une rage irrépressible s'empara de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette scène le mettait autant hors de lui. Mais il ne put y réfléchir très longtemps car la colère le submergea.

Tandis que le match reprenait, il se dirigea vers l'un des membres de son équipe, qui était dans la ligne de mire d'un cognard. Et au lieu de renvoyer la balle vers l'équipe adverse, il visa la foule avec toute la précision que sa fureur lui accordait, à l'endroit exact où se trouvaient Hermione et Scott. Les supporters qui suivaient le match eurent tout juste le temps de dégager de la trajectoire du projectile, les deux étudiants visés. L'arbitre siffla plusieurs coups de sifflet et le match fut suspendu. Pendant que les Professeurs protégeaient les élèves et limiter les dégâts du cognard, il indiqua à Drago de le rejoindre au sol. Une fois le jeune homme à ses côtés, il s'empressa de le sermonner :

« Vous êtes complètement inconscient mon pauvre garçon ! Vous avez failli blesser des élèves en commettant cette faute. Vous savez à quel point un Tranchefoule peut être dangereux ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est interdit. Si les supporters n'avaient pas étaient attentifs, on aurait pu compter parmi eux des blessés grave!

— Oui, mais personne n'a été blessé alors inutile de s'énerver Professeur, répondit Drago avec détachement.

— Comment osez-vous monsieur Windson, s'indigna le Professeur Murray. Je vous expulse du terrain et vous interdit de jouer le prochain match de la saison. Je réfléchirais plus tard à une punition supplémentaire. Maintenant retournez dans les vestiaires jusqu'à la fin du match. J'espère que vous réfléchirez à la stupidité de votre comportement et que la prochaine fois que vous envisagerez d'enfreindre les règles du Quidditch, vous vous souviendrez que toute action entraîne des conséquences.»

Il se détourna du jeune homme et rejoignit les gradins. Drago se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers les vestiaires. Il était tellement bouleversé que cela l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à finir le match. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés. Puis il s'assit sur un des bancs de la pièce. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler n'étaient pas clairs dans son esprit. C'était comme si une autre personne avait pris le contrôle de son corps. La colère extrême qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Granger et Hopkins si près l'un de l'autre lui avait fait perdre la raison.

_« Pourquoi cela m'affecte autant_ ? se demanda-t-il. _Je me fiche complètement de cette fille ! C'est une Sang de Bourbe, impure. Oui, elle ne vaut rien et ne mérite pas que j'use mon temps à penser à elle. »._

Il continua longtemps son monologue intérieur. Il cherchait une raison objective qui l'aurait poussé à agir comme il l'avait fait. Au bout de longues minutes de torture mentale, il parvint à la conclusion qu'il avait voulu éloigner Scott Hopkins, qu'il considérait comme une menace. C'était surement son instinct de conservation qui l'avait guidé. Il ne devait pas laisser un parasite dans son genre, mettre en péril ses chances de retour à la normale. Il fut satisfait du résultat de ses réflexions et retrouva un peu de sérénité.

Il resta un long moment seul dans le vestiaire. De son refuge il entendait les commentaires de Samuel Collins, et put ainsi suivre l'avancé du match. Après son expulsion, son équipe eut du mal à maintenir l'écart établie. Progressivement les verts et argent rattrapèrent leur retard.

« Aïe c'est un coup dur pour Gryffondor. En plus d'un joueur expulsé, voilà que leur meilleure poursuiveuse est blessée. Mallom aura finalement eu raison de la fragile Foster. Et oui chers auditeurs, le Quidditch n'est pas un sport de fillette ! »

A ces mots le public féminin hua le commentateur, qui poursuivit sans en tenir compte :

« Lowsome avance avec panache dans le terrain adverse, mais voilà qu'il se fait chiper le souafle à seulement quelques mètres des buts. Décidemment c'est une partie à rebondissement ! s'exclama-t-il. Oh ! Mais que vois-je, les deux attrapeurs sont au coude à coude pour récupérer le précieux sésame dorée. Oui, Simmons y est presque, elle n'a plus qu'à tendre le bras… Mais elle perd l'équilibre au dernier moment et c'est finalement l'attrapeur de Serpentard qui s'empare du vif d'or et permet ainsi à son équipe de remporter la victoire ! »

Les effusions de joies de l'équipe victorieuse furent bruyantes. Et les joueurs de Gryffondor sortirent du terrain en affichant une déception extrême. Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoints Drago, ce dernier partagea leur désarroi et se sentit un peu coupable de leur défaite. Le capitaine de l'équipe lui jeta un regard noir, lourd de sous-entendus. Puis ils rejoignirent leur Maison dans le silence.

La journée avait été rude et chacun des joueurs de l'équipe perdante n'aspiraient qu'à une seule chose : une douche chaude et réconfortante. Sur le chemin de retour, ils croisèrent beaucoup de supporters attristés par leur défaite. Certains lançaient des regards haineux en direction de Drago et compatissant à l'égard de Fanny Foster qui s'en sortait avec une entorse au poignet.

D'ailleurs, sa sœur l'attendait dans le hall. Elle se précipita vers elle et lui exprima toute son inquiétude. Elle n'était pas seule, ses amies l'accompagnaient. Et parmi elles, une Hermione Granger décoiffée et visiblement contrariée. Cette dernière, dès qu'elle aperçut Drago, s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce qu'elle le sermonne à son tour avec toute l'éloquence qu'il lui connaissait. Mais une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui asséna une violente gifle. Le jeune homme porta une main à sa joue cuisante. Paralysé par la surprise. Tandis que la lionne lui décochait un regard plein de ressentiment avant de s'éloigner…

**_Note:_**

Voili voilou!:p

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Même un petit commentaire, juste pour que je sache si je suis sur la bonne voie... Mais bon je ne vous force pas, je suis moi-même une lectrice fantôme très souvent! (je sais, ja sais c'est pas bien...^^). Mais bon le nombre de lecture me fait très plaisir! :D Alors continuez à me lire et vous ferez une auteure amatrice très heureuse! Je vous dis à la prochaine!

Auf wiedersehen! :) (eh oui, j'ai commencé en allemand, alors faut finir en allemand! ;) )


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note d'auteur:_**

Demat à tous! :)

Enfin on arrive à la soirée d'halloween! J'étais tellement pressée d'arriver à ce moment. L'histoire fait un bond spectaculaire en avant... j'espère ne pas vous destabiliser. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur cette soirée. Je vous préviens tout de suite que j'ai dû couper le texte en trois parties. Ils seront assez inégaux car j'ai essayé de les diviser de manière cohérente.

Voilà! Bonne lecture!

**ophdess:** D'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review, Drago mériterait plus qu'une baffe...mais bon on l'aime avec son arrogance é_è Et pour répondre à ta question, je dirai que le déni est une particularité innée chez les Malefoy...^^ Bon ça ne répond pas à ta question...quoique! ;) N'hésite pas à poser d'autre question, j'y répondrai avec plaisir! ^^

**Audrey 66:** Waouh merci pour tes gentils mots! ça me touche vraiment ^^ Et pour ta remarque sur la lenteur de la romance...je n'ai rien à redire. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ;) Je me rend compte que toute cette histoire avance vraiment lentement, mais en même temps avec tout ce qui leur arrive, ils ont pas une minute de répit XD Mais ne t'inquiètes pas les chapitres sur la soirée d'Halloween font avancer la romance.(Enfin pour moi...j'espère que ce sera le cas pour les lecteurs aussi ^^) Merci encore de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt j'espère! :D

_**Chapitre 8: La Nuit des Morts sanglantes**_

_**Partie 1:**__** Révélation inopinée et début de soirée**_

Le lendemain du match de Quidditch, l'euphorie des gagnants et la déception cuisante des perdants, laissèrent rapidement place à une nouvelle excitation commune. En effet, la soirée d'Halloween allait avoir lieu ce soir-là. Tous les élèves commençaient à se préparer pour cette soirée spéciale. Et très tôt le matin, certaines jeunes sorcières se mirent à se demander l'avis des unes et des autres par rapport aux choix des costumes, du maquillage et des accessoires. Les sorciers quant à eux, se contentaient de comparer leur choix de cavalière ou continuaient de débattre sur le match de la veille.

L'animation était générale dans les quartiers de Serpentard. On savourait encore la victoire de la veille et tous démontraient un enthousiasme exacerbé pour la préparation de la fête nocturne. Cependant, l'agitation qui régnait dans la Salle Commune était insupportable. Et Hermione, qui était encore irritée par le comportement incompréhensible de Malefoy, avait préféré se plonger dans un océan de devoirs inachevés. Elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivée dans son sanctuaire de paix, elle sélectionna une grande quantité de livre, puis elle se dirigea vers une table isolée.

Elle espérait que le surmenage intellectuel auquel elle comptait se soumettre, lui fasse oublier la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de Malefoy depuis l'incident de la veille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait envoyé le cognard dans sa direction. Cet idiot avait failli l'assommer définitivement. Malgré ses nombreuses interrogations, elle n'avait pas eu la force de faire taire ses pulsions. Et dès qu'elle avait croisé le Serpentard de cœur, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Pourtant ce geste ne l'avait pas libéré car il ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre. Et au bout du compte elle continuait de ne penser qu'à Drago et à son comportement étrange.

Elle savait que le jeune homme nourrissait une haine sans nom à l'égard de Scott, mais cela ne justifiait pas une telle violence. La réaction de Malefoy était vraiment disproportionnée. Elle envisageait que le souvenir de leur haine passée lui soit revenu en mémoire. Mais, Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas assez bête pour mettre en péril leur chance de retour à leur vie normale. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour mettre leur rancune de côté et il avait été le premier à accepter cet état de fait. Mais il s'était révélé tellement imprévisible, qu'Hermione ne savait plus comment analyser son attitude.

Le pire était qu'elle devrait affronter le mépris du jeune homme durant toute une soirée. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir acceptée l'invitation d'Abraxas. Car il était sûr que leur relation, qui s'était adoucie depuis peu, allait pâtir de son excès de colère. D'un autre côté elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas commençait et que c'était Malefoy qui avait le premier, agit de manière puéril.

Les pensées de la jeune femme n'arrivaient pas à se focaliser sur le devoir d'histoire qu'elle devait terminer. Car en plus de ses interrogations sur Malefoy, elle devait supporter le bruit des discutions environnantes. Il y avait pas mal d'élèves présent. Certains d'entre eux faisaient comme elle, et travaillaient leur devoir avec application. Tandis que d'autre, réunis en large comité autour d'une table, préféraient discuter du déroulement de la nuit terrifiante à laquelle ils allaient participer. Finalement, elle n'échappait pas à l'ambiance survoltée que suscitait l'approche de la soirée d'Halloween. Son désir de tranquillité se trouva contrarier par les chuchotements et les rires des élèves indisciplinés. Hermione avait espéré un moment que la bibliothécaire, Madame Condry, imposerait un peu d'ordre et de discipline. Mais ses espoirs avaient été déçus, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu cette dernière papoter avec entrain de la difficulté et de la pression que les organisateurs avaient subi tout au long des préparatifs. Et de nombreux étudiants tentaient de lui soutirer des indices sur les épreuves qu'ils auraient à affronter, mais ils se heurtaient tous à des refus polis d'y répondre.

Au bout du compte, la jeune femme abandonna l'idée de s'évader par le travail et commença à ranger les livres qu'elle avait pris. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'allée de la section « Histoire », elle vit Aaron Bones en train de ranger lui aussi des documents. Elle pensa à rebrousser chemin, car elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec lui. Ses craintes à son égard ne la quittaient pas, même s'il s'était montré chevaleresque et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ses regards insistant lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée confronter à lui et ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Drago était le plus souvent seul ou accompagné de Stanley, lorsqu'il la rejoignait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir sur ces pas, le jeune homme l'aperçut et l'aborda:

« Mable Wright à la bibliothèque en un jour si spécial ! Je suis étonné de cet intérêt soudain pour les études. Mais je suis malpolie je devrais plutôt d'abord te dire bonjour… », dit-il.

Malgré sa remarque, il ne formula pas des salutations plus formelles. Hermione trouvait le ton qu'il employait aussi mystérieux que lorsqu'il lui été venu en aide ou quand elle l'avait surpris à l'observait. Il y avait des sous-entendus qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Pourtant elle sentait bien que sous son sourire et son phraser élégant, se cachait un sens qui ne lui plairait pas. Elle tenta de masquer son inquiétude et lui répondit avec calme :

« Bonjour Aaron ! Tu es surpris de mon intérêt pour les études ? Eh bien je crois pourtant que c'est un intérêt commun chez tous les élèves de septième année. C'est sûr qu'avec les APICS à passer en juin, on a tous tendance à devenir plus studieux ! expliqua-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

— Comme si tu avais besoin de réussir ces saletés d'examens, ricana-t-il avec sarcasme. Ton paternel a surement déjà trouvé de quoi occuper ton futur temps libre. Et même si tu n'obtenais que des appréciations médiocres, et même si tu n'avais que des T, ton avenir est tout tracé avec un père au Ministère et une Mère célèbre et plein aux as ! »

La façon qu'il avait eue de tourner sa phrase traduisait sans l'ombre d'un doute son hostilité à l'égard de Mable. Hermione se sentit d'autant plus pressée de mettre fin à cet entretien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait reprochait à la jeune Serpentard et en vérité elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Pour une fois sa curiosité avait été surpassait par sa peur. Une atmosphère glaciale semblait s'être installée. L'aura qui se dégageait du jeune homme était inquiétante et la jeune femme refusait de passer une minute de plus à proximité d'une telle agressivité silencieuse.

« Je dois y aller. J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire avant le début de la soirée. Mes amies m'attendent depuis trop longtemps déjà! annonça-t-elle en commençant à ranger les livres qu'elle avait empruntés.

— Tu me quitterais aussi vite ? Sans même me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie ? Ce n'est pas très respectueux des règles de politesse ma chère Mable, susurra-t-il en affichant un air mauvais.

— C'est vrai, j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, dit Hermione tout en s'affairant avec précipitation pour remettre les livres sur les étagères. C'est juste que le temps passe tellement vite. Et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te croiser…

— Quand on veut, on peut ! la sermonna-t-il tout en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

— C'est vrai, mais on dit aussi : Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Alors, je te remercie beaucoup d'être venue à mon secours. Tu as été génial et je te serais à jamais redevable. ».

Lorsqu'Hermione acheva ses remerciements, elle terminait d'installer le dernier ouvrage intitulé : L'Histoire des grands sorciers de la civilisation romaine. Elle se maudissait d'avoir terminé par ce bouquin. En effet, il se trouvait au fond de la rangée. Si bien que lorsqu'elle voulut en sortir, elle se retrouva bloquer par Aaron. La rangée était étroite et ne permettait que difficilement l'accès à deux personnes. Il était certain que si elle tentait de forcer le passage, il serait facile pour le jeune homme de barrer le chemin en usant de sa carrure.

« Tu ne comptes pas me quitter déjà, Mable. Tu l'as dit toi-même tu m'es redevable à jamais. Et je voulais justement que tu me rendes un petit service…

— Euh, je n'ai pas trop le temps maintenant mais on peut en discuter plus tard. »

La panique commençait à envahir chaque parcelle du corps d'Hermione. L'angoisse accélérait les battements de son cœur. Elle évaluait ses chances d'avoir le dessus sur le jeune homme. Elle pensa alors à crier pour attirer l'attention des autres élèves, mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Aaron dégaina sa baguette et s'écria :

« Bloclang ! Tu me prends pour un apprenti sorcier ? Je ne suis pas un tocard comme ton Caleb adoré ! Moi je ne fais pas qu'observer et analyser, je suis plutôt doué pour la pratique. »

Il avançait vers Hermione, qui ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre son. Elle le voyait se rapprocher et elle reculait d'autant de pas qu'il faisait pour avancer vers elle. Finalement elle heurta le mur du fond de la section. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa poitrine se souleva avec irrégularité. Elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Et ses yeux étaient braquaient sur le regard menaçant d'Aaron Bones, qui semblait atteint de démence. La haine emplissait ses iris noirs. Son attitude d'ordinaire passive avait laissé place à un comportement de prédateur assoiffé de vengeance.

Il était tout proche à présent. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, et effleura du bout des doigts son visage. Le contact de ses doigts glacés, lui hérissa les poils. Elle avait la chair de poule mais essaya de réfléchir aussi vite que la peur le lui permettait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les neurones gelés. Toutes ses pensées étaient engourdies par la frayeur que le jeune homme lui inspirait. Finalement, tandis qu'il continuait de savourait l'effet de ses menaces tacites, elle tenta de se saisir de sa baguette. Cependant, Aaron fut plus rapide qu'elle, et il lui saisit le poignet avec force.

« Non, non Mable, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Il faut que tu sois sage, d'accord ? »

Il récupéra la baguette et la jeta hors de portée de la jeune femme. Hermione profita qu'il soit distrait par son action, pour tenter de se dégager et le griffa au visage. Elle se débattit avec toutes les forces dont elle disposait. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. C'était une Gryffondor, une lionne courageuse qui ne perdrait pas espoir aussi facilement. Mais malgré son acharnement et sa ténacité dans l'effort, elle fut vite submergée par la poigne féroce du jeune homme. Une telle haine l'animait, que toute ses tentatives de fuite furent stoppées.

« Dis-moi, tu es bien agitée! Inutile de te débattre, tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! »

Il bloqua les bras de la Gryffondor impuissante, au-dessus de sa tête. Et il posa la pointe de sa baguette contre son cou.

« Tu as cru pouvoir te moquer de moi ! Mais je connais toute l'histoire, tous les détails, toutes vos manigances. Je vous ferai payer votre excès de confiance. Ils seront tous mis au courant de vos tromperies et de vos plans. J'ai recueillis des preuves, beaucoup de preuves. Et quand ils seront face à elles, ils devront admettre la vérité ! ».

Il parlait avec agitation. Et Hermione qui sentait la baguette contre sa peau, commençait à croire que le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur elle. Et plus elle l'écoutait et plus elle essayait de comprendre son comportement. Etait-il au courant de leur imposture ? Etait-ce lui qui les avait surpris l'autre jour à l'infirmerie ? Allait-il mettre à jour leur mensonge et les condamner à la torture des Détraqueurs? Toute ses paroles semblaient mener à répondre par l'affirmative. Aaron Bones avait tout découvert. Tous ce qu'il racontait, menait la Gryffondor de cœur à cette unique conclusion.

« J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps… », murmura-t-il en affirmant la pression de son arme sur le cou d'Hermione…

Drago s'était mis à chercher Hermione, dès son réveil. Il voulait l'obliger à lui présenter des excuses. Il considérait qu'elle l'avait humilié devant tous les élèves de l'école et il comptait lui faire payer son insolence. Il gardait une marque légèrement rosée à l'endroit où elle l'avait giflé. Personne n'avait le droit de le prendre de haut et de le maltraiter. En tout cas, pas une fille aussi ridicule qu'Hermione Granger. Il ne supportait plus de devoir endurer son mauvais caractère.

Il n'avait pourtant blessé personne ! Mais tout le monde semblait lui en vouloir pour son geste irréfléchi. Les Gryffondors ne lui avaient pas adressés la parole de toute la soirée, certains avaient chuchoté des messes basses lorsqu'il était passé à proximité d'eux. Il était donc allé se coucher très tôt dans la soirée et n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses camarades de chambres. Ce matin, la rancœur des Gryffondors s'était quelque peu radoucie. Cependant, Drago sentait des regards ou des silences encore empreint de désapprobation. C'est pourquoi il avait entreprit de trouver la Gryffondor de cœur pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer.

A présent, il déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de cette impertinente Granger. Il avait même était jusqu'à demander des renseignements à ses amies dans la Grande Salle. Hermione n'était pas venue petit déjeuner et il se demandait où elle avait bien pu se cacher. Quand soudain, une illumination lui fit trouver la réponse à sa question. Cette intello adorait étudier et se réfugiait toujours dans le travail. Elle ne pouvait se trouver qu'à un seul endroit. Instantanément après ses révélations, il fonça en direction de la bibliothèque.

Une fois sur place, il demanda à la bibliothécaire si elle n'avait pas vu Mable récemment. Celle-ci lui répondit que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue elle se dirigeait vers la section « Histoire ». Il se dirigea alors vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Dans la pénombre de la rangée qui l'intéressait, il vit deux élèves si près l'un de l'autre qu'il crut qu'ils se bécotaient. Il se détourna promptement de la scène écœurante. Et rebroussa chemin en pensant que Madame Condry l'avait mal informé. Puis l'image des deux étudiants l'un contre l'autre lui revint en tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reconnu la chevelure inimitable de Granger. Et le grand type qui l'accompagnait, ressemblait étrangement à Aaron. Puis il se rappela avoir aperçu une baguette… Il revint sur ces pas avec empressement et s'écria au moment où Aaron était sur le point de jeter un sort :

« Expelliarmus ! ».

La baguette de l'agresseur fut projeté en l'air et il se retourna pour voir qui avait mis fin à ses rêves de vengeance. Drago aperçut le rictus de haine du jeune homme et l'air effrayé de la jeune femme derrière lui.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? interrogea Drago.

— Je vais t'expliquer Caleb… » commença Aaron.

Mais Hermione qui était libre et à nouveau maîtresse de ses mouvements, lui décocha un crochet du droit. Aaron, sous la violence du choc s'étala au sol de toute sa longueur. Vidée mais satisfaite de la tournure des événements, Hermione se laissa glisser au sol.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à comprendre ? »

Hermione récupéra sa baguette. Puis elle se libéra du « Bloclang » que le Serdaigle lui avait fait subir.

« Il est au courant… Enfin je crois… Je ne suis pas sûre… Je ne suis plus sûr de rien du tout !

— Au courant de quoi Granger ? »

Mais ils n'eurent pas la possibilité de poursuivre leur entretien, car des élèves et Madame Condry avait étaient attirés par le bruit que l'intervention de Drago avait produit.

Grâce à l'arrivée de Drago, Hermione s'en sortait bien. Mais elle avait eu une sacrée frayeur. Alors que les peurs et les craintes devaient être réservées à la seule soirée d'Halloween, elle avait eu droit à un supplément de jour. Mais son inquiétude ne s'était pas évanouie, et elle se rappelait que le Serdaigle avait avoué être au courant de leur imposture. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle avait conclu. Pour l'instant, le jeune homme était encore inconscient à l'infirmerie, placé sous haute surveillance. Le Professeur Chubby avait été mis au courant et il avait demandé à Hermione de venir le voir avant le début des festivités du 31 octobre.

Une fois devant la gargouille, elle prononça le mot de passe. Puis elle emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon. Une fois qu'on l'invita à entrer dans le bureau, elle fut surprise par l'agitation qu'il y régnait. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard étaient en grande conversation avec le Professeur Chubby. Lorsque ce dernier se rappela sa présence, il indiqua à la jeune femme de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui était situé en face de son bureau. Tous les portraits se turent et devinrent attentifs.

« Miss Wright ! Je vous ai convoqué car je voulais discuter de l'incident de ce matin. Je souhaitais vous présenter mes excuses, car c'est mon laxisme qui vous a attiré tous ces ennuis. Je savais que cette situation comportait des risques et j'ai quand même autorisé qu'il poursuive sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et en plus de ça, je vous avais fait promettre de ne pas divulguer son identité réelle et le lien qui vous unissait.

— Excusez-moi Professeur, pourriez-vous être plus clair ? Vous parlez d'Aaron Bones ?

— Bien évidemment que je vous parle d'Aaron Bones ! De qui d'autre, voyons ! Je savais qu'il était perturbé et je n'aurais jamais dû accepter son retour au Château. Depuis la mort de son père, il s'est mis en tête tout un tas d'âneries. Je pensais pourtant qu'il était remis de tous ses évènements tragiques. Je crois bien que c'est mon annonce de la venue de votre mère qui a dû réveiller ses désirs de vengeance Miss Wright. Ah ! Comme je regrette, je n'ai pas pensé à sa réaction sur le moment. J'étais tellement heureux que la Diva Dana vienne dans notre humble école, se lamenta-t-il.

— Ça voudrait dire qu'Aaron Bones était le fils de ce sorcier décédé dans des conditions mystérieuses, murmura Hermione.

— J'ai pris des dispositions radicales à son sujet, reprit-t-il sans se rendre compte de l'aparté de la jeune femme. Il sera renvoyé sans autre forme de procès. Il a besoin d'aide, et seul des professionnels pourront lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Mais pour ce soir, on le garde en observation, sa tante viendra le récupérer demain matin.»

Hermione se rendait à présent compte de toute l'histoire. Et les paroles que l'élève de Serdaigle lui avait adressées prenaient tout leur sens. Il était le fils du sorcier, que la mère de Mable avait été soupçonnée d'assassiner. Et il désirait se venger car il était persuadé de la culpabilité de Dana Sprite.

Il fallait qu'elle informe Drago de tous les nouveaux éléments qu'elle avait pu récolter ses dernières heures. Elle l'avait quitté en lui faisant part des doutes potentiels qu'Aaron nourrissait à leur égard. Puis elle avait dû rejoindre le directeur. Maintenant elle regrettait qu'il ne puisse se voir que ce soir. Car elle était pressée de le retrouver pour lui communiquer ces dernières découvertes. Elle quitta donc le Professeur Chubby, pour aller se préparer à la soirée d'Halloween.

Elle avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité en sachant son agresseur sous bonne garde. Elle pouvait donc se concentrer sur ces projets, plus important, de recherche dans la Réserve. Tout en se préparant elle réfléchissait au meilleur moment pour s'éloigner du circuit. On avait annoncé sommairement le parcours de la soirée. Et elle avait pu constater qu'une des étapes était située non loin de la Bibliothèque. C'était parfait pour leur plan.

Elle prit une agréable douche, puis enfila la robe qu'elle avait fait réaliser par la couturière de la boutique Gaichiffon. Elle avait choisi de représenter les créatures de la mer. Par conséquent, la robe était faite à partir d'imitation d'écailles et le tissus était très fluide comme de la flanelle. La couturière avait enchanté le tissu pour qu'il reflète chaque rayon de lumière avec intensité. Ainsi on avait l'impression qu'elle avait une seconde peau d'un doux vert argenté et scintillant. Elle laissa les cheveux long et soyeux de Mable défaits, puis Moheira lui proposa de l'aider pour le maquillage. Et lorsqu'Hermione contempla le résultat dans le miroir elle eut le sentiment de voir une déesse aquatique qui venait tout juste d'émerger de l'océan. Mable était d'une beauté époustouflante. La tenue serait du plus grand effet auprès des autres élèves.

Cependant, la Gryffondor de cœur, constata que le costume de Moheira était encore plus impressionnant que le sien. Elle l'avait commandé par correspondance. Et l'avait reçu le jour même. C'était une robe noire avec des détails élégants en dentelle au niveau du cou et des poignets. Elle descendait jusqu'en bas de ses chevilles. Plusieurs petites perles et strass avaient été piquées sur l'ensemble du costume. De telle sorte que lorsqu'on observait l'ouvrage dans son ensemble, on avait l'impression de voir des petits filaments brillants, comme une toile d'araignée couverte de rosée. De plus, une longue traine recouverte de strass noir s'étendait derrière elle. La robe était magnifique et lui allait à merveille. Elle avait voulu représenter la veuve noire, la terrible prédatrices. Hermione devait reconnaitre que ce personnage lui allait à merveille puisque Moheira était du genre à collectionner les relations amoureuses superficielles et sans lendemain.

S'agissant des costumes de ses autres camarades de chambre, Hermione les trouva tout aussi réussi. Tana était déguisée en infirmière de Ste Mangouste, Calliste avait opté pour un costume de dragonnier, avec des maquillages de brûlures très réalistes. Et Tweenie, fidèle à elle-même, avait choisi de rajouter un grain de folie à cette soirée en se déguisant en grenouille géante de la région du Wiltshire.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes prêtes elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle. En chemin elles purent se rendre compte à quel point le château avait été transformé pour cette soirée spéciale. En plus de tous les élèves qui arboraient des tenues réussies, des bougies qui lévitaient et des détails macabres avaient été rajoutés à la décoration. Le Château de Poudlard était devenu un château hanté et l'ambiance tamisée qu'offraient les lumières vacillantes étaient du plus bel effet. Les jeunes femmes furent tout de suite misent dans l'ambiance.

Dans la Grande Salle, les quatre longues tables avaient laissées place à un buffet appétissant et déjà beaucoup d'élève étaient réunis avec un verre à la main et spéculaient avec enthousiasme à propos des épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Quand le groupe de Serpentard fit son entrée, les discussions baissèrent légèrement. Certains jeunes sorciers admiraient la beauté des nouvelles venues. Comme Hermione l'avait prémédité, les costumes de Mable et Moheira faisait forte impression. Puis, les cavalières qui accompagnaient les jeunes hommes admiratifs, leur rappelèrent avec irritation qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait accompagnée de ses amies vers le buffet d'où se dégageait des senteurs agréables. Hermione observait avec intérêt les costumes des autres élèves et des quelques professeurs qui étaient déjà présent. Néanmoins une fois arrivée plus près des tables où étaient disposés les plats fumant, elle s'aperçut que le menu de la soirée n'était pas aussi attrayant que son fumet. En effet, elle trouva dans le potage de légumes : des yeux globuleux. Puis quand elle souleva le couvercle d'une des grosses marmites, elle découvrit des petits serpents visqueux ramper les uns sur les autres. Elle se détourna aussitôt et commença à se sentir malade. Mais la plus horrible des surprises, fut les têtes de singes aux crânes sciés. Une fois la boîte crânienne enlevée, on pouvait se servir à l'aide d'une élégante cuillère en argent, de la cervelle de macaque.

Les détails morbides du dîner furent l'occasion pour certain de faire des mauvaises blagues à leur cavalières. D'autre n'étaient pas dérangés par la présentation effrayante et se servaient abondamment des différentes spécialités du soir. Ils poussaient leurs camarades à en faire autant car selon eux, les plats étaient succulents une fois en bouche. Hermione préféra s'abstenir et n'accepta d'avaler que du punch. Même si sur l'étiquette décrivant le contenu du breuvage sombre, on pouvait lire : Sang de Goules fermenté.

Alors qu'elle balayait la salle du regard, Auric Swanson fit son entrée. Il était très beau dans son costume de chevalier. C'était un beau jeune homme blond. Il avait les yeux d'un magnifique bleu azur et il quand il souriait, on découvrait une dentition parfaitement aligné et brillante. Malheureusement, derrière cette belle façade, Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'il était atteint d'une profonde débilité. Dès qu'il aperçut le groupe de jeune femme, il se précipita vers elles.

« Bonsoir les filles ! Alors on apprécie le repas ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose dans son dos.

— Par pitié ! Garde tes blagues douteuses pour toi, s'exclama Moheira, qui se doutait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

— Si on peut même plus rigoler ! », dit le jeune Serpentard en faisant la mou et en rangeant discrètement ce qu'il cachait. Puis il porta son regard sur Hermione. « Waouh ! Mable tu es sublime ce soir ! Cette robe te sied à merveille. Tu surpasses toutes les filles présentes dans cette salle. »

Il continua de s'extasier pendant un long moment sur les détails de la robe de la jeune fille. Hermione appréciait les compliments, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment adressés à elle. Mais très vite elle remarqua le regard agacé de Moheira. La jeune métisse n'arrivait pas à croire que son cavalier, s'extasiait sur la tenue de son amie. Elle pensait tellement fort, qu'Hermione pouvait deviner ses réflexions silencieuses. Elle devait être en train de constater qu'Auric était un cas désespéré de la race des sorciers.

« Hum, hum ! Auric, dis-moi tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose par hasard ? l'interrogea Moheira, quand il commença à vouloir toucher le tissus de la robe.

— Par rapport à quoi ?

— Par rapport à mon costume ! s'indigna la jolie métisse.

— Oh oui ! Il y en a des choses à dire sur ta tenue. Par exemple, elle n'est pas du tout adapté à cette soirée. Elle descend trop bas sur tes chevilles. Comment comptes-tu t'enfuir lorsqu'on sera attaqués par des créatures sanguinaires ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter. Je refuse de me sacrifier à cause de ton manque de jugeote. ».

Hermione observa la réaction de Moheira. La jeune sorcière avait du mal à contenir sa fureur. Son ressentiment était palpable, c'était comme si une onde déformait l'atmosphère qui l'entourait, comme l'effet d'optique que produit la chaleur d'une flamme. Pourtant elle parvint à ne pas sauter sur le jeune homme. Hermione pensa que c'était sans doute à cause de sa robe très cintrée, qui ne lui permettrait pas de laisser exploser sa colère avec autant d'éclat qu'elle le désirait. Et tandis qu'elle souriait en imaginant une Moheira maladroite poursuivre Auric, elle vit Drago Malefoy pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il était habillé d'une longue cape noire au col très haut, qui le recouvrait des épaule jusqu'à ses pieds. C'était un costume plutôt sommaire. Il n'avait aucun maquillage particulier, ni enchantement pour se démarquer de son look ordinaire. Il était le même garçon pâle au regard de fer. Après une observation sommaire, elle s'avança à sa rencontre. La jeune femme était impatiente de lui révéler les dernières nouvelles que le directeur lui avait communiquées.

Quand Drago pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élève. Certains de leurs professeurs participaient aux festivités et le Professeur Hawthorne le toisa avec mépris tandis qu'elle passait tout près de lui. Puis, le regard du Serpentard de cœur parcouru la pièce. Il remarqua à peine le buffet, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Il voulait trouver Hermione au plus vite. Elle devait lui donner des explications par rapport au comportement d'Aaron.

Soudain il la vit. La jeune femme était de dos et arborait une robe scintillante. Sa tenue était éblouissante et la mettait en valeur. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient défaits et retombaient sur ses fines épaules. Elle se retourna, et il remarqua son maquillage léger qui mettait en valeur ses yeux noisette et ses fines lèvres. La robe souple, se mouvait avec élégance à chacun des mouvements de la jeune sorcière. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une scène irréelle. Il pensa un instant qu'il pourrait rester à la regarder ainsi pour toujours. Il voulait demeurer un observateur à distance, car ce spectacle l'hypnotiser et l'apaiser. Mais presque aussitôt il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, pas de n'importe quelle autre jeune femme. Il la détestait, elle le répugnait. Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi son esprit vagabonder vers des réflexions si minables et écœurantes. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

Puis il la vit s'avancer dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de question. Elle le prit au dépourvu et il ne put reprendre une contenance satisfaisante.

« Malefoy ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaises nouvelle, annonça-t-elle tout bas en attirant le jeune homme dans un coin isolé. Aaron n'était au courant de rien, mais il en veut à Mable, car il croit que sa mère est responsable de la mort de son père. »

Le visage de la sorcière brune était tout près du sien. Elle lui parlait avec précipitation. Et tout ce qu'il retenait c'était son haleine fraîche sur son visage ou l'élégance de ses boucles sauvages… Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle était si proche, à lui communiquer des informations qu'il avait attendues toute l'après-midi avec impatience. Et maintenant qu'elle les lui divulguait, il ne prêtait pas attention à ses paroles et préférait observer ses lèvres toute proches, si tentantes…

« Malefoy ? Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? ».

Il remarqua alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit et ses prunelles grises croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait avec perplexité. Elle devait le prendre pour un fou !

« Oui, oui. Je t'écoute. Aaron… son père… la diva Dana…

— Oui et maintenant il veut se venger. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il avait un comportement étrange ! Mais Monsieur Je-vaux-plus-que-tout-le-monde ne voulait pas m'écouter ! A cause de ton manque de discernement, j'ai bien failli y rester.

— Mais tu es toujours là, alors n'en fait pas tout un plat !

— Ça se voit que ce n'était pas toi qui avais une baguette pointée dans ton cou !

— Ne t'en fais pas, ç'a m'ait arrivé assez souvent pour que je sache ce que ça fait. »

Son regard était devenu plus dur, et Hermione ne préféra pas en rajouter. Quelque chose dans son attitude était bizarre. Elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est quoi ce déguisement ? Je ne vois pas ce qui a changé. Tu es… toi !

— C'est que tu n'observes pas assez Granger ! remarqua le jeune homme. Puis il grimaça un sourire, de sorte que la Gryffondor puisse apercevoir ses canines supérieures plus longues et pointues que la normale.

— Un vampire ? Pas très original comme idée. Mais je trouve que ce personnage te correspond parfaitement.

— C'est sûr que je ne peux pas faire mieux que ton costume de poisson pas frais ! » dit-il avec mépris.

Hermione fut blessée par sa remarque. Elle avait tellement consacré de temps à se préparer. Et finalement tous ces efforts n'avaient eu d'effet qu'avec le corps de Mable. Malefoy la voyait telle qu'elle était et visiblement, le résultat n'était pas le même. Elle essaya de se convaincre que cet idiot cherchait simplement à la rabaisser et que son avis ne comptait pas. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir profondément déçue.

Hermione changea de sujet et en revint à des préoccupations plus pragmatiques. Elle expliqua au Serpentard de cœur quel était le plan qu'elle avait élaboré. Elle avait prévu qu'ils suivraient le parcours. Puis une fois qu'ils auraient atteint le quatrième étage, ils en profiteraient pour aller à la bibliothèque afin de consulter le contenu de la Réserve. Drago était moins optimiste que la jeune femme. Il doutait de leur réussite face aux défis qui barreraient leur chemin. Mais il préféra passer ses doutes sous silence.

Tous les élèves furent vite réunis dans la Grande Salle et le Professeur Chubby, déguisée en bébé, entreprit de rappeler les règles de la soirée. Il secoua le hochet qu'il avait dans la main pour attirer l'attention des élèves, puis il dit :

« Ce soir, vous serez amenés à affronter vos plus grandes peurs ! Préparez-vous à vivre des moments d'une pure frayeur. Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher derrière les faux semblants, car tous vos secrets seront révélés. Certaines fois vous devrez résoudre des énigmes, ou répondre à des questions. Si vous flanchez et donnez la mauvaise solution le passage à l'étape suivante vous sera refusé et votre quête prendra fin. D'autres surprises bien plus déstabilisantes vous seront opposées. Ne perdez pas courage et avancez sans jamais vous retourner. Au bout de ces périlleux dangers, plus d'une récompense vous attend ! Et s'il vous venez l'idée d'abandonner votre partenaire, n'espérez pas pouvoir atteindre la ligne d'arrivée ! Le passage vous sera barré et votre quête sera terminer. Vous devrez vous montrer souder dans l'épreuve. Alors j'espère que vous avez bien choisi votre partenaire ! Sur ces mots, je déclare la Nuit des Morts Sanglantes ouverte ! Et que votre soirée soit terrifiante… ».

On distribua un numéro à chaque groupe. Puis le premier binôme put sortir de la Grande Salle. Les participants devaient partir à intervalle régulier pour éviter que deux groupes ne soient coincés à la même étape du parcours. Ainsi, Hermione et Drago durent patienter une bonne demi-heure avant que ce soit à leur tour. Pendant cette attente, ils purent assister au retour de deux des groupes déjà partis. Les participants de retour avaient le teint blême. Et une des élèves, avait un regard si paniqué, qu'Hermione commença à appréhender les épreuves qui les attendaient. Ils furent conduis dans une autre salle afin d'éviter toutes fuites à propos du contenu du parcours et les plus traumatisés, furent confiés aux bons soins de l'infirmière.

Enfin, le professeur Herzen appela le numéro des deux ennemis. Il leur demanda de lui confier leurs baguettes, en leur assurant qu'ils les récupéreraient plus tard. Puis, il leur confia une carte du circuit à suivre, et leur indiqua qu'il fallait qu'il prenne un raccourci pour atteindre la Tour d'astronomie sans passer par les étapes du parcours. En effet, Hermione observa la carte qu'on leur avait fournie, et elle remarqua que la première étape se déroulait au plus haut point de l'école. Le professeur de Métamorphose leur donna quelques instructions supplémentaires et enfin il leur permit de passer les portes de la Salle.

« Bonne chance Miss Wright ! », s'exclama-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

Une fois dans le Hall du château, Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers le placard à balais situé à gauche de la Grande Salle. On l'avait soumis à un enchantement pour la soirée. Le sortilège permettait de pouvoir se rendre directement à la Tour d'Astronomie en tournant la poignée de la porte dans le sens inverse d'ouverture. Les deux ennemis échangèrent un regard, puis pénétrèrent dans le placard étroit. Drago referma la porte et tourna la poignée dans le sens inverse pour la rouvrir.

_**Note:**_

Bon c'est officiel...J'adore martyriser Hermione! La pauvre, ça tombe toujours sur elle! Bref que pensez-vous de ce début de soirée? A celui qui trouve la référence cinématographique du chapitre j'offre... euh... une bièrraubeurre? :P Le prochain chapitre sera publié très vite normalement.

Kenavo! (cette fois honneur à la Bretagne! ^^)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note d'auteur:**_

Namaste à vous chers lecteurs! ^^

Voici la suite de la soirée qui est remplie d'énigmes... J'espère que vous les apprécierez. ;)

Bonne lecture !

PS: pour ce qui est de la référence ciné du chapitre 8...je vous laisse encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir...allez pour une petite bière gratuite au Chaudron Baveur, je suis certaine qu'au moins un lecteur pourra me dire de quel film il s'agit ^^ Bon j'avoue que j'ai des goûts bizarres et assez vieux en matière de film x) un indice pour vous aider: il y a Harrison Ford dans ce film... Réponse au prochain chapitre pour ceux que ça intéressent :)

**Jenifael09:** Merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**ophdess :** Toujours au rdv, ça me fait trèèèèès plaisir, et je suis encore plus comblée par le fait que tu me poses autant de question...Alors pour répondre à la première, eh bien il va falloir lire la suite de cette soirée, qui te donnera un tas de réponses ;) Et pour la seconde question je répondrai...qu'il faurdra faire preuve de patience et lire la suite !^^ Je sais, je sais, je ne répond toujours pas à tes interrogations, mais bon, je crois que cela gacherai l'effet de surprise si je faisais autant de révélations. ;) En tout cas, merci pour ton enthousiasme. A très vite j'espère, avec d'autre questions peut-être, auxquelles je donnerai toujours des réponses...ou pas! x) Des bises pour toi ! :D

**katiiie-hp:** *o* Merci, merci, merci pour toutes tes reviews! Je suis vraiment touchée par tes compliments, et vraiment reconnaissante pour tes remarques constructives! Je comprends que parfois mes idées sont assez saugrenue et tirées pas les cheveux (réf à la chouette ^^) mais bon c'est tout moi ça! Mais je trouve que ça reste logique, étant donné l'importance des chouettes dans l'univers HP et de manière purement mythologique le tout se tient (Athéna et toussa), qu'en penses-tu? En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu apprécies les amies de Mable, j'avais peur que tous ces OCs soient mal reçus. S'agissant du couple de Mable et Caleb, je trouvais intéressant de relativiser la rivalité entre les maisons et les caractères qui s'y rattachent. Après tout, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des vauriens, lâche et cupide (enfin quand même un peu xD), ils sont comme touts les autres adolescents de leur âge, et ils peuvent faire amende honorable(comme Severus ^^). Je suis contente que tu trouves le début de "relation" crédible, mais je crois que je vais vraiment lentement, nan? Et puis pour le match de Quidditch, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié, parce que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire dessus. Pour la référence ciné,désolé, ce n'est pas Pretty little liar, un truc un peu (beaucoup)plus vieux. ^^ Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira...bises! :D

_**Chapitre 9 : La Nuit des Morts Sanglantes**_

_**Partie 2 :**__** Enigmes dans le noir**_

Lorsque Drago poussa la porte du placard à balai, il découvrit que le décor du Hall avait laissé place à celui de la Tour D'Astronomie. Lui et Hermione avancèrent et la porte du placard disparut après sa fermeture. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, leur quête avait donc débuté.

La salle était plongée dans une semi pénombre, car la seule source de lumière provenait de la clarté de la lune et des étoiles. Le jeune homme profita de cette douce luminosité pour observer la pièce qui offrait une vue impressionnante sur les alentours du château. Il avait toujours trouvé ce lieu apaisant et grisant car on pouvait tout voir sans être vu. Le panorama sur le lac illuminé de reflet lunaire, la quiétude du parc et la forêt sombre et mystérieuse donnaient une impression de supériorité, de contrôle. Drago porta son regard vers le ciel dégageait de cette nuit d'octobre. Il put apercevoir avec précision plusieurs constellations qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'étudier lors de ces cours d'astronomie à Poudlard. Puis il porta son attention sur le contenu de la pièce. Des télescopes étaient rangés dans un coin, quelques cartes du système solaire étaient roulées ou accroché aux murs et de rare chaises étaient empilées.

Puis dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, il aperçut une silhouette émerger. Les deux jeunes sorciers furent surpris par cette soudaine apparition, si bien qu'ils restèrent figés, tandis que l'étrange créature sortait de son refuge. Puis ils reconnurent leur professeur de sortilège, courte sur patte et barbue. Le professeur Pimskitt s'avança vers eux en silence, en tentant de se montrer effrayante. Mais l'effet de surprise passé, Drago avait plutôt envie de rire. En effet, elle était déguisée en momie et s'emmêla dans les bandelettes de son costume à force de vouloir se donner une démarche théâtrale.

Une fois que le professeur de Sortilège parvint enfin à leur hauteur, après maints déséquilibres et grognements, elle s'adressa à eux d'une voix caverneuse.

« Bienvenue dans l'antre des astres ! Vous devrez résoudre mon énigme, si vous voulez passer à l'étape suivante. Voici son intitulée :

_Un bateau est indispensable pour m'apercevoir._

_Je suis situé au pied d'un chasseur légendaire qui fut tué par la piqûre d'un scorpion._

_Un fils illégitime et intrépide trouva la Mort en mon sein. _

_Enfin, pour certains je suis le Nil, et pour d'autre, la rivière océan qui entoure la terre._

_Quelle constellation suis-je ?»_

Drago et Hermione se mirent à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ils étaient tous les deux des élèves brillants, et ils se rappelaient avec exactitude les différentes constellations qui composaient le ciel nocturne.

« Un bateau…Un bateau pour m'apercevoir…réfléchissait Hermione à voix haute. Oh oui ! Le bateau se dit « zurka » en arabe. Le premier indice désigne l'étoile Zurka.

— Le chasseur légendaire doit être Orion, ça ne fait aucun doute…, renchérit Drago avec agitation.

— Et le fils illégitime est Phaéton, celui qui brula des villes et des populations entières en voulant conduire le char de son père, le dieu-soleil Hélios. Il tomba dans le fleuve, brulé par la foudre de Zeus. Puis il se noya…

— Et le grec Diodère disait de ce même fleuve qu'il était le Nil ! »

Leurs déductions s'enchainèrent avec une complémentarité impressionnante. Le professeur Pimskitt en resta pantoise. Aucun des groupes précédents n'avaient fait preuve d'une telle vivacité d'esprit. Ils avaient mis un temps fou à relier les différends éléments de l'énigme, pour enfin n'être que très peu à trouver la bonne réponse. Elle les vit échanger un sourire entendu, puis se tourner vers elle.

« La constellation d'Eridan ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

— Euh… Oui, c'est bien la bonne réponse ! », balbutia leur professeur.

Elle était abasourdie par la rapidité de leur raisonnement. En moins de cinq minutes ils avaient résolu une énigme qu'elle avait mis des semaines à mettre au point avec l'aide du professeur d'Astronomie. Elle était quelque peu déçue qu'elle soit si facilement comprise. Mais elle se consola en pensant au prochain groupe qui se triturerait surement l'esprit en cherchant la solution. Elle leur tendit une bougie. Puis elle leur expliqua sous forme d'énigme, la suite des évènements :

_« Tant que vous serez lié,_

_Votre chemin sera éclairé._

_Donnez une réponse correcte à la prochaine question,_

_Et la lumière sera vôtre sans aucune condition ! »_

Puis elle les invita à poursuivre leur chemin en direction de la prochaine épreuve. Dans l'escalier menant au septième étage, Hermione voulut jeter un coup d'œil à la carte, pour savoir vers quel endroit il fallait qu'ils se dirigent. Mais à mesure qu'ils descendaient le grand escalier de pierre la luminosité était de plus en plus faible. Une fois arrivés tout à fait en bas, ils furent plongés dans le noir. Ils se stoppèrent et restèrent tout près du mur.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'écria Drago. A quoi peut bien nous servir une bougie ? On n'a rien pour l'allumer.

— Le professeur Pimskitt a parlé sous forme d'énigme avant de nous laisser partir avec la bougie, répondit Hermione en pleine réflexion. Elle a dit que la bougie resterait allumée tant que nous serions liés… Donne-moi ta main !

— Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna le jeune homme, qui n'était pas enchanté par cette proposition.

— Je ne vais pas la manger, je veux juste tester une idée. »

Il lui tendit fébrilement sa main dans le noir. Elle la chercha un instant, puis leurs doigts se frôlèrent dans l'obscurité. Et une faible lueur émergea de la mèche de la bougie. Hermione se saisit alors avec vigueur de la main du jeune homme et une vive flammèche embrasa l'extrémité de la bougie. Une douce lumière illumina leur visage et leur environnement.

« Ça marche ! s'exclama la Gryffondor de cœur.

— Oui bon, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. On ferait mieux d'avancer ! »

Drago jeta un œil à la carte, puis il tira Hermione en direction du sixième étage. Il sentait les doigts fins de la sorcière brune tout contre les siens. Il pouvait se rendre compte de la douceur de sa peau satinée. Il avait envie d'emmêler ses doigts aux siens et de ne jamais plus les laisser s'échapper.

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal Malefoy ! Desserre tes doigts ! », s'écria Hermione.

Le Serpentard de cœur se rendit alors compte qu'il avait resserré sa prise autour de la main de la jeune femme. Il diminua la pression de ses doigts et regarda droit devant lui. Un combat intérieur était en train de se dérouler dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas ses sauts d'humeurs de plus en plus fréquents en présence de Granger. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène, sa respiration était saccadée et une forte fièvre lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur.

« Arrête-toi ! On est arrivée. », indiqua Hermione, lorsqu'ils furent parvenus aux toilettes des garçons du sixième étage.

C'était le point qu'indiquait la carte du circuit. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. Les deux étudiants observèrent les environs éclairés par la faible lumière de la bougie, mais ils ne remarquèrent toujours rien. Ils revérifièrent la position du deuxième point de passage et furent surpris de s'apercevoir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Après quelques instants dans le doute, une légère brise souffla dans le couloir. Et la bougie s'éteignit, plongeant une nouvelle fois les deux ennemis dans une obscurité totale. Une légère panique commença à les envahir, car le silence qui régnait dans cette partie du château était angoissant. Ils n'entendaient que leurs respirations respectives, le froissement du tissu de leur vêtement et le bruit sourd de leur battement de cœur accéléré par l'angoisse. Ils resserrèrent inconsciemment l'étreinte de leur main en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

« Bouh ! », s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent dans un même mouvement. Hermione crut que son cœur s'était arrêté pour toujours. Elle se retourna et elle aperçut alors Sir Nicholas se tordre de rire. Sa silhouette blanche ressortait dans la pénombre du couloir.

« Oh là, là ! Vous auriez dû voir votre réaction ! C'était d'un comique ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait du mal à reprendre son sérieux. Mais face à l'attitude renfrognée des deux adolescents, il finit par retrouver une certaine contenance. Il redressa sa fraise qui avait était déplacé dans son euphorie et il observa les deux sorciers en silence.

« Vous avez réussi à résoudre le premier mystère de la soirée ! Mais je vous mets au défi de trouver la réponse à ma question. Même avec un Gryffondor dans votre équipe, je ne donnerai aucun indice. La loyauté d'un notable tel que moi ne sera pas vicié et ma parole donnée ne sera pas démentis ! »

Hermione et Drago commençait à s'impatienter. Ils étaient pressés de poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'à la Bibliothèque. Néanmoins, ils savaient que s'ils demandaient à Sir Nicolas de se presser, ils provoqueraient tout l'inverse. Ils gardèrent donc le silence tout le temps de sa longue logorrhée. Leur patience fut finalement récompensée lorsqu'il dit :

« Voici ma question : pouvez-vous me donner les raisons de ma demi décapitation et le nombre exacte de coup de hache mal aiguisée, qu'elle a nécessité ? ».

Drago n'avait aucune idée de la réponse. Déjà qu'il ne connaissait presque rien sur le Baron Sanglant qui était pourtant le fantôme des Serpentard, comment aurait-il pu savoir quelle était la raison qui avait mené Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington au bourreau ? Il se tourna alors vers Hermione qui était déjà plongée dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme se rappelait le nombre exacte de coup de hache qui avait été asséné au pauvre Nick quasi sans tête. Ce dernier s'amusait souvent à conter ce sanglant évènement à tous les nouveaux de Gryffondor. Cependant, elle cherchait encore la raison qui l'avait condamné. Puis, lui revint en mémoire l'anniversaire de Sir Nicholas. Elle s'y était rendue en compagnie d'Harry et Ron lors de leur deuxième année. Hermione se rappela une chanson qu'il avait chantée à ses invités pour égayer ces mornes festivités. Ainsi, elle trouva la réponse qu'elle cherchait car la chanson macabre expliquait avec précision les raisons du sort funeste du fantôme.

« Vous étiez en pleine promenade en compagnie de Lady Grieve, commença d'expliquer Hermione. Cette dernière, vous a pris par surprise en vous demandant de redresser sa dentition à l'aide d'un sort. Pris au dépourvu, vous avez commis une erreur et vous lui avez fait pousser des défenses à la place. Malgré une nuit entière à essayer de réparer le mal accomplis, la justice n'a fait preuve d'aucune clémence et on vous a condamné à la mort par décapitation. Dans votre malchance, le bourreau avait oublié d'aiguisé sa hache, si bien qu'il dut s'y reprendre à quarante-cinq fois pour vous achever. Mais votre tête resta accrocher à vos épaules. ».

Sir Nicholas était abasourdi qu'une élève de Serpentard soit si au courant de son histoire personnelle. Il resta muet pendant quelques instants, cherchant à comprendre s'il n'avait pas été trop bavard. Un seul groupe composé de Gryffondor avait réussi à trouver la solution et pour cela il avait dû les aider en mimant l'histoire. C'est pourquoi il était vraiment scotché par la connaissance de la jeune femme.

« Je vous félicite Miss Wright ! Votre intelligence égale votre grande beauté ! Je vous laisse passer et vous remet cette flamme bleue pour que cette bougie éclaire votre chemin sans condition ! ».

Il leur demanda d'allumer la bougie avec la flamme et il leur céda le passage en direction du cinquième étage. Sur le chemin, Drago regrettait de ne plus pouvoir tenir la main de la jeune femme brune. Il se contenta donc de l'observer à la dérobée. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pensées et il était frustré de cette distance imposée. Cette soirée était vraiment étrange, il se demandait où le mènerait toute ces réflexions abjectes. Il secoua la tête avec vigueur pour tenter de se débarrasser de ces pensées qui lui polluaient le cerveau.

Hermione remarqua son étrange manège et se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme, d'ordinaire réfléchis et froid, laissait transparaître ses émotions. Il semblait troublait par quelque chose, mais la Gryffondor de cœur ne savait pas quoi. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne put se retenir de demander :

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ? ».

Le jeune homme arrêta de secouer la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes légèrement fardé de la jeune sorcière. Puis il lui répondit :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu veux encore parfaire tes connaissances de Miss-je-sais-tout ? Eh bien, pas de chance Granger, le mystère restera entier !

— Tu ne grandiras jamais ! Je me demandais juste ce qui te tracassait autant pour te rendre aussi bizarre. Mais oublis la question, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de te demander ça ! ».

Après cet échange, ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à l'étape suivante. Une fois arrivé au cinquième étage ils croisèrent la statue de Grégory le Hautain. Puis ils longèrent le long couloir donnant accès à la salle de bain des préfets. Un silence étouffant remplissait tout l'espace. Puis, ils allèrent jusqu'au grand escalier de marbre qui conduisait au quatrième étage. , se dressait une énorme armoire en bois de chêne, rustique et usée. Elle barrait l'accès à l'étage du dessous. La lumière bleue produite par la flamme de la bougie lui donnait une apparence effrayante.

Soudain la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement inquiétant. Les deux sorciers se préparèrent à affronter une nouvelle épreuve, mais sans leur baguette ils avaient bien peur de ne pas pouvoir se défendre contre ce qui se cachait dans l'armoire. A cette simple pensée, deux baguettes apparurent devant eux. Hermione reconnut celle de Mable fait de bois de saule, fine et élégante. Tandis que celle de Caleb en bois de chêne robuste, flottait tout près de Malefoy. Ils se saisirent de leur arme et attendirent avec anxiété la révélation de cette nouvelle épreuve.

En face d'eux, les portes de l'armoire étaient enfin complètement ouvertes, pourtant ils ne virent rien du tout à la lumière de la bougie. Le fond de l'antiquité était trop sombre pour qu'ils distinguent quoi que ce soit. Hermione entreprit d'avancer pour éclairer davantage l'objet. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas en avant qu'une ombre glissa hors de l'armoire et qu'un tourbillon d'air se forma devant la Gryffondor de cœur.

Elle vit alors étendu devant ses yeux les corps inerte d'un homme et d'une femme. Elle les reconnu instantanément et une vague d'horreur la parcourut. Il s'agissait de ses parents. Ils étaient allongés sur le sol, complètement immobile. Un fin filet de sang s'échappait de la bouche entrouverte de sa mère. Tandis que son père, la fixait d'un regard exorbité. La jeune femme ne pouvait soutenir la vue de cette scène morbide, et en même temps elle ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Tout ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde se déroulait sous ses yeux. La victoire de Voldemort entrainerait la mort de tous ses proches et l'asservissement de tous les êtres vivant. Le désespoir et la peur de cette possibilité la paralysèrent et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues légèrement maquillées. De son côté, l'épouvantard, car il s'agissait bien de cette créature maléfique qui aimait se nourrir de la peur de ses victimes, se repaissait avec délectation de la terreur de la jeune femme.

Drago qui était resté spectateur de la scène, ne supporta pas de voir la souffrance qu'inspirait la vue des deux cadavres à la jeune femme. Il s'interposa entre la créature et Hermione, et instantanément l'épouvantard emprunta les traits de la plus grande peur de Drago. Le visage au crâne chauve, la couleur nacré de sa peau, les deux fentes en guise de nez et les yeux rouges et luisants aux pupilles verticales si caractéristiques. Lord Voldemort se tenait là, bien droit et fier, devant les deux adolescents. Il fixait Drago avec insistance et suspicion. Son regard semblait le transperçait. Le jeune homme résista à la peur que lui inspirait cette vision et il leva sa baguette.

« Tu oserais t'attaquer à moi Drago ? susurra Voldemort de sa voix claire et aigüe. Tu connais pourtant les conséquences d'un tel affront. Mais je veux bien jouer un peu avec toi si ça t'amuses. Allez mon garçon, un peu de courage ! Attaque-moi ! », ordonna-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Drago avait toujours sa baguette pointait sur l'épouvantard. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dépasser sa peur. Le regard flamboyant de son maître le brulait tout entier.

« Je le savais Drago, reprit Voldemort avec dédain. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père. Incapable d'exécuter de simples ordres. Vous faites honte à votre nom. Vous n'êtes que des froussards opportunistes dont le seul talent est de lécher les bottes de votre maître ! ».

A ces mots, une rage sans nom s'empara de Drago. Il tendit son bras vers la créature qui le menaçait et s'exclama avec toute la puissance dont il était capable :

« Riddikulus ! ».

Voldemort se métamorphosa alors en danseuse vahiné. En effet, le seigneur des ténèbres était habillé de noix de coco et de feuille de palmier. L'épouvantard ridiculisé retourna se terrer dans son armoire. Celle-ci disparut et laissa le champ libre aux deux adolescents pour rejoindre l'étage du dessous.

Hermione était sortie de sa torpeur et elle ne manqua pas de remercier Malefoy de les avoir tirés de ce pétrin. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et préféra avancer dans l'escalier de marbre. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Il ne se pensait pas capable de tenir tête à son maître. Certes il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de Voldemort mais les apparences étaient tellement convaincantes que dans l'esprit du Serpentard de cœur, c'était comme s'il avait affronté le mage noir lui-même.

Une fois remit de leur frayeur, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque situé au quatrième étage du Château de Poudlard. Maintenant qu'ils avaient récupérés leurs baguettes, ils invoquèrent un « Lumos » pour éclairer avec plus d'efficacité le chemin. Et ils remarquèrent très vite que le quatrième étage était beaucoup moins silencieux que le reste du château. Des caquètements aigus résonnaient dans les couloirs. Et le son de petit pas rapide se faisaient entendre. Hermione et Drago ne voulaient pas connaître l'origine de tous ses bruits et avancèrent avec empressement vers la Bibliothèque. De nouveaux petits gémissements retentirent et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ses craintes à haute voix :

« On dirait le caquètement d'un Erkling. En général ils aiment dévorer les enfants, j'espère que si on tombe sur l'un d'entre eux, il nous trouvera trop vieux !

— La ferme ! lui intima Drago. Ce n'est pas en paniquant comme une mauviette qu'on pourra s'en débarrasser. ».

Son récent exploit lui avait insufflé du courage. Un courage qu'il se découvrait pour la première fois.

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque, ils découvrirent que la porte était verrouillée. Hermione s'avança et jeta un sort de déverrouillage. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et lorsque Drago tourna la poignée, la porte s'entrebâilla.

« Parfait ! On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! », dit Drago.

Mais au moment où ils allaient pénétrer dans la pièce, un cri aigue et prolongé leur parvint de l'autre côté de l'étage. Puis un nouveau cri fut émis qui permit aux deux ennemis de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une voix féminine. Hermione pouvait sentir l'angoisse et la douleur dans chacun des hurlements. Instinctivement, elle pointa sa baguette dans une attitude de défense et entreprit de se diriger vers la source des cris. Le Serpentard de cœur la retint.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

— Il faut aider cette pauvre fille !

— Et ça ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège ?

— Bien sûr que si ! Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. Elle a l'air si jeune et je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait malheur alors que l'on pouvait lui venir en aide.

— Il est hors de question que je risque ma peau pour une gamine insignifiante !

— Fait ce que tu veux, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner. Maintenant on se demande bien qui est la mauviette ! s'écria Hermione avant de se dégager de la poigne du jeune homme.

— Tu peux dire tout ce que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien. Je vais entrer dans cette bibliothèque et aller chercher un moyen de quitter ce corps et cette époque insupportable. ».

Sur ces mots il pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Hermione observa un moment la lumière de son Lumos avançait dans l'immense pièce, puis elle se décida à partir au secours de la jeune élève en danger.

Elle diminua l'intensité de son Lumos et longea le couloir menant à l'extrémité ouest de l'étage. Elle entendit encore le caquètement angoissant. Mais elle ne vit toujours rien autour d'elle. Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à une intersection. Là, il y avait une légère lueur et elle entendit des voix. Elle éteignit totalement son Lumos et suivit avec prudence le mur de pierre. Une fois posté au bord du croisement, elle jeta un regard prudent derrière le mur. Elle aperçut alors étendue sur le sol, un jeune sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas et une jeune étudiante. Une silhouette imposante était dissimulée sous une cape noire et menaçait de sa baguette la jeune sorcière qui avait dû émettre les hurlements. Hermione reconnut l'élève inconsciente, il s'agissait de l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor : Margareth Simmons. Sous le choc de la découverte, elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'intention de la silhouette encagoulée, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Hermione se cacha derrière le mur avec précipitation et pria intérieurement que l'individu menaçant ne l'est pas aperçue. Fort heureusement, l'agresseur de Simmons reporta son attention sur sa victime. Hermione avait eu le temps de remarquer avant de se cacher, que l'individu portait un masque grimaçant et effrayant, du même genre que les masques de théâtre asiatique.

La jeune femme hasarda un nouveau regard, elle ne savait pas comment aider la jeune sorcière étendue. Elle ne connaissait pas la puissance de son ennemis et ne voulait pas risquait qu'il prenne la fillette comme bouclier. Elle décida d'observer encore un peu.

« Saleté de née moldu ! s'écria l'agresseur. Incapable de tenir plus de deux secondes à un sortilège de Doloris. Vous ne méritez pas vos pouvoirs ! Et puis … »

Hermione n'écoutait plus. L'agresseur du binôme de Gryffondor tentait de réveiller la fillette. Il se préparait à lui faire subir de nouveau le sort de Doloris. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Simmons subir à nouveau la torture du sort interdit. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer en action elle perçut un bruit derrière elle. Puis, une main vint se coller sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Simultanément, une autre main emprisonna ses bras et l'empoigna par la taille. Elle fut entrainée sans pouvoir se défendre. Hermione pensa que tout était fini. Elle avait voulu venir en aide à la jeune élève de Gryffondor et finalement, elle s'était elle-même laissée entrainer dans des plus grands dangers. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté Drago…

**_Note:_**

Pauvre Hermione elle enchaine les mésaventures... En même temps Drago l'avait prévenue... Bref je vous donne rendez-vous pour la troisième et dernière partie de cette soirée d'halloween que je ne posterai que mercredi prochain pour conserver des chapitres d'avance... Mais bon ça va c'est pas trop long. :)

Namasté! (et oui! c'est le même mot en hindi pour dire bonjour et au revoir... facile à retenir quoi! ^^)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note **__**d'auteur:**_

Ciao chers lecteurs!

Me voilà de retour cette semaine avec l'ultime partie de cette soirée d'Halloween (d'un jour en avance) . Houlà le dixième chapitre déjà! On arrive au tiers de mon objectif, car je me suis fixée de terminer cette fic en 30 chapitres... mais bon on y est pas encore ^^. En tout cas, je suis contente que vous soyez toujours au rendez-vous ;).

Bref, un chapitre ou l'on découvre pas mal de choses... Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir put exprimer ce que je voulais dire... J'espère que vous prendrez quand même plaisir à me lire! ^^

Bonne lecture!

PS: Pour la référence ciné, personne n'a trouvé, ce qui prouve que j'ai des goûts douteux x) Bon il s'agissait de Indiana Jones et le temple maudit (avec la scène du dîner...mmmh, âme sensible s'abstenir ^^) Et je voulais aussi remercier tous les nouveaux ajouts en favoris, merci à tous de suivre cette fic :D

**Jenifael09:** Merci de me laisser à chaque fois un petit mot. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre! Bise ^^

**katiiie-hp:** Oh je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour ce qui concerne la relation Hermione/Drago. Du coup, tu me rassures un peu ^^. Mais avec ce nouveau chapitre les choses vont quand même changer assez radicalement (enfin pas trop quand même :D) En tout cas, contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plu. J'étais pas certaine de mes énigmes bizarres et toussa :P. A bientôt! bise ^^

**ophdess:** Waaah ta fidélité me touche énormément ophdess. Tu me laisses à chaque fois un petit mot et ma journée s'illumine...comment ça j'en fait trop?! x) Bref, je suis hyper contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plu et encore plus, que la fin t'es frustrée (wé, wé je suis une auteure du genre sadique, mouhahahahah ^^) Sinon, Tu me poses encore des questions très compliquées. Pour ce qui est de savoir s'il s'agit de Drago qui vient sauver Hermione...réponse dans ce chapitre. Et pour ce qui est du mystérieux agresseur, je ne peux rien révéler sans dévoiler l'intrigue des prochains chapitres. Tu comprendras mon mutisme ;) Mais tu devrais avoir quelques réponses en fin de chapitre. A bientôt. Bisoux

**NY0Z3KA:** Eh bien une nouvelle lectrice, ça me fait plaisir! ^^Et pour ta review, comme dirait Gad: "C'est trop migneuuuuuuuuon!" x) Bon en tout cas on a les mêmes référence donc je suis rassurée ;) Merci pour tes gentils mots. N'hésite pas à laisser tes impressions pour ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt! ^^

_**La Nuit des Morts Sanglantes **_

_**Partie 3 :**__** Discussion à huis-clos**_

La poigne qui emprisonnait Hermione était d'une telle force, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Et tandis qu'elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été capturée aussi facilement, elle remarqua que l'individu qui l'avait saisie ne l'entrainait pas vers l'agresseur des deux jeunes élèves de Gryffondor. En effet, elle était trainée en arrière, et était éloignée progressivement du danger. Cela lui sembla étrange, car elle avait imaginé qu'un complice de l'homme encagoulé l'avait repéré. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait plus d'un ennemi au sein de l'école. En tous cas, Mable en avait plus d'un... Hermione pensa alors qu'Aaron Bones était parvenue à échapper à la surveillance de son gardien. La panique de la jeune femme commença à grandir à mesure qu'elle se sentait emportait à l'écart. Elle imaginait déjà son regard menaçant et le plaisir qu'il prendrait à la torturer. Elle était d'autant plus effrayée, qu'elle avait pu se rendre compte des talents en sortilège du jeune homme de Serdaigle.

Soudain, la prise de l'individu se fit moins violente, car il cherchait à ouvrir une porte. Et alors qu'il s'acharnait à tourner la poignée tout en maintenant la Gryffondor de cœur immobile. Hermione profita qu'il relâche légèrement la main qui lui bloquait la bouche pour le mordre violemment. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, mais ne lâcha pas prise. Finalement il parvint à ouvrir la porte et la jeune femme fut jetée dans un local étroit. Son agresseur referma la porte avec précipitation une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, et il illumina la petite pièce d'un lumos.

Hermione se tourna alors vers l'individu qui l'avait violenté. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire usage de tous les sorts de défense qu'elle connaissait contre lui. Néanmoins, elle fut abasourdie par la découverte de l'identité de son agresseur. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme blond observait avec inquiétude sa main blessée jusqu'au sang par la morsure d'Hermione.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je vais avoir une horrible cicatrice à cause de toi ! Par la barbe de Salazar Serpentard, t'es pas qu'une lionne au sens figuré, t'es une vrai assoiffée de chair fraiche ! »

Le Serpentard de cœur s'énerva encore pendant un long moment tandis qu'Hermione se demandait pourquoi il l'avait emmené dans ce débarras. Son regard se posa sur l'étroite petite pièce dans laquelle elle avait été trainé. Elle remarqua alors que tout un tas d'outils de nettoyage et de bocaux remplis de substances étranges les entouraient. Et elle sentit une odeur nauséabonde se dégager d'un sac en toile situé près de la porte. Il devait s'agir d'un petit local de stockage pour le concierge. Après ses observations, elle reporta son attention sur Malefoy. Ce dernier n'avait pas fini de se lamenter. Et elle fut excédée par le comportement du jeune homme. Il y a avait une jeune sorcière en danger à quelques mètres d'eux et lui préférait se plaindre d'une petite blessure bénigne.

« Il y a tellement de sang ! Je vais me vider complètement ou pire je vais surement être contaminé par une maladie moldus! se lamenta-t-il tandis que quelques gouttes du précieux liquide rouge s'échappaient des traces de morsures.

— Arrête d'exagérer Malefoy ! On doit s'occuper de choses plus importantes que tes petits bobos ! On doit aller aider Margareth Simmons, il y a un type qui est en train de la torturer ! ».

En même temps qu'elle expliquait tout cela à Drago, elle entreprit de sortir du cagibi. Mais le jeune homme lui bloqua le passage.

« Ote-toi de mon chemin ! Je dois aller la sauver ! Il va la tuer s'il continue à la soumettre au sortilège de Doloris !

— Tu ne peux pas y aller ils sont trop dangereux ! commença à expliquer Drago. Ce type qui est dehors, il n'est pas seul. Je crois bien qu'ils sont au moins trois ou quatre et ils sont assez doués avec une baguette magique pour le peu que j'ai pu observer…

— Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Et comment sais-tu qu'ils sont plusieurs ?

— Je vais t'expliquer, mais promets d'abord que tu n'essayeras pas de sortir de cette pièce…

— Très bien, je promets. Mais fais vite parce que si ton histoire n'est pas convaincante, je me débarrasse de toi et puis je m'occupe de ce fou furieux qui est dehors. »

Drago commença alors à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation devant la bibliothèque. Il avait décidé de ne pas suivre la Gryffondor de cœur et avait préféré commencer les recherches dans la Réserve. Il avait pensé que les cris qu'ils avaient entendus étaient une nouvelle épreuve du parcours. Mais alors qu'il était en train de pénétrer dans le petit espace réservé aux ouvrages dangereux, il avait repensé aux paroles du directeur. Ce dernier leur avait recommandé de ne pas se séparer sous peine de disqualification. Si Drago abandonnait la jeune femme, alors un responsable allait venir les chercher et il ne pourrait plus continuer leurs recherches si importantes. Car après tout ce qui importait le plus c'était de trouver un moyen de récupérer leur apparence d'origine. Après ses réflexions, il retourna à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, dans le but de retrouver la Gryffondor de cœur. Et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le couloir, il entendit un bruit de pas. Un instant il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione qui revenait. Mais des voix masculines lui parvinrent du couloir. Par reflexe, il se cacha derrière la porte de la bibliothèque et attendit que les individus passent leur chemin. Il garda tout de même l'entrée entrebâillée afin de pouvoir entendre et observer les nouveaux venus. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à hauteur de l'endroit où se trouvait Drago, le jeune homme pu s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'élève de Poudlard ou de professeurs. Ils portaient des masques effrayant et parlaient avec grossièreté :

« Foutu nés-moldu ! s'écria l'un des hommes. Ils mériteraient qu'on s'occupe de leur cas à tous !

— T'as bien raison ! On a plus de légitimité qu'eux, ça c'est sûr, ils ne connaissent rien à notre monde…

— J'aurais adoré me charger de cette petite. Tu as remarqué comment elle s'est mise à chialer quand le patron lui a jeté le sort. Bah ! Des vrais douillets ceux-là, incapable de tenir la douleur en silence ! »

Drago les vit passer tout près de la porte entrouverte. L'un des deux faisait léviter un petit elfe de maison évanoui. Le jeune homme pensa que se devait être cet elfe qui avait émis les petits caquètements semblable à ceux des Erkling, qu'il avait entendu plus tôt dans le couloir. Il resta encore dissimulait, il se doutait que ses hommes représentaient une menace. Il les avait entendus parler de sort, de douleur, de désir de vengeance. Ils avaient exprimé leur haine sans aucune équivoque et Drago savait parfaitement ce qu'un tel comportement pouvait signifier. La menace était palpable et il refusait de prendre le moindre risque.

Les deux hommes parlaient assez fort pour que Drago entende encore une bonne partie de leur conversation. Ainsi il put découvrir que d'autres individus était présent au même étage et que dès qu'ils auraient finis de faire leur ronde pour se débarrasser des indésirables comme l'elfe ou d'autres élèves, ils retourneraient tous auprès de leur chef.

Le Serpentard de cœur s'était alors mis à paniquer. S'ils revenaient sur leur pas, ils croiseraient Hermione qui était partis secourir la jeune fille qui avait crié. Il savait d'autant plus que la jeune femme brune n'aurait aucun moyen de se sauver car le couloir qui menait à l'aile ouest du quatrième étage était l'unique passage pour se rendre à ce point du château. Elle serait alors prise en étau entre le groupes d'hommes masqués qu'il venait de croiser et leur chef qui était en train de torturer la jeune sorcière née-moldu.

Dès que les deux hommes furent assez éloignés, Drago se précipita dans le couloir avec l'attention de mettre son allié à l'abri du danger qui la guettait. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que la jeune femme soit attaquée. En effet, si elle se faisait capturer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait subir ou pire s'ils la tueraient. Drago savait au fond de lui que leur collaboration était indispensable pour leur survie à tous les deux. Il savait que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à l'un d'entre eux, ils ne pourraient plus jamais retourner à leur époque. Et en plus de ces pensées pragmatiques, une réflexion plus insidieuse s'infiltra dans son esprit. Drago ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à la sorcière brune. Rien qu'à l'idée de la voir souffrir de la main d'un autre, il sentait une rage irrépressible envahir tout son corps.

Finalement, il était arrivé à temps et avait stoppé Hermione avant qu'elle ne se lance dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Elle était peut-être douée, mais contre un groupe d'hommes haineux elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Il l'avait donc forcée à se mettre à l'abri dans ce petit placard encombré.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais les Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il quand il eut fini son récit. Toujours à vouloir porter secours à n'importe qui. Vous ne pensez jamais à votre propre sécurité, à votre propre vie ?

— On ne peut pas la laisser là ! Ils vont la tuer Malefoy, laisse-moi passer ! le supplia Hermione. Peut-être que toi tu peux supporter ce genre de hurlement sans en être affecté. Mais moi je ne laisserai jamais de tels atrocités se poursuivre s'il est en mon pouvoir d'y mettre fin.

— Tu écoutes quand je parle ? Je viens de t'expliquer que tu n'as aucune chance ! Ils sont plus nombreux et déterminé que toi. Je ne sais pas quel sont leurs intentions, mais ce qui est sûre c'est qu'elles n'ont rien d'amicale.

— Leurs intentions ? Pour moi elles sont claires ! Et bizarrement ça me rappelle l'attitude de certains hommes encagoulés et masqués comme eux ! cracha Hermione avec mépris.

— Mauvaise pioche Granger, les Mangemorts n'existent pas encore. Et puis ça ne ressemble pas à leur manière de faire. Ils ne se risqueraient jamais à tenter une attaque alors que tout le château est en pleine festivité.

— On doit prévenir quelqu'un au moins, on ne peut pas rester ici à se terrer comme des taupes en attendant que la tempête passe. Il faut qu'on agisse, qu'on se rende utile.»

La jeune femme voulut ajouter une réplique cinglante, mais elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient avec précipitation. Elle perçut des voix graves et bourrues. Les hommes de main de l'agresseur de Margareth, avait rejoint leur chef. Cependant de là où se trouvait les deux alliés, on ne pouvait pas entendre grand-chose de la conversation qu'ils entamèrent. Hermione et Drago se concentrèrent, ce qui leur permit de comprendre une partie de leur propos.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? On doit déguerpir d'ici avant que la disparition des mioches n'inquiète quelqu'un. Prenez la fille et laissé le gamin où il est. Il ne nous ait d'aucune utilité. Par contre cette saleté de Sang de Bourbe ne m'a pas encore donné ce qu'elle me doit. On l'enfermera avec les autres et on s'occupera de son cas. Bientôt elle montrera moins de fierté à être devenu une sorcière… »

A ces mots Hermione commença à paniquer. Il comptait emmener la fillette afin de pouvoir la torturer davantage. De plus, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Comment des êtres vivants pouvaient ressentir une telle haine envers leurs semblables ? Pourquoi la tolérance n'était-elle pas un trait de caractère commun à tous ? Quel plaisir pouvaient-ils tirés de la souffrance d'autrui ? La jeune femme ignorait les réponses à ces questions. Et elle imagina l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor emportée dans un cachot insalubre et sombre. Elle l'a vit se faire jours après jour martyriser et prier pour que ses souffrances prennent fin. Elle imagina son regard bleu se vidait de tout espoir et se noyait dans l'amertume de ses larmes. Hermione avait vécu de tels moments. La Gryffondor de cœur se remémorait les moments de désarroi qu'elle avait traversé dans le manoir majestueux des Malefoy. Elle avait connu la torture du sort interdit et avait pu constater jusqu'où allait la cruauté des monstres qui hantaient ce monde. Elle refusait qu'une autre jeune fille perde cette innocence. Margareth était si jeune, si fragile…

Lorsqu'elle les entendit soulever le corps inerte de la fillette, son instinct la poussa à vouloir sortir de son abri et à arrêter ces hommes ignobles qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Cependant, Drago la rattrapa à temps et l'empêcha une nouvelle fois de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Hermione se débattit autant qu'elle put mais la poigne du jeune homme était trop puissante. De l'autre côté de la porte les agresseurs masqués commençait à s'éloigner. Hermione n'avait plus le choix, si elle voulait aider Simmons elle devait se débarrasser de Malefoy. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main et jeta un sort informulé : « Lashlabask ». Drago relâcha sa prise surprit par la soudaine attaque de la Gryffondor. Et Hermione en profita pour se précipiter sur la porte.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle tenta de l'ouvrir, la poignée ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La jeune femme s'acharna un bon moment en vain. Dehors on ne percevait déjà plus le bruit des pas des hommes encagoulés.

« Il est trop tard. », dit Drago en se frottant les mains qui avait reçu le sort informulé.

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. C'était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait plus sauver la fillette. Et de sombres pensées s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle avait quitté une Guerre, et s'était retrouvé dans un monde qu'elle pensait complètement exempte de vicissitudes. Malheureusement, c'était tout le contraire, ce monde de 1925 n'était pas différent du sien. Le même ressentiment et la même intolérance animaient le cœur des hommes. Elle était dégoutée de tous ces êtres abjectes qui se révélaient être les véritables erreurs de la nature.

Drago observa le désarroi de la sorcière brune. Il pouvait deviner grâce à l'expression de son visage qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu aider la Gryffondor. A présent lui-même regrettait d'avoir opter pour la prudence. Mais c'était la seul attitude qu'on lui avait appris à adopter. Il repensa alors à de sombres souvenirs. Lorsqu'il était encore à son époque, il avait dû assister à beaucoup de scène terrible depuis l'installation du Seigneur des Ténèbres au manoir. Et toujours il s'était réfugié dans le déni. En effet il avait préféré occulter les horribles scènes de torture, les cris de douleur, les meurtres sanglants, la souffrance sans limite des victimes et la jouissance dans les yeux des bourreaux. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que la vie de Mangemort impliquait une telle cruauté. On l'avait persuadé toute sa vie que le pouvoir était la seule chose importante et on lui avait toujours vanté les mérites de la toute-puissance. Mais lorsque le jeune sorcier avait été confronté au prix à payer pour obtenir toute ces choses, ces certitudes s'étaient ébranlées.

Il s'assit sur le sol crasseux du local étroit, accablé par ses réflexions. Tandis que Hermione s'acharnait à ouvrir la porte, même si elle savait pertinemment que leurs ennemis étaient déjà loin. Elle souhaitait prévenir les professeurs restaient dans le Hall, elle devait essayer d'arranger cette situation désespérée. Elle savait que les portes pouvaient se montrer capricieuses. Elle tenta alors de demander poliment, d'embrasser ou de chatouiller la porte pour la convaincre de la laissée sortir mais elle resta close. Elle n'abandonna pas pour autant et essaya de jeter tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. Quand elle s'aperçut que rien de ce qu'elle improvisait ne donnait de résultat, elle s'énerva et enchaina l'énumération de sort plus violent :

« Expulso! Confringo! Diffindo! Incendio! Evanesco! »

Toutes ses tentatives furent un échec, car les sorts glissaient sur la paroi boisée comme s'il s'était agi de simple jet d'eau sur une surface imperméable. Ils étaient donc coincé dans ce petit espace jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir. Epuisée et à court d'idée, elle rejoignit le Serpentard de cœur assit contre le mur du fond de la pièce. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un long moment sans dire un mot. Chacun d'eux ressassaient les différents évènements qui venaient de se produire. Puis la Gryffondor de cœur ne put s'empêcher de partager ses pensées :

« Que pouvaient-ils bien chercher ? C'est étrange qu'ils aient agis cette nuit en particulier ?

— Ce genre de types n'a besoin d'aucune raison valable, répondit simplement Drago.

— C'est sûr que tu dois t'y connaître de ce côté-là ! », cracha Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

Il ne répondit pas à cette attaque, et conserva une expression passive, le regard dans le vide et les bras croisées sur ses genoux. Elle venait de le mettre dans le même panier que ces monstres. Pourtant, dans son esprit, elle n'était pas certaine de ses accusations. Elle se rappela son hésitation à reconnaître Harry au manoir. Le souvenir de son attitude effarouchée lorsque sa tante s'était mise à la torturer. Elle avait besoin de preuve tangible qui confirmerait définitivement ses doutes.

« Montre la moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

— Que je te montre quoi Granger ? rétorqua le jeune homme avec suspicion.

— La marque… »

Drago tourna son regard gris vers la jeune femme brune et il ne sut ce qui le dégoutait le plus, le fait qu'elle veuille une preuve de son attachement aux brutes qu'ils venaient de croiser ou bien le fait que malgré leur entente forcée les doutes et leur répugnance mutuelle n'était toujours pas dépassée.

« Tu peux toujours rêver ! Si tu veux voir la marque tu n'auras qu'à en demander une rien que pour toi, une fois qu'on sera rentré chez nous ! »

Hermione comprit qu'elle s'était montrée trop directe. Mais après tout, le père de Drago était un Mangemort qui ne cachait pas son attachement à Voldemort. Et le fils s'était toujours montré enclin à faire les louanges de son père. Néanmoins, Harry avait partagé ses doutes à l'égard de l'implication totale du jeune homme blond. Lorsqu'il avait dû passer à l'acte dans la Tour d'astronomie, le Serpentard avait hésité. Et Harry avait confié à la jeune femme qu'il ne pensait pas que Drago aurait pu assassiner Dumbledore. Cependant Rogue était intervenue, empêchant à cette énigme de pouvoir être résolue.

La jeune femme désirait comprendre un peu mieux le Prince de Serpentard. Un garçon qui s'était acharné à la martyriser, elle et ses amis pendant si longtemps, et qui pourtant s'était révélait moins désagréable depuis le début de leur bond dans le temps. Elle connaissait Drago depuis leur première année à Poudlard, mais c'était comme si elle était face à un étranger. Et surtout, elle désirait des réponses à ses interrogations, car elle ne comprenait pas la personnalité complexe du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi as-tu hésité à dénoncer Harry quand les Râfleurs nous ont amené au manoir ? »

Drago garda le silence, mais il abaissa son regard. Cela montrait que la question ne lui était pas indifférente.

« Tu aurais pu révéler nos véritables identités, et pourtant tu as préféré gardé le silence. Pourquoi ?

— Potter était complètement défiguré, personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître.

— Tu mens, je sais que tu l'as reconnu. Harry me l'a avoué lui-même, mais tu as refusé de répondre à ton père…

— Et même si j'avais voulu garder vos identités secrètes, qu'est-ce que ça changerait dis-moi ?

— Ça prouverait que tu à un cœur et que tu n'es pas totalement irrécupérable », répondit Hermione.

Drago avait le regard fuyant. Il ne savait plus où posait ses yeux. La Gryffondor de cœur l'agaçait avec ces questions stupides. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas dévoilé l'identité de Potter ! S'il l'avait fait, Voldemort aurait débarqué et il aurait dû assister à un nouveau bain de sang. Au fond, cette vie de meurtrier n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'avait fait que suivre le chemin de son père, c'est ce que font tous les enfants. Ils se laissent influencer par leur modèle. C'était en tout cas de cette manière que fonctionnait sa famille. Il n'avait jamais eu de rêve personnel, de désir particulier. Il s'était laissé porter par les autres et cela lui avait toujours convenu.

Mais lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la cruauté de son maître, et comment ce dernier le considérer comme un pion sans grande importance, il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait devenir. Il voulait que son existence ait un sens plus profond. Il s'était rendu compte que sa jalousie à l'égard de Potter et compagnie trouvait son origine dans leur détermination à se battre pour un idéal qui en valait la peine. De son côté, il n'en avait plus réellement, il était devenu un tiers qui était engrainé dans les rouages d'une mécanique qu'il ne comprenait plus.

« C'est vrai, commença le jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible. Je l'avais reconnu et j'ai menti à mon père pour le protéger. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors c'était donc vrai, Drago Malefoy n'était pas qu'un garçon capricieux et hautain. Il avait un cœur et il s'en était servi pour épargner Harry. Mais elle ne comprenait pas tout. Il y avait encore des parts d'ombres dans l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué dans la Salle sur Demande ?

— On m'avait ordonné de vous neutraliser. Je n'avais pas le choix en vérité…

— On a toujours le choix ! rétorqua Hermione.

— Mes parents étaient aux côtés de Voldemort ! s'écria Drago. Crois-tu vraiment que j'avais d'autres options ? Si j'avais désobéi il les aurait exécutés sans aucune hésitation ! »

Hermione l'étudia avec attention. Son regard gris laissait transparaitre une sincérité bouleversante. Elle comprenait son attitude à l'égard de ses parents. Si elle s'était retrouvée dans la même situation, elle aurait surement agi de la même manière. Puis, elle se rendit soudain compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une discussion aussi intime avec le jeune homme.

Drago soutint le regard chocolat de la sorcière brune et il sentit un changement d'attitude dans l'esprit de celle-ci. A cette constatation il détourna promptement ses yeux pour les reporter sur le sol en pierre. Puis, ils gardèrent le silence un moment.

Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules se touchaient. Ce contact fit frissonner le Serpentard de cœur. Les sensations étranges qu'il éprouvait en compagnie de la jeune femme étaient insupportable, et en même temps il était en paix avec lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vulnérable qu'à ce moment-là, car il lui avait dévoilé ses faiblesses. Il lui avait avoué qu'il était prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aimé et elle avait semblé comprendre ce comportement. Il repensa alors au deux corps inanimés que l'Epouvantard avait reproduit devant la jeune femme.

« C'était tes parents que l'Epouvantard a représenté tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Oui, répondit simplement Hermione.

— Il faut croire que nous avons des points en commun… »

L'image du couple immobile sur le sol s'imprima dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle revoyait tous les détails de la scène cruelle. Puis elle se souvint que la plus grande peur du Serpentard de cœur était la Peur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser Voldemort, mais rien que la description de Harry ou ce que les rumeurs en disaient, lui laissait présager la terreur qu'il pouvait susciter lorsqu'on se retrouvait face à lui. Pourtant, Drago avait réussi à surmonter sa peur et avait renvoyé l'Epouvantard au fond de son armoire. Il avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire pour un Serpentard d'ordinaire fourbe et lâche.

A présent la colère et la panique qui avait envahi Hermione un peu plus tôt s'était atténuée. Même si la pensée du sort de Margareth Simmons continuait de la hanter, elle se sentait apaiser auprès de Malefoy. Elle l'observa un instant, ses épaules étaient hautes, son port de tête impérieux et son regard voilé. C'était un beau jeune homme, le genre de beauté froide et distante, une chose inaccessible. Il lui rappelait le parrain de Harry, car Sirius Black malgré ses années passées à Azkaban, avait gardé toute sa prestance et son charisme. Puis, elle poursuivit son observation en baissant son regard sur ses long bras. On pouvait deviner des muscles fins et élégants sous ses vêtements sombres. Enfin, ses avant-bras se terminaient par des mains aux doigts fins et délicats. Elle s'attarda un instant sur sa peau pâle et satinée, et elle aperçut alors les traces de morsures encore rouge.

« Je m'excuse pour ta main, dit-elle.

— J'ai l'habitude à force, répondit-il en désignant sa joue légèrement rosie par la gifle qu'elle lui avait infligée la veille.

— Cette fois-là tu l'avais mérité ! Je te rappelle que tu as bien failli me tuer ! », s'exclama Hermione.

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse-moi regarder ! Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur insupportable de cette terrible blessure ! dit-elle avec moquerie.

— Ah ah ah ! Très amusant ! », ironisa Drago, cependant il se laissa faire.

Hermione se saisit avec délicatesse de sa main blessée. Et le contact de sa peau raviva une chaleur dans le corps du jeune homme. Et plus il observait la mine concentrée de la Gryffondor de cœur et plus ses pensées vagabondés vers des réflexions inhabituelles. Il détailla chaque partie de son visage. Les cheveux bouclés qui entourait ses joues pleines, ses yeux noisette qui trahissaient une intelligence méthodique, son nez petit et droit. Enfin ses yeux furent hypnotisés par sa bouche. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure dans sa concentration. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette contemplation faisait naître une agréable sensation dans son ventre. Il se sentait si bien alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui. D'ordinaire, seule sa mère lui accordait une telle attention. Et tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses rêveries, Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, et elle s'aperçut du regard troublé du jeune homme. Ce dernier détourna le regard aussitôt et dit avec brusquerie :

« Bon alors tu peux me soigner ou bien tu es aussi incapable que Nick-quasi-sans-tête ?

— Je vais tenter quelque chose mais je ne te garantis pas du résultat, avec mon niveau médiocre je risque surement de te faire pousser des défenses ! »

Elle prit sa baguette et formula un sort de guérison rapide destiné aux petites blessures. Un petit éclair orange s'échappa de la baguette et enveloppa la main de Drago. Quelques secondes plus tard, la morsure n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le jeune homme fit bouger sa main et ses doigts. Visiblement le sort avait fonctionné.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

— De rien. C'était un peu de ma faute aussi, alors maintenant on est quitte. »

Ils attendirent longtemps le passage d'autre binôme ou de professeur à leur recherche. Mais aucun signe de vie ne se fit entendre dans les couloirs du quatrième étage. Une bonne partie de la nuit s'écoula dans une longue attente car les deux adolescents restaient silencieux. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, les deux sorciers sentirent la fatigue s'emparer d'eux. La journée avait était des plus stressante, et s'était terminé par une soirée pleine de rebondissement. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et assis sur le sol froid, serrés l'un contre l'autre, luttèrent contre l'appel du pays des songes. Mais doucement, ils succombèrent au sommeil et leurs paupières se fermèrent.

...

C'est le bruit d'une conversation animée qui les réveilla le lendemain. Hermione ne voulait pas quittait le doux refuge qui lui avait servi de repose tête. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité et sereine tout le temps qu'elle était restée assoupie. Cependant, lorsque son sommeil fut totalement dissipé, elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait considéré comme un refuge n'était autre que l'épaule de Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs ce dernier était encore endormi et avait sa tête posée contre le haut de son crâne, son visage enfouis dans sa chevelure. Si bien que la Gryffondor de cœur était coincé dans une position délicate. Elle sentait le souffle chaud et régulier du jeune homme contre sa peau. Elle trouva étrange qu'il ait accepté une telle proximité entre leur deux corps, car il la considérait comme une paria d'ordinaire. Mais le souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille lui revint en mémoire. Leur relation ne serait plus la même après ça, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient finalement dépassés leur rancune passé, car le jeune homme avait laissé transparaître une faille.

Des petites voix aigües coupèrent court à ses constatations.

« Puisque je te dis que tu n'as aucune raison de t'imaginer le pire Luce. Le sac doit encore être là et on retrouvera certainement cette ivrogne de Teméra avec ! Il a dû rester coincé dans le placard avec le sac d'ordure.

— J'espère que tu as raison Poopsy ! Je m'inquiète, certains élèves ont disparu ce soir. Et Teméra m'avait promis de ramener ce sac dès que son rôle pour la soirée d'Halloween serait rempli. Et ça fait déjà plusieurs heures maintenant… »

Hermione secoua finalement le Serpentard de cœur qui sortit avec difficulté de son sommeil. Il avait la bouche pâteuse mais se sentait en pleine forme. Il avait fait des rêves agréable, il regrettait que leur souvenir se soit évanouit avec son réveil. Puis, il se rendit compte de sa position inconfortable. Et il découvrit sur quoi il s'était endormi. Il s'éloigna alors avec vigueur d'Hermione er la fixa avec incompréhension.

Puis il entendit les sons provenant de derrière la porte. Il se releva difficilement dans l'espace exiguë du local. Il perçut des grattements sur l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Derrière ils découvrirent deux petits elfes de maison. La femelle, était petite et chétive, ses grands yeux marron s'agrandir un peu plus quand elle découvrit les deux jeunes sorciers. Près d'elle, Drago remarqua un elfe tout aussi mince, mais un peu plus grand et confiant. Hermione se leva à son tour et observa les deux petits êtres qui les fixaient avec anxiété. L'elfe Luce lâcha un couinement, puis elle se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

Finalement Poopsy, son compagnon, avait réussi à calmer son amie, et Hermione et Drago leur avait expliqué la situation. La menace des hommes encagoulés, l'elfe neutralisé, l'élève de Gryffondor enlevé… Et on les mena auprès du directeur. Là, on leur apprit que toute l'école s'était mise à la recherche des élèves absents à la fin de la soirée. Les professeurs, les préfets et les étudiants les plus âgés avaient été mis à contribution lorsque la disparition des deux couples avait été constatée. On emmena le jeune Gryffondor toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie. Et les deux alliés avaient été convoqué dans le bureau du Professeur Chubby afin qu'ils se soumettent à un interrogatoire précis sur les évènements étrange de cette soirée.

...

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, Hermione et Drago furent invités à s'asseoir. Tous les professeurs de l'école étaient présents pour cette réunion. Drago fut impressionné par leur visage grave et comprit tout de suite qu'ils avaient été, lui et la Gryffondor de cœur, confrontés à une menace importante.

« Bonsoir Miss Wright, bonsoir Monsieur Windson, commença le professeur Chubby. Je suis désolé de vous demander de répondre à mes questions à une heure aussi tardive alors que vous avez vécu des moments traumatisants. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour éclaircir toute cette histoire. Une jeune élève a été enlevée et nous devons lever le voile sur l'identité de ses kidnappeurs et leurs intentions. Racontez-moi ce que vous avez vus ou entendu.

— Malheureusement, on ne peut pas vous dire grand-chose, répondit Hermione. Nous avons été attirés par les cris de Margareth Simmons lorsque nous sommes arrivés au quatrième étage. Et nous nous sommes précipités pour voir ce qui se passait. Mais lorsque nous les avons trouvés, il y avait un sorcier habillé d'une grande cape qui cachait son visage et qui semblait avoir attaqué les deux élèves. Puis lorsque ses complices sont arrivés, on s'est caché dans le placard. On aurait pu essayer de les empêcher d'emporter Margareth…

— Ne culpabilisait pas, vous ne pouviez rien contre tous ces sorciers. Au contraire, si vous aviez tenté d'intervenir, vous vous seriez exposé vous aussi au danger. D'autre détail Miss Wright ? N'importe quoi, même si ça vous parait n'être qu'un détail insignifiant…

— Ils portaient des masques, intervint Drago. Des masques effrayants d'un style asiatique. Je ne sais pas si ça peut avoir une quelconque importance… »

Après cette révélation, tous les professeurs échangèrent un regard angoissé. Apparemment ce détail semblait les mettre mal à l'aise. Ensuite, on leur permit de retourner à leur dortoir.

Sur le chemin, Hermione était perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas la signification des regards inquiets de leurs professeurs. Le détail des masques semblait leur avoir donné la chair de poule.

« Leur attitude était étrange, remarqua Hermione avant qu'il ne se sépare.

— Peu importe, maintenant toute cette histoire ne nous concerne plus, répondit Drago.

— Comment peux-tu faire preuve d'autant de détachement ? Cette fille s'est faite enlevée sous nos yeux. Et elle est maintenant entre les mains de types dangereux et imprévisibles.

— Oui, mais on ne peut rien faire pour changer cet état de fait ! Bon sang, on a nos propres problèmes Granger. Je te rappelle qu'on doit trouver un moyen de récupérer nos corps ! Toi et tes petits copains, vous voulez toujours en faire des tonnes, mais parfois on ne peut tout simplement rien faire. Les professeurs ont dit qu'ils se chargeraient de cette affaire, on n'a donc plus à s'en occuper !», s'énerva-t-il.

Puis il tourna ses talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Hermione l'observa s'éloigner. L'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée quelques heures plus tôt, semblait s'être évanouit, et elle le regrettait. Mais elle se résigna et à son tour elle entreprit de rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentard.

_**Note:**_

Voilà voilà! Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce tournant? On voit enfin un changement de comportement réciproque. C'est pas facile d'installer la romance entre eux mais bon c'est ce challenge qui est intéressant. En tout cas j'ai essayé de relativiser le caractère de Drago, de rendre son expérience plus torturée et ses choix moins radicaux, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop abrupte comme avancée et que ça reste cohérent. Bref une nouvelle menace plane sur leur tête avec cet enlèvement mystérieux... Espérons qu'ils parviendront à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve ensemble...Bwahahaha! Moi je sais déjà ce qui va se passer! Nanananère... en même temps c'est moi l'auteur alors c'est un peu logique... ok, ok *Je sors*

Ciao les coco( ça y est je commence à vous donner des surnoms idiot! :p)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note d'auteur:** _

Anyonghaseyo! (coréen aujourd'hui! Et oui je suis fan de la corée et des dramas locaux :P)

Le chapitre de la semaine, comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu plus calme que les précédents. Mais en même temps il s'est passé tellement de chose avant qu'il faut qu'ils se reposent nos deux héros! ^^

Bonne lecture !

**ophdess: **Hey! Contente que ce petit moment dans le placard t'es plu, ça leur a permis de se rendre compte que le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Leurs motivations au final ne sont pas si éloignés. Aaaaaah Drago, Drago, Drago, une vrai petite énigme celui-là! Têtu comme il est, je peux te dire qu'il lui faudra être au bord du gouffre pour ce rendre compte de ses sentiments...il y a encore un sacré chemin ^^ Ces mystérieux agresseurs masqués...avant gardiste des Mangemorts? Je ne crois pas. Pour moi, les "vilains" sont en général des lâches, qui doivent conserver leur identité secrète, du coup rien de mieux que des masques. Et puis ça renforce la crainte des victimes selon moi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisoux :D

**Jenifael09** : Waouh, merci pour ta gentille review. Contente que tu ais apprécié ce rapprochement. Bon ça va doucement mais surement, nan? ^^ En tout cas, il fallait qu'ils se rendent compte de leur "point commun", histoire d'enclencher la romance à proprement parlé. Tous plein de bises pour toi! ;) et bonne lecture.

**mama**: Coucou mama! Contente de lire une nouvelle review de toi ^^ Alors pour ce qui est de savoir à quand le premier baiser...je ne dis rien pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise ;) Mais ça arrive, ça arrive! Quant à savoir qui fera le premier pas...je crois qu'il faut juste que tu sois un tout petit peu patiente ^^ Pour ce qui concerne la publication des chapitre, je ne poste qu'une fois par semaine, le mercredi, afin de pouvoir conserver une avance sur mes chapitres déjà écrit. Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te frustrera pas trop, à bientôt! :D

**marjsafi: **Youhou! Une nouvelle revieweuse, ça fait plaisir! ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me motive pour la suite! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, à bientôt! :D

**katiiie-hp** : Coucou Katiiie! Oui c'est vrai que la fin du chapitre 9 laissait penser qu'il y aurait plus d'action...mais bon il fallait que je rapproche nos deux héros et que j'introduise cet enlèvement. Niveau action, il n'y en a toujours pas dans ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Merci beaucoup de partager tes impressions sur chaque chapitre, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire! Bisous :D (PS: est-ce toi l'auteur de ennemis en privée, mariés en public? Parce que je suis tombé dessus sur Hpfanfiction et j'ai reconnue le pseudo...et comme je suis curieuse, forcément j'ai pa pu m'empêcher de demander ^^ )

_**Chapitre 11 :**__** La venue de la diva Dana**_

Un peu moins d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée d'Halloween et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur les ravisseurs de la jeune Margareth Simmons. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir été incapable de lui venir en aide et n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'elle aurait pu intervenir pour l'empêcher de connaitre un sort plus terrible. Mais en même temps, elle reconnaissait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas été capable de combattre un groupe de sorcier expérimenté. Elle l'admettait cependant difficilement et tentait de noyer sa culpabilité dans le travail.

Elle voulait s'échapper de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien et qui ne lui avait offert aucune réjouissance. Mais le temps passé en 1925, semblait s'allonger à vue d'œil et cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'elle et Drago Malefoy avaient été envoyés à cette époque par le sort de Crabbe. Et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé dans la résolution de ce problème. Dans ces moments les plus mélancoliques, elle s'imaginait le sort de ses amis. Quelques soixante-dix ans dans le futur, elle les voyait afficher un sourire radieux après s'être débarrassée de tous les horcruxces et de Voldemort et cette idée lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. Puis une image plus douloureuse s'imposait dans son esprit, elle voyait tous les gens qu'elle aimait mort ou réduit à l'esclavage suite à la victoire du Seigneur des ténèbres. Et elle se demandait s'il était possible que son absence entraine la défaite de son camp. Elle savait parfaitement que se donner une telle importance n'avait aucun sens, et elle ne le faisait pas par manque de modestie mais plus par inquiétude. C'était comme si son esprit cherchait à l'accabler davantage, alors que les circonstances se suffisaient à elle seule.

Voilà où en étaient ses réflexions, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait à son cours de botanique. Elle était seule dans l'allée de terre battue et marchait la tête et les épaules basses. Elle n'envisageait pas avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme cette nouvelle journée de cours et la pluie froide ne fit qu'aggraver sa morosité. Une fois arrivée à la serre, elle s'installa à une des tables du fond et espéra qu'une activité intellectuelle l'empêcherait de se remettre à avoir de tristes pensées. La majorité des élèves de la classe étaient présent dans la petite serre, et une bruyante animation se faisait entendre. Elle se détourna du spectacle pathétique qu'offraient deux étudiants qui pariaient sur leur capacité à avaler la feuille d'une plante visqueuse et préféra reporter son attention sur le parc gris. Elle vit alors Malefoy courir sous la pluie en direction de la serre numéro 3. Une fois à l'abri de l'averse, il entreprit de se placer près de la Gryffondor de cœur.

Depuis leur conversation dans le placard du quatrième étage, Hermione ne savait plus comment se comporter en sa présence. Il lui avait fait des aveux troublants sur les raisons de son alliance avec Voldemort. Et elle avait compris que derrière les actions du Serpentard de cœur ne se cachait pas seulement de la haine et une soif de pouvoir illimitée. Elle avait l'impression de mieux le comprendre et même de lui excuser certaines attitudes passées. Il avait fait preuve d'ouverture et avait répondu à ses interrogations avec beaucoup de sincérité. Il l'avait touché dans un sens et à présent il lui semblait que Malefoy n'était plus à ses yeux un ennemi viscéral. Mais elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas le considérer comme un ami. Au mieux elle acceptait plus facilement son alliance avec lui, mais ces considérations à son égard s'arrêtaient là.

« Cette fichue pluie ne s'arrêtera jamais ! maugréa Drago en se débarrassant de sa robe trempée.

— Hum, hum. », répondit simplement Hermione.

Drago osa un regard en direction de la jeune femme. Il se sentait idiot de sortir des banalités dès qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence. Mais c'était la seule attitude qu'il était apte à adopter lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et tentait de camoufler son manque de contenance en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Drago avait remarqué que la Gryffondor de cœur ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention à ses paroles et se contentait de répondre évasivement à ses imprécations. Après tout, c'était normal, car ce qu'il disait n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

Néanmoins, le fait qu'elle agisse comme si la nuit passée dans le placard n'avait jamais eu lieu lui paraissait étrange. Dans son esprit cette soirée était encore très précise et il se souvenait lui avoir dévoilé ses faiblesses sans se poser de question. Il s'était senti léger et en confiance dans cet endroit confiné, et Hermione lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il avait répondu sans trop de réticence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti un tel apaisement près d'elle, mais cela lui avait permis de se confier, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. A part se vanter et raconter ses exploits de Prince de Serpentard, il n'avait jamais partagé le fond de sa pensée avec quiconque. C'était donc une chose inédite, une chose qu'un Malefoy ne devait jamais faire. C'est à dire, lever le voile sur ses véritables sentiments. Son père considérait qu'un tel comportement ne faisait que renforcer la faiblesse d'un homme. Un Malefoy se devait d'avoir un port de tête parfait et ne jamais se montrer vulnérable.

Il observa la jeune femme brune du coin de l'œil, et remarqua qu'elle arborait un air triste. Il pensa alors qu'elle devait se remémorer l'enlèvement de l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor. En effet, cet évènement avait bouleversé toute l'école et la panique s'était emparée de tous les élèves. Les professeurs s'entretenaient souvent à voix basse et de nombreuse visite de responsable du Ministère de la Magie s'étaient enchainées. Drago, fidèle à lui-même, n'en faisait pas grand cas, car cela ne le touchait pas directement. Il était passé à autre chose, puisqu'en plus de leurs problèmes liés au bond temporel, d'autres soucis accaparaient ses pensées. Notamment les sentiments contradictoires qui le tenaillaient depuis quelques temps. Finalement, les deux alliés gardèrent le silence, chacun plongés dans leurs réflexions intérieures.

Enfin, le professeur de Botanique fit son entrée. Séraphine Pommela était une femme filiforme et apathique, qui avait de longs bras et de longues jambes. Elle portait une frange qui n'avait pas été taillée depuis très longtemps, si bien qu'elle lui cachait presque la moitié du visage et le reste de sa chevelure trainée sur le sol. S'agissant de son apparence vestimentaire, elle n'était pas plus flatteuse, car sa robe était couverte de terre et de substance visqueuse et ses chaussures étaient usées et bien trop grande pour ses pieds. Mais, en dépit de son allure négligée et trainante, c'était une sorcière au caractère très doux et attentionnée pour ses élèves. Elle cherchait toujours à intéresser ses auditeurs mêmes si sa voix ne dépassait pas souvent le murmure.

Elle tira un chariot rempli de pots à fleur et salua les élèves de sa classe :

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui est un jour joyeux mes chers élèves, car la pluie nous fait le plaisir de nous tenir compagnie. Les passiflores que je viens de mettre en terre seront ravie sous cette pluie torrentielle. Mais ne nous attardons pas en discours inutile et passons directement à l'étude du spécimen du jour. »

Elle entreprit de distribuer un grand pot souple à chaque binôme de la classe, puis elle retourna près d'une grande plante posée sur la grande table au centre de la serre, cette plante avait une forme d'urne et présentée des reliefs autour de son ouverture.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une plante que j'affectionne tout particulièrement mais qui demande beaucoup d'attention. Je vous demanderai d'être vigilant lorsqu'il s'agira de manipuler la fleur. Vous avez pu vous rendre compte de son élégance naturelle. Cependant il ne faut pas se fier à sa forme, car il s'agit en réalité d'une plante carnivore. Plus exactement : de la cephalotus follicuralis. Une espèce très rare et délicate, qui nécessite des soins spécifiques et un climat humide pour s'épanouir. Etant donné que sa croissance est lente, cela nous donnera l'occasion au cours de cette année d'étudier son évolution de la bouture, à la naissance d'une urne juvénile. Pour ce qui est de la séance d'aujourd'hui, je vous propose de réaliser une bouture à partir d'une des feuilles de la plante, ce qui nous permettra d'enclencher le processus de multiplication. Ainsi chaque binôme aura sous sa responsabilité une fleur pour le restant de l'année. »

Hermione avait concentré son attention sur la fleur verte et rouge qui s'épanouissait près du professeur de botanique. Malgré le fait que cette matière n'était pas la discipline qu'elle affectionnait le plus, elle était contente de pouvoir détourner ses pensées du souvenir angoissant des cris de Margareth Simmons. Elle observa avec minutie la grande plante majestueuse et il lui sembla se souvenir d'une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son ami Neville. En effet, ils leur arrivaient souvent, lorsqu'Hermione était encore à Poudlard, de partager des discussions ensemble sur divers sujets et notamment celui que le jeune Gryffondor affectionnait le plus, la Botanique. Hermione avait toujours été surprise par l'enthousiasme dont le jeune homme faisait preuve lorsqu'il parlait de fleurs aquatique, de bourgeon, d'environnement favorable à la croissance de certaines plantes, des effets bénéfiques ou nocifs de certaines d'entre elle, etc… Et son esprit vif lui avait permis d'assimiler la plupart des conseils et astuces que Neville avait partagées avec elle. Par conséquent, il ne lui fut pas difficile de répondre à la première question du professeur Pommela.

« Avant que nous ne débutions, je voudrais savoir si l'un d'entre vous connait le contenu du substrat générique pour les plantes carnivores ? »

Hermione leva instinctivement la main car elle connaissait la réponse. Drago qui était à côté émit alors un soupir dédaigneux. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte, mais continua de remuer la main pour attirer l'attention du professeur, bien qu'elle fût la seule à participer. Lorsque le professeur de botanique lui donna la parole, la jeune femme répondit :

« Le substrat générique pour les plantes carnivores doit être constitué par un mélange de 2/3 de tourbe blonde de sphaigne pour 1/3 de sable non calcaire. Mais je crois me souvenir que s'agissant de la cephalotus follicuralis, il faille modifier cette base et opter pour une quantité égale de tourbe et de sable et rajouter de la perlite ou des morceaux de charbon.

— Tout à fait exacte Miss Wright ! Grâce aux indications précises de votre camarade, nous allons pouvoir passer à la réalisation de la base nourrissante qui visera à remplacer le sol peu nutritif et marécageux dans lequel la plante s'épanoui d'ordinaire. Vous trouverez ce dont vous avez besoin dans la réserve. Veuillez respecter les dosages, car cette étape sera décisive pour la survie de votre bouture. »

Après avoir donné ses instructions, tous les élèves se levèrent et allèrent se servir dans la réserve située derrière la salle de cours. Drago et Hermione firent de même, et tandis que le jeune homme s'occupait de doser la quantité de sable, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander la raison pour laquelle il avait soupiré lorsqu'elle avait répondu à la question de leur professeur.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu moqué de moi tout à l'heure ?

— Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi Granger ! La paranoïa te monte à la tête, répondit Drago.

— Tu as pourtant lâché un soupir lourd de sous-entendus.

— Oh ! Tu parles de ça. Eh bien, j'ai juste trouvé que cette réaction te ressemblait tout à fait. La Miss-je-sais-tout qui cherche à se faire remarquer en donnant les bonnes réponses. C'est juste plus fort que toi, hein Granger ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

— Je ne vois pas où est le mal dans le fait de vouloir donner une réponse correcte.

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal là-dedans. J'ai juste souligné ton incapacité à rester tranquille pendant tout un cours. Tu me traites d'égocentrique à longueur de temps, mais quand tu es dans une salle de cours tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi sur ce point. La seul différence c'est que moi je l'assume !

— C'est complètement faux, rétorqua la Gryffondor de cœur. Il m'arrive de ne pas participer ! J'en suis tout à fait capable.

— Prouve-le alors ! la défia Drago.

— Très bien, même si je trouve ce genre de pari stupide, je veux bien le relever. Ça sera une nouvelle occasion de te faire ravaler ta fierté.

— Marché conclu, mais il faut décider de ce qu'on y gagnera, sinon le jeu n'aura pas beaucoup d'intérêt…

— Si je gagne, tu m'aideras à comprendre ce que le directeur et les professeurs nous cachent sur l'enlèvement de Margareth Simmons !

— Et si _je_ gagne, tu ne m'ennuieras plus avec cette histoire idiote ! », rétorqua Drago avec agacement.

L'accord fut scellé par une poignée de main, puis ils retournèrent dans la serre. Une fois que tous les binômes furent installés à leur bureau, le professeur Pommela posa une série de question concernant : la spécificité du piège en urne de la fleur, ou en rapport avec la démarche à suivre pour réaliser une bouture idéale… A chaque nouvelle question, Hermione se forçait à maintenir son bras collé contre ses côtes. L'exercice que Drago lui avait imposait était plus difficile à mettre en œuvre que prévu. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de donner les bonnes réponses, même si durant ces dernières années, elle avait fait preuve de plus de retenue. Elle se rendait compte qu'au final, cette aptitude à tout connaître lui servait également à se faire bien voir en société. Bien entendu, cela n'avait jamais été sa vocation première, et elle s'intéressait réellement à tous les sujets qu'elle avait étudié. Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle ressentait le manque d'attention des autres élèves et du professeur comme une punition. Elle voulait qu'on la regarde et qu'on la félicite. En tant que fille unique, toute sa vie durant, elle avait connu la considération permanente de ses parents et le fait de se sentir aimée et entourée était comme un moteur pour elle.

Finalement, cette recherche d'attention l'avait toujours desservi et constituer l'un de ses plus gros défauts. Malgré tout, elle avait réussi à se faire une place au sein de Poudlard et avait lié des amitiés profondes et sincères du fait de son caractère attentionné et de sa capacité d'écoute. Pourtant, Drago avait raison, elle se montrait envahissante lorsqu'elle se cherchait à partager ses connaissances, elle se montrait même égoïste en ne laissant pas la possibilité à ses autres camarades de se tromper ou simplement en les décourageant de participer. C'était pourtant plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquille plus de quelques minutes. C'est pourquoi, à seulement quelques instants de la fin du cours, Hermione craqua et ne put s'empêcher de lever la main pour donner une nouvelle bonne réponse. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et décocha un sourire amusé à la Gryffondor de cœur. Ses yeux pétillant de malice semblaient lui dire : « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Hermione se reprocha instantanément sa propre faiblesse.

La cloche de fin de cours retentit et tous les élèves se mirent à ranger leur affaire, tandis que le professeur Séraphine Pommela leur donnait un sujet de dissertation à rendre pour le prochain cours. La pluie continuait de tomber à grosses gouttes et la plupart des jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent de rejoindre le hall du château. Alors que la serre se vidait complètement, Hermione prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Elle avait perdu une occasion de se taire et avec elle, l'aide que Drago aurait pu lui apporter pour découvrir ce que dissimulaient leurs professeurs. Néanmoins, elle se résigna et décida qu'elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne et qu'elle était tout à fait capable de lever seule le voile sur tous ces mystères. Elle rangea sa plume puis se dirigea vers le parc. Elle aperçut alors Drago, qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la serre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentré avec les autres ? lui demanda Hermione. Tu veux peut-être me rappeler à quel point je suis une Miss-je-sait-tout, incapable de garder le silence plus de deux minutes?

— J'attends que l'averse passe, répondit-il simplement, le regard fixait sur le rideau de pluie.

— Sauf qu'elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter Malefoy ! Enfin, tu fais ce qui te plaît… »

Le regard du Serpentard de cœur était soucieux. Cependant Hermione l'ignora et s'apprêtait à affronter le déluge d'eau qui empêchait de voir à plus d'un mètre de distance, quand le jeune homme la retint par le bras.

« Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de connaître le sort de cette fille ? l'interrogea-t-il en braquant ses yeux gris sur elle.

— Quoi ? dit Hermione avec surprise.

— Tu ne la connaissais même pas, je parierai toute ma fortune que tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole. Et pourtant tu t'inquiètes de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Explique-moi pourquoi vous vous fatiguez, toi et tes amis, à protéger des personnes qui n'ont aucune importance pour _vous_ ? »

Son expression traduisait une sincère envie de comprendre, il avait la volonté de mettre à jour les motivations qui étaient à l'origine de l'engagement de tous les revendicateurs, de tous les insurgés qui s'étaient battus, se battaient ou lutteraient pour leurs idéaux et la protection d'anonyme. Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, ou plutôt elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette soudaine question. Malefoy avait de drôle de réaction depuis la soirée d'Halloween, elle assistait à une métamorphose de sa personnalité. Mais finalement, peut-être que c'était l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui qui était erronée ? Peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple qu'elle les avait imaginées ? Rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir, la frontière entre le bien et le mal était mince pour les deux camps… Après un moment de réflexion, elle se décida à parler :

« C'est vrai je ne connaissais pas bien Margareth Simmons, mais le fait d'apprécier ou non ceux que l'on cherche à protéger n'a aucune importance, ou très peu en vérité. On se bat pour protéger une idée, on s'indigne contre l'injustice parce qu'elle ne devrait pas exister, on lutte pour éviter la souffrance gratuite. Même si notre combat est perdu d'avance, et même si les chances de gagner sont minces, la volonté de se battre reste intacte. Ce n'est pas la victoire mais l'alliance qui nous y mène qui est la véritable récompense. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on cherche à conserver notre liberté, la liberté de penser ce qu'on veut, d'aller où l'on veut, d'aimer ce qu'on a envie d'aimer. On refuse de se plier à une logique qui ne convient qu'à un petit nombre, à des bourreaux qui se nourrissent des inégalités et du malheur de ceux qui sont différents. Mais au fond Malefoy, la différence c'est ce qui fait notre force, c'est la base de la vie, et même de la magie, sans elle nous ne sommes rien, car l'uniformité nous volerait notre âme. C'est pour ça que je me bats, c'est pour cette raison que je veux protéger ceux qui souffrent, quel qui soit, un parent, un amis, un elfe de maison, une _inconnue. _Pour moi, l'amour n'a pas de frontière… Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ? »

Les mots d'Hermione résonnait dans la tête du jeune homme, il comprenait très bien son point de vue même s'il était incapable de l'adopter. Pour lui, il suffisait de faire profil bas, de profiter des avantages que la vie lui offrait et de s'assurer de ne jamais être privé de ses privilèges. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis sans prévenir, il s'engouffra dans le déluge extérieur. Hermione fut surprise par ce changement de comportement, et l'observa s'éloigner, jusqu'au moment où elle ne distingua plus qu'une forme au contour flou.

Le soir même, l'arrivée de la diva Dana devait avoir lieu. Et c'est peu de temps avant le dîner qu'elle fit une arrivée sans extravagance. En effet, elle était parvenue au château dans une des diligences tiré par les Sombrals. La mère de Mable Wright descendit avec beaucoup d'élégance de la diligence, elle était habillé d'une longue robe noire, pailletée et arborait un collier de perle autour du cou. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés sur le côté de sa tête en une coiffure complexe et un sourire lumineux ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Avant qu'elle n'est posée un pied sur le sol, le professeur Chubby de précipita et lui offrit son aide pour descendre le marchepied. Il se montra d'une extrême délicatesse et l'accueillit avec un plaisir sincère. La cantatrice fut touchée par toutes ses attentions et le remercia, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, sous le regard de tous les élèves de l'école pour débuter le souper.

Hermione redoutait les retrouvailles qui devraient suivre le dîner. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir en présence de la mère de Mable, et appréhender le moment où elle serait face à la chanteuse. Si elle se montrait trop différente de la Serpentard, cela risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons. C'est pourquoi, la gryffondor resta dans l'ombre de ses camarades lors de l'arrivée de la diva Dana. Puis elle alla s'installer à la table des verts et argent en compagnie de ses amies. A la table des professeurs, on accueillit Dana Sprite avec autant de joie que celle exprimée par le professeur Chubby. Hermione osa jeter un regard en coin à la belle cantatrice, fort heureusement cette dernière était absorbée dans une discussion animée qu'elle entretenait avec le directeur de Poudlard. La rouge et or de cœur put alors noter que Mable tenait sa beauté de sa mère. Et en plus de son charme, elle semblait être une personne aimable et lumineuse. Elle souriait tout le temps et avait un mot gentil pour tous ses interlocuteurs.

Lorsqu'Hermione détourna ses prunelles de la table des professeurs, elle croisa le regard de Drago. Ce dernier l'observait depuis un petit moment, car il appréhender lui aussi la confrontation de la sorcière brune et de la mère de Mable. Il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer, surtout qu'ils avaient prévue de profiter du concert du lendemain pour se rendre à la Réserve en toute discrétion. Et quand les yeux noisette de la Gryffondor de cœur croisèrent ses prunelles de fer, il perçut l'angoisse de la jeune femme, qui partageait ses craintes. Il fut alors pris d'une soudaine envie de se lever et de la rassurer.

Mais la seule réaction qu'il fut capable d'adopter, fut le dégoût. Il supportait de moins en moins ses réflexions contradictoires et le questionnement intérieur que lui inspirait la proximité d'Hermione. Il se demanda s'il ne souffrait pas d'un virus ou d'une fièvre quelconque, car pour lui, les symptômes caractéristiques qu'il ressentait en présence de la jeune femme ne pouvaient avoir qu'une seule explication. Selon lui, le trouble et la chaleur qui embrasait son corps tout entier pouvaient seulement s'expliquer d'un point de vue médical. Il décida donc d'aller consulter l'infirmière dès le lendemain, au cas où le voyage temporel n'ait eu finalement des conséquences en différé.

Après le repas, Hermione fut invitée à rejoindre la chambre qui avait été choisie pour accueillir Dana Sprite. Elle était située dans l'aile ouest du château, au cinquième étage. Une fois devant la porte des appartements de la cantatrice, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle toqua à la porte. La voix douce de la diva la pria d'entrée et une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune sorcière fut frappée par la beauté du lieu. On avait installé autour du grand lit en bois sculpté, des draps de soies, le tapis couleur ocre arborait des finitions sublimes au fil d'or. Enfin la coiffeuse immense remplies de flacons colorés et le petit secrétaire vernis renforçaient l'élégance de la chambre. Après l'émerveillement de la découverte de la pièce, Hermione reporta son attention sur Dana Sprite. Elle était assise près de la coiffeuse et brossait doucement ses cheveux dorés. Dans le miroir, la Gryffondor de cœur aperçut la chanteuse lui sourire avec bienveillance. Elle se retourna sur son petit siège rouge, se leva et rejoignit Hermione qui était restée près de l'entrée.

« Bonsoir Mable, dit-elle avec douceur. Je suis si contente de t'avoir près de moi. Avec tous ses concerts ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup te voir. J'ai donc profité de mon passage dans les environs pour te rendre visite. C'est une belle surprise n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, une bonne surprise en effet, articula avec difficulté la jeune femme.

— Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas voulu t'embarrasser devant tes amis, mais maintenant que nous sommes toutes les deux, je peux te prendre dans mes bras. »

Dana Sprite joignit le geste à la parole en prenant tendrement Hermione dans ses bras. La jeune femme fut d'abord décontenancée, mais elle répondit bientôt à ce geste tendre. La chaleur des bras d'une mère lui avait manqué et elle en profita autant que le permit la cantatrice. Lorsqu'elle desserra son emprise, la rouge et or le regretta.

« Le concert aura lieu demain, puis je m'en irais pour la ville voisine directement après. Mais nous avons toute cette nuit pour discuter et profiter l'une de l'autre. Dis-moi, comment se passe cette dernière année ? J'espère que ton père ne te mets pas trop la pression ! »

Hermione secoua doucement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Dana Sprite ne s'en rendit pas compte et reprit la conversation.

« Je sais que tu as tes ASPICs a préparé, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier de prendre le temps de vivre Mable. D'ailleurs en parlant de profiter de la vie, était-ce ce fameux Caleb, le beau brun musclé que j'ai remarqué à la table des Gryffondor ?

— Oui, il s'agit bien de Caleb », répondit Hermione avec surprise. Elle pensait que les parents de la jeune Mable ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la relation du couple. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée, en tout cas concernant la mère de la Serpentard.

« J'ai tout de suite compris qui il était, grâce à la description que tu m'en avais fait dans tes lettres. Et je dois avouer que le regard qu'il portait sur toi était éloquent. Il avait l'air de te porter tellement d'affection ma chérie ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime autant.

— Il ne… non… Il ne me regardait pas… avec affection ? Tu exagères, il jetait juste un coup d'œil à la salle… oui c'est ça…un coup d'œil, rien de plus… », bafouilla la jeune femme, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise suite aux propos invraisemblables de Dana Sprite.

On parlait de Drago Malefoy, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Même si aux yeux de la cantatrice, il avait les traits de Caleb Windson, Hermione savait qui il était en réalité. Et pour elle, Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas ressentir de l'affection autrement que pour lui-même. Il n'avait surement pas pu avoir de telle pensées, il n'était pas capable d'exprimer autre chose que de l'inimitié à l'égard de la jeune sorcière. C'était une idée absurde que d'imaginer un seul instant qu'il se montre attentionner à l'égard d'une Sang Impur. Même s'il s'était livré dans le placard du quatrième étage, il n'en restait pas moins un Malefoy imbu de sa personne et fier de son statut social. Un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à s'intéresser de près ou de loin à une née-moldu, même si elle devait être la dernière personne au monde.

Elles discutèrent un long moment de tout et de rien, et toute la durée de leur long entretien, Hermione tenta d'éviter les sujets qui étaient délicat, notamment concernant son père. Elle s'en sortit plutôt bien et profita de la compagnie agréable de la chanteuse. Et plus elle l'écoutait et moins elle pouvait croire aux accusations qui avaient pesées sur elle, car elle donnait l'image d'une bonne mère et d'une personne sensible. Hermione se demandait comment une telle histoire de meurtre avait pu être associée à une femme aussi douce. La nuit s'écoula vite et il était presque trois heures du matin quand Dana Sprite décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre du repos, afin d'être en forme le lendemain et offrir à ses spectateurs un concert inoubliable. Elles se séparèrent après de longues embrassades.

Finalement l'entrevue n'avait pas été aussi difficile que ce qu'Hermione avait imaginé et elle retrouva sa chambre au sous-sol, l'esprit léger. L'espoir de trouver le lendemain, de quoi faire avancer la résolution de leur problème d'échange de corps lui remplit la tête et elle s'endormit rapidement.

_**Note:**_

Voilà, voilà! Alors qu'est-ce que vous dites de ce chapitre... Allez une petite, toute petite review, même pour vous lecteurs fantôme qui passez telles des ombres et disparaissez aussitôt x) Non toujours pas convaincu? Bon vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je vais devoir employé les grands moyen et me mettre à réaliser la danse de la review, je vous préviens c'est pas beau à voir! Bon, imaginez un Voldemort en danseuse vahiné (ça vous rapelle quelquechose?... Oui c'est normal! XD) Bref, il ondule son corps au rythme endiablé des percussions, le regard dans le vague, les senteurs marine non loin de là, le feu rougeoyant... là vous y êtes, il n'y a plus qu'à cliquer sur laisser une review et à laisser l'inspiration du moment guider vos doigts.

Bwahahaha... la fille qui assouvie ses délires perso! Bon allez, passons, je suis une vrai attardée, mais bon je me marre bien avec mon moi-même! o_O (quoi comment ça tout le monde s'est enfui !^^) En tout cas merci à TOUS de suivre cette fic, ça remplie de joie mon petit coeur d'artichaut ^^

Anyongkaeseyo! ( ah! le coréen et ses mystères! :-) )


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note d'auteur:** _

Zdravstvuyte à tous! (non, non, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas tapé au hasard sur les touches de mon clavier ^^, j'ai juste dis "bonjour" en russe :P)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!

**Lililouna:** Nouvelle revieweuse! C'est cool! ^^ Merci pour tes gentils mots, et voici la suite tant attendu ^^

**Jenifael09:** Contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plu, en espérant que tu aimeras le nouveau ;)

**marjsafi:** Contente que la fic te plaise! :D

**ophdess :** Oui ils ont pas mal à se rendre compte, ou plutôt il se voile la face ! Ah ça aura au moins fait rire quelqu'un cette histoire de la vision purement pragmatique de Drago...nan mais un problème médical?! Tu verras que dans ce chapitre ce point sera developper, en espérant que ça te fera sourire à nouveau! Bisou !:D

_**Chapitre 12 :**__** Un concert plein de surprise**_

Drago avait mal dormi et il était de mauvaise humeur. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut plusieurs fois dans la nuit, suite à des cauchemars déconcertants. Les songes qui ne l'avaient pas quittés de toute la soirée, le mettaient en scène dans le Poudlard de 1998, Voldemort était face à lui et lui demandait où était Potter. Comme Drago n'avait aucune information intéressante à lui apporter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mettait à chaque fois dans une colère noire et exécutait les parents du jeune homme. A chaque fois, Drago s'était réveillé au moment où il assistait impuissant au sacrifice de ses parents. A à la vue de leurs corps sans vie, il avait eu l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et qu'un gouffre béant l'engloutissait tout entier dans les ténèbres. Puis plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsque l'épuisement avait été plus fort que sa peur des cauchemars. Il s'était mis à rêver d'Hermione Granger, ce qui était peut-être encore pire pour lui. Il la revoyait le soigner dans l'espace restreint du petit local. Il pouvait sentir la pression de ses doigts contre sa peau et les frissons que cette sensation avait fait naître en lui. Puis, Drago observait de nouveau les traits de son visage et retrouvait la concentration extrême qu'elle avait affichait en se penchant sur sa blessure. Il se réveillait en sursaut chaque fois qu'il en venait à l'examen des lèvres de la jeune femme brune, comme si son subconscient voulait l'empêcher de tomber plus bas, ou bien cherchait à lui cacher une vérité…

A présent, fatigué et mal luné par cette nuit agitée, il avançait d'un pas nonchalant, en direction de l'infirmerie. Il était tout à fait décidé à comprendre les raisons de son état fiévreux et de ses divagations permanentes, lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence d'Hermione Granger. Il avait entendu dire que les consultations se déroulaient au sixième étage, car des petits farceurs s'étaient amusés à jeter des billes explosives dans les locaux du troisième étage. Cela avait eu pour conséquence d'endommager la moitié des installations et avait contraint Madame Peachface a déplacé l'infirmerie dans la salle du sixième étage. Lorsque Drago atteignit enfin son but, il remarqua la longue file impressionnante de malade qui attendait pour se faire soigner. La file d'attente s'étendait sur toute la longueur du couloir, à croire qu'il s'était tous donné le mot pour tomber malade ce jour-là. Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'avança vers la queue de la file et croisa les bras avec agacement.

Un bon quart d'heure passa sans qu'aucun élève n'entre ou ne sorte de l'infirmerie, et le Serpentard de cœur qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir très vite ce qu'il désirait, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la file n'avançait pas.

« Par Merlin ! Cette satanée file n'avancera jamais ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il à haute voix.

— Il y eu une épidémie de Flegmotomie chez les troisième année, suite à l'exposition prolongée à un chinchilla à poil long de Corée », lui expliqua le jeune élève qui le précédait dans la file. Il avait le bras en écharpe et le teint pâle. « Selon le professeur de soins aux créatures magique, dans de très rare cas, ils peuvent être porteurs du virus du flegme ce qui entraine une paresse exagérée et une passivité exacerbée chez les personnes qui ont étaient exposées.

— Mais bien sûr ! Ce serait pas plutôt en rapport avec cette histoire de concert d'opérette auquel on est tous obligé d'assister ? demanda Drago avec scepticisme.

— Crois ce que tu veux, répondit le jeune sorcier en haussant les épaules, en tout cas je peux te dire que ce virus est dévastateur. Je peux témoigner avec assurance car j'en ai vu les conséquences de mes propres yeux ! Un des amis de mon frère, qui a suivi le cours sur les chinchillas est resté avachi dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle sans même prendre la peine d'avaler sa salive. C'était impressionnant, il y avait de quoi remplir le lac de Poudlard ! Ensuite tous ceux qui ont été exposé ont étaient mis en quarantaine, car le virus peut-être contagieux.

— Et pourquoi toi, tu ne l'as pas chopé ce sale virus ?

— Je n'ai pas pu assister au cours cette semaine à cause de mes blessures. J'étais bloqué à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'on la fasse exploser. Du coup, je n'ai pas été exposé assez longtemps au virus pour être contaminé. Mais tous ceux qui se sont moqué de moi après que je sois tombé de mon balai en cours de vol, se sont retrouvé en quarantaine !

— J'en déduis que tu es en première année ?

— Oui, et tu peux aussi en déduire que je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec un balai, dit-il en soulevant son bras plâtré, mais je ne désespère pas de réussir un jour à le maitriser totalement. Mon rêve est de devenir un célèbre joueur de Quidditch comme mon grand-père, le grand Dai Llewellyn ! Mais pour l'instant je fais la queue pour que Madame Peachface m'enlève mon plâtre.

— Un chic type ton grand-père, se contenta d'observer Drago

— Merci, je suis très fier d'être de la même famille que lui ! », annonça avec fierté le petit sorcier en herbe.

Drago connaissait le joueur Dai Llewellyn, dit le « dangereux », qu'il admirait pour ses prouesses techniques. Cette révélation le persuada donc de ne pas maltraiter ce jeune sorcier qui descendait d'une famille au nom illustre. Il se tut et attendit encore un nouveau quart d'heure avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre et ne laisse entrer un nouveau patient. Entre temps, la file s'était agrandie et dépassait le couloir. Drago commença à perdre patience et se décida finalement à agir car il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre comme un idiot. Il observa discrètement les élèves qui l'entouraient, puis il porta une main à son front. Bientôt il se laissa glisser au sol, la bouche entrouverte, un filet de bave dégoulinant le long de sa joue pâle. Le sorcier de première année avec qui il avait discuté, s'abaissa et s'inquiéta de ce subit malaise. Quand son regard croisa les yeux hagards du Serpentard de cœur, Drago lui fit un clin d'œil. Le jeune Llewellyn comprit alors le stratagème et s'enquit de rentrer dans le jeu de son ainée, car le respect que Drago avait exprimé à l'égard de son aïeul, l'avait profondément touché.

« Ecartez-vous, écartez-vous ! Je crois qu'il est atteint de Flegmotomie aigue ! »

La panique s'empara des élèves voisins et bientôt atteignit toute la file. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, on appela l'infirmière à la rescousse. Drago était toujours avachi au sol dans un état de relâchement inquiétant quand l'infirmière le souleva et l'emmena à l'intérieur de son bureau de consultation. Elle le déposa sur un lit et entreprit de le ranimer. Drago répondit, évidemment, positivement au traitement et se releva sur les coudes.

« Vous m'avez fait peur. J'ai bien cru que le virus avait atteint toute l'école. Eh bien Monsieur...

— Caleb Windson.

— Monsieur Windson, pour quelle raison êtes-vous venu me consulter puisque selon toute vraisemblance vous ne souffrez pas de Flegmotomie ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire mi- complice, mi- agacé.

— Eh bien, j'ai des symptômes très inquiétants, commença-t-il à expliquer. Il m'arrive d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur incontrôlées, mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent, et j'ai les idées qui s'embrouillent. J'ai l'impression que mes sensations se contredisent. J'imagine des choses complètement absurdes et j'adopte un comportement maladroit qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je dois forcément être victime d'une maladie quelconque, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

L'infirmière l'observa un moment en silence. Elle cherchait à savoir si le jeune homme n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle, mais finalement elle comprit qu'il se demandait réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, puis elle reprit son sérieux et tenta de guider Drago vers la réponse à son interrogation.

« Ces symptômes, se manifestent-ils à des moments particuliers ?

— Oui, exactement ! s'exclama le Serpentard de cœur qui s'imaginait déjà que l'infirmière avait trouvé la solution à tous ses problèmes. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, et de la fièvre chaque fois que je suis en présence d'une certaine élève. Sa proximité est toujours une source de trouble…

— Je vois. Et cette élève, vous entendez-vous bien avec elle ?

— Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est une idée absurde et répugnante ! s'écria Drago.

— Calmez-vous, je ne fais que poser des questions afin d'établir un diagnostic fiable, le calma madame Peachface. Ces pensées inhabituelles qui vous viennent à l'esprit en sa présence, diriez-vous qu'elles sont agréables ou bien tout le contraire ? »

Drago réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Il voulait se montrer sincère afin de donner des informations au plus proche de la réalité, pour que l'infirmière le guérisse au plus vite.

« Je dois avouer que je me sens comme apaiser en sa présence. Mais c'est un sentiment qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je déteste cette fille, et je voudrais plutôt mourir que de m'inquiéter de son sort.

— Récapitulons, vous le voulez bien ? Vous ressentez un malaise physique et moral lorsque vous êtes en présence de cette jeune femme. Votre cœur bat plus fort, et vous devenez fiévreux. De plus, vous avez des pensées contradictoires avec votre personnalité et vous agissez avec maladresse quand vous êtes près d'elle. Pour moi, Monsieur Windson, le diagnostic est clair…

— Vraiment ? Vous allez pouvoir me soigner alors ? s'émerveilla Drago plein d'espoir.

— Je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire contre votre état actuel.

— Mais vous venez de me dire que vous saviez de quoi je souffrais !

— En effet, mais ce n'est pas une maladie qui se soigne. Elle échappe à tous les remèdes existants.

— C'est aussi grave que ça ? Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit à la fin ! s'écria Drago d'une voix enrouée par l'inquiétude.

— Je crains que vous ne soyez amoureux mon garçon. »

_Amoureux ?_ Comment ça amoureux ? Drago n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de lui révéler l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il avait dû mal entendre, il ne pouvait pas avoir compris qu'elle le soupçonnait de ressentir de l'amour pour la Sang de Bourbe qu'était Hermione Granger. Non, non, cela n'était pas possible, c'était invraisemblable. Rien que le fait d'éprouver de l'attachement était prohibé dans sa famille, alors être amoureux ? Et d'une née-moldu par-dessus le marché !

Son père l'avait souvent mis en garde contre ce sentiment stupide qu'était l'amour. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il était source de désagréments et de perte d'énergie, il l'avait même entendu qualifier l'amour de futile et d'abrutissant. Alors Drago, qui avait toujours été persuadé de la véracité de ces dires, avait ignoré la part de lui-même qui voulait laisser s'exprimer de tels sentiments et n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt dans les histoires de cœur de ses camarades. Lui-même ne s'était jamais penché sur la question puisqu'il était persuadé que le sentiment amoureux était une perte de temps, dont il ne tirerait jamais aucun bénéfice.

Ainsi, lorsque Pansy Parkinson avait montré plus d'insistance dans sa volonté d'approfondir leur relation, il s'était éloigné de la jeune fille et l'avait snobé. Il savait l'avoir fait souffrir et cela l'avait chagriné un temps car il appréciait la compagnie de Pansy malgré son mauvais caractère. Mais le martèlement éducatif avait était plus fort que l'affection qui les liait et il avait succombait à la raison. D'ailleurs le schéma se répétait à l'infini et le peu de jeune fille qu'il avait jugé digne de son intérêt, n'avaient pas connue un meilleur sort, car il les avait toute dupé et obtenue d'elle ce qu'il voulait avant de s'en éloigner aussi vite qu'il s'en était rapproché. Finalement, il n'avait jamais écouté son cœur et ne savait pas ce que signifiait être amoureux, car en réalité c'était bien là, la _maladie_ qui s'était emparé de lui. Mais cela il ne le savait pas encore…

« Vous n'êtes qu'une imposture ! s'exclama Drago avec colère. Attendez que je m'occupe de votre cas ! Je me demande bien, où vous avez pu obtenir vos qualifications pour exercer dans cette école ! Moi, AMOUREUX ? Mais c'est vous qu'il faut faire soigner vieille harpie ! Jamais je ne tomberai aussi bas ! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous faire radier du corps médical. Non mais, proférer de pareilles inepties ! »

Il sorti en trombe de la pièce, sous le regard médusé des élèves qui patientaient dans le couloir. Il continua de faire référence à l'incompétence de l'infirmière à haute voix et cria haut et fort qu'il n'était pas amoureux à tous ceux qu'il croisait.

...

De son côté, Hermione avait passée l'une des meilleurs nuit de toute son existence. Les moments qu'elle avait partagés avec la mère de Mable Wright lui avaient redonnés de l'espoir. Elle ne considérait plus sa situation comme dramatique et préférait chercher à positiver les choses. Après avoir petit-déjeuner, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Drago, afin de finaliser les derniers détails de leur plan pour se rendre à la réserve pendant le concert. En chemin, la jeune femme fut interceptée par Scott Hopkins. Cette soudaine apparition surprit Hermione qui avait complètement occulté l'existence du beau jeune homme. Elle s'en voulut un peu, car il s'était toujours montré très amical, tandis qu'elle l'avait délaissée ces derniers jours. Elle se promit de se rattraper dans l'avenir et de lui prêter toute l'attention qu'il méritait.

« Bonjour Mable, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter, lui fit-il remarquer. Oh, je ne te reproche rien, rassures-toi. Avec l'enlèvement de Simmons et toute l'agitation produite par le concert de ta mère, c'est normal que tu ne sois pas très disponible.

— Merci de faire preuve de compréhension Scott. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal négligé notre amitié ces derniers temps. Je te promets de rattraper le temps perdu dès que tu le souhaiteras ! dit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ! J'ai un peu de temps libre avant le concert. Le club de lecture est fermé pour l'occasion, alors on pourrait peut-être aller se procurer des brioches beurrées aux cuisines, je connais un elfe qui m'apprécie particulièrement. Ensuite, on pourrait aller faire un tour près du lac. La pluie a cessé de tomber et j'ai entrevue le magnifique paysage qu'elle a laissé derrière elle. »

Scott semblait se réjouir d'avance de tous ces projets qu'il exposait avec un naturel déconcertant. Et Hermione resta bouche bée devant sa proposition. Elle se maudit intérieurement de faire des promesses aussi facilement et se _promit_ de ne plus jamais recommencer. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas décliner totalement l'offre de Scott, car elle ne voulait pas revenir sur sa parole donnée. Elle décida donc de parvenir à un compromis.

« En fait je comptais me rendre à la bibliothèque, si ça t'intéresses tu peux m'accompagner. Ça nous permettra de discuter jusqu'à ce que le concert débute. »

La Gryffondor de cœur savait pertinemment que cette idée ne plairait pas à Drago, mais peu lui importait. Après tout, elle n'était pas censée se montrer agréable envers lui. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que les deux adolescents se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Hermione entreprit de chercher Drago. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'installer dans un endroit isolé, c'est pourquoi elle opta pour le fond de la pièce. Elle remarqua très vite le jeune homme blond, avachi sur une table, la tête enfouis dans ses bras, comme s'il était accablé par tous les malheurs du monde.

« Caleb ? Caleb tu m'entends ? », demanda d'une voix doucereuse la jeune femme.

Mais Drago ne se leva pas. Elle se mit à le secouer avec vigueur pour le faire réagir.

« Bon sang, s'écria soudain le Serpentard de cœur, tu vas me laisser en paix oui ou non ?

— Calme-toi mon chéri, annonça Hermione en serrant des dents. J'ai invité un ami à nous rejoindre. Regarde », conclut-elle en se tournant vers Scott.

Drago lança un regard renfrogné en direction de l'invité mystère et dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Scott, il ne put réprimer un rictus d'incrédulité.

« T'es la descendante du plus débile des Trolls ou bien t'as juste hérité du cerveau d'un scroutt à pétard ?

— Ne t'énerves pas, ce n'est pas le moment…

— Je vais me gêner ! Si tu crois que cet abruti va venir déranger la paix fébrile que je tente de conserver, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. J'ai passé une sale nuit, et la pire matinée de toute ma vie. Et je t'assure que j'en ai eu des pas banals ! Mais si je dois subir en plus la présence de ce Mr. Perfection pendant plus d'une minute, ça risque de mal finir !

— Tiens-toi tranquille Caleb ! », lui intima Hermione. Puis se tournant vers Scott elle ajouta : « Ne fais pas attention, il est très fatigué depuis la soirée d'halloween…

— N'en rajoute pas en me rappelant cette horrible soirée ! Je préfère devenir sourd plutôt que d'en entendre davantage…

— Je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux, intervint Scott. Ce n'est pas grave Mable, on pourra se voir quand tu seras seule, proposa le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

— Hé ! Oh ! Le Don Juan, je suis là si t'as pas remarqué ! Tu voudrais bien enlever tes sales pattes de _ma _copine et cesser de la draguer sous mon nez !

— Tu me considères comme un rival Windson ? Pourtant quand on est sur de ses sentiments, on ne devrait craindre personne ! annonça Scott, avec sarcasme.

— Espèce de… »

Mais il n'eut pas la patience de finir sa phrase et se jeta sur Scott. Les deux rivaux ne se firent aucun cadeau et se ruèrent de coup avec violence. Quand ils commencèrent à attirer l'attention, malgré leur position en retrait, Hermione fut forcée d'intervenir. Elle les stupéfia et les sépara. Elle libéra Scott qui avait une trace rouge inquiétante au niveau de l'œil droit et un bleu sur de ses pommettes. Elle s'excusa du comportement de Drago et lui conseilla de s'en aller. Scott ne protesta pas, mais avant de partir définitivement, il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de la jeune femme et y exerça une légère pression pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Puis il jeta un regard de défi à Drago qui était toujours emprisonné par le sort d'Hermione.

Lorsque la Gryffondor de cœur fut certaine que Scott était assez éloigné, elle libéra son allié. Mais elle resta sur ses gardes quand le jeune homme retrouva possession de sa liberté de mouvement. Elle prit le temps d'observer ses traits et remarqua une coupure au-dessus d'un de ses sourcils, ainsi qu'une légère contusion dans le coin inférieur droit de ses lèvres, d'où s'échappait un fin filet de sang. Le jeune homme essuya avec rage son menton, et fonça brusquement sur la Gryffondor de cœur. Il agrippa avec rage le pull vert de l'uniforme d'Hermione, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne baissa pas le regard, malgré la haine explosive qui se lisait dans les yeux de fer de Drago.

« Tu te crois plus maligne que tout le monde Granger ? Toujours à me provoquer ! Je fais pourtant beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas me montrer désagréable, mais toi tu trouves toujours le moyen de me pourrir l'existence. Oh oui, tu prends un malin plaisirs à me rendre dingue, mais à partir de maintenant on va échanger les rôles. Dorénavant c'est moi qui vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! »

Leurs deux visages étaient si proche l'un de l'autre, que Drago pouvait sentir le parfum de la sorcière brune. Leurs nez se frôlaient au rythme de leurs respirations saccadées par la colère. Dans sa fureur, il avait sans réfléchir, plongé ses yeux dans les prunelles sombres pleine de fierté de la rouge et or. Et instantanément, son irritation s'évanouit, et laissa place aux différents symptômes qu'il avait décrits à l'infirmière le matin même. Toute cette histoire le dépassait complètement, mais il était de moins en moins capable d'ignorer la vérité sur ses sentiments. Soudain une nouvelle envie, plus pressante le submergea, car il avait descendu son regard sur les lèvres fines d'Hermione et il désira ardemment les goûter.

Hermione, quant à elle, nota le trouble qui s'insinuait graduellement dans le regard du Serpentard de cœur. Elle vit le regard glacial de son allié fondre comme neige au soleil. Et finalement, s'adoucir complètement en un regard d'un profond bleu-gris. Puis, elle observa un nouveau changement, en une fraction de seconde ses prunelles radoucies s'embrasèrent et devinrent agitées comme si un feu intérieur les avait animées. Mais, il ne s'agissait pas de colère, en observant attentivement, elle en arriva à penser à un feu ardent et dévastateur. Un feu qui sous-entendait le désir…

Elle poussa violemment Drago loin d'elle, et le toisa avec incompréhension.

« Si tu as envie de te venger en me frappant, fais-le ! Mais sache que je te répondrai avec plus de vigueur que n'importe quelle autre Gryffondor ! s'exclama Hermione, cherchant tant bien que mal à cacher le malaise qu'elle ressentait face à l'attitude étrange du jeune homme.

— J'ai encore besoin de toi Granger. Alors garde tes répliques cinglantes pour le jour où nous seront rentré chez nous et que j'aurais enfin le plaisir de te voir pleurer la mort de ton copain le Balafré ! »

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait à distance raisonnable de la sorcière brune, Drago avait retrouvé tout son calme. Il décida d'éviter à tout prix de se retrouver de nouveau dans cette situation et il se promit alors de ne plus jamais s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de son alliée. Puis dans la froideur la plus totale, ils finirent de se mettre d'accord sur le stratagème visant à s'éclipser du concert donné par Dana Sprite. Chacun veillant à rester à une distance raisonnable de l'autre.

Finalement, l'heure de se rendre au concert arriva vite et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle ou devait se dérouler les festivités. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce au haut plafond, ils purent admirer les tentures de soie rouges qui avaient été installées tout autour de la salle, les murs étaient habillés de mille parures brillantes, et les tables avaient été remplacées par une série de siège recouvert de tissu couleur ocre. La métamorphose était encore plus spectaculaire que celle de la soirée d'Halloween et Hermione ne put détacher ses yeux de la décoration raffinée. Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus à l'intérieur, et Stanley Applewick s'aperçut alors de leur présence. Il affichait une mine épuisée, car les préfets avaient été chargés d'assurer le placement de tous les élèves et du maintien de l'ordre à l'arrivée des invités de marques. Quand il les interpella, il remarqua le visage blessé de son ami :

« Hé Caleb, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On dirait qu'un cognard t'a percuté de plein fouet !

— Un petit malentendu. Mais je te promets que l'autre type est dans un pire état que moi ! A qui sont destinées ces places? demanda ensuite Drago, en désignant les sièges majestueux du premier rang.

— Ces sièges sont réservés aux invités de marque. Mais vous pouvez vous placer tout près du Ministre du département des mystères là-bas. Il est soi-disant passé à l'improviste, rendre visite à son vieil ami Alistair Chubby, et il en a profité pour assister gratuitement au concert de son idole. Ce sont de véritables radins au Ministère.

— On va rester dans le fond, se sera mieux, annonça Drago.

— C'est trop bête, je vous ai gardé les meilleures places. Il y aura les plus grosses figures du monde sorcier. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement préférés rester derrière ?

— Ecoute c'est sympa d'avoir pensé à nous, mais on est du genre à désirer un peu d'intimité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? expliqua le jeune homme blond en affichant un sourire lubrique tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, je comprends, les avantages d'une petite amie canon, chuchota Stanley à l'intention de son ami. Vous pouvez aller vous installer dans le coin au fond à droite, près des portes. Personne ne vous ennuiera là-bas. »

Puis Stanley reporta son attention sur un groupe d'élèves qui s'était installé aux places réservées.

« Hé ! Vous là-bas, enlever vos fesses de ces sièges ! »

L'installation de tous les étudiants de Poudlard, des professeurs et des invités prestigieux, prit un certain temps, puis enfin, le directeur monta sur la majestueuse scène qui avait était installée pour l'occasion.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens tous d'abord à remercier tous les invités ici présents. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel évènement attirerait autant de monde », il hésita un moment avant d'ajouter : « Et même quelques invités surprises ! Mais en même temps, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas facile de résister à une voix aussi sublime que celle de Dana Sprite. Bien je ne vais pas m'éterniser en discours inutile, et je vais directement vous demandez de faire un accueil chaleureux à la divine Diva Dana ! »

Le professeur Chubby commença à applaudir avec enthousiasme et tous les spectateurs l'imitèrent. La belle cantatrice fit son entrée sur scène accompagnée de ses musiciens. Le directeur lui baisa la main avec galanterie avant de lui laisser la place. Du fond de la salle, Hermione observait la mère de Mable s'installer au milieu de l'estrade. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge dont le buste était orné de filaments dorés, et des perles étaient brodées sur la traine, ce qui donnait du relief aux voiles satinés de la robe. Dana Sprite avait optait pour un maquillage de soirée très raffiné qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure dorée. Puis les musiciens commencèrent à jouer un air mélancolique et la cantatrice se mit à chanter. Les notes volaient dans les airs et se mélangeaient les unes aux autres, formant ainsi une incantation envoutante. La voix de la Diva Dana était sublime. Parfois douce puis à d'autres moments violente et sonore. Elle accompagnait son solo musical par des gestes amples et une expression scénique bouleversante. Hermione fut émue par ce moment de grâce.

Cependant, Drago mit fin à sa contemplation, en lui décochant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Hermione le regarda d'un air mauvais, en frottant ses côtes douloureuses. Le jeune homme avait réussi à l'agacer, et il se félicita intérieurement de cette petite victoire. Puis d'un hochement de tête en direction de la sortie, il indiqua qu'il était temps de s'échapper de la Grande Salle. Le moment de mettre en œuvre leur projet de recherche était arrivé. Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle était prête et ils se levèrent discrètement. Personne ne les remarqua se faufiler hors de la salle, car les spectateurs étaient tous hypnotisés par ce qui se déroulait sur la scène.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide en direction de la bibliothèque. Et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur place, ils commencèrent leurs recherches dans la réserve sans échanger un seul mot. Les deux jeunes sorciers se plongèrent dans la lecture des ouvrages volumineux et ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à éplucher les livres sans aucun succès.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! s'énerva Drago. Cette fille à bien dû trouver la potion quelque part ! Tu es certaine de n'avoir rien retrouvé dans ses affaires ?

— Oui certaine. Elle trop maligne pour laisser des traces…

— Peut-être que tu as mal cherché ? insinua avec agacement Drago.

— Non, je suis sûre de moi ! Et toi alors tu n'as rien trouvé dans les nombreux manuscrits de Caleb ? rétorqua Hermione.

— Ce type n'est intéressé que par l'étude de sujet complètement soporifique. Le vrai cerveau de leur duo c'est Wright. »

Ils continuèrent à parcourir les différents livres présents sur l'étagère de la Réserve, même ceux qui traitaient de sujets qui n'avaient aucun lien avec les potions ou le transfert de corps. Mais bientôt le temps leur manqua, car s'ils s'absentaient trop longtemps, ils risquaient de manquer la fin du concert, et leur absence serait remarquée. C'est pourquoi, malgré leur recherche infructueuse, ils se résignèrent à abandonner leur tâche.

En chemin vers la Grande Salle, Hermione et Drago étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, la tête baissée, complètement abattus de ne pas avoir trouvé un nouvel indice dans la réserve. Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent le deuxième étage, un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard paniqué, et cherchèrent des yeux un endroit pour se cacher, mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune issue. Ils étaient pris au piège, car l'individu qui arrivait n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre à présent de leur position. Et même s'ils tentaient de retourner sur leur pas, les deux adolescents se doutaient qu'ils seraient vus et identifiés. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se trouver hors de la Grande Salle, donc leur présence dans les couloirs de l'école serait d'autant plus suspecte. Et ils avaient bien assez de problème comme ça pour y ajouter un interrogatoire approfondi sur les raisons de leur petite excursion. Surtout que les deux alliés n'avaient pas pris la peine de se mettre d'accord sur un alibi commun.

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Drago. Il se doutait que ses récentes résolutions, ne s'accommoderait pas de cette soudaine illumination. Mais il n'était plus temps d'hésiter, car il pouvait déjà entrevoir à l'angle du couloir qui leur faisait face, l'ombre grandissante du nouvel arrivant. Il s'empara d'Hermione et la plaqua contre le mur de pierre. Il se colla contre elle, et abaissa son visage vers le sien. La jeune femme tenta de se débattre mais Drago affirma sa prise, l'empêchant de se dégager. Ses prunelles grises croisèrent les yeux noisette d'Hermione, qui exprimaient une incompréhension totale.

Et de nouveau, l'esprit du jeune homme se troubla. Le même scénario que la matinée se déroulait, sans que Drago ne puisse reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Ses mains qui maintenaient la Gryffondor de cœur immobile, glissèrent doucement le long de son buste. L'une d'elle se posa sur sa hanche droite, tandis que son autre main s'insinuer dans le creux de son cou. Il la sentit sursauter, mais ignora la panique grandissante de la sorcière brune. Puis, son regard qui était toujours fixé sur les prunelles chocolat d'Hermione, descendit imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres. Et là, il perdit totalement pied. En effet, il ne pouvait plus ignorer le désir que lui insufflait la vue de sa bouche rose et fine. Il avait envie d'y goûter, il rêvait ardemment qu'elle lui appartienne, qu'il la possède. C'était devenu une obsession ses derniers jours. Il avait essayé en vain de refouler ses pulsions, mais il était arrivé à la limite de sa capacité de résistance. Il succomba à la tentation et colla ses lèvres à celles de son ennemie.

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle réaction de la part du Prince de Serpentard. Elle tenta maladroitement de se dégager, les yeux exorbités par l'ébahissement. Surprise de ce qui était en train de se produire. Puis elle entendit les pas du nouvel arrivant, qui était tout proche à présent. Elle comprit ce que Drago avait voulu faire croire. Peut-être que s'ils faisaient semblant d'avoir cherché un peu d'intimité, l'individu qui venait à leur rencontre, serait plus indulgent envers eux. Elle se décida donc à jouer son rôle avec autant de persuasion qu'elle en était capable.

Une fois qu'elle eut fermé ses yeux, elle fut plongée dans le noir complet. Il ne lui restait que ses autres sens pour seul repère. Elle sentait avec plus de force la douce odeur qui se dégageait du jeune homme, elle entendait sa respiration saccadée. Et elle ressentait avec une intensité redoublée les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes. Elle fut vite forcer de constater avec qu'elle dextérité, le Serpentard de cœur l'embrassait. Il se montrait à la fois impatient et doux. Violent et attentionné. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Mais cette réflexion fut supplantée par une puissante vague de désir. La délicatesse de son baiser embrasa le corps tout entier d'Hermione. Et des sensations nouvelles s'emparèrent de la jeune femme, qui se laissa emporter par le plaisir qu'elle tirait de ce baiser volé.

Près d'eux, l'individu qui les avait rejoint, se révéla être un elfe de maison qui faisait une ronde de nettoyage. Il fut surprit de voir deux jeunes adolescents dans les couloirs du château, alors qu'un concert avait lieu dans la Grande Salle. Il détourna son regard lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le couple s'embrassait, et voulut s'excuser. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, tout absorbé qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser. Il décida alors de s'éclipser discrètement, sans un bruit.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione ne désirait qu'une seule chose : se rapprocher encore davantage du jeune homme et prolonger leur baiser. Elle avait la sensation que ses jambes se dérobaient et que si Drago la lâchait, elle s'écroulerait. Puis, poussée par la soif insatiable qu'elle ressentait envers lui, elle commença à faire glisser lentement ses mains le long du torse du jeune homme, qui émit un grognement de plaisir. Et alors que sa main gauche agrippait la chevelure blonde de son ennemi, sa main droite s'arrêta sur sa poitrine. Et elle put alors constater que le cœur du jeune homme, battait à un rythme effréné. Puis elle observa que son propre cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine au même rythme.

Leur cœur battant à l'unisson et leurs lèvres scellées par un tendre baiser, les deux alliés se sentaient en parfaite osmose. C'était comme si chaque atome de leurs corps réclamaient la présence de l'autre et en désiraient toujours plus. Hermione et Drago ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils se laissaient complètement submerger par leur pulsion et avaient l'impression que jamais dans leurs vies respectives, ils n'avaient ressentis les choses avec autant d'intensité.

Cependant, lorsque Drago voulut approfondir leur baiser, de sa langue, la magie de ce moment agréable fut rompue. Et Hermione reprit le contrôle de son corps. Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de Drago, qui surprit par cette soudaine attaque s'éloigna de la jeune femme. La plaie qu'il avait eu suite à son altercation avec Scott se rouvrit et laissa échapper quelques gouttes de sang.

« Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Granger ?! s'exclama Drago.

— Ce qu'il m'a pris ? A moi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère Malefoy ! C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi et qui m'a… et qui m'a…, balbutia la jeune femme, incapable de répéter ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

— Peu importe ! C'était juste pour faire diversion ! se justifia Drago avec précipitation. Et on dirait que ça à fonctionner, puisque le type qui arrivait à fait demi-tour. Tu ferais mieux de me remercier au lieu d'afficher cet air dégouté ! »

En effet, Hermione arborait une grimace d'écœurement, car elle sentait encore le goût des lèvres du jeune homme sur sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et ne comprenait pas plus l'attitude qu'elle avait adopté quelques instant plus tôt, pendant qu'ils…Mais son esprit bloqua le cours de ses pensées, comme s'il refusait de reconnaître la réalité. Hermione préféra alors s'en prendre au jeune homme :

« Ce type est peut-être allé prévenir quelqu'un de plus important, gros malin !

— Peu importe, ma diversion nous laisse largement le temps de rejoindre la Grande Salle avant son retour et puis ça t'auras fait passer un agréable moment Granger, ajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire narquois. Tu devais soit, vraiment être en manque, soit avoir réellement apprécié mon initiative, vu l'implication dont tu as fait preuve…

— Ne parlons plus jamais de cet incident ! le coupa –t-elle. Nous ferions mieux de retourner assister à la fin du concert. »

Puis sans attendre une réponse de son allié, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, avec l'espoir qu'elle n'y croiserait personne. Drago, quant à lui, resta un instant à observer Hermione s'éloigner. Il s'en voulait d'avoir succombé à ses pulsions. Malgré l'assurance qu'il avait affichait devant la Gryffondor de cœur, au fond de lui, il se sentait complètement déboussolé. Ce baiser l'avait comblé au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Et il avait dû déployer beaucoup d'énergie pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

Puis, il vit la jeune femme brune se retourner et lui lancer un regard où se mêlaient l'agacement et la gêne.

« Tu te dépêches Malefoy ou bien tu préfères attendre que quelqu'un d'autre te surprenne à errer dans les couloirs ! »

C'était fou comme ses prunelles remplie de fierté pouvaient lui faire de l'effet. Il contempla encore un moment, la Gryffondor de cœur qui le toisait d'un air renfrogné. Puis, Drago se résigna à la rejoindre. Et alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, les paroles de l'infirmière, résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_« Je crains que vous ne soyez amoureux mon garçon. »_

**_Note:_**

_Ta dam! ^^  
Bon alors là, faut dire que le petit Drago il est plutôt long à la détente... Enfin bref, il faudra bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre... Je suis pas trop douée pour décrire les scènes de baiser et tout... Moi je préfère l'action et le sanglant! Gnak gnark gnark XD_

Bon allez, je vous dis à la prochaine!  
Do svidaniya ! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Note d'auteur:

Godag! ^^

Le chapitre de la semaine :) C'est un chapitre assez calme, qui se centre un peu plus sur le personnage de Stanley (mon chouchou ^^) et sur le cheminement des sentiments de nos deux héros. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Ophdess:** Je suis contente que l'épisode de l'infirmerie t'es fait rire! Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu moins comique quoique...^^

**Jenifael09, mama** : Merci pour vos gentilles review, ça me motive vraiment.

**Guest** (revieweuse mystère! ^^): Oui Drago est long à la détente, mais en même temps il s'agit d'Hermione Granger! :) En tout cas je suis contente que le rapprochement t'ait plu ;)

_**Chapitre 13 :**__** Cauchemars et interrogations**_

« Sort de ma tête ! », hurla Drago, se levant en sursaut.

Le jeune homme blond avait le souffle court et il était trempé de sueur. Il parcourut la pièce d'un regard affolé. Pendant quelques instants, il perdit le court de la réalité. Mais finalement la voix de son camarade de chambre le ramena définitivement du pays des songes.

« Caleb ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Un nouveau cauchemar ? demanda d'une voix ensommeillée, Stanley Applewick.

— Je…je ne sais plus…, bafouilla Drago en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! Vous allez vous taire à la fin ! Il y a des gens qui essayent de dormir ici ! s'énerva Benjamin Brighton, un brun au visage couvert d'acné.

— Il n'a pas tort, renchérit Simon Corback, tu fais un sacré boucan Windson. Retourne donc étudier les elfes de maison aux cuisines et laisse nous dormir en paix !

— Bon sang fermez-la tous ! tonna le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Andrew Phillips. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul chuchotement ! »

Tout le monde se plia à la volonté implacable du batteur des Gryffondor. Et le silence retomba vite dans le dortoir des cinq garçons. Drago se rallongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Il ne voulait plus fermer les yeux. Il refusait de se rendormir. Il ne voulait plus entendre _sa voix_… En effet, depuis le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione, il faisait de plus en plus souvent des rêves étranges. Et même lorsqu'il était éveillé, l'image de la Gryffondor s'imprimait derrière ses paupières closes. Elle l'accompagnait partout où il allait et Drago avait l'impression que moins il la fréquentait et plus elle le hantait de sa présence invisible. Sa vie était devenue un enfer. Il refusait toujours de croire aux paroles de l'infirmière. Un héritier Malefoy ne pouvait pas être tombé aussi bas. Un Malefoy, ne pouvait pas avoir succombé à l'humiliation ultime d'être tombé amoureux d'une Sang de Bourbe. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas le droit d'être attiré par cette erreur de la nature. Drago se trouvait pourtant dans une impasse.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait apprécié plus que de raison leur baiser. Il se rappelait encore avec précision la douceur des lèvres de la jeune femme. Sa peau satinée, le désir qui parcourait chaque parcelle de son être, le souffle tiède et irrégulier de la rouge et or, ses caresses… Drago se saisit de son oreiller et le colla sur son visage. Lorsqu'il fut à la limite de l'asphyxie, il desserra l'emprise de ses bras. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Il ne fallait pas qu'il repense à cet incident. C'était une erreur, non une _faute_, qui ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Il était décidé à faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour éviter qu'une telle situation compromettante ne se reproduise pas. Il se jura de racheter le nom de sa famille illustre, et de lui faire honneur. Une Sang Impur comme Granger, ne pourrait jamais détruire la valeur du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Jamais, elle ne serait capable de lui enlever la supériorité de son rang.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de lui remémorer le désir réciproque qui avait animé la Gryffondor de cœur. Le souvenir de ses mains glissant le long de son torse ranima une vague de chaleur dans le corps du jeune homme. Il se sentait si impuissant face à sa propre faiblesse d'esprit. Ses réflexions s'enchainaient sans détour, passant d'une pensée à une autre. Alternant les résolutions raisonnables et les fantasmes inappropriés. Il n'arrivait plus à être maître de lui-même depuis cette soirée dans le placard. Il s'était montré vulnérable sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était laissé envouter par Granger. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était de se fustiger mentalement et se convaincre de résister un peu plus longtemps à son désir. Afin de se tenir à ses résolutions, il imaginait ce qui se passerait s'il lâchait prise sur ses pulsions, s'il ne réussissait pas à les contenir…

Pendant que Drago continuait son combat intérieur, Stanley observait son ami s'agiter dans le lit qui se trouvait juste à côté du sien. Il pouvait voir sans peine que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien. Ils avaient sympathisaient depuis leur première année. C'était une de ces amitiés dont on est sûr qu'elle durera pour toute la vie. Ils étaient tous les deux d'un caractère volontaire et téméraire, toujours prêt à élaborer des plans farfelus. Mais depuis le début de cette nouvelle année, il avait senti un changement dans l'attitude de Caleb. Ce dernier s'était montré plus distant et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa petite amie. Stanley comprenait que le jeune homme préfère profiter de la compagnie de Mable, mais il avait toujours cru que cela ne se ferait jamais au détriment de leur propre relation.

Stanley n'avait pas d'objection à cette liaison, tant qu'elle rendait heureux son ami. Et même s'il avait eu du mal à digérer qu'il fricote avec une Serpentard, Stanley l'avait finalement accepté car il avait appris à connaître la jeune fille. Et maintenant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il l'appréciait sincèrement. Mais ses derniers temps, elle accaparait tout le temps libre de Caleb, qui n'avait plus que les repas à passer avec le gardien des Gryffondor, ainsi que les rare cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Ensuite, ils passaient les derniers moments de la journée à travailler un devoir ou à réviser en vue des ASPICs.

En plus de ce manque d'attention évident, il avait perdu un autre ami depuis peu. En effet, le départ de son ami Aaron Bones avait profondément affecté Stanley Applewick. Aaron était un élève de Serdaigle, mais dès leur première année, ils avaient tissés une amitié solide, c'était en tout cas ce que Stanley avait pensé jusqu'au jour où il avait entendu les ragots de la bouche des autres élèves de sa maison. Il avait appris en même temps que les autres étudiants, la vérité sur l'identité d'Aaron. Et il s'était senti trahi par son ami, qu'il croyait connaître. Les deux jeunes hommes, s'étaient d'autant plus rapprochés depuis que Caleb s'était progressivement détaché de leur trio.

Mais, jamais, il n'avait été au courant de son lien avec Mable. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avait mentionnés le mariage de leurs parents. Stanley avait trouvé étrange que le jeune homme ait dû quitter subitement l'école au milieu de sa quatrième année, époque qui correspondait avec le décès de son père. Mais il avait cru en la version qu'Aaron lui avait contée. Il était censé être tombé malade, et avait dû être hospitalisé d'urgence. Lorsqu'il avait réintégré l'école, à la rentrée de leur cinquième année, Stanley s'était senti tellement heureux de retrouver son groupe d'ami au complet, qu'il n'avait pas posé plus de question à Aaron.

Mais maintenant, il se retrouvait seul, délaissé par ses deux meilleurs amis. Caleb était présent physiquement, mais c'était comme si son esprit était toujours ailleurs. Ses réactions ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elles avaient été. Et depuis peu, Stanley avait remarqué le trouble grandissant du jeune batteur. Cela avait commencé au retour de son excursion en pleine journée de cours. Quand il était revenu et qu'il leur avait raconté son expérimentation ratée d'une potion quelconque, Stanley avait senti que son comportement était différent. Mais, il avait mis ses agissements sur le compte des effets secondaires du sortilège raté. Cependant, les évènements récents montraient bien que l'attitude du jeune homme différait singulièrement de celle qu'il avait toujours adopté. D'abord, il y avait eu ce fameux match de Quidditch durant lequel, il avait mis en danger la vie de nombreux élèves, dont sa petite amie…Puis il y avait eu cette soirée d'Halloween, durant laquelle il avait disparu au quatrième étage. Depuis, cette soirée-là, Stanley avait décelé une agitation grandissante dans l'esprit de Caleb. Il l'avait trouvé plus irascible, moins ouvert, toujours à marmonner dans sa barbe et maintenant il y avait ces cauchemars à répétition… Tous ces détails juxtaposés, donnait matière à réflexion. Et Stanley, qui avait l'esprit vif, se posait des tas de question. C'est pourquoi il décida que dès le lendemain, il essayerait d'obtenir des réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait l'esprit ailleurs, tandis qu'elle prenait le petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amies. La sérénité qu'elle avait ressentie deux semaines plus tôt avec la venue de Dana Sprite, s'était complètement évanouie. Elle regrettait que la cantatrice ne soit pas restée plus longtemps. La diva Dana et Hermione avaient échangé de rapides adieux à la fin du concert. Et la chanteuse avait promis à la jeune femme qu'elle ferait son possible pour arranger une entrevue dans son programme surchargé, aux prochaines vacances de Noël. Cette évocation des vacances avait fait naître une grande inquiétude dans l'esprit d'Hermione, car elle avait redouté d'être confrontée au sévère père de la Serpentard. Cependant, le hasard en avait décidé autrement, car deux jours auparavant, elle avait reçu une lettre de Jim Wright. Il expliquait à sa fille qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent pour les vacances de Décembre. Mais il lui indiquait que tout serait mis en œuvre pour l'accueillir au manoir familiale dans les meilleures conditions, et que Dulcy s'occuperait d'elle toute la durée de son séjour. Hermione s'était sentie soulagé, mais ses camarades, et en particuliers Tweenie, avaient critiqué le père de Mable en lui reprochant de faire passer son travail avant sa propre fille. En effet, il semblait récurrent pour la jeune Serpentard de passer les fêtes seule en compagnie des elfes de maison. Hermione avait eu un pincement au cœur en imaginant la peine que Mable avait dû ressentir durant ses moments de solitude. Pour sa part, la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas envisager que la jeune femme ait pu être privé de ces moments de partages et d'amour, car elle-même avait toujours était choyée par ses parents et sa famille. Mais même si elle plaignait Mable pour le manque d'intérêt que lui portait son père, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir d'être libérée de la lourde responsabilité de lui faire face.

Finalement, Hermione en eut assez de ruminer dans son coin. Elle détourna son intention de son bol de porridge encore plein et se mit à écouter la conversation animée de ses camarades de chambre. Elles discutaient de leurs petites histoires de cœur. Et Moheira leur racontait les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait finalement renoncé à fréquenter le beau Auric Swanson. Sa stupidité avait eu raison de la patience de la belle métisse. Et cette dernière était justement en train de leur raconter comment Auric l'avait ridiculisée une dernière fois, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble à la bibliothèque :

« On devait faire un exposé sur les Animagus et leur faculté à se transformer sur demande. Et cet idiot a eu l'idée d'essayer de se transformer. Le livre expliquait comment s'y prendre, mais vous savez toute que c'est interdit, je m'y suis donc opposée. Et j'ai également essayé de lui expliquer que la note qu'il avait obtenue à ses BUSE, devait le décourager d'autant plus de réaliser une telle entreprise. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et il a tenté de se transfigurer. Il voulait m'impressionner en adoptant les traits d'un lion. Le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Il a juste réussi à faire pousser une queue défraichit au bas de son dos, et des poils ont recouvert son corps tout entier. Je vous épargne les autres détails…, raconta Moheira avec dépit.

— Cette mésaventure t'apprendra à choisir avec plus de discernement tes petits-amis, lança Calliste avant de mordre une bouchée dans sa tartine couverte de marmelade.

— Pendant que tu y es, dit que je suis une fille facile et superficielle! rétorqua la métisse.

— Tu es une fille superficielle… mais pas facile, ça c'est sûr. Avec un caractère de cochon comme le tien, ce serait mentir !», se moqua aussitôt Calliste.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire avec les jeunes femmes, tandis que Moheira affichait un mou contrariée. La Gryffondor de cœur savait parfaitement que Moheira n'était pas une jeune femme superficielle. Elle avait un caractère doux et attentionné. Et elle avait démontré plus d'une fois son intelligence et sa faculté de discernement. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de garçon, elle changeait instantanément de comportement. Elle succombait à la beauté de ses prétendants et se laissait convaincre facilement par des yeux enjôleurs et charmeurs. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi, la belle métisse se contentait des plaisirs physiques. La rouge et or avait toujours pensé qu'il fallait ressentir des sentiments forts, avant de succomber à ses pulsions.

Cette réflexion l'a renvoya directement au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago Malefoy. A cette simple pensée elle se sentit rougir. Ses convictions s'étaient écroulées ce soir-là. Et la jeune femme n'arrivait toujours pas à faire taire son désir. Elle pensait souvent au plaisir qu'elle avait tiré de ce baiser, puis elle se giflait mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées. Elle se rappelait du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Ron, de l'amour qu'elle lui portait depuis tant d'année. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre en cause ce profond attachement, pour une simple pulsion, un plaisir éphémère.

Cependant, même si dans son cœur elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Ron, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre avec la même intensité le moment passé dans les bras de Drago. Pendant les cours, elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa présence, mais cela l'obligeait à consentir de gros efforts et commençait même à l'épuiser. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de perdre pied, après un simple frôlement de sa main en cours de botanique, ou bien suite à un simple regard du jeune homme en cours de potion. A ces moments-là la logique l'abandonnait complètement et elle se retrouvait comme en flottaison au-dessus du sol. Lorsqu'il s'embrassait, Drago avait montré une grande aisance et un plaisir réciproque. Et cela était difficile à expliquer pour Hermione, qui n'arrivait pas à concevoir que le Serpentard, fier et anti-nés moldus, pouvait avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, l'idée d'un rapprochement aussi intense.

Hermione fut tirée de ses réflexions par une question que Tana lui posa :

« Et toi Mable, comment ça se passe avec Caleb ?

— Euh, comme d'habitude, dit simplement Hermione en sentant ses joues s'empourprait de nouveau.

— Je t'ai vu en compagnie de Scott assez souvent ces derniers temps, ajouta Tana. Tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, par hasard ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Scott est un ami rien de plus ! se défendit la Gryffondor de cœur.

— Je disais ça comme ça, pas besoin de t'énerver. C'est juste que vous faîtes un si jolie couple toi et Scott, que je m'imaginais…

— Arrête d'imaginer alors, lui intima Tweenie en lui lançant un regard noir. Mable aime Caleb, il faut t'y faire. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, qu'elle traine avec un Gryffondor, je pense que si ça la rend heureuse, on se doit de l'accepter. ». Puis elle ajouta sur un ton plus léger : « Et puis, ça nous permet d'avoir des histoires croustillantes à écouter ! »

Les autres jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et le sujet fut clos. Elles se séparèrent dans le grand Hall, pour chacune se rendre au premier cours de leur journée. Ce matin-là, Hermione n'avait aucun cours en commun avec le Serpentard de cœur, c'était donc l'esprit apaisé qu'elle se rendit à son cours de Runes ancienne. Sur le chemin elle croisa Scott Hopkins. Ce dernier semblait de bon humeur, et la traitait de la même manière que dans le passé. Il avait comme oublié l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans la bibliothèque, même si on pouvait encore voir sur sa joue, une trace laissée par les coups de Drago.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione se plongea corps et âme dans le travail scolaire, et le cours de Runes Anciennes lui offrit l'occasion de diriger son esprit vers des pensées plus pragmatique. Scott l'accompagna au deux cours suivant, puisqu'ils avaient le même emploi du temps. Et à l'heure du déjeuner, il l'accompagna comme à son habitude à la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivé dans la salle bruyante, ils se dirigèrent vers deux places encore libre de la table des Serpentard.

Drago était assis à la table des Gryffondor. Il guettait l'arrivée d'Hermione, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil des portes massives en compagnie de Scott, il sentit de nouveau une fureur dévastatrice envahir son être tout entier. Néanmoins, il contrôla son envie de meurtre en serrant ses poings avec force. Stanley, qui était tout près, remarqua le changement d'expression de son ami, ce qui lui rappela sa résolution de la veille. Il se décida donc enfin à aborder les sujets qui le tracassaient.

« Caleb, je voudrais te parler », commença-t-il avec prudence. Il voulait trouver les bons mots pour partager avec son meilleur ami, le manque qu'avait créé son éloignement. « Je sais que ton histoire avec Mable est sérieuse, et je me réjouis que tu sois heureux avec elle… Mais il faut que je t'avoue que je la jalouse beaucoup ces derniers temps. Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec elle et du coup nous n'avons que très peu de moments pour discuter ensemble… Enfin ne va pas te faire des idées, hein ! C'est juste qu'avec le départ d'Aaron, je ressens plus le manque de ta présence. Et puis, tu es mon meilleur ami et…

— Ouais, ok. Mais ça te dérange, si on en parle plus tard ? J'ai un truc à faire là, le coupa Drago, tandis qu'il se levait maladroitement, le regard toujours fixé sur la table des Serpentard.

— Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? Attends ! Je dois te parler de choses importantes ! Je dois t'avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur Caleb !», s'époumona Stanley. Mais Drago était déjà loin du jeune homme.

Il envisagea un moment de le rattraper mais il remarqua que certains de ces voisins de table le dévisageaient, se faisant des idées sur ses véritables intentions. Stanley sentit les regards appuyés et les sourires moqueurs de ses camarades, et il préféra abandonner son entreprise. Le jeune homme décida d'attendre la fin de la journée pour forcer Caleb à l'écouter, et lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

Pendant ce temps, Drago n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de séparer Hermione de l'insupportable gnome au regard ambré qui était assis en face d'elle. Une fois arrivé à hauteur des deux adolescents il attrapa la sorcière brune par le bras et l'entraina de force dans le hall, sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves. Scott tenta de s'interposer mais il fut pris de vitesse par Drago, qui s'éloigna rapidement de la table. La jeune femme se laissa faire et une fois dans le hall, le prince des Serpentard, s'avança en direction de la porte située à droite de l'escalier principal du hall d'entrée. Hermione savait que ce passage menait aux cuisines et se demanda un instant pour quelles raisons obscures, Drago la menait dans cette direction. Ils suivirent le couloir pendant un certain temps, puis Drago s'immobilisa.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et derrière lui il sentait le regard plein de reproche que lui décochait son alliée. Il avait suivis un itinéraire aléatoire poussé par sa rage. Mais maintenant que sa colère était redescendue d'un cran, il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire pour expliquer son geste. Il se tourna vers la sorcière brune et ne put réprimer un sentiment de plaisir lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles sombres de la jeune femme.

« Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps Malefoy ? Ou bien tu voulais juste me faire visiter les cuisines ? demanda avec irritation Hermione.

— Je…je, marmonna Drago incapable de trouver une excuse valable.

— Tu es insupportable, je n'en peux plus de tes sauts d'humeur ! Surtout que je ne te donne aucunes raisons d'agir ainsi…

— Figure-toi que tu me donnes des tas de raisons de t'en vouloir ! rétorqua Drago. En commençant par tes fréquentations douteuses, comme ce Troll de Scott Hopkins !

— Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Scott ? C'est un garçon très gentil et aimable. D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur lui !

— Plutôt mourir ! cracha le Serpentard. Je t'ai prévenue plus d'une fois de mes soupçons à son égard. Il n'est pas clair et je n'aime pas sa façon de te regarder…

— Et comment me regarde-t-il selon toi ? ricana Hermione qui était exaspérée de constater à quel point Drago était borné.

— Peu importe. Je trouve juste que tu devrais éviter de le fréquenter !

— Je fréquente qui je veux, si je veux et quand je veux ! Je ne suis pas l'une de tes groupies qui se complait dans ton adoration. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors si tu voulais bien me laisser aller manger maintenant, tu ferais preuve d'intelligence pour une fois dans ta vie.

— Tu penses à remplir ton estomac alors que nous n'avons toujours pas avancé dans la résolution de nos problèmes. Le temps passe vite en 1925 Granger. Ça va faire bientôt trois mois qu'on est coincé dans ces corps et dans ce monde qui n'est pas le nôtre. Il faut se concentrer sur ces objectifs là et ne pas s'encombrer avec des relations qui nous ralentissent.

— Parle pour toi ! Moi je fais travailler mon cerveau sans prendre aucune pause. Si je me souviens bien, depuis le début c'est moi qui fait avancer nos recherches. Pendant que toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre ! Maintenant, je te demande de me laisser tranquille au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette journée, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.»

Hermione commença à s'éloigner mais elle fut retenue par Drago qui la tira à lui. A nouveau leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et instantanément Hermione sentie une chaleur naître au creux de son ventre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je compte bien trouver une explication logique à tout ça », murmura Drago.

Puis il s'éloigna avec précipitation de la jeune femme. Seule dans le couloir, Hermione resta immobile pendant un moment, cherchant la signification des paroles que le jeune homme venait de prononcer.

Hermione n'avait plus été ennuyée par Drago pendant le reste de la journée. Cependant ces paroles énigmatiques n'arrêtaient pas de la perturber. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'avait dit Drago. Elle fut seulement capable de s'en vouloir encore un peu plus d'être troublée à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à proximité de lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être sans cesse incapable de se contrôler à chaque fois que le Serpentard de cœur la frôlait. Tous ces sentiments étaient indépendants de sa volonté, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'une autre. Comme si elle n'était qu'une spectatrice impuissante des évènements, et que quelqu'un d'autre prenait les rênes de son corps.

Même les cours n'étaient pas une échappatoire suffisante. Et c'est la tête encore pleine d'interrogations, qu'elle quitta la salle de son dernier cours. Elle fut attirée par une agitation grandissante dans le couloir. Un attroupement d'élève s'était formé. Hermione se rapprocha, curieuse de savoir ce qui intéressait tout ce monde. Depuis, la soirée d'Halloween, chaque évènement étrange suscitait une certaine anxiété chez la jeune femme. Elle se sentait sans cesse obligée de comprendre. Elle redoutait d'autres disparitions et le souvenir de Margareth Simmons n'était jamais loin dans son esprit.

Quand elle fut à proximité de la ronde, elle monta sur ses pointes de pieds pour pouvoir observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'attroupement. Elle découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait de la bande d'Abraxas Malefoy, qui s'en prenait de nouveau au jeune Henry Millard. Le jeune homme enrobé, se tenait face à Abraxas, la tête baissé, tandis que le sorcier blond, arborait un sourire moqueur.

« Alors Millard, on se promène dans les couloirs ? interrogea Abraxas. Tu devrais faire attention. Depuis que cette Sang de Bourbe de Simmons a été enlevée, tu es en danger dans les murs de ce château. Mon père m'a appris que votre famille n'était pas aussi pure que ce qu'elle tente de faire croire. Alors fait attention à tes arrières Millard le ringard !

— Laisse-moi passer, murmura Jacob, le regard toujours abaissé sur ses chaussures brillantes de propreté.

— On ne fait que te conseiller. Tu devrais nous remercier au lieu de nous snober ! annonça Abraxas d'un ton menaçant.

— J'ai des révisions à finir…

— Etudie tant que tu veux crétin ! Mais au final, tu finiras comme ton père ! C'est-à-dire à la poste, à nettoyer les défections des hiboux… »

Abraxas n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier de sa propre remarque, car Jacob se jeta sur lui. Il le renversa à terre et pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme blond. Cependant, les acolytes d'Abraxas l'éloignèrent à temps. Deux d'entre eux, le maintinrent immobile, en le tenant par les bras, le menaçant de leurs baguettes. Pendant qu'un autre aidait Abraxas à se relever. Les spectateurs présents se réjouissaient de l'animation qu'offraient les deux élèves. Ils se moquaient du Poufsouffle et pariaient sur la victoire du Serpentard. Hermione était excédée d'assister à ce spectacle moyenâgeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains Sang Purs nourrissaient une telle haine envers les gens qui étaient différents d'eux. Elle sentit un vent de révolte s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas assister à une telle discrimination et rester silencieuse. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule et s'interposa entre Abraxas et sa victime.

« Tu te crois malin Malefoy ? Laisse Henry tranquille, menaça Hermione.

— Sinon quoi Wright ? la défia le jeune homme.

— Expelliarmus ! », s'exclama la sorcière brune, en pointant sa baguette sur les deux gardiens de Henry Millard.

Des murmures de stupeurs s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée qui les entourait. Les élèves étaient surpris de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Et les agresseurs du Poufsouffle, à présent désarmés, reculèrent de quelques pas. Henry était à nouveau libre, mais garda son regard fixé sur le sol.

« Oh Millard ! On dirait que tu as une admiratrice secrète. Dis-moi, je savais que tu étais un abruti de gros lard, mais tu me surprends de jour en jour ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'une fille pour te protéger…

— Arrêtes de te moquer de lui Malefoy ! Je suis intervenue parce que tu es allé trop loin. Il ne te donne jamais aucune raison de le maltraiter, et ton rang de Sang pur ne t'en donne pas plus le droit ! s'énerva Hermione.

— La ferme Wright ! Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien ton père, je pourrais croire que tu es une traitre à ton sang ! Mais peut-être que tu as hérité de ta mère. Dis-moi c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? C'est elle qui aurait assassiné ce sorcier timbré pour hériter de sa fortune ?

— Tu ferais mieux de te taire Malefoy ! » s'écria Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur le visage angélique du jeune homme.

La panique s'empara d'Abraxas qui tira une fille qui était toute proche de lui, pour s'en servir de bouclier.

_La lâcheté des Malefoy n'avait donc aucune limite_, constata Hermione.

Le jeune homme à la peau diaphane, exprimait une terreur intense et Hermione n'eut pas le courage de lui faire ravaler sa fierté en lui infligeant un sort. Son regard apeuré constituait une consolation bien suffisante. Elle abaissa donc son bras et se tourna vers Henry Millard qui était toujours immobile.

« Henry ? le sollicita Hermione.

Mais le Poufsouffle ne lui donna aucune réponse. Pendant ce temps, Abraxas avait retrouvé quelques couleurs et affichait un rictus de haine. Il comptait bien se venger de cette prétentieuse de Mable Wright. Et il connaissait justement un sort qui la ridiculiserait au point de la convaincre de ne plus l'ennuyer dans l'avenir. Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

« Cracbadaboum ! », s'exclama-t-il avec force.

Mais Hermione se déporta sur le côté, car un des élèves qui se trouvait dans la foule l'avait mise ne garde. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, puis releva les yeux sur Henry qui se retrouvait à présent à moitié nue devant tous les autres élèves. En effet, le sortilège qu'Abraxas lui avait jeté, avait fait craquer toutes les coutures et les attachements de son uniforme bleu et argent. Les rires et les moqueries fusèrent aussitôt, mais Henry resta prostré dans une attitude impassible.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Henry ? demanda avec inquiétude Hermione.

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! » cria le jeune Poufsouffle avant de prendre la fuite.

La Gryffondor de cœur regretta de s'être mêlé de cette affaire. Elle avait aggravé la situation de ce pauvre Jacob, plus qu'elle ne l'avait arrangée. Au fond, Drago Malefoy avait sans doute raison quand il lui disait que dans certaine situation, on ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses. Autour d'elle la foule commençait à se dissiper, car l'un des principaux protagonistes venait de quitter la scène de ce pseudo spectacle. Hermione entreprit alors de se relever. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, elle sentit une poigne s'emparer de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Wright ? » demanda d'un air furieux Abraxas.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au couloir et se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient seuls à présent.

« J'ai simplement essayé de te faire comprendre que tu ne vaux pas plus que les autres élèves, Malefoy !

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou fait Mable, murmura le Serpentard. Je sais des choses…

— Quelles choses ?

— Ne me prends pas pour un abruti, tu veux bien ! Je vois bien que tu as changé d'attitude à mon égard depuis que tu fréquentes Windson. Tu me méprise et tu essayes de me rabaisser chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion. Mais j'ai bien repéré ton petit manège. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement.

— Tes menaces sont vides de sens Malefoy ! Alors je vais être gentille avec toi et mettre fin à cette entretien avant que tu ne te ridiculises une nouvelle fois, annonça Hermione avec assurance. Mais le Serpentard la retint.

— Je sais ce que tu as pris dans la bibliothèque du manoir ! Tu te rappelles ? C'était la fois, où ton paternel était venu supplier mon père pour qu'il lui accorde des subventions. Tu t'es discrètement éclipser. Je t'ais suivis et je t'ai surprise à voler un livre. »

Hermione était abasourdie par les révélations d'Abraxas. Peut-être que la solution à tous leur problème se trouvait dans le livre que Mable avait dérobé au manoir des Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur ce grimoire.

« Quel était le titre de ce livre Malefoy ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondu le jeune homme avec étonnement.

— Et l'auteur ?

— Je n'en ai rien à faire de tous ces détails ! Je te conseille simplement de te tenir tranquille à l'avenir, si tu ne veux pas que je révèle à mon père que tu lui as volé un livre ! »

Content de ses menaces, Abraxas Malefoy se dirigea vers les escaliers capricieux. Hermione resta un moment figée par l'excitation que cette nouvelle suscitait en elle. Et si la chance avait tourné ? Si ce fameux livre que Mable avait subtilisé au manoir des Malefoy était celui écrit par Borgan Gavilinzcic, intitulé : _Le miroir des âmes ? _Et si Mable avait conservé ce grimoire chez elle ?

Les hypothèses se multipliaient dans la tête de la rouge et or. Soudain elle se rappela de Drago, et elle se mit à courir. Malgré sa réticence à le retrouver, elle était pressée de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. A eux deux, ils pourraient mettre en place un nouveau plan qui leur permettraient de retrouver leurs apparences originelles…

_**Note:**_

Voilà,voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre, malgré le manque d'action, vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de Stanley? Moi je l'adore, j'ai d'ailleurs écrit un OS sur lui dans lequel il est vieux et participe au réveillon du nouvel an organisé au ministère de la Magie, je pense le publier bientôt si ça vous intéresse ;)

Bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine,  
Ha det bra !(aujourd'hui on était en Norvège ^^)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note d'auteur:**_

Ni Hao! ^^

Je poste ce nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, désolé ! Il est assez long et ne fait pas tellement avancer l'intrigue, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)

Bonne lecture !

**Jenifael09 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre aussi! :)

**ophdess :** Oui c'est vrai qu'ils se voilent pas mal la face ! ^^ Mais bon dans ce chapitre Hermione commence à mettre de l'eau dans son vin... Enfin n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé! Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes réactions! ;) Bises

**mama:** Merci pour tes gentils mots! ^^ Pour ce qui est des pensées de Drago, je trouvais intéressant d'entrer dans sa tête, comme on a toujours eu que des descriptions du point de vue de Harry dans les bouquins, je voulais vraiment chercher à relativiser ce personnage, décortiquer sa personnalité, le rendre plus complexe...contente que ça te plaise ! A bientôt! :D

**Marimarina:** *o* ...Wow, ta review est juste...juste...j'ai pas de mots ! Alors je te dirais juste Merci, un simple merci, mais vraiment ça exprime parfaitement ma reconnaissance! Alors Merci :3 J'espère que la suite te plairas autant ! *s'en va dans un coin pour pleurer toute les larmes de son corps sous le coup de l'émotion*

_**Chapitre 14 :**__** Rencontre avec Tobey Know**_

Drago parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard avec rage. La dispute qu'il avait eue à l'heure du déjeuner avec Hermione, l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Tout en lui bouillonnait comme le contenu d'un chaudron sur le feu. Il en avait assez de se mettre dans tous ses états quand la Gryffondor de cœur posait les yeux sur lui. Et il s'en voulait encore plus de ressentir une attirance permanente à chaque fois qu'il détaillait sa silhouette. C'était comme s'il s'injectait lui-même dans les veines un poison qui détruisait progressivement chaque parcelle de son être. Il se perdait dans le méandre de ses fantasmes, et il commençait à croire qu'il perdait littéralement la tête.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté Hermione, il avait foncé tête baissée dans le dédale toujours changeant du château. Il n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir et avait continué de marcher sans but tout l'après-midi. Et les paroles de la jeune femme repassaient en boucles dans son esprit embrouillé :

_« Et comment me regarde-t-il selon toi ? »_, lui avait demandé la jeune femme en parlant de Scott.

Drago n'avait pas su lui donner une réponse convenable et avait préféré s'en sortir par une pirouette. Mais finalement, plus il y réfléchissait et plus les choses devenaient claires. Il se rendait compte que ses sentiments n'avaient plus rien de haineux. Il ne prenait plus sur lui depuis un bon moment, pour supporter la présence de la Gryffondor de cœur. Le jeu de comédiens qu'ils avaient dû endosser après l'échange de corps, s'était mué en réalité. Leur relation n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait été durant leur six année d'études à Poudlard. Drago ne voyait _plus_ Hermione Granger comme sa pire ennemie. D'ailleurs tout ce qui l'avait agacé dans le passé ne semblait plus lui poser problème. En fait, quand il regardait la jeune femme dans les yeux, il voyait une femme revêche dont l'assurance ne cessait de l'attirer.

Tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, il continuait d'avancer de manière désordonnée dans les couloirs du cinquième étage. Il avait manqué tous ses cours de l'après-midi, et errait au hasard dans le château de manière inconsciente. Il avançait les sourcils froncés et le regard agité, lorsque qu'il croisa le fantôme de la maison de Gryffondor. Sir Nicolas, se rendait à la tour Sud pour rendre visite à son ami le chevalier du catogan. Mais il fut surprit de voir l'un des élèves de sa maison se promener dans les couloirs pendant les heures de classes, et il fut encore plus interloqué par l'expression agitée du jeune sorcier. Quand Drago passa devant lui sans le saluer, il sut qu'il était de son devoir de remonter le moral du jeune homme.

« Monsieur Windson ! Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour ! » l'interpella le fantôme.

Drago se tourna vers le spectre, et l'observa incliner légèrement la tête.

« Vous êtes de nouveau en train de fomenter une énième entorse au règlement de l'école Caleb ? demanda le fantôme avec complicité.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas ! répondit Drago avec agressivité.

— Inutile de vous mettre dans cet état. Je vous trouvais juste un peu pâle et je m'inquiétais pour vous…

— Occupez-vous de votre propre teint et fichez-moi la paix, saleté d'ectoplasme !

— Vous vous montrez très susceptible ces derniers temps mon garçon. Il faudrait penser à ne pas prendre la grosse tête sous prétexte que votre pseudo-biographie de pacotille se vend bien ! Il fut un temps où je vous aurez défié en duel pour un tel affront ! Vous avez de la chance que je sois un être sans consistance ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos sombre pensée, puisse-t-elle vous ronger pour l'éternité ! », conclut Sir Nicholas avant de s'éloigner, contrarié par l'arrogance du jeune sorcier.

Drago émit un soupir de mépris, avant de reprendre sa marche effrénée. Comment un simple fantôme à la tête à moitié décapitée, pouvait oser lui donner des leçons ? Personne n'avait le pouvoir de faire la morale à un Malefoy. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'Hermione Granger faisait sans cesse. Toujours à remettre en cause chacune de ses réflexions, ou à vouloir lui apprendre le sens des mots courage, fidélité, et amour… Mais l'amour lui était interdit. Il avait appris à s'en passer. Même s'il adorait sa mère, il n'avait jamais pu lui montrer toute l'affection qu'il lui portait en présence des autres membres de sa famille. Et les seules marques de tendresse de Narcissa Malefoy, s'exprimaient à travers des sucreries envoyées lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et à la surprotection maladive dont elle faisait preuve. Pour ce qui concernait son père, il était inutile d'évoquer ce sujet, car il n'avait jamais fait que le toisait d'un regard froid, et lui répéter l'importance de son rang. Mais c'était justement pour cela que Drago avait toujours admiré Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme sans faille et inaccessible, qui ne laissait jamais filtrer ses émotions et qui faisait preuve d'une intelligence sournoise. Drago l'avait toujours pris comme modèle. Et depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait cherché à obtenir la considération de ce dernier en reproduisant son comportement. Cependant, jamais Lucius n'avait émis un simple mot d'encouragement à son égard.

Granger avait pourtant fait preuve de tendresse et de gentillesse désintéressée lorsqu'elle avait soigné ses blessures. C'était l'une des rares personnes qui avait pris sa souffrance en considération, depuis longtemps. Mis à part sa mère, personne dans son entourage n'avait fait preuve d'autant de douceur envers lui. D'ailleurs avec le retour de Voldemort et l'évasion de sa tante Bellatrix, la situation de Drago n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il avait eu droit à des séances de torture mentale, sur la demande de sa mère. Bellatrix Lestrange avait ainsi formé son neveu à l'occlumancie, afin de l'immuniser autant que possible contre les talents de legilimens du Seigneur des ténèbres et pour le protéger contre l'habilité de Dumbledore. Mais durant les séances d'apprentissage, Drago avait pu apercevoir la lueur de plaisir dans les yeux de sa cinglée de tante. Elle avait beaucoup rit de la douleur que l'indifférence de Lucius suscitait dans le cœur de son neveu et avait pris un malin plaisir à rallonger les heures de pratiques. Cependant, Drago avait rassemblé toute sa persévérance pour réussir à bloquer son esprit aux attaques de sa tante, et finalement il s'était révélé un très bon occlumens, ce qui l'avait souvent sorti de mauvais pas.

Ces réflexions désordonnées, ramenèrent des souvenirs lointains à la surface. Des souvenirs plus positifs qu'il avait été contraint d'enfermer dans un coin de sa tête pour se protéger des attaques mentales de sa tante et ainsi fermer complètement son esprit. En effet, Drago se rappelait soudainement une après-midi passé au Chemin de Traverse. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon, il avait accompagné ses parents pour une sortie. Il se rappelait très bien cette journée : pendant que son père était parti régler une affaire importante avec l'une de ses vieilles connaissances, Narcissa avait offert une énorme glace au petit garçon. Il avait refusé de se contenter de seulement trois parfums de glace et avait finalement exigé d'avoir droit à une boule de chaque goût proposé par la boutique. Sa mère avait cédé au caprice de son fils unique et avait ordonné qu'on les serve à une des tables extérieures, à la vue de tous les passants. Assis tous les deux à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, ils se moquèrent des passants, tout en dégustant la gigantesque glace que Drago avait commandé. Il avait d'ailleurs des hauts le cœur en repensant à ce souvenir. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de goûter à la moitié de sa coupe de glace et l'avait laissée presque pleine. Par la suite, il avait eu du mal à résister à l'envie de vomir à la vue ou à la simple évocation de la sucrerie glacée. Cependant, cette journée passée en compagnie de sa mère était l'un des rares moments de bonheur qu'il avait pu vivre dans sa jeunesse.

Drago, qui avait le regard fixé au sol, affichait un sourire amer à l'évocation de ses mémoires. Mais soudain, il heurta un mur. Il étouffa un juron et releva les yeux pour observer où l'avaient mené ses pas. Il remarqua qu'il était arrivé dans une impasse sombre. Il se détourna du mur et fut attiré par une tapisserie qui lui était étrangement familière. Et après s'être rapproché pour mieux l'observer, il reconnut la scène stupide qui montrait la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à danser aux Trolls. Il avait eu l'occasion, à plusieurs reprise, d'assister à cette représentation affligeante lors de sa sixième année. En effet, elle était accrochée au mur qui faisait face à l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande.

Finalement, Drago réalisa qu'il était revenu au point de départ de ses mésaventures. Il se tourna et resta planté devant le mur de pierre qui pouvait donner accès à tous ce qu'on désirait à condition de savoir ce que l'on cherchait. Il se dit alors, que sa présence à cet endroit précis du château n'était pas fortuite. Et il sentit une soudaine envie de pénétrer dans la salle et de retrouver son corps. C'était comme vital, il imaginait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, que le fait de revoir sa véritable enveloppe corporelle rendrait ces idées plus claires. Il prit une grande inspiration et marcha trois fois devant le mur vide en pensant à la salle où se trouvait son corps. Soudain, les pierres laissèrent place à une porte en bois massif, décorée de finitions sculptées. Il s'avança avec confiance et ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur il retrouva la décoration encombrée de la Salle débarras. Il s'avança dans les passages étroits que lui offrait la pièce, et se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle Hermione et lui avaient caché leurs corps.

Quand Drago passa devant le miroir dans lequel il avait découvert son changement d'apparence, il se rappela l'effroi qui avait envahie tout son être. Et cette simple réminiscence raviva la panique dans son cœur. Cependant il ne se laissa pas découragé et poursuivit son chemin. Pendant qu'il parcourait la distance qui le séparait de sa moitié physique, il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu plus tôt. En effet, c'était la première fois depuis leur bond dans le temps que Drago se retrouvait dans la Salle sur Demande. Il reconnaissait que les évènements s'étaient enchainés avec une certaine vivacité, mais il aurait pu et même dû : revenir jeter un coup d'œil aux corps qu'ils avaient figés.

Il réfléchissait encore, quand il arriva à hauteur de l'armoire. Devant les portes closes, Drago se sentit effrayé de découvrir son contenu. Une crainte qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de laisser s'exprimer, commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il avait peur que le sort de la Gryffondor de cœur n'ait pas fonctionné correctement et il appréhendait de retrouver son corps dans un état désastreux, après une si longue période passée dans le fond de l'armoire miteuse.

Néanmoins, il se décida à se rapprocher et pointa sa baguette sur la serrure. Il jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui comme s'il craignait d'être observé. Puis il chuchota le sort :

« Alohomora ! »

Un déclic se fit entendre et Drago approcha sa main de la poignée avec lenteur. Un silence pesant s'était installé, et il n'entendait que le son de sa respiration. Une tension intense s'était emparée du jeune homme blond, mais il ne voulait pas reculer, maintenant qu'il se trouvait tout près de son objectif. Il porta une de ses à l'armoire et il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire, quand il entendit un grincement sur sa droite. Il tourna vivement sa tête et plissa ses yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qui avait pu produire le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais plus rien ne bougea. Il voulut s'avancer davantage pour être certain que personne ne se cachait derrière le monticule d'objets. Mais au même moment un petit Boursouf beige sortit de derrière la photo d'un joueur de Quidditch. La petite boule de poil sautilla avec joie jusqu'au pied du Serpentard de cœur et se frotta sur le bas de son pantalon. Drago observa le manège de la bestiole puis l'écarta délicatement de son pied.

« Va-t'en saleté de boule de poils ! »

Mais le petit être magique persista et resta collé tout contre le pantalon d'uniforme du jeune homme. Le Boursouf semblait content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau maître. Il émit des petits bourdonnements d'extase tandis que Drago soupirait d'exaspération et tentait à nouveau de repousser la créature. Mais la persévérance de la miniature balle duveteuse semblait sans limite. Le jeune homme abandonna et le souleva par les poils jusqu'à hauteur de son visage.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre, tu as de la chance. Je veux bien tolérer ta présence, mais il faudra me promettre de ne raconter à personne ce que tu vas découvrir, compris ? » le prévint Drago en plongeant ses prunelles grise dans les petites bulles sombre qui servaient d'yeux au Boursouf.

Ses yeux lui rappelaient ceux d'Hermione. Pleine de douceur et de fierté. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, en pensant qu'il avait comparé la Gryffondor à une créature aussi insignifiante que ce petit Boursouf. Drago décida de le garder le temps qu'il serait coincé dans le corps de Caleb Windson. Il avait déjà vu d'autres enfant en avoir comme animal de compagnie et il savait qu'il était facile de s'en occuper, étant donné qu'ils se nourrissaient de tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, qu'il s'agisse de restes de repas ou d'araignée égarée. Et puis, ce genre de créature se cachait facilement. Il prit donc la décision de le conserver.

Drago posa la petite créature sur son épaule qui en profita pour se lover dans sa nuque, et il se décida à ouvrir l'armoire. A l'intérieur il découvrit sans surprise son corps, qui avait les traits de Caleb. Il observa les deux corps inanimés, et put noter avec soulagement qu'ils semblaient dans le même état que lorsqu'ils les avaient mis là. Le Serpentard s'accroupit et observa longtemps le couple endormi. Le Gryffondor restait le monsieur muscle qu'il voyait chaque matin dans le miroir en se levant. Par contre, il était rare qu'il voie la Serpentard blonde. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était vraiment très attirante. Son teint de pêche et ses longs cheveux, lui donnait des airs de Vélane. Il comprenait ce qui avait pu attirer Caleb. Par contre l'attirance de la jeune femme pour un type sans cervelle et bodybuilder ne répondait à aucune logique. Mais leurs dissemblances ne se bornaient pas leur physique ou à leur appartenance à une Maison différente. Les deux adolescents avaient une histoire et des convictions totalement opposées. Ils étaient tellement différents que leur rapprochement lui paraissait invraisemblable. Pourtant, s'il se fiait aux dires de ses nouveaux camarades de Gryffondor et aux descriptions élogieuses de Caleb dans ses manuscrits, Drago devait reconnaitre que leur amour était sincère.

« Ils s'aiment pour de vrai. Même si je ne comprends pas comment deux personnes si différentes peuvent ressentir un attachement aussi fort. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Boursouf ? »

Le petit être poilu émit un bourdonnement grave, que Drago comprit comme un assentiment. Le jeune homme resta un long moment assis sur le sol poussiéreux de la pièce à ruminer des idées sombres. Mais alors qu'il continuait d'observer les corps enchevêtrés du couple, il eut une soudaine illumination. Tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. La réponse à toutes ses interrogations lui était enfin révélée.

« Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Mable et Caleb s'aiment, et nous avons pris leur corps. Peut-être que l'attirance qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre a déteint sur notre propre comportement. Par Merlin pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! »

Drago était soulagé d'avoir trouvé une explication à son comportement inhabituelle. A tel point qu'il éclata de rire, comme si un poids insupportable s'était envolé. Tout s'expliquait, tout avait un sens, toutes ces nouvelles sensations n'étaient pas de son fait. Sa volonté était intacte. En réalité il était prêt à accepter n'importe qu'elle raison, pourvu que celle-ci anéantisse l'éventualité qu'il soit véritablement attiré par la Gryffondor de cœur. Après avoir ri tout son soûle et relâché ses nerfs, il se releva précipitamment et dès qu'il eut appliqué un nouveau sort pour bloquer les portes de l'armoire, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume, il était maintenant mieux armé pour combattre son attirance, ou plus exactement celle de Caleb, car à présent il connaissait les raisons de ses pulsions. Il était tellement serein, qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et c'est dons un Drago tranquillisé qui s'engagea dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait cherché Drago partout dans le château. Elle avait même était jusqu'à interroger des Gryffondor, qui ne lui avaient pas répondu avec amabilité. Elle avait été étonnée de l'attitude de certains élèves rouge et or. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà montrée autant de mépris à l'égard des élèves des autres maisons. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Gryffondor la traitaient comme une paria, sous prétexte qu'elle était une Serpentard. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que l'arrogance et les préjugés n'étaient pas le monopole des vert et argent.

Finalement, elle avait croisé Sir Nicolas qui se rendait à la Tour Sud. Ce dernier avait l'air contrarié et lui indiqua avec beaucoup de réticence, à quel endroit il avait vu Drago. Elle remercia le fantôme pour ses indications, puis elle se dirigea vers le septième étage. Et tandis, qu'elle réfléchissait par où débuter ses recherches, elle le vit sortir d'un couloir, marchant de son éternel pas nonchalant. Elle nota qu'il affichait un sourire radieux, qui soulignait ses traits fins et sa beauté froide. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà aperçut sourire avec autant d'innocence. D'ordinaire, ses sourires s'apparentaient plus à des grimaces hautaines. Mais cette fois c'était différent, Drago Malefoy affichait un visage radoucie, presque angélique…Le jeune homme la remarqua, et son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Puis il se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Granger ! Je suis content de te croiser, commença-t-il. J'ai fait une découverte importante ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Eh bien comme ça nous sommes deux ! J'ai moi aussi fait une découverte qui devrait t'intéresser. Je te cherchais justement.

— Comment ça tu as fait une découverte? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago intrigué par cette soudaine nouvelle.

— Eh bien, il semblerait que ton grand-père m'est fournis la solution à tous nos problèmes…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Il m'a avoué avoir surpris Mable subtiliser un livre de la bibliothèque de votre manoir, alors qu'elle accompagnait son père pour une visite. Il m'a menacé de le révéler à son propre père si jamais je continuais à me mêler de ses affaires.

— Dans quelle embrouille tu t'es encore fourrée ?

— Ce n'est pas le plus important, Malefoy ! Ce fameux livre pourrait très bien être l'ouvrage que l'on cherche depuis le début. Celui dans lequel Mable a trouvé la potion qui permet l'échange de corps.

— Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu le livre de Gavilinzcic dans la bibliothèque du manoir…

— Parce que ça t'arrive de lire ? se moqua Hermione.

— Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, sinon je t'aurais fait ravaler ton petit sourire, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mi- agacé, mi- amusé. Le plus urgent pour l'instant est de découvrir comment récupérer ce bouquin.

— Elle a surement dû le conserver chez elle, il faudrait se rendre là-bas et fouiller dans ses affaires. Les vacances de Noël approchent et je sais que le père de Mable sera en déplacement durant cette période. Il faudrait que tu sois en mesure de passer ses deux semaines avec moi. Tu penses pouvoir convaincre le tuteur de Caleb ?

— Plus facile tu meurs ! Il me suffit de lui envoyer une lettre pour le prévenir que j'ai été invité pour les vacances. Cet idiot n'y trouvera rien à redire.

— Il n'est pas idiot ! Je te rappelle qu'il a accepté de prendre un orphelin sous son aile pour qu'il puisse terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard en toute sérénité. C'est un homme bon et généreux…

— Et bla bla bla. Peut-être qu'il est généreux, mais seul les idiots le sont !

— C'est un débat sans fin, alors raconte-moi plutôt ta fameuse découverte. »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite à la jeune femme. Ses récentes révélations ne lui paraissaient plus si importantes que ça. Au contraire, il se doutait que s'il parlait à la Gryffondor de ses réflexions, elle se moquerait sûrement de lui. De plus, s'il avouait à la jeune femme qu'il s'était posé autant de question suite à leur baiser, il était certain qu'il passerait une nouvelle fois pour un être faible, incapable de résister à ses émotions. Il préféra donc, garder pour lui ce qu'il avait découvert dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Nos corps sont en parfaite santé !

— Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu t'es rendu à la Salle sur demande et tu as simplement vérifié que mon sort avait bien fonctionné ? l'interrogea Hermione.

— Tu n'es pas infaillible Granger ! Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous contrôle l'état de nos corps. », lui répondit Drago en reprenant ses accents méprisant.

Suite à l'annonce de sa découverte et à l'élaboration d'un nouveau plan, Hermione s'était séparée de Drago et était retournée au cachot. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés au dîner, mais la Gryffondor n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers le jeune homme. Elle l'observait discrètement, et le vit discuter en aparté avec Stanley. Ils affichaient un air des plus sérieux et Hermione se demanda un instant sur quoi pouvait porter leur discussion.

Mais une autre pensée pris l'ascendant dans son esprit. Le visage souriant de Drago qu'elle avait aperçu en fin d'après-midi lui revenait en mémoire sans cesse, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait trouvé charmant. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir entrevu une part aussi intime du jeune sorcier. En fait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir décelé une partie de sa personnalité qu'il ignorait lui-même. Et alors qu'elle plantait sa fourchette dans la tranche de rôti qui se trouvait dans son assiette, elle revoyait les lèvres fines de Drago étirait par son sourire. Et elle adorait cette image presque innocente du jeune homme. Il avait eu l'air si heureux de la retrouver qu'Hermione en restait toute retournée. La jeune femme se sentait fier d'avoir suscitée une émotion aussi pure chez Drago.

Il se révélait moins insupportable, et elle reconnaissait qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour l'encourager à se montrer plus cordial. La rouge et or, se contentait de le provoquer tout le temps. D'ailleurs, même si elle ne comprenait pas les craintes que Drago nourrissait à l'égard de Scott, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui en partie pour faire enrager le Serpentard de cœur. Et le manège de Scott n'avait pas échappé à Hermione. Elle comprenait parfaitement toute les tentatives de rapprochement du jeune homme au regard ambré. Ce soir-là, elle décida qu'elle devait arrêter de chercher à irriter son allié, même si cela lui procurait un certain plaisir.

Le lendemain, le second match de Quidditch de la saison devait avoir lieu. Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, étaient tous très excités par le premier match de leurs équipes respectifs. Les joueurs s'étaient entrainés avec acharnement ses dernières semaines et la compétition s'annonçait serrée. Avant le début de la compétition, Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à Drago, à la bibliothèque. Elle avait justifié cette rencontre en prétextant qu'ils devaient continuer à jouer leur rôle de couple avec conviction. Drago avait trouvé cette demande légitime et avait accepté de la rejoindre.

Elle voulait également en profiter pour mettre ses nouvelles résolutions à exécution. Cette fois, Hermione était décidée à ne pas se montrer agressive envers son allié. Elle voulait tenter de mettre en pratique tous les conseils qu'elle s'appliquait à rabâcher à l'attention des gens qui l'entourait. Elle était bourrée de bons sentiments, toujours prête à prêcher la bonne parole, mais au final, elle n'appliquait pas ses propres préceptes de bonne moralité.

Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un énorme bouquin d'histoire de la Magie, quand le jeune homme blond s'installa avec fracas dans le siège qui lui faisait face.

« Bonjour Malefoy ! », dit Hermione en affichant un simulacre de sourire.

Le jeune homme la toisa d'un air interloqué, un sourcil relevé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger ? Tu te moques de moi là ? demanda le Serpentard.

— Non Malefoy, j'essaye simplement de me montrer courtoise !

— Eh bien, je te conseille d'éviter de recommencer. Ça te donne un air idiot ! ricana Drago.

— Tu te plains que je te provoque sans arrêt, et quand j'essaye d'être polie, tu te moques de moi ! Vraiment, Malefoy tu n'es qu'un…

— Un quoi ? Oh attend ! Lasse-moi deviner : je ne suis qu'un beau jeune homme, intelligent, perspicace, adroit, astucieux, brillant, capable, compétent, doué, éclairé, fort, ingénieux, inventif, sage, sensé, subtil…

— Tu n'es qu'un fils à papa arrogant et sans prestance, un cafard répugnant à l'haleine de chacal,! » le coupa Hermione qui était au bord de la crise de nerf face à l'impertinence de son ennemi. « Un cloporte désarticulé ! Une espèce de mollusque débile et insignifiant. De la crotte de Pitiponk, pas plus utile qu'un Véracrasse gluant !

— Bravo Granger ! Je crois bien que tes bonnes résolutions sont passées à la trappe ! »

Hermione voulut lui sauter dessus et lui arracher son petit sourire narquois qui ne cessait de la narguer. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se lever, elle vit le sac de Drago bouger. Elle resta immobile, le regard toujours fixé sur la sacoche du jeune homme. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle pensa alors que ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Elle reporta donc son attention sur Drago, et s'aperçut qu'il l'ignorait royalement et s'était plongé dans la rédaction d'un parchemin. Elle décida que la meilleure attaque était le silence et imita le comportement du Serpentard de cœur.

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de surveiller ce que Drago était en train d'écrire. Elle aperçut un titre révélateur : _Les plus grands souverains et la sorcellerie._ Hermione en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un exposé d'Histoire. Elle se pencha imperceptiblement sur la table, curieuse de savoir ce que le jeune homme avait déjà écrit sur le sujet. Mais un autre détail retint son attention : la mine concentrée de Drago. Il était penché sur son parchemin et affichait un air studieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. La main du vert et argent glissait sur la feuille avec une rapidité impressionnante. Hermione avait l'impression d'assister à un concours d'écriture. Ses lettres étaient soignées et élégantes, et tandis qu'elle détaillait le visage du jeune homme, ce dernier continuait de parcourir le support de sa plume avec assurance.

Elle devait reconnaître que Drago Malefoy était un garçon peu ordinaire. Il avait des réactions exaspérantes certes, cependant, il était d'une intelligence rare. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs qui prétendaient que le jeune homme faisait faire ces devoirs par ses larbins de sa Maison. Mais Hermione avait toujours douté que de tels ragots puissent être la vérité. Et puis, après tout, les Serpentard se définissaient aussi par leur talent et leur intelligence. Et Drago n'était pas seulement malin, elle lui trouvait également un certain sens de l'humour. Elle le trouvait plutôt drôle, et même si ces blagues étaient le plus souvent de mauvais goût, il avait parfois de bonnes répliques qui clouaient même le bec de la sorcière brune.

Soudain l'attention de la rouge et or fut de nouveau attiré par un mouvement provenant du sac du jeune homme. La besace sautillait sur la table de travail comme si on lui avait jeté un sort. Puis l'agitation s'arrêta net de nouveau.

« Malefoy, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans ton sac ! intervint Hermione, inquiétée par cet étrange phénomène.

— Quoi ? demanda Drago en se détachant avec difficulté de son parchemin.

— Ton sac là, il a bougé tout seul !

— Arrête d'essayer de te rendre intéressante et retourne lire ton bouquin. », lui conseilla le jeune homme, avant de reprendre sa rédaction.

Hermione, excédée par la désinvolture de Drago, s'empara de son sac et l'ouvrit. Et là une boule de poils bondit hors de la besace et se mit à sautiller sur le bureau, toute contente d'être enfin libérée de sa prison étouffante.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Drago en essayant de rattraper le Boursouf surexcité.

— C'est un Boursouf ?

— Fais gaffe Granger, tu risques de faire surchauffer tes neurones ! répondit Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ton sac ? Je veux dire il est à toi ?

— Il a dû se faufiler à l'intérieur quand je me préparais, ce matin.

— Alors il est vraiment à toi ?

— Oui ! C'est assez clair comme réponse ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

— Comment est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

— Dans la salle sur demande, répondit Drago tandis que la bestiole duveteuse calmée, se frottait contre la main de son propriétaire.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à avoir un animal de compagnie ! En tout cas il est vraiment mignon. Ginny en avait un tout rose en sixième année, dit Hermione avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Puis, elle se pencha pour mieux observer la petite créature.

— Ne le compare à ces bestioles ridicules que vendaient ces imbéciles de jumeaux Weasley ! En plus tu es très mauvaise observatrice, car il ne s'agit pas d'un Boursoufflet mais d'un Boursouf ! », rétorqua Drago excédé qu'elle parle de ces sales traitres à leur sang de Weasley.

Le Boursouf observa la jeune femme de ses petits yeux malicieux, puis roula pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il émit un petit bourdonnement amical et laissa Hermione le caresser.

« Ne l'habitue pas, sinon il risque d'en réclamer toujours davantage », intervint Drago.

Cependant Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et redoubla ses cajoleries, au plus grand plaisir du petit être poilu. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira bruyamment.

« Tu lui as donné un nom ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

— Pas besoin !

— Mais comment tu fais pour l'appeler, s'il n'a pas de nom ?

— Je lui dis juste « Boursouf viens ici ! », et il accoure, répondit le jeune homme.

— Il faut lui trouver un nom, il ne peut pas rester anonyme. Que dis-tu de Barney ? » demanda-t-elle au Boursouf.

La créature sautilla sur la table et se réfugia contre le bras de Drago.

« Bon tu n'aimes pas ce nom vraisemblablement. Alors…que dirais-tu de… BulledeSavon ? Tu es tout rond comme une bulle… », proposa Hermione.

Mais le Boursouf hérissa tous ses poils et émit un bourdonnement saccadé.

« Laisse-le tranquille, tu l'agaces avec toute tes propositions ringardes !

— Mais tu dois le baptiser, il ne peut pas rester comme ça !

— Si je lui trouve un nom, tu me ficheras la paix Granger ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et se pencha sur la table, avide de connaître sur quel choix se porterait Drago. Le jeune homme réfléchit un long moment. L'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il n'avait jamais eu à baptiser un animal de compagnie, car son père avait toujours refusé d'avoir une telle ignominie au manoir. A part les elfes de maison, il n'y avait pas d'autre créature magique. De plus sa mère était atteinte d'allergies chroniques, qui l'empêchaient d'approcher à moins d'un mètre de toutes les créatures poilues. Néanmoins, Drago se creusa la cervelle pour trouver un nom qui correspondait au petit animal. Il avait noté avec quelle perspicacité l'être poilu avait rejeté toutes les propositions de nom de la sorcière brune. Il s'agissait d'un Boursouf tout à fait avertie. Il lui fallait donc un nom qui corresponde à la fois au rang distingué des Malefoy, et à son caractère vif.

« Tobey… Tobey Know ! Oui je pense que ça lui va bien ! s'exclama Drago d'un air satisfait.

— Mais ce n'est pas un nom qui convient à un Boursouf !

— C'est le nom que je lui ai choisi ! Il est malin et il sent les choses. En plus ça à l'air de lui plaire, n'est-ce pas monsieur Know ? » demanda le jeune homme au petit animal.

Monsieur Tobey Know se dandina sur le bureau en émettant des petits sons aigues. Il semblait enchanté de la trouvaille de son maître. Et Drago releva fièrement le menton, ravi d'avoir eu le dessus sur la Gryffondor. Hermione était une nouvelle fois exaspérée par le comportement puéril du Serpentard, mais elle se retint d'ajouter une réplique. Elle s'était promis de contenir son agressivité, et même si l'entreprise ne s'annonçait pas facile, elle se jura de tenir sa parole.

L'heure du match arriva enfin et les deux jeunes sorciers ramassèrent leurs affaires et se rendirent ensemble au terrain de Quidditch. En chemin ils croisèrent de nombreux supporters qui arboraient les couleurs de leur maison, et portant des banderoles enchantées sur lesquelles les slogans multicolores se succédaient à l'infini. D'autres élèves possédaient des trompettes ensorcelées pour encourager ou acclamer leur équipe. En arrivant dans le Grand Hall du château, un élève déguisé en blaireau bouscula les deux alliés.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa la mascotte, d'une voix étouffée par le costume.

— Hé ! On se connait non ? » demanda Drago qui avait reconnu la voix de l'élève.

Le blaireau géant pencha légèrement la tête, avant de s'exclamait :

« Oh ! Mais oui ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, tu es le type de l'infirmerie…Caleb, le batteur des Gryffondor ! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué avec mon déguisement. Je n'y vois presque rien, je crois qu'on m'a fait une mauvaise blague. Quelqu'un a dû obstruer les trous des yeux.

— Oui, attend je vais enlever ça. », proposa le Serpentard en jetant un sort sur la tête du blaireau, car il avait reconnu le jeune Poufsouffle qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Oh ! C'est mieux, merci beaucoup !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? demanda Drago avec amusement.

— Je ne peux pas encore intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Mais je me suis montré si têtue, qu'ils ont acceptés de me confier la lourde tâche de jouer les mascottes. Je vais avoir l'honneur de lancer la noise qui désignera le premier possesseur du souafle. Tu te rends compte ? Mon grand-père sera fier de moi quand je lui raconterai ça !

— Wallace ! le héla un élève habillé aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Dépêche-toi, tu dois faire un tour de terrain avant l'entrée des joueurs.

— Il faut que j'y aille. Ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être une mascotte. A bientôt Caleb ! »

Hermione observa avec étonnement le jeune Poufsouffle qui s'éloignait, puis elle se tourna vers Drago et le toisa d'un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? C'est une longue histoire, et là je n'ai pas assez de temps pour te la raconter en détail. Le match va bientôt commencer, on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres élèves. »

Hermione n'insista pas, mais elle était abasourdie par l'échange que les deux jeunes hommes venaient d'avoir. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Drago Malefoy se conduire d'une manière aussi civilisée. Il avait même aidé le Poufsouffle ! Elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que la scène a laquelle elle venait d'assister s'était réellement produite. Alors, Malefoy pouvait se montrer amical, et même à l'encontre d'un élève de première année, qui n'était même pas un Serpentard ! Hermione l'avait toujours vu mépriser tous ses camarades, y compris les plus proches, tels que Zabini ou Nott. Le fait de le voir sympathiser et avoir un échange cordial avec un jeune sorcier lui paraissait invraisemblable. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le Serpentard.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans le parc de l'école. Un vent glacial soufflait en cette fin de Novembre. Bientôt la neige allait s'inviter et recouvrir la totalité du parc d'un manteau blanc. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait que la morsure du vent pour rappeler aux élèves que l'hiver les avait rattrapés et qu'une grande partie de l'année scolaire s'était écoulée. Hermione ramena ses bras autour de son buste pour tenter de se réchauffer. Malgré la couche de vêtement et l'épais manteau qu'elle portait, la brise glaciale s'infiltrait dans les pans de ses habits. Et la jeune femme s'étonna de ne pas s'être transformée en glaçon, quand ils arrivèrent enfin au terrain de Quidditch. Ils allaient se séparer pour chacun rejoindre le gradin réservé à leur maison, quand Drago fut tirer par le col de son manteau.

« Tss, tss, tss ! Monsieur Windson, votre présence n'est pas souhaitée aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur de vol, Maverick Murray.

— De quel droit vous…, commença Drago.

— Je vous avais prévenu que je trouverais une sanction supplémentaire pour punir votre Tranchefoule du dernier match. Vous allez passer toute la durée du match d'aujourd'hui à la récurer des chaudrons sale. Un elfe vous attend à l'entrée du château. Il vous surveillera et m'informera si vous tentait d'échapper à votre punition. Rejoignez-le et plus vite que ça Windson. J'ai un match à arbitrer ! »

Le professeur Murray rejoignit le centre du terrain où la foule l'acclama avec force. Drago sentait un désir de vengeance l'envahir. Un rictus de haine s'était peint sur ses traits, et Hermione s'inquiéta un moment qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Mais à son grand soulagement, le jeune homme reprit le chemin du château. La jeune femme voulut lui dire un mot réconfortant, mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Elle regrettait de revoir à nouveau, le regard gris de Drago perdre de sa spontanéité toute récente. Il avait retrouvé ses prunelles dures et voilées. Et même si au fond, elle était habituée à ce comportement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le déplorer. Elle l'observa s'éloigner, sans un mot, se sentant malgré elle impuissante. Hermione repensa alors, à l'innocence et au plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu sourire…

_**Note: **_ Alors? Vous vous êtes demandé qui était ce fameux Tobey Know hein? Ou peut-être que vous aviez deviné ;) Bon, je voulais juste montrer que Drago était pas aussi terrible que ça avec les créatures magique! ^^(en tout cas dans ma p'tite caboche!)

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? Vous savez, c'est un peu le carburant d'un auteur...Mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien :)

Zai Jian! (On était pas loin de la Grande Muraille cette fois! ^^)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note d'auteur:**_Désolé pour l'attente, vraiment! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;)

**Marimarina:** *o* *o* *o*... Mais que veux-tu que je répondes à une review aussi, aussi, aussi...j'en perds mon latin ! xD Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis vraiment hyper touchée par tes mots ! J'espère que la suite te plairas autant...ça me met un peu la pression du coup :P Et surtout ne t'arrêtes pas de laisser des review aussi longue, perso j'adore ;) Encore mille merci !

**saphira7763**: OOOOOH! /SBAF/ *en mode hiperventilation* xDDD une review des plus motivantes ! Merciiiiiiiii! Vraiment je suis contente si le dramione te convient, comme tu l'expliques, c'est clair qu'on voit les chose de la même manière ! ;) Pfou je sais pas trop quoi te rrépondre d'autre...MERCI. Pour la fin de l'histoire...je sais déjà comment ça se termine...Mais je ne dirai rien! L'avantage d'être l'auteur! Mouhahahahaha *reprend son sérieux* Breeeeef, encore merci, en espérant que cette suite te plaira :)

**Juliiette** : Un grand MERCi pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me touche! des bises pour toi! ;)

_**Chapitre 15 :**__** Un elfe de maison bien mystérieux**_

Drago avait passé toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée en compagnie de l'elfe Poopsy qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Il avait récuré une bonne centaine de chaudron et ses mains étaient rougies par l'effort. Il remplissait sa punition avec mauvaise humeur, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi un incident aussi bénin avait pu donner lieu à une sanction aussi humiliante. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour échapper à un tel châtiment. Mais il désirait encore plus que l'être chétif qui l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte, cesse de le fixer de ses grands yeux globuleux. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que l'elfe prenait un malin plaisir à le regarder s'abaisser à une aussi sale besogne. De temps en temps, Drago lui jetait des regards lourds de reproches et systématiquement le petit elfe drapé d'une taie d'oreiller, tenait le regard du jeune homme avec obstination.

Drago n'avait que du mépris pour ces êtres insignifiants qui n'avaient aucune volonté. Ce n'étaient que des bons à rien, qui attendaient toujours qu'on leur dise quoi faire. Par nature ils étaient des êtres dominés qui n'espéraient rien d'autre de la vie que du travail et un trou pour dormir. Le Serpentard de cœur n'avait connu qu'un seul elfe qui avait nourri d'autre ambition. Dobby ! Dobby l'insoumis. Dobby le traître. Dobby l'allié de Potter ! Il avait toujours remarqué la lueur dans le regard du petit elfe de maison. Même lorsque son père le frapper, il continuait à se montrer revêche et démontrait une incroyable résistance aux mauvais traitements. Drago pensait que Dobby était unique en son genre, mais l'elfe qui le surveillait en ce moment même semblait posséder cette même témérité qui n'était pas permit aux êtres de leur rang inférieur.

Drago continuait de frotter la surface de bronze à la force de ses bras.

Il commençait sérieusement à ressentir des crampes douloureuses le long de ses membres et de son dos. Il espérait avec force la fin du match de Quidditch. Malheureusement il était bien placé pour savoir, qu'un match pouvait s'éterniser. Cependant il comptait sur un temps mort libérateur. Le jeune homme blond jeta un œil sur ses doigts crispés par l'effort. Ils étaient méconnaissables. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réaliser de telles corvées et il n'avait jamais expérimenté la douleur du travail. Les chiffons usés et rugueux avaient eu raison de sa peau diaphane et satinée. Mais alors qu'il faisait cette constatation et redoutait de devoir passer au nettoyage d'un nouveau chaudron, une grande agitation se fit entendre. Des sons de sifflets, des cris de joies et des éclats sonores parvinrent aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Drago se tourna vers l'elfe Poopsy en affichant un air de triomphe et annonça :

« J'en ai fini avec cette punition ridicule ! Laisse-moi m'en aller maintenant ! »

Le Serpentard de cœur se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Poopsy s'interposa.

« Poopsy ne doit pas laisser monsieur passer ! Poopsy doit attendre que monsieur le professeur Maverick Murray vienne lever la punition ! »

L'elfe n'avait pas lâché le Serpentard des yeux, pendant toute son intervention. Il se montrait sûr de lui et intraitable.

« Le match est fini, et le professeur Maverick m'avait dit de rester ici le temps du match, alors techniquement je suis libre. Ecarte-toi ! s'écria Drago

— Non, Poopsy doit suivre les instructions qu'on lui a données ! Poopsy doit vous demander de reprendre votre punition jusqu'à ce que monsieur le professeur vienne vous libérer de vos obligations. »

Finalement Drago se résigna car il connaissait le potentiel magique des elfes de maison. S'il le voulait ce Poopsy si fragile en apparence était capable de toutes les bizarreries en un claquement de doigts. Et l'air décidé de la maigre créature, associé à son œil scrutateur, finit par convaincre Drago de retourner à sa dure besogne. Il s'empara d'un chiffon usé et frotta énergiquement l'intérieur d'un nouveau chaudron. Mais quelques instants plus tard, la porte de sa prison fut ouverte avec fracas. Et une Hermione Granger en sueur et essoufflée fit son entrée dans la salle.

Elle observa un instant le Serpentard de cœur en train de nettoyer le chaudron et Drago crut apercevoir une fugace lueur de satisfaction dans son regard. Comme si la jeune femme gravait dans sa mémoire la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Il allait protester, mais la sorcière brune fut plus rapide et intervint en premier :

« Poopsy ? C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de l'elfe. Le professeur Murray m'a remis cette note, continua-t-elle en lui tendant un petit morceau de parchemin. Il donne sa permission pour mettre fin à la punition de Caleb. Il m'a remis lui-même cet ordre écrit. »

L'elfe s'empara avec prudence de la note et l'examina avec attention. Ses gros yeux bleus azur parcoururent avec minutie le papier noirci d'une écriture fine et régulière. Hermione restait tout près, à l'observer lire. Cela dura plusieurs minutes et Drago finit par s'impatienter.

« Par Merlin ! Il n'y a que deux lignes à lire, cela ne demande pas autant de temps pour déchiffrer le contenu de cette note ! »

Poopsy releva les yeux du parchemin, et commença à se tortiller, il semblait gêné.

« Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? demanda Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te dandines comme un idiot ? On dirait qu'une armée de mite a envahi ta taie !

— Oh non monsieur, répondit l'elfe avec force. Poopsy a droit à des vêtements de premiers choix. Poopsy n'a pas de mite monsieur.

— Alors que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu mets autant de temps à lire cette fichue note ?

— C'est-à-dire monsieur…Poopsy ne peut…bafouilla l'elfe avec hésitation.

— Bon sang ! Tu veux te venger sur _moi,_ de tous les mauvais traitements que tu as subi jusqu'à aujourd'hui? C'est ça ? On dirait que ça t'amuse saleté de…

— Arrête, intervint Hermione en se postant entre l'elfe affolé et Drago. Laisse-le s'expliquer au lieu de t'énerver ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec cette note, dit-elle en s'adressant à Poopsy. Je peux te garantir que c'est le professeur Murray qui me l'a confié. Il avait des obligations ailleurs. Mais il a signé de sa propre plume, regarde, juste là. »

Poopsy observa ce que lui désignait la jeune femme mais son malaise ne semblait pas s'estomper pour autant.

« Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? demanda Hermione.

— Oh ! Poopsy voudrait croire Miss, mais Poopsy en vérité ne sait pas…ne sait pas…

— Ne sait pas quoi ? s'énerva Drago. Au train où vont les choses, on va finir par se transformer en tas d'os qui servira de dîner aux rats du château.

— Poopsy…Poopsy ne sait pas lire monsieur. », finit par avouer l'elfe de maison, en abaissant son visage au nez pointu.

Les deux alliés restèrent figés par la surprise quelques instants. Puis Drago éclata de rire. Il ne se moquait pas spécialement de l'elfe, mais la situation lui semblait fatalement risible. C'était le comble de l'ironie, cet enquiquineur de professeur avait envoyé une note écrite que l'elfe ne pouvait même pas lire. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser toute sa frustration et le seul moyen qu'il trouva, fut de rire, même s'il devait en mourir. Hermione et Poopsy relevèrent le regard vers le jeune homme avec étonnement car ils ne comprenaient pas les raisons de sa soudaine hilarité.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ne te moque pas de lui, il est assez gêné comme ça ! lui intima Hermione.

— Mais…je ne me…moque pas de lui, réussit à articuler Drago entre deux éclat de rire.

— Alors partage avec nous les raisons de ta soudaine bonne humeur !

— …Peut pas ! » dit Drago avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

Elle se tourna vers le petit elfe et lui prit la note des mains.

« Bon je crois qu'on l'a perdu pour un moment. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, de toute façon il ne sert à rien la plupart du temps. Pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, je peux t'assurer par un serment que le professeur s'engage dans cette présente note à libérer Caleb Windson de sa punition. »

Hermione continua de chercher à convaincre Poopsy pendant un long moment, tandis que tout près d'eux Drago s'était écroulé au sol, ressemblant à un épileptique secoué par une crise. Il se tordait littéralement de rire, affalé sur le sol. Et il fut compliqué pour la Gryffondor d'ignorer son manège, et de persuader l'elfe de sa bonne foi. Néanmoins, à force de persévérance et de douceur, elle réussit à convaincre l'elfe et ce dernier les laissa rejoindre les autres élèves.

« Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée Poopsy, dit Hermione avant de quitter la pièce remplie de chaudron.

— Poopsy vous souhaite une agréable soirée à vous aussi Miss Granger », annonça l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un _« plop »._

Hermione sourit et tira Drago dans le hall vide.

« Alors qui a gagné ? demanda le jeune homme qui s'était finalement calmé.

— Poufsouffle ! Le match était serré, mais l'attrapeur a eu un coup de chance sur la fin de match.

— Oui, seul un coup de chance pourrait permettre à une équipe aussi médiocre de remporter la victoire.

— C'était un beau match, tu as manqué quelque chose, je t'assure !

— J'ai surtout pu éviter de te voir te pavaner aux côtés de Scott Hopkins ! s'exclama-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

— Tu devrais arrêter de toujours en arriver à parler de Scott! Tu es fatiguant…Et puis de toute façon je n'étais pas avec lui…

— Quoi ? Comment ça tu n'étais pas avec lui ? demanda Drago en jetant un regard en coin vers la jeune femme.

— J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil, avoua Hermione d'un air gêné. Je l'ai évité toute l'après-midi. Il a tenté de me poursuivre dans les gradins, mais je me suis appliquée à l'esquiver…

— Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme avec incrédulité.

— Parce que tu me l'avais demandé gros bêta !

— Je ne pensais pas que tu suivrais mon conseil ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ? »

Hermione ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle voulait rendre leur relation moins houleuse et qu'elle désirait arrondir les angles de son propre caractère parfois trop étriqué.

« J'ai simplement réalisé qu'il n'était pas prudent de tisser des liens trop important avec des personnes de cette époque. Tu devrais te réjouir que je reconnaisse que c'etait toi qui été dans le vrai sur ce point !

— Sache que Drago Malefoy a toujours raison ! Ne doute plus de ma capacité de discernement à l'avenir.

— Mais bien sûr cher maître de la vérité et du savoir », s'exclama-t-elle en faisant une révérence.

Puis elle marmonna pour elle-même :

« Petit prétentieux !

— Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose Granger ? » demanda Drago d'un air suspicieux.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Hermione avançait imperturbable. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de conserver son calme. Mais l'exercice était dur à réaliser, et la Gryffondor se rendait compte que ses bonnes résolutions allaient être difficiles à mettre en œuvre sur du long terme. Puis, la vision d'un Drago Malefoy impérieux en train de nettoyer un chaudron lui revint en tête. Et la jeune femme ne put contenir un sourire triomphant, car après tout, ce n'était pas chose courante d'avoir la chance de voir Malefoy dans une telle situation. Cette pensée la consola quelque peu et fit échos à une autre image dans son esprit. Elle revoyait Drago complètement hilare, vautré sur le sol, et parcouru de secousses, et surtout ce sublime sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire si innocent et honnête qu'elle avait déjà pu observer l'autre jour dans les couloirs du septième étage. Un sourire qui provoquait un bien-être étrange chez la jeune femme. Un sourire qui éveillait une envie irrésistible de revoir le Serpentard de cœur afficher cet air insouciant. Cette humanité. Hermione aimait apercevoir cette facette de sa personnalité, complètement libéré des sombres influences qui peuplaient son quotidien en 1998.

En même temps que son esprit vagabondait d'une pensée à une autre, les deux sorciers se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, où le dîner devait être servi avec beaucoup de retard. Le match s'était éternisé et étant donné que spectateurs et joueurs étaient tout absorbés par le match, aucun des organisateurs n'avaient proposé de temps-mort et avaient préféré laisser les joueurs poursuivre. Hermione n'avait pas cessé de penser à Drago pendant toute la rencontre. Elle s'était rappelée de son air froid et fermé lorsqu'il était parti. Elle avait regretté son sourire et son état d'esprit allégé. Mais à présent il semblait avoir retrouvé sa récente bonne humeur et son arrogance habituelle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrée dans la Grande Salle. Et Hermione remarqua alors les mains rougies de Drago. Elle se stoppa net et attrapa avec douceur ses mains blessées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ? » demanda Drago, soudain mal à l'aise.

Drago ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il se délectait du contact des doigts fins de la jeune femme qui lui tenait la main. Une minute plus tôt il songeait justement à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses doigts engourdis, mais dès lors que la connexion de leur peau s'était produite, la sensation de brûlure s'était évanouie au profit d'une chaleur diffuse et agréable. Drago appréciait l'inquiétude que la Gryffondor avait à son égard, car cela lui donnait l'impression d'être important à ses yeux. Cette simple réflexion le rendait euphorique et faisait naître un désir difficile à contenir. Cependant, il était conscient que tous ses égarements irrépressibles étaient dus à son appropriation du corps de Caleb Windson. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que tous ces sentiments contradictoires et nouveaux, n'étaient que le fruit de l'attirance qui unissait le couple atypique que formaient Caleb et Mable. Lui, Drago Malefoy, ne ressentait pas vraiment tout cela. Il respira donc profondément et essaya de reprendre une contenance digne de ce nom, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la rouge et or, il comprit que son inquiétude n'était pas feinte et que la sincérité de son intérêt envers lui était réelle. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Tu n'as pas fait semblant dis-moi ! Regarde l'état de tes mains. Il faudrait passer un baume pour calmer les irritations. Madame Peachface doit avoir ce qu'il faut à l'infirmerie.

— Pas question que j'aille consulter cette vieille folle ! s'emporta Drago. Elle est aussi incompétente que cet idiot d'elfe de maison !

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu reproches à l'infirmière. Mais ne dis pas ça de Poopsy ! Il n'a simplement pas eu les mêmes chances que toi. Il n'a pas eu droit à un précepteur particulier pour lui apprendre l'écriture ou l'histoire de la Magie. C'est un être à qui on a seulement appris à se laisser dominer depuis son plus jeune âge.

— Ah oui ? Pourtant celui-là me semblait bien impertinent ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me lancer un sort pour m'empêcher de sortir de cette pièce maudite. Il avait le même regard que cet incapable de Dobby !

— Je t'interdis d'insulter Dobby ! s'écria Hermione dont la bonne humeur s'était envolée en une fraction de seconde à la mention du petit elfe qui s'était sacrifié.

— Oh oui ! J'avais oublié que cette vermine est votre ami, à toi et tes copains.

— Un mot de plus Malefoy et je te fais ravalé ton arrogance pour de bon !

— Du calme Granger. Je ne vais perdre mon temps à parler de cet imbécile. Même si je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il vous aidez à vous échapper du manoir. Je pari qu'en ce moment même il doit être en train de cirer les pompes de Saint Potter. », lâcha le jeune homme avec dédain.

Et en même temps que Drago se souvenait de ce moment dans le manoir, l'image du pauvre Dobby transperçait par la dague de Bellatrix, s'imprimait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ce petit être gringalet les avait tous sauvé des griffes d'une mort certaine. Il avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'une loyauté sans pareille. Et il était mort à présent. Hermione se souvenait de l'enterrement dans le jardin de la Chaumière aux coquillages. La vive émotion que ce moment avait suscitée en chacune des personnes présentes. Aucun endroit en ce monde n'aurait été plus approprié, plus beau, plus doux, pour accueillir la tombe d'un être aussi merveilleux et pur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Granger ? » demanda Drago.

Hermione releva les yeux sur le jeune homme blond. Il affichait un air soucieux, les sourcils froncés et le regard dénué d'animosité. Elle sentit alors les larmes dans ses yeux et sur ses joues. Le souvenir de Dobby était encore douloureux. Même si elle savait qu'il ne serait pas le seul à mourir durant cette guerre qui les opposait à Voldemort, c'était l'une des plus pénibles pertes qu'elle avait eu à subir. Dobby lui avait inspiré cette tendance à vouloir combattre les injustices qui gangrénaient le monde dans lequel elle vivait. A présent qu'il était mort, elle se sentait dépourvu, impuissante.

« Granger arrête tout de suite de pleurnicher. Ne me dis pas que ce paresseux te manque ?

— Il est mort, réussit à articuler avec difficulté la sorcière brune.

— Mort ? reprit Drago avec incrédulité.

— Oui ! Mort, à cause de ta fanatique de tante ! s'écria Hermione.

— Tu veux dire que…le couteau ? »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui répondre.

« Ce Poopsy me rappelle beaucoup Dobby, reprit-elle avec nostalgie. Il a la même façon de prononcer mon nom… »

A ces mots, une pensée qui flottait dans sa tête depuis leur séparation d'avec l'elfe, explosa dans sa boîte crânienne. Poopsy ne l'avait-t-il pas appelée par son nom avant de transplaner ? N'avait-il pas dit : _Miss Granger _?

« Malefoy, l'elfe… qu'a-t-dit avant de nous quitter ?

— Il t'a souhaité une bonne soirée, en m'oubliant complètement, ce qui montre une fois de plus son manque de respect. C'était très malpoli de sa part de m'oublier ! La prochaine fois qu'il me provoque je…

— Non ! Je veux savoir comment il m'a appelée ?

— Par ton nom, pourquoi cette question ? »

Mais au même moment, le Serpentard faisait la même constatation que la jeune femme. Poopsy avait appelé la jeune femme par son _vrai_ nom, celui qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir entendu des centaines de fois dans la bouche de ses professeurs, lorsque ces derniers la félicitaient pour ses talents de Miss-je-sais-tout. Sa surprise était complète. Des tas de question se bousculaient dans la tête déjà pleine du jeune homme blond. Mais aucun mot ne parvenait à passer la barrière de ses lèvres pâle. Il pensait en avoir terminé avec les menaces, mais la liste s'allongeait à mesure que le temps passait. Il était vraiment urgent pour lui et Hermione de retourner dans leur époque. Surtout que cette dernière révélation était la plus dangereuse à laquelle ils aient dus faire face.

« Comment ? finit-il par demander encore sous le choc.

— Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. Il faut qu'on l'interroge et qu'on lui fasse avouer ce qu'il sait ! »

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide en direction des cuisines de Poudlard. Une fois devant le tableau représentant la nature morte, Hermione chatouilla la poire qui se changea en poignée. Derrière, se trouvait la cuisine avec son sol de pierre, sa grande cheminée et ses murs remplis de casserole et de marmites en cuivre. Autour des quatre grande table, identique à celles de la Grande Salle situé juste au-dessus du haut plafond, des dizaines de petites mains d'elfes s'afféraient à la préparation d'un énième festin. Ils levèrent leur regard de leur ouvrage pour observer avec étonnement les deux adolescents.

« Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là », dit la rouge et or.

Les elfes échangèrent quelques regards hésitants et se remirent doucement au travail. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir certains élèves descendre aux cuisines pour réclamer un encas, et plus rarement : pour venir se moquer d'eux. Cependant l'arrivée brusque des deux adolescents, les avait quelque peu déstabilisés. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas destinés à se poser des questions, ils devaient simplement réaliser la tâche qu'on leur avait assignée. Une fois l'attention des elfes détournée, Hermione et Drago cherchèrent Poopsy parmi les nombreux elfes mais ils n'arrivaient pas à l'apercevoir. Finalement un petit elfe recourbé passa devant eux, et Drago reconnut immédiatement la jeune elfe qui avait accompagnée Poopsy, lorsque ce dernier avait ouvert la porte du placard qui retenait prisonnier les deux alliés le soir de l'enlèvement de Margareth Simmons.

« Hé toi ! intervint le jeune homme en agrippant l'elfe par son drap usé qui lui servait de vêtement. On a deux ou trois questions à te poser.

— Luce n'a rien fait monsieur ! Luce est innocente ! commença à paniquer l'elfe.

— Arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! lui ordonna Drago et instantanément elle arrêta de gigoter. Bien, maintenant il faut que tu nous dises où se cache ton copain dingo ?

— Je ne connais aucun Dingo monsieur. Non, aucun Dingo, Luce peut le jurer…

— Il voulait dire : Poopsy, rectifia Hermione en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme. Pourrais-tu nous dire où nous pouvons le trouver s'il te plaît ? »

Luce les observa avec méfiance, elle ne savait pas si sa réponse risquait d'attirer des ennuis à son ami. Et puis, elle se souvenait des deux élèves, qu'elle avait croisés la nuit d'Halloween. Ils devaient être mêlés à toutes ces histoires d'enlèvement, elle en était certaine. Le fait de les avoir retrouvés à l'endroit précis où la jeune élève de troisième année s'était faite kidnapper en disait assez long, pour justifier son attitude prudente en leur présence. De plus Poopsy lui avait souvent parlé des deux individus, et lui avait conseillé d'en rester éloignée. Elle lui avait bien demandé les raisons de cette méfiance, mais il s'était entêté à ne rien vouloir lui révéler. Maintenant, s'étaient eux-mêmes qui venaient à elle et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle resta prostrée dans son silence un long moment.

« Ça ne va pas recommencer ! s'impatienta le sorcier blond. Vous fonctionnez tous au ralentis ou quoi ? On veut que nous dise où est Poopsy !

— Luce…Luce…ne sait pas monsieur…

— Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, et dit moi tout ce que tu sais », ordonna Drago en fixant avec intensité la petite créature.

Le jeune homme ne plaisantait plus et affichait une détermination qui faisait froid dans le dos. Et Hermione était surprise par la démonstration de tant d'autorité. Elle pouvait constater toute l'agilité des Malefoy. Il s'émanait de Drago une impression de contrôle et de grandeur qui imposait le respect. Les années passées au sein de sa cinglée de famille avait formé un parfait pantin qui reproduisait les manières qu'on lui avait apprises à adopter. Pourtant, la sorcière brune devait avouer, que pour une fois, ses défauts d'aristocrate allaient se montrait utiles et leur serviraient pour démêler le vrai du faux. C'est pourquoi elle s'abstint d'intervenir et le laissa poursuivre l'interrogatoire.

« Parle ! gronda le jeune homme, voyant que l'elfe hésitait encore.

— Luce vous demande pardon. Luce ne voulait pas vous mentir monsieur. Luce sait seulement que le Professeur Razimov a appelé Poopsy. Il a rejoint monsieur le directeur à l'infirmerie. Monsieur, ne punissez pas la gentille Luce », supplia-t-elle en larme.

La scène était difficile à supporter pour la Gryffondor, car elle comprenait quelle supplice endurait la pauvre elfe, en étant obligée de trahir un ami. Drago se dirigea vers la sortie sans un remerciement, nullement affecté par l'état de la fragile Luce. En chemin vers l'infirmerie, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et se contentèrent de courir. Une fois arrivés dans un couloir adjacent à l'infirmerie, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Hermione voulut dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit de l'autre côté du couloir.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur, par automatisme. Ils vivaient à chaque instant dans la hantise de se faire démasquer. Et même si leur présence dans les couloirs à cette heure de la journée n'était pas punissable, ils avaient eu le réflexe commun de se mettre à l'abri des regards, surpris par cette soudaine interruption. Les deux adolescents en profitèrent pour observer avec attention la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Ils se penchèrent légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir ce qui se passait sans être repérés. Drago pris appui sur le mur froid à l'aide de sa main et frôla sans le vouloir celle qu'Hermione avait collée à la paroi. Celle-ci l'enleva presque immédiatement au contact de la peau fraîche du jeune homme. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et une chaleur envahir tout son corps. Mais elle se força à ignorer ces émotions et reporta son attention sur le couloir. Elle remarqua alors le directeur Alistair Chubby et le professeur Vladimir Razimov pénétrer dans le couloir qui leur faisait face. Ils discutaient avec animation :

« Non professeur Razimov ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'informer les élèves pour le moment. Cela ne ferait que provoquer une panique générale qui profiterait aux malfaiteurs. Et puis ils n'ont fait aucun mal cette fois. Toute cette mésaventure restera entre nous et Madame Peachface.

— Mais enfin professeur Chubby, s'ils ignorent le mal qui a frappé de nouveau l'école, ils seront de nouveau en danger. Ces ravisseurs ont l'intention évidente de recommencer. Cette dernière attaque pendant le match le prouve bien, expliqua le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, de sa voix caverneuse.

— Je sais, mais tant que nous n'en auront pas informés le Ministère, aucune mesure ne sera prise. Il ne faut pas agir sous la pression. Il se pourrait que cet incident n'ait aucun rapport avec les autres attaques commises dans le monde sorcier. Inutile de céder à la panique.

— Vous faites une erreur monsieur ! rétorqua le vampire au yeux azur. Votre attitude n'est pas prudente. Tous les élèves seront…

— Ma décision est prise Vladimir ! Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. », conclut le directeur avant de tourner des talons et de s'éloigner, laissant le professeur Razimov sur place.

Les deux alliés se collèrent contre le mur de pierre pour éviter d'être vus au passage du directeur de Poudlard.

Le vampire soupçonneux resta un moment à regarder dans le vide. Il devait imaginer des complots et des manigances machiavéliques comme à son habitude. Puis, la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit et laissa le petit elfe Poopsy faire son apparition. Il heurta la jambe du professeur qui ne daigna même pas baissait son regard froid sur la créature.

« Poopsy s'excuse monsieur. Poopsy pensait ne pas recroiser le grand professeur Razimov…

— Assez de flatterie ! Et pendant que je t'ai sous la main, j'en profite pour t'intimer la plus grande discrétion sur tes _récentes découvertes_, reprit-il. Je me charge de tirer tous ces évènements au clair. Tu as compris ?

— Poopsy vous demande pardon, mais Poopsy pense que ce ne serait pas loyal d'agir ainsi.

— Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire ! Tu garderas pour toi, ce que tu m'as appris ce matin si tu ne veux pas retourner dans ce trou infesté de vermine qui te servait de domicile. Avant d'en parler avec qui que ce soit, je dois m'assurer de quelque chose. »

Sur ces mots mystérieux, le professeur de DCFDM s'éloigna d'une démarche altière et rapide. Cette fois ce fut l'elfe qui resta seul dans le couloir. Il semblait choqué par les ordres que lui avait communiqués le professeur Razimov. Et d'ailleurs ces doutes que le vampire avait exprimés à l'égard du directeur surprenaient Hermione tout autant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait inquiéter autant le professeur de défense ? Poopsy avait-il déjà vendu la mèche sur leur usurpation d'identité ? De plus, de nouvelles interrogations se greffaient à celle-ci. Cette histoire de nouvelle attaque pendant le match et le détachement du directeur troublaient profondément Hermione. Les questions sans réponses s'enchainaient dans un tourbillon étourdissant. La Gryffondor ne comprenait plus rien et elle sentit que son esprit allait imploser si elle ne comblait pas les parts d'ombres.

L'elfe était toujours immobile devant l'infirmerie quand la jeune femme se jeta sur lui et le soumit au maléfice du saucisson. Le brave Poopsy qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce traitement, s'écroula sur le sol. Ses yeux roulaient dans tous les sens, comme une roue dévale une pente. Il était complètement terrorisé par cette attaque soudaine. Drago l'observa avec mépris, puis se pencha au-dessus de son visage creusé :

« A nous deux ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. On va te cuisiner jusqu'à ce que tu lâche le morceau mon vieux. «

Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe se révulsèrent alors un peu plus, sous l'effet de la panique grandissante qui l'envahissait…

_**Note:**_ Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine?...Mais j'ai des doutes ^^ Allez à la prochaine ! :D


End file.
